mère de tous les
by shippingisbreakingmyheart
Summary: Scott's older sister just got back from overseas what secrets is she keeping and what is her connection to the hales OC x Derek slow burn (on season 3) after Jezebel has been away for four months in London with Jackson she is back to face her past her old pack also know as the alpha pack and maybe repair some of the damage done to her and Derek's relationship
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

I post everything Jezebel wear's at

tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

* * *

**Chapter 1: pilot/wolf moon**

I hear sounds coming from my brother's room. I decide to check on him .I walk out of my room and into his I see him doing pull up on the bar above his bathroom door. I walk over to his bed and lay down on my side facing him.

"Hey Scottie, what cha doing?" I ask

"Preparing for school tomorrow, you know lacrosse and everything." he tells me

"Sounds fun." I reply sarcastically

"Shouldn't you be preparing for school tomorrow as well?" he asks

"Why?" I ask

"I don't know the fact that you've been away for a year studying fashion design in Paris and are being held down a year because of it." he replied

"Just look at it this way Scottie we'll be in the same grade." I reply happily

He just huffs and gets down from the bar to brush his teeth. I flop around onto my back.

"I can hear you rolling your eyes at me" I tell him

Suddenly there's a crunching sound from outside I sit up and turn and face the window while Scott turn around in the bathroom to face me.

"Did you hear that?" he asks me

I turn around and shrug my shoulders

"I'm going to check it out" he tells me.

"Scott it was probably just Stiles." I tell him

He ignores me and grabs the bat and starts walking down stairs.

"Scott" I call after him I let out a sigh as I stand to follow him. as we walk down stairs I say to him

"You know in horror movies this is always how the first one dies by going towards the mysteries noise."

"I thought you said it was just Stiles" he replied sarcastically.

"I said it was probably just Stiles there is a different" we were on the porch at this point. Scott walks over to the banister and looks out into the yard just as he does that someone falls from the roof. They both start screaming at each other as Scott raises the bat to take a swing. I was about to step up and stop him when he recognized who it was.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing!?" Scott yells

I let out a laugh "I told you it was Stiles"

"You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?" Stiles told him

"I thought you were a predator." Scott said lamely

"A pre - I - what –"Stiles stutters out

"Okay I'm leaving" I tell them as I give them a wave

"Look, I know it's late, but you got to hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even State Police"

"For what" I ask

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" stiles told us. He flips over and lands on his feet

"I'm impressed I thought for sure you were going to land on your face" I tell Stiles as I slow clap

"A dead body?" Scott asked completely ignoring me

I roll my eyes at him I love him I do But sometimes I get an overwhelming urge just to slap him on the head

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumb - ass, a dead body." Stiles told him sarcastically

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asks

I perk up at this point not that I'm happy someone got murdered. I was happy for something to happen in this town.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s." Stiles says gleefully

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott said

I was surprised this was actually a good question. I look at Stiles for the answer he looked like he was about to pee himself he was so excited apparently this was the question he'd been waiting for.

"That's the best part. They only found half. We're going."

I look at Scott and say "we're so going" I grab my combat boots and run to Stiles jeep

We drive to Beacon Hills preserve and park in front of the gate and get out of Stiles jeep

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asks

"Oh man up Scott we're doing this" I tell him as I stroll past him

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles tells him

"That's true" I say as I wait for them at the gate

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott tells us

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles says

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line" Scott proclaims

"Yeah that's not going to happen" I say while rolling my eyes

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles tells Scott agreeing with me

"You two are the most unsupportive people I've meet" Scott scolds us

"It's why you love us" I reply

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asks ignoring me

"Huh! I didn't even think about that" Stiles tells us

"Oh great" I say

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked

I started to get worried I look behind me at Stiles the look on his face tells me he's thinking

"Also something I didn't think about." He says casually

We're so going to die I think to myself

"It's - comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott says sarcastically with a hint of worry

"I know." stiles replies clearly not getting the sarcasm

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be holding one of the flashlights, huh?" Scott says as he leans on a tree starting to wheeze Stiles and I continue to walk ahead I see flashlights so I dive to the ground and a second later I feel Stiles and Scott do the same

"Wait, come on!" Stiles whispers as he gets up and starts to run

"Stiles!"Scott yells after him as he gets up to follow he then turns to look at me

"Aren't you coming?" he asks

"What! Towards the flashlights no thank you I'm going that way" I say as I to get up and start walking in the opposite direction Scott takes off in the direction Stiles had yelling after him to wait

I hear a dog bark a few moments later the boys must have been caught

* * *

**Scott and Stiles **

Scott hid behind a tree as Stiles was caught

"Now, where's your usual partner in crime" the sheriff asks his son

"Who, Scott? Sc - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." The boy tell his father

"Wait isn't Jezebel home where's she tonight?" the sheriff ask his son clearly not believing him

"She's home with Scott" the boy says

"Scott, Jezebel, you out there? Scott? Jezebel? Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

* * *

**Jezebel p.o.v**

I hear a wolf howl and start to second guess my discussion to walk alone in the woods at night

I look around I can't see anyone or any flashlights I turn around to keep walking the way I was going when I see a shadow move in the distance I freeze but it's too late it's seen me I start to run as the beast charges at me it's faster than I am and it's on me in a second it pushes me to the ground I put my arm up to push it off but it bites me I yell out in pain as i push it off me it runs off the way I came towards Stiles and Scott I hope more than ever that they have both left the woods I look at the bite on my arm but it's already started to heal I get up off the ground and hold my arm I look in the direction the wolf ran off to

"Werewolves are back in beacon hills" I say to myself

I ran to vet clinic

"Deaton are you here" I yell as soon I open the door

"Jezebel what are you doing here it's late" he asks as he walks to the front room

"I was just attacked by a werewolf ,an alpha it try to bite me to turn me" I rush out

"Hold on that's not possible" he tells me

"Which part?"

"That they would try to bite you, a werewolf would be able to sense that you were already one" he tells me

"well they did" I say as I show him the healing bite mark " I don't think they were in full control they seemed out of it almost as if the need to turn someone had driven them crazy" I continue to tell him as he lead me to the operating room

"Was it a Hale?" he asks me I shake my head

"I don't think so but I couldn't tell" I say he finishes bandaging me up at this point

"This should heal by Morning now go home and get some sleep"

I thank him and head home

The walk home was quiet it set my nerves on edge I open the front door as quietly as possible as I walk up the stairs the scent of blood hits me not just anyone's blood but Scott's

"Scott" I call out worried

"Jezebel" he yells back sounding just as worried

I run to his bedroom door I try to open it but it's locked I knock on the door

"Scott open the door" he opens it enough to slide his body out and then shuts it behind him I pull him into a hug

"You had me worried" I tell him

"I'm fine are you okay you're shaking" he says

"I'm fine, I'm just going to go to bed" I say I walk down the hall to my room. close the door and pulled out my cell phone

"Deaton, it's me Jezebel it got him the alpha bite Scott" i say

I hang up knowing Deaton would call me back when he got the message I then shut off all the lights and crawl into bed

The next morning I woke up and hopped in the shower to wash off last night I look in the mirror and deiced to just let my hair dry naturally I keep my make up fairly simple I put on foundation, mascara, eyeliner I walked over to my closet I pull on my black leather tights, my black shirt with white trim, a red leather jacket, a tulip pattern scarf ,my wolf necklace and bow and arrow necklace I really want to wear my combat boot but Lydia would have a fit if my first day back I didn't wear heels so I compromised and decided on my black combat ankle high heel boots to complete the look I hear the beep of a car horn I grab my black leather shoulder bag and run downstairs

"Bye mum I'll see you tonight" I yell as a close the front door I see the sliver Porsche of my best friend waiting for me.

"Hey Jacky, you know I could have driven myself" I say as I climb into the car

"You know I hate it when you call me that" he tells me

I lean over and kiss him on the cheek "I missed you too." I tell him

We drive to school talking about the past year and what's happened when we arrive at school Jackson parks next to the bike rack as my brother chains up his bike Jackson and I climb out of the car

"Dude - watch the paint job" he tells my brother

"Jackson don't be an ass" I yell at him I turn to Scott "sorry about him" I say

"I still don't know how you're friends with him" Scott says as we start to walk towards the school as I'm about to reply Stiles comes rushing up to Scott

"Okay, let's see this thing." he says in a rush to Scott as if I'm not even there Scott lifts up his shirt and I see a bandage tape to his side

"What the hell is that?"I ask

"Yeah. Whoa! It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott continues as if I never said anything

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles ask as we start to walk again

"Uh - huh." Is all Scott can musters as a reply

"No, not a chance." Stiles says

At this point I zone out of the conversation until Stiles says "Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years." I have nothing to input into this conversation so just listen

"Really?"

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California."

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body." Scott says

"you found the body?" I asked

As Stiles ask at the same time "You - are you kidding me?"

"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott says deciding to answer Stiles

"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia - You look - Like you're gonna ignore me. You guys are the cause of this, you know." He tells us

I just roll my eyes at a another one of his lame attempts to talk to Lydia as Scott simply says

"Uh - huh." Stiles continues his rant by saying. "Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you."  
"Excuse me but out of the three of us which one is actually friends with Lydia?" I ask before Stiles could reply I say "speaking of which I should go say hi to her later guys" I say as I wave goodbye while running up the stairs.

The last bell of the day goes and I go to find Lydia I find her talking to a girl I'd never seen before I walk up to them in time to hear Lydia tell her

"And you are my new best friend."

"Oh jeez thanks Lyds" I say as Jackson walks up to us

"Hey, Jackson." Lydia says before starting to make out with him I can see the new girl is uncomfortable so I make conversation

"Hi I'm Jezebel the old best friend" she laughs

"Allison" she says

"Are you new Allison?" I ask

"Is it that obvious?" she ask

"Not to me I've been gone a year" I tell her

"Speaking of which so, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia says after she disentangles herself from her boyfriend

"A party?" Allison asks

"Yeah - Friday night. You should come." Jackson tells her

"You really should" I say

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Allison says

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson tells her

I can see Allison didn't really want to come so I decide to help her out

"leave her alone Jacky she said she can't come" I say

"You mean like football?" she ask referring to the mention of a scrimmage

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson tells her

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia gushes over her boyfriend at this point I just roll my eyes at her

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else…" Jackson begins to ask

"Well, I was going to …" she beings to say until Lydia interrupts

" Perfect - You're coming." Lydia tells her as she links her arm through mine and Allison. I look over at Allison and give her a kind smile she has no idea what she's in for we walk to the lacrosse field as Jackson get's changed and joins his team on the field. I look for Scott and Stiles and see coach talking to Scott and then Scott starts to walk over to the goal

"Oh no" I say knowing this would only end badly Allison seems to notice Scott the same time I do and leans over to Lydia and asks

"Who is that?" Lydia looks over at my brother clearly confused

"Him? I'm not sure who he is." I roll my eyes at her she may be one of my best friends but she's a real bitch sometimes

"Lydia, that's my brother Scott you've met him like a hundred times" I tell her she just shrugs her shoulders I turn to Allison and ask her why she wanted to know

"He's in my English class." Is her reply then the whistle is blown and Scott clutch's his head in agony the first player runs up and throws the ball and it hits Scott straight in the face and he falls flat on his back everyone start's laughing including the coach

"Hey coach shut it" I stand up and yell at him he turns around and looks at me

"Female McCall sit down" he tells me then I hear Jackson yell "Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" I then turn to Jackson and yell "hey Jackson be nice or I'll tell everyone about the you got beat up by a girl" after I finish saying that everyone's looking at Jackson he turn to me and throw's up his arm's like he's saying come on I just smirk at him and sit down by this point in time Scott has gotten back on his feet and the second person is being thrown the ball they run up and throw the ball much like the first except this time Scott catches it he looks down at the ball in his net like he can't believe he caught it and looking around he's not the only one I hear Stiles call out yeah like this is totally normal the then it's the third person's turn it goes like the second one except people start to cheer when he catches it then a fourth person goes then a fifth then a sixth all ending with Scott catching the ball I hear Allison say to Lydia "He seems like he's pretty good."

"Oh, very good." Was Lydia's reply

"Yeah, good" I say in agreement knowing it had nothing to do with skill but werewolf ability. Before the seventh person on the team can try Jackson pushes in front seeing this I stand up and yell "Jackson if you hurt my brother you'll be missing a testicle" he ignores me and start's to run at the goal the whole crowed watches with baited breath to see what happens Scott catches the ball Stiles jumps up cheering like the spaz he is Lydia also jumps up and cheers I don't cheer if fact I'm worried I hear Stiles yell out "at is my friend" and Lydia lets out another cheer Jackson notices and give her a look that says 'what are you doing' she gives him one back that says 'please your just angry he's better than you' after Lydia and Jackson are done silently communicating Scott decides to show off and throws the ball back to the referee practice is pretty much over at that point so I walk to Stiles jeep and wait for him and Scott to be done changing so I can go home and do what I have done every Monday for six years

On the way home Scott tells Stiles that he needs to go back to the preserve because he drop his inhaler there last night so that's how I end up walking through a forest in high heels

"Damn it I knew I should of worn flat shoes today" I say to myself as we come across a river Stiles hears me and helps me across

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott tells us

"Smell things? Like what?" is Stiles first question

"Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket." Scott tells him Stiles start searching his pockets I knew he'd find it after all I'd been smelling it all day

"I don't even have any mint - mojito "he doesn't finish is sentence cause there in his hand is a piece of mint-mojito gum "So all this started with a bite?"He asks Scott

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asks us in a panic I roll my eyes at him while Stiles look like he's thinking

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles says very seriously I throw him a look and he wink's at me

"Are you serious?" Scott asks going further into panic

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy." I freeze for a second when Stiles says that until I remember he was only messing with Scott

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asks seriously I roll my eyes at him of course he has no idea what that is.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles tells him

"Once a month?" Scott asks very confused

"Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon." he howls and Scott pushes him "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling" Stiles tells him I start laughing at the expression on Scott's face

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me. Jez what do you think?" he asks me I walk up to him and pat his shoulder as I say "just be glad you're not a female werewolf" he rolls his eyes at me and Stiles laughs and say's "You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

At this point we stop walking and Scott say's

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles say as well all start to look for Scott's inhaler

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks" Scott say I let out a little laugh at this point because yes that was totally the most important thing if the killer moved the body not that he might come back while we're here and try to kill us as well. I look up and see a random guy a hot random guy but still a random guy .I don't always make a first good impression on people what happen with Allison today was a one-off I first met Jackson when I beat him up for being an ass to my brother and when I met Lydia I told her she was a brainless label sucking slut and they're my two best friends so the first thing that comes out my mouth to say to this guy is

"who the hell are you ass-wipe" this of course alerts the other two and they turn around to face us he kind of looks at me and smiles before looking at Stiles and Scott saying

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." He walks closer and as I get a good look at him I can't help but think he looks familiar

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles says and I roll my eyes at his meek answer Scott adds on for Stiles"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it." As soon as Scott says that Derek throws something at him we all look and see it's his inhaler as I look up I see random guy walking away

"What no goodbye" I call out after him

" Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work." Scott says as he turns to walk away Stiles stops him

"Dudes that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles tells us I freeze I turn to look the way Derek had went my right arm comes up of its own free will and brushes against the scar on my left side that runs all way the from under my armpit to my hip with only one thought in my head

_Cora_  
I hear Stiles in the background say to Scott "His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago."

"It was six" I tell them I remember cause it was the worst year of my life first Malia and then Cora I lost them both in the span of one year

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott says

"You and me both" I whisper

"Come on" I hear Stiles say and we walk back to Stiles jeep after he drops me at home I walk over to my car a blue 67 Chevy impala I get in and ready myself for my Monday routine I drive to the florist and pick up my order of eleven white rose and one red and then drive to a gas station and pick up three chocolate bars and continue on to my first stop the old Hale house

When I get there it's just as burnt and depressing as I remember I stay in the car and fight the flashbacks that always happen when I see the house after I feel able enough I lean over and pick up the roses I remember to take out the red one and lay it on the passenger seat I open my car door and get out closing the car door behind me I walk up the steps and crouch down laying the roses down on them and having a moment of silence

I feel someone behind me I stand up and turn around and see Derek Hale standing there

"You know I knew you were a wolf when I saw you" he told me

"And I knew you were one when I heard your name" I told him holding my ground

"Really and what's my name then?" he asks me with a little smile

"Derek Hale" I tell him he oblivious wasn't excepting me to say that his smile dropped and he Stalks towards me

"And how would that tell you I was a werewolf?" he asks a little angry

"I knew your family a long time ago" I tell him determined not to show him fear he looks behind me as I say that and notice something over my shoulder

"What's with the roses" he asks me slightly puzzled I turn and look at the roses and almost whisper

"Like I said I knew your family" and turn to look at him I see pain flicker across his face as I continue "I was paying my respects"

"Most people do that their graves" he tells me still not looking away from the roses

"Well they didn't die in their graves and I've come here every Monday for six years and put eleven white roses on those stairs so I'm not stopping now " I tell him I wasn't going to tell him I'd been away for a year that would only hurt my argument this finally gets him to look at me

"You should go" his all he tells me and then he's walking away I huff in annoyance and storm towards my car ready to go to my second stop of the day

I park in beacon hills long term care facility I grabbed the red rose and the three candy bars I get out of the car and start walking to the reception area where my target would be and sure enough there she was

"Hey Jennifer" I call out she turns around with a smile on her face

"Jezabel you're back how was Paris?" she asks

"It was good how is he?" I ask

"Lonely no one visits him but you" she tells me

"Can I go see him?" I ask

"Sure you can" she tells me

"Oh before I forgot here" I say as I hand her the chocolate bars before continuing on my way I walk into the room and see him in a wheel chair by the window I walk over to the vase and place the roses in it before walking over to him I sit down in the seat and turn him to face me I freeze for a second as I see the right side of his face cover in burn scars

"Hey Peter it's me Jezebel I'm back from Paris I know I was gone awhile and I have so much to tell you" I say I lean over and grabbed his hand

"Please wake up Peter "I wait for a second to see if this time he'll do it but he doesn't

"so I was bitten by a wolf in Paris I've turned and every thing the scar hasn't disappear I was a little bummed about that umm what else can I tell you oh I finally met Derek today you and Cora were always telling me I should I don't know why he's back it might have something to do with the alpha that bit me last night" I continue to talk like this for an hour saying anything and everything I could think of by then it was time to go

"bye Peter" I say as I lean over and kiss the left side of his forehead

"I'll be back next Monday I promise" I say as I leave I walk past the reception desk on my way out I wave bye to Jennifer and make my way home Scott was still at work which meant I couldn't call Deaton and mum was working the night shift at the hospital again I go to bed i don't even bother to get out of my clothes and get an early night I was awaken later that night by Scott coming home I open my bedroom door to tell him to shut up when I see the stupid look on his face

"What's up with you?" I ask

"I ask her to go with me and she said yes" was his very confusing answer

"Who and where?" I ask excited at Scott might have a date

"Allison and to Lydia's party" he's very dream reply came

"I thought she might like you" I tell him before a thought came to me

"Wait isn't Lydia's party on Friday?" I ask

"Yeah" he tells me as he close is door

I walk back into my room with one thought '_oh crap' _

After school the next day I drove to Derek's while Scott and Stiles were busy at lacrosse practice I wasn't even out of the car yet and Derek was already in front of me I open my car door and get out

"What are you doing here" he asks me

"I need your help" I tell him

"With what?" he asks

"My brother he was bitten by the alpha he has no idea what's happening to him and the full moon's on Friday" I say

"So help him" he tells me

"I can't" I say

"Why?" he asks me

"Because I'm not a part of that world anymore and he doesn't know what I am and I'd like to keep that way" I tell him

"Not my problem" he starts to walk away I go to follow him but a scent catches my nose I walk around the side of the house and notice a freshly dug grave I know he's behind me so I don't turn around when I say

"It was you, you moved the body"

"I did" he replied

"Why would you do that?" I asked

"Because she was one of us" he tells me

"You knew her" I say it wasn't a question

"She was my sister" he tells me this get's me to turn around

"Laura?" I ask my face full of dread

"Yes" he says tear's slowly start to run down my face Derek can't figure out why

"Did you know her?" He asks reluctantly all I could do was nod Derek looks like he was going to hug me or some think so I start to walk off when I cry I don't do hugs it just makes it worse

"I'll umm see you Friday bye Derek "I said as got in my car and drove off

When I got home Deaton called me I told him about Derek, Laura and Scott he said he'd keep an eye out when I was finished with that I walk over to my closet and open the door there on the top shelf was a box I hadn't open in year's it had the word_ Hale_ written across it after the fire I had put every thing that reminded me of Cora into it photos, things she gave me things she had left at my house next to the _Hale _box's was a box that had _Tate _written on it that was Malia's box I pulled down Cora's box and started to go through it I came across one photo we had gone to a show ground that had been near beacon hills that day with Cora's family there smiling up at me is Talia Derek's mother Peter without the burn scar's I had come to expect on him Laura, Cora and a younger me I don't remember where Derek was that day just that he wasn't there

All too soon it was Friday and I was getting ready for Lydia's party I hear mom walk into Scott's room

"Mom!" I guess Scott wasn't too happy to have mum in his room

"Is this a party or a date?" I hear mum ask him a little excited I laugh at how on the spot mum was

"Maybe both." Was Scott's shy answer

"And her name is?" mum asked

"Allison." Was Scott reply I felt a little bad for listening in

"Allison. Nice." Mum told him I heard a jingling of key's and then Scott saying

"Thank you." Guess mum gave him the keys after all

"We don't need to have a talk, do we?" '_Oh god'_ I should probably walk in there and save him from mum

"Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you." I wouldn't either

"Oh, my God. No, I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back." I guess we were both wrong

"Are you serious?" mum had taken the keys off of him. that right there was the reason I had my own car

"You bet your ass I am serious. I'm not gonna end up on some reality television show with a pregnant 16 - year - old. Come on!" mum had gone in to full mum mode I should leave before it gets turned on me thankfully I hear a car horn beep

"Bye guy's I'm leaving" I say rushing past Scott's room

"Hold it and who are you going to this party with I won't have you getting pregnant at 17 either" I glare at Scott

"Mum I'm going with Danny he's gay remember "I tell her

"Oh okay have fun then sweetie" she tells me

"Thanks mum I will, love you" i yell out as i make my way down stairs and then out the door

The party was in full swing when we get there

"Hey, Danny how about a dance?" I asked

"How about a drink first and then we dance" he said. the underlining message of 'I need to be at least a little buzzed before I head in to that orgy" I just smiled at him

"To the drinks then" I say as I grabbed his hand and started pulling him to where the drinks were I saw Scott and Allison enter as Danny and I had finished our first drinks and Danny was onto his second I turn to Danny

"you had your drink it's time to dance" Danny put down his cup and nodded at me so I lead him to the dance floor getting as close to where Scott and Allison were dancing I feel eyes on us I turn in the general direction of where it was coming from and sure enough there Derek Hale was watching me and my brother I start to walk over to him but Danny grabs me and turn's me around

"Hey where are you going?" he asks

"Oh I just saw someone I know I was going to go say hi" I tell and turn around but I couldn't see Derek any where I turn around to Danny he lifts his eyebrow at me silent asking me 'well' I shake my head and tell him

"I lost them" we keep dancing until I see Scott rush off the dance floor

"Scott" I call after him as I follow him and Allison off the dance floor "Scott where are you going?" he keeps walking like he can't hear me we past Stiles as we make our way to the front door he follows us by the time we make it past the front door Scott was driving away I walk up to Allison and I put my arms around her

"It's okay I'll find us a ride home" I tell her

"I just hope he's okay" she says starring after my brother

"Me to" I tell her just then a voice behinds us speaks

"Allison, Jezebel. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek." He sends me a look saying just go with it and I do because I asked for his help "let me drive you home"

Alison looks at me clearly unsure of what to do

"Sure" I tell him more for Allison's sake then his. The drive to Allison house was quiet except for the occasional turn here, left or right from Allison I got out of the car to let Allison out of the back seat I lean down and tell Derek "wait here I'm going to walk her to the front door" I then turn and start to walk Allison to her door

"I'm sorry about Scott" I tell her

"It's okay I just hopes he's okay" she says

"I'll make sure he gives you the biggest apology ever" she laughs and shakes her head she opens her front door "night Jez" she tells me

"Night Ally" I say she close her door and I walk back to Derek mildly surprised that he actually waited I hop back in the car and he starts to drive

"You're going to help him right?" I ask him not completely sure

"Why do you think I'm here" he tells me like its obvious

"I don't know" It's obvious now I'm not just talking about Scott it's silent again after that until Derek lets out a little laugh

"I like your shirt" he says it's a loose singlet with all the phase of the moon on it

"I thought it was need" I say as I smile at him my smile drops after awhile and the mood visibly shifts

"I know I've already asked a lot of you but whatever's happening I need you to keep me out of it" I tell him

He looks at me like he doesn't understand why I would ask that but he nods anyway the rest of the drive to my house is left in silence after that. when he drops me off and speeds off in look for Scott I call it an early night seeing as I can barely keep in control myself so I run up stairs and lock my bedroom door behind me and climb in to bed

I wake up on Saturday to Stiles and Scott coming home I use my wolf hearing to hear what they're saying

"So what are you going to tell Jezebel?" Stiles asks

"What do you mean?" Scott asks him

"Come on Scott, your sister maybe a lot of things but dumb and blind isn't one of them if I can figure out you're a werewolf she definitely can"

"Nothing, we tell her nothing I don't want her to have any part of this"

I knock on his door a little while after

"Hey Scott I'm going out I'll see you later"

"Okay" is the only reply I get through the door I drive the familiar roads up to the old Hale house Derek's already there waiting for me I grab the box in the passenger seat

"What are you doing here Jezebel?" he asks me

"I wanted to thank you for helping Scott and give you this" I hand him the box he takes it and reads the writing on the box aloud

"Hale" his head shoots up as he gives me a quizzical look

"It's everything I have of her" I tell him he opens the box and start's to go through the box

"Cora" he says a little distantly lost in past memories probable "how'd you know her?" he asks me

"she was my best friend" he gives me a look of shock as I tell him this "it's a part of the reason I come here every Monday" I finish

"There's nothing you could have done" he tells me getting the hidden message in those word's

"That's not true" I tell him a little angry

"Jezebel you weren't here you couldn't have saved her or any of them" he says

"but I was here" he looks at me shocked "that's right I was there the day your house burnt down obviously not when it was being set on fire but after I had plans to met Cora that day and when I got here it was on fire I don't know what my eleven year old mind thought I could do but I ran in to the house I tried to free them but the smoke was too much and I passed out I remember waking up on the grass someone had pulled me out I don't know who I passed out again next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital three weeks later with this" I lift up my jumper to show him my scar "and you and Laura had already left town" he looks down at the box in his hand and holds it out to me

"You should have this you cared about her enough to risk your life to save her "he tells me I shake my head no

"I have a feeling it'll mean more to you plus if I take it, it will just sit in my cupboard untouched she doesn't deserves that , they don't deserve that" I tell him I start to walk back to my car ready to leave when Derek calls out to me

"Hey, Jez" he says

"Yeah?" I ask him

"I'll see you Monday" is all he says as he turns and walks away as I drive home I couldn't help think about Monday.

* * *

**How was that? I hope you liked it, review maybe?**

**T**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind**

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all who favorite and followed I might have scream when I saw that so thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wear's at

tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

* * *

**Second chance at first line**

Monday after school I sit on the bleachers to watch Scott and Stiles lacrosse practice I see Jackson talking to coach and grabbing a long stick. Practice was just the usual coach picks on Greenberg the rest of the team was doing drills I perk up when I see its Scotts turn

"Woo Scottie you can do it" I yell he doesn't seem to be paying attention coach notices

"Let's go. McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Coach say's that seems to snap him back into reality he charges forward but Jackson push him back and he falls over. I stand up and yell at Jackson

"Hey ass wipe be nice to my brother" Jackson ignores me knowing I don't actually mean it and to engrossed with teasing my brother, coach decides to join in

"McCall my - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" it takes all my self control not to go down there

"McCall's going to do it again! McCall's going to do it again! Let's go!" coach yells Scott start's running at Jackson. Jackson goes to block him but Scott rams into him Jackson goes down clutching is shoulder

"JACKSON" I yell worried for him next Scott goes down clutching his head he's turning right there on the field I start to run over to him but Stiles is already there and moving him from the field I follow them with my eyes and see Derek standing there and I run over to him

"What are you doing here?" I asked panicked that someone might see him

"Watching over Scott like you asked" he tells me

"I didn't mean here where anyone could see you there are hunters here Derek and you being here puts you, my brother and me in danger" I tell him

"Fine I'll go but we need to talk" he says

"I'll be by the house later we can talk then" I tell him and he turns and walks way

"You know you need to get better at saying goodbye" I yell after him knowing he can hear me I turn to go check on Jackson

"Hey Jacky, how are you?" I ask even though he's clearly in pain

"I'm going to kill your idiot brother when I see him" he says through clenched teeth

"Going straight to death threats that always a good sign" I tell him jokingly the EMTs arrive and take him to the hospital to get checked out I drive to the Hale house after I get out of the car I slam my door close I was fuming how could Scott be so stupid and now Jackson could be seriously hurt and now I have to deal with an angry Derek Hale I put the roses on the front step I stand and take a breath

"I'm here; you said we need to talk so talk" I say even thought I couldn't see Derek I knew he was here

"Your brother can't play his game on Saturday" he says from behind me I turn around and face him

"Don't you think I know that god we're lucky no one got too seriously injured today" I yell at him

"You have to talk to him" he tells me

"No don't you remember the part where I'm staying out of this?" I ask him

"You're already in it you can't run away" he shouts at me

"Really watch me" I say as I turn back to my car I get in and drive away to beacon hills long term care facility to see Peter I walk in and change my old roses for the new one

I walk over to him and bend down

"Hey Peter it's me Jezebel if you're in there I need you to wake up for me" I say as I take his hand nothing happens

"Well I have some bad news for you Laura's dead, Derek's handling it better than I expected it seems to be the only thing he's handling. Scotts just getting worse and I really need you to wake up and help me you're the only one who can my old pack is still after me I'm trying to stay out of it so they don't find me but I don't know how much longer that's going to work Derek needs help and god knows so does my brother. The Argents are back in town but I haven't seen Kate yet which is good I guess" I look at the clock usually I'd stay longer but I wanted to go see Jackson

"I have to go now Peter I'll be back next Monday" I say as I kiss him on the forehead as I leave I run in to Jennifer

"You know you can visit him more than once a week right?" she asks me

"I can't its hard enough has it is just seeing him once a week" I tell her

"I understand" she tells me as she rubs my arm I tell her goodbye and head for the hospital to see Jackson

When I get home from seeing Jackson I hear Derek in Scott's room

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone." I hear Derek tell Scott I pretend that I don't know he's here and go to the kitchen to get some food a minute later I feel Derek behind me

"Did you really have to threaten to kill him?" I ask

"Whatever works" he tells me "look I don't know why you want to be left out of this but it's apart of you, you still care otherwise you wouldn't have asked for my help and as long as you care you'll never be completely out of it" I turn around to respond to find Derek gone

"Seriously learn to say goodbye" I whisper to myself

The rest of the week passes uneventfully and then its Friday I'm walking down the corridor with Ally when she sees Scott

"Hey" she says

"Hey" he replies and then his phone starts to ring

"Busy?" she asks

"No, no, it's just, uh, my mom, she's nothing. I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you." he tells her I start laughing

"Nice save their Scottie" I reach over and ruffle his hair "I'll see you in French class Ally" I wave goodbye and head to French class I walk in and see Isaac with an empty seat next to him

"Hey Isaac mind if I seat here" he looks shocked that someone is talking to him even though we're friends

"no- umm- go head" he mumbles shyly to me

"Hey are we still up for our study section?" I ask

"Umm yeah in the library after school right?" he asked

"Yeah I'll meet you there" I see Ally walk in and she sits next to me

"Hey what took you so long?" I ask her

"Nothing what did I miss?" she asks a little flushed

"Teacher isn't even here yet" I tell her

"I told Scott that were all going out after the game" she tells me

"Oh he's still playing?" I ask

"As far as I know why did he say he wasn't?" She asks

"No I just heard him say something to Stiles that's all" we had to stop talking at that point because the teacher walked in the room I notice Ally holding her jacket from the party I remember her telling me she couldn't find it and it being in Derek's car I was going to ask him for it the last time I went to see him but we had that fight and I didn't get a chance

When my free period started I jumped in my car and drove to Derek's house I get out off the car and start to look around

"What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be at school?" Derek asks from behind me I spin around

"I have a free period now are you going to tell me why you're going around and breaking into people's lockers?" I say

"I haven't broken into anyone's locker" he says

"Really then how did Ally's jacket end up in her locker the jacket she lost the night of the full moon the jacket I'm pretty sure she left in your car?" I asked

"That's what this is about the little hunter?" it might have been my imagination but I swear he sounded disappointed

"She not a hunter yet Derek so until she is leave her out of it now I have to get back to school au revoir" I say as I make my way to my car and turn around "see Derek I said goodbye you should learn how to" I tell him and then I slide in to my car and drive back to school

I find Isaac after school

"Hey hi I'm here so what are we studying first" I say in a rush as I was late getting here

"I was thinking chem. If you want" he says

"Yeah sounds good and Isaac?" I say

"Yeah?"

"You know we're friends right? You don't have to be so shy around me" I tell him

"Sorry" he says with a small smile

"It's okay just don't do it again" I say jokingly

Isaac and I study for an hour before we deiced to call it quits. I spent the rest of the day at home doing homework

I drove to Derek's house Saturday morning to talk about how we were going to keep Scott from playing his game tonight. When I arrived at the house there were police everywhere I see Scott hiding behind some bushes I walk over to him

"What's going on?" I ask him

"The police found the second half of the body they're arresting Derek for the murder"

"What" I yell I turn to look at the house as the police drag Derek out of the house

"What are you doing here?" he asks me

"Just driving" I tell him we see Stiles start to walk towards the cop car that Derek's in

"No. Oh, God." I hear Scott mutter I tell Scott goodbye and head home where I start to work on the next part of my plan lucky for me I volunteer at the sheriff station now and then it was almost night time when I reached the sheriff station I walk in and head for the front desk

"Hey Cheryl" I say as I reach the front desk

"Jezebel you're not volunteering tonight" she tells me

"I know I just want to say hi and bring you guys these" I open the container to show eighteen chocolate muffins

"Oh Jezebel you're an angel" she says as she takes two

"Is the sheriff in I'd like to give him his muffins" I asked

"yeah he's in his office go on through" she tells me with a wave of her and I shot her a smile and say thank you then head to the sheriff's office the doors was open but I knock anyway

"Jezebel what are you doing here shouldn't you be getting ready to go to the lacrosse game?" he asks me

"I'm on my way I just wanted to drop these off I know Stiles has you on a diet" I said placing the container on his desk

"And this Jezebel is why you will always be my favorite" he tells me eyeing the muffins

"Well just be sure that if Stiles ask where they came from that I had nothing to do with it" I tell him

"You got it" he tells me

"Umm do you mind if I use the bathroom?" I ask him

"Sure go ahead" he tells me I walk to the holding cells

"Derek?" I ask

"Jezebel" he says

"Are you okay" I asked

"Why do you smell like chocolate?" he asks me complete disregarding my question of his well-being

"How do you think I got in here I made chocolate muffins, now are you okay?" I ask again

"Other than being in jail for murdering my own sister and having the hunters know I'm here" he tells me

"I'm so sorry about my brother" I say

"It's okay the most important thing now is that he doesn't play his game tonight" he says

"I'm headed there after this "I tell him

"Well then go "he tells me as I leave I tell him

"I'll find away to get you out of this" I then walk out of room

By the time I got to the field there was already a crowed and the game was about to start

"Crap" I mutter to myself there was no time to talk Scott out of playing I just have to watch and do damage control I see Ally sitting with middle-aged man it must be her father I walk up to them not seeing Lydia anywhere

"Hey Ally" I say as I sit down next to her

"Hey Jez this is my dad, dad this is Scotts older sister Jezebel" she introduces us

"Oh you already met Scott?" I asked him

"Yeah when he hit him with his car" Ally says clearly still angry about it

"Well a car is a step up from threatening him with a gun like most dads would" I joke he laughs Ally sends me a glare but I shrug my shoulders at her I turn to the field to see Lydia talking to Scott she turns away and heads towards us

"Move over" she tells me when she reaches us I slide across the bench so she can sit between me and Ally. the whistle is blown and the game starts no one was passing the ball to Scott and the game was going brutal then the ball was dropped Scott spots it and start running to pick it up but Jacksons on him and pushes him out of the way

"Jackson what the hell was that" I stand up and yell, Jackson than scores the first goal of the game Lydia then gets Allison to help her hold up a "we love u Jackson" sign Scott looks at us at that moment I see Jackson and some of the team huddle up so I use my wolf hearing to hear what they're saying

"Only to me" I hear Jackson tell them

"But what if he's open?" Danny asks him I was wondering who they were talking about but I think I already know

"Who's the captain, you or me?" Jackson said playing the captain card

"Jackson, come on, dude, I just want to win." Danny always the sensible one

"We will win." Jackson told them self-assured

"But –"Danny tried to say before Jackson cut him off

"What did I say? Huh? What - did - I say?" he asked getting frustrated with Danny. Danny let out a sigh before saying

"Don't pass to McCall." That asshole if I was Scott I'd be pissed I look for Scott and see I was right by his reaction he had heard what I heard but I was too scared about the fact that Scott was shifting on the field to give a second thought to Jackson right now.

I hear Mr. Argent ask "Which one is Scott again?" and before me or Allison could get a word in Lydia answered him

"Number 11. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game."

"Lydia" I yelled her and Jackson are really starting it piss me off I hear Allison mutter

"I hope he's okay." I pat her on the back to reassure her

"I hope we're okay. We need to win this. Allison. A little help here?" Lydia says of course all she's worried about is her and Jackson's image she gets Allison to help her hold up another sign its obvious Allison doesn't want to do it. Scott scores a goal I see mum in front of me cheer. I can't cheer Scott's losing control and there's a hunter sitting two people down from me. I hear coach yell

"McCall! Pass to McCall!" that will teach Jackson a little lesson

The game starts again and the other team gets the ball then one of the players passes the ball to Scott

"Come on Scott get it under control" I say ready to jump up and tackle him at any time if need be hunters be damn my secrets be damn if my brother needed me I would do anything Scott threw the ball and it tore through the other team's goalie's net. If he didn't get it under control soon we would be in trouble. I look at Argent there's a look on his face he's suspects something or maybe he didn't like Scott either way it was trouble

Scott gets the ball again and starts to run and then suddenly stops

"oh no" I whisper already half way out of my seat the other team is circling him I knew I couldn't get there in time if he attacked anyone I see Stiles get up as well just as worried as I am I hear Allison whisper

"You can do it, Scott. You can do it, Scott." And like at he finds control and scores the winning goal I look at Allison in disbelief she grounded him helped him find control every one runs on the field while I stay on the stands I see Scott run off I go to follow him when I'm stopped by Lydia

"Where are you going you're my ride to the party?" She asks

"Find someone else Lyds" I tell her still a little upset by what she had said

"What why?" she asks

"Because I'm angry at you right now and I don't want to say something I'll regret later" I tell her before I head for the school and the boys locker room when I get there I see Allison exiting she waves at me I wave back and use my wolf hearing to listen to what Scott and stiles were saying

"I kissed her." I roll my eyes at the sound of my brother's voice

"I saw." Stiles said

"She kissed me." Scott told him clearly not getting over it soon

"Saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?" I scoffed how the hell would Stiles know as far as I know he's never been kissed by anyone himself

"I - I - I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." Scott says there was no way in hell he could do this

"Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then." Stiles said clearly not wanting to rain on his parade

"What?" Scott asked concerned

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles begin to tell him I perked up at this

"And – " Scott asks impatient

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." I breathe out in relief one less problem to worry about

"Are you kidding?" asked Scott less than relived

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." Stiles tells him

"Hale?" Scott asked surprised

"Derek's sister." Stiles says at least they now know how big they screwed up by having Derek arrested

I walk away after I hear this I had all the information I needed and I had a feeling that Derek was on his way here I wait in the parking lot for him knowing he would be able to sense me. I feel someone behind me

"You know I'm getting better at knowing when you're around" I tell him as I turn around to face him

"What happened?" Derek asks me

"We're safe for now but Argent might suspected something" I tell him

"We're" I thought you wanted to stay out of it?" he asked me

"He's my brother if they find out about him and you they'll find out about me I have more reason than anyone not to want that to happen" I tell him

"Then you might want to worry about your friend Jackson" he tells me

"Jackson why?" I asked

"Just watch him" he tells me

"Okay do you want a ride back to your house" I offered he answers me by opening the door and getting in my car I just laugh and shake my head

"I'll take that as a yes then" I said as I hopped in my car and started to drive.

* * *

**That's it for now I'll try to update at least once a week but no promises review, favorite and follow**

**T**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezabel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

* * *

**Pack Mentality**

When I get to school I see police everywhere I follow one of them and they lead me to a bus that was covered in blood and claw marks the smell of my brother hits me

"Oh no Scott what have you done" I head straight for my car I was going to be late today I make the now familiar way to drive to Derek he's already waiting for me when I pull up I get out of the car and walk towards him  
"Did you know what happened at the school last night" I ask him this was no time for hello's

"The bus" he tells me

"Do you know what happened?" I ask

"Only that Scott and the alpha were there" he tells me

"Oh thanks for warning me no wait you didn't, a phone call would have been nice speaking of which I wouldn't have to make these drives out here and expose myself if I had your number" I say

"Yeah that's not happening" he tells me

"Why?" I ask

"Because I don't know you and I don't trust you" he tells me

"oh and me helping you, putting myself on the line doesn't show you that you can trusted me" he stays silent "you know Derek you're not alone here you have Allies I just wish you could see that before you push them away and you're left alone for real" I tell him as I walk to my car I get in without turning around and drive back to school I arrived in time for chemistry I see Scott and Stiles and that word had gotten around about the bus I look around the class room for an empty seat usually I would sit with Jackson but I was still angry about his methods in the lacrosse game I see a blond girl sitting by herself in the back of the class room I start to walk over to over as I pass Jackson he shots me a hurt look and I knew he'd be asking me questions later when I reach the girl I ask

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she looks at me for a moment

"No go ahead" she says shyly

"I'm Jezebel but you can call me Jez" I tell her as I offer my hand for her to shake

"Erica" she tell me quietly while shaking my hand

I hear Scott say "Maybe it was my blood on the door." This grabs my attention I use my wolf hearing to hear what they say next while pretending to do my work

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles say I try not to laugh at his stupidity

"And did what?" Scott asked I rolled my eyes at him

"Ate it." Stiles tells him like it's the most obvious thing in the world I do let out a little chuckle at this

"Raw?" Scott asked horrified

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything." I laugh at the image of that in my head

"Mr. Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Mr. Harris our chemistry teacher asked

Stiles tells him no almost straight away if I didn't know that Scott was into Ally and that Stiles had had a crush on Lydia since third grade I would think those two were together

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Harris tells them

"Hey, I think they found something." A girl in our class yell's out looking out the window it was like a stampede towards the window we see them wheeling someone to the ambulance

"That's not a rabbit." I hear Scott tells Stiles suddenly the guy jumped up and screamed the whole class jump back as a whole at least tonight I had somewhere to go if that bus driver knew anything I need to know too

When I arrived at the cafeteria I saw Jackson and Lydia sitting with Scott and Stiles Lydia sees me and waves

"Jez over here" she yells I look at her before I turn around and leave deciding to call Deaton instead I walk outside and dial his number

"Hello" I heard his voice answer

"Hey Deaton it's me the alpha and Scott attacked someone last night he's alive I thought I would let you know" i say

"Thank you Jezebel please keeps me updated"

"I will I got to go goodbye" I said as I hung up I turn around and see Jackson walking towards me I turn around and start to walk towards the other door he catches up to me quickly and spins me around to face him

"What's up with you first chemistry and now lunch and I talked to Lydia she said you been angry at her since the lacrosse game" he says clearly done with my bad mood

"You mean that same lacrosse game where you shut my brother out because you were worried he'd out shine you?" I asked he looked ashamed for a second then angry

"That's what this has been about your brother you know how much lacrosse means to me Jez" he says

" yes I do I also know that you almost let your pride get in the way of winning and did you ever think that maybe Scott would have help you if you had asked him instead of shutting him out" he tried to interrupt me but I keep going "I know your angry about your shoulder Jackson but that was partly your fault as well and let me reminded you that I have told both you and Lydia that if it ever came down to you guys or my brother I'm choosing him, my god Jackson get your act together" by the time I was done I was yelling there was a crowd forming around us I turn and took off for the parking lot I heard Jackson calling my name but I didn't stop I just got in my car and drove I didn't know where I was driving until I saw the burnt house come in to view I parked around back next to Derek's car and walk to the front of the house when I got there Derek asked me

"What are you doing here?"

"What I'm not allowed here anymore?" I asked slightly hurt

"No I meant I didn't think you'd be back so soon after this morning" he says a look of hurt flashing across his face

"I'm sorry about that" I tell him honestly it seems like today is the day I just snap at people

"Why are you here?" he asks

"Because I need your help" I tell him

"With what?" he asks getting increasingly angry

"I snapped at Jackson today I let the anger take control and I realized that I've been slowly losing control for awhile" I tell him in a rush

"How do you usually stay in control?" he asks

"When I'm like this there's only one thing I found that works" I tell him

"And that is?"

"Fight" I say as my eyes flash yellow I got in for a punch he blocks me I twist and kick him he falls to the ground he looks up at

"are you sure?" he asks me I nod he just gets up and we start to fight neither one of use change to wolf form knowing it was too dangerous with hunter around .Just as we start to get in a grove we hear a car driving up he grabs my arm and drags me inside the house and upstairs where we see a cop car pull up but they leave when Derek makes sure that the dog started acting crazy as the cop car pulls away my brother walks up

"I know you can hear me. I need your help." He says Derek turns around and leans down and whispers in my ear

"Stay here I'll get rid of him" I nod knowing that if I say something Scott might hear I heard Derek walk down stairs opening and then closing the front door I keep my hearing trained on them

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." I hear Scott ramble

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked hopefully

"No." Derek told him

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?" Scott asked the conversation was starting to bore me I started to think about today's events and how was I going to make it up to Jackson knowing now he'd be angry at me and deciding I would go to the hospital tomorrow It was too late now I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice Derek in the room until he was right in front of me and then my sense went on overdrive I don't know why maybe it was the shock of being snapped out of my thoughts but I started to notice everything about Derek his eyes the scurf that seem to be permanent the way his shirt fit him his heart beat and how he smelled like leather forest smoke ash and something that was just him

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine why? I ask

"Your hearts beating like crazy" he tells me which only makes my heart rate pick up more

"I'm going to go its late and I have homework" I tell him as I basically run away from him when I reach home I run to my room and ask the silence

"What the hell was that?"

I woke the next morning felling more in control than I had in a while I got dressed going to thank Derek and make sure I didn't hurt him too bad and try to think of a way to explain yesterday to him I decided to walk today when I got there Derek didn't come outside to meet me knowing that he already knew I was here I walked inside

"How are you feeling today" he asked from my left

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing" I tell him he walks up to me and stands impossiblily close

"I wasn't the one losing control and who ran out of here like there was a hunter on her ass" he says he's so close I can feel his breath on my face

"I feel more in control than I have since the night the alpha attacked me" I whisper

"And running out of here yesterday" he asks still weirdly close

"It was nothing I just had things to do" I tell him wincing when my own heart beat betrayed me

"You're lying" he tells me picking up on my heart beat like I knew he would

"Well Derek you have your secrets and I have mine this is one of them" I tell him hoping he'd just drop it he seems to as he takes a step back he walk towards the door

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To see the bus driver" he tells me

"Wait can I come?" he turns and looks at me but doesn't say anything

"I meant to yesterday but I got distracted" I tell him he just nods his head at me I took that as him agreeing for me to come with him

"We have to make a pit stop I'm almost out of gas" he tells me I nod

When we pull up at the gas station I get out to out of the car to try and escape the suffocating smell of Derek while he started to pump fuel into the car we had only been there for a couple of seconds when we heard two cars coming

"Jezebel you have to hide" he tells me

"No I'm not leaving you alone it might be hunters"

"Which is why you have to leave don't worry I'll be fine" he tells me

"Okay but I'll be listening if you need me just howl or something I'm not going too far" I tell him I turn and run when I'm out of there sight I turn around I can still see them and hear I hear I car door open and I see Chris Argent step forward

"Oh this is not good" I say to myself they start to surround him I'm about to run forward when Derek turns around to put the pump back and takes the moment to whisper

"Jez don't" knowing I'd hear before turning around again Chris starts to talk

"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" I knew Derek was about to lose control I could hear it in his heart beat I wouldn't blame him but we had to play this smart

"Derek don't, let it go" I say knowing he was listening to me like I was to him Chris started to talk again

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" Chris asks he starts to walk away I let out a relived sigh

"You forgot to check the oil." I heard Derek called out

"What are you doing he was leaving" I yell knowing he could hear me Chris turns around looking slightly amused by Derek's words

"Check the man's oil." He tells one of his lackeys one walks over to the car and smashes the driver seat window

"Looks good to me." He tells Chris

"Drive safely." Chris tells Derek as he turns, gets in his car and drives away the other car following leaving me and Derek alone I was fuming when I reached the car

"What the hell did you do that for?" I yelled

"Why are you mad at me? "He asks I just shake my head

"Let's just get all of this glass out of your car" I say as I open the door and start picking pieces up when that was done me and Derek drive to the hospital in a tense silence

"Wait here" he tells me as we reach the bus drivers room

"No I'm going in" I say

"Look I need a look out and you'll be able to hear everything that happens anyway" he tells me

"Fine" I say but I wasn't happy about it

"Open your eyes. Open your eyes. Look at me. What do you remember?" I hear Derek ask

"Hale." I hear the bus driver say and now I was confused

"How do you know my name?" Derek asks just as confused as I am

"I'm sorry." he says why would the bus driver be sorry I ask myself

"How do you know me?" Derek asks again trying to get an answer

"I'm sorry." The bus driver repeats he starts to code, as Derek leaves the room he grabs my arm on his way past and drags me behind him when we reach the car he finally lets go

"Get in the car" he tells me I do as I'm told and get in the car when we're finally driving away from the hospital I ask

"Derek what happen in there?" I ask

"I don't know" he tells me

"How did he know your name?" I ask another question

"I don't know" he tells me

"Are you okay?" I ask maybe he'd know the answer to this question

"I've been better" he says

"Yeah maybe over six years ago" I said without thinking Derek tightened his grip on the steering wheel

"Derek I'm so sorry I didn't think" I tell him he stays silent the rest of the drive back to his house

"What are we doing now?" I ask as we get out of the car

"We are doing nothing you are going home I couldn't drop you off their in case there were hunters following" he tells me without turning around

"I'm not leaving you like this you're upset" I say as I follow him inside

"I'm fine" he tells me as he walks upstairs I follow

"No you're not" I tell him

"Jez just go" he says

"No I'll stay here all night if I have to but I'm not leaving you" I tell him he's about to reply when we hear my brother

"Damn it" Derek growls Scott opens the front door

"Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!" he yells into the house

"I didn't do anything." Derek voice echo's from where we are he was trying to get Scott to leave without dealing with him

"You killed him!" Scott yells out I wince he thinks Derek attacked the bus driver

"He died." Derek told him I could hear Scott coming up the stairs if he found me here there would be a lot of questions

"Like your sister died?" Scott asked I could tell Derek was getting angry

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her." Derek told him trying to stay calm

"You found her." Scott said Derek's control snapped

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me." He yelled he was so angry that he forgot to control his face and I saw the pain his sister's death caused him.

"I think you killed them both. I'm going to tell everyone, starting with the sheriff." I wish I could tell Scott to shut up but it was too late Derek had left the room I heard a fall and knew Scott had gone flying down the stairs I heard Scott growl this was very bad I heard a crashing sound

"That was cute." I heard Derek say then all I heard were sounds of a fight I was about to jump in when it stopped

"I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine." I hear Derek say

"this? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" he still believes Derek was the one that bite him Jesus Scott you really know nothing I think to myself

"No, I didn't." Derek says

"You're the one who bit me." Scott yells

"No, I'm not." Derek tells him

"What?" Scott asks confused

"I'm not the one that bit you." Derek clarifies

"There's another." Scott says

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you." Derek tells him

"Why me?" Scott asks clearly not wanting this

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants." Derek tells him Scott stays for awhile after that

After Scott leaves I run downstairs

"Derek are you okay?" I ask as I final come down stairs

"I'm fine your brother can't hurt me" Derek says

"Is my brother okay?" I asked

"He's fine already healed" he tells me

"Well at least he knows everything now" I say Derek gives me a pointed look

"He doesn't know everything" he says I know he was referring to me

"He knows everything he needs to" I say

"Are you going to help us?" Derek asks me

"With what?" I ask confused

"Defeating the alpha" Derek says

"If I have to" I tell him not real wanting to but knowing if it came down to it I would I then turn and leave knowing without a doubt this fight was just starting and there was no way it was ending without me helping but how was what I was concerned about

* * *

**Another one for you guys hope you like it**

**T**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind**

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezabel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

* * *

**Magic Bullet**

I wake up to the sounds of gunshots I bolt out of bed I knew Derek was tracking the alpha tonight and I also knew that the hunters were after him I didn't even think I just pulled on my sneakers and grabbed my phone and coat and ran out of the house to my car and drove to Derek's house I parked around back in case anyone came looking they wouldn't find my car I rush inside the house

"Derek" I yell the worry slipping into my voice there was no answer I walked up the stairs and followed Derek's smell it leads me to the room he was obviously using as bedroom "Derek" I called out again there was no answer I walked over to the bed and sat down determined to wait for Derek to make sure he was alright I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up to my phone alarm going off I go to sit up but there's something warm holding me down I look down and see it's an arm I follow the arm and come face to face with Derek who was also awake

"Oh my god Derek you're here alive" I say as I start to look for any wounds or blood noticing he was a little hot to the touch

"You know next time you deiced to spend the night in my bed turn off your alarm, speaking of which why are you in my bed?"

"I heard gunshots and when I got here you weren't here so I decided to wait for you to come home and I guess I fell asleep now are you okay?"

"I'm fine I've healed you should probably go to school" I look at my phone and see the time

"Oh crap I'm going to be so late I got to go but I'll be back after school to check on you bye Derek" I say as I run out of the room down the stairs and to my car

I arrive at school and grab the bag I always keep a spare outfit in case I fall asleep at a friend's out of the backseat and run to the girl's bathroom to change I just finished putting my shoes on when the late bell for home room rings I grab the clothes I slept in last night and made my way to my locker and shoved them in when I get to homeroom I see Lydia and make my way over to her

"What are you wearing" she asks me

"My emergence clothes" I tell her

"And the hat?" she asks

"I didn't get a chance to do my hair" I tell her already over this conversation

"What did hook up with a hot guy last night?" she asks

"Lydia just drop it okay?" I tell her harshly

"Oh my god you did, why didn't you tell me? I've been trying to set you up with someone for ages" I was saved from answering as the bell went I ran out of there as fast as I could later on I see Jackson holding his neck

"Hey Jacky, are you okay" I asked

"Yeah just a cramp" he told me as he basically ran away from me

"Ooookay" I draw out I see Lydia and Allison walking and join them

"Scott's coming over? Tonight?" Lydia asks Allison

"We're just studying together." She said

"'Just studying' never ends with just studying. It's like - Getting into a hot tub - Somebody eventually cops a feel." Lydia tells her

"Well, so what are you saying?" Ally asks Lydia

"I'm just saying you know make sure he covers up. Hello, snow white! Do it with him with a condom." Lydia says

"okay I would like to reminded you both this is my younger brother we're talking about can we please keep the sex talk out of it please for my sanity" I tell them Allison blushes and Lydia looks at me and says

"We can always talk about the guy you slept with last night"

"Are you really telling Allison to sleep with my brother after one date?" I ask ignoring her

"Jez has a point" Ally agrees with me

"Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste." Lydia says

"Well, I - I mean, how much is "a little taste"?" Allison asks

"Oh, God. You really like him, don't you?" I asked her happy for her and Scott

"Well - He's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan - no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But - Then I met him, and - He was different. I - I don't know. Can't explain it." She tells us dreamily

"I can. It's your brain flooding with phenyl ethylamine." Lydia tells her

"What?" she ask clear not knowing what Lydia was saying I was glad I wasn't the only person Lydia showed how smart she was to

"I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?" Lydia asks

"Right after school." As soon as she said that the bell went.

The rest of the day past fairly quick after that then it was going home time I grabbed my clothes from last night stuffed them in my bag and I rushed to my car I threw my bag in the back seat when I heard Stiles shout

"oh my god" I turn to see Derek was in front of his jeep I look for Scott to see he was already running over there I hesitated for a second because Scott still didn't know about me but then Derek fell over he was in real trouble so I ran over there and bent down and put his head in my lap

"What the hell?" I wasn't sure if Scott was talking about me or Derek so I ignored him

"What are you doing here? I told you I'd be over after school" I ask him

"I was – trying- to keep you out of it" he tells me

"Jez what are you guys talking about?" Scott asked me

"He was shot last night but he told me he was fine that he had healed" I tell him

"Wait you know" Stiles asks me

"About werewolves yeah I knew before you guys did" I told them both

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said to Scott

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott ask him it was a really a good question I for one wanted to know

"I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet." He tells us

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked hopefully I laughed

"No, you idiot." Derek snapped at him

"Not everything you read is true Stiles" I tell him

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott says 'way to bury the lead there Scott' I think

"What? Who - who said 48 hours?" I asked

"The one who shot him." He says as he said that Derek's eyes started to flash blue I pull back a little in surprise when I see the color of his eyes

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott tells him panicking

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek growls

"Derek, get up!" I order him as I start to lift him up with Scott's help we get him in the car with him seating half on my lap so I could help hold him up

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek tells Scott after he's in the car

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asks Derek

"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek tells Scott

"Scott you have to be careful if they find out what you are they won't hesitate to kill you" I tell him it was apparently the wrong thing to say because he just got more panicked

"Why should I help you?" he asks Derek

"Because you need me" he tells Scott

"Fine. I'll try." Scott tells Derek as Stiles get in the driver seat "Hey get him out of here." He tells Stiles "and Jez we're having a talk when this is over" he adds I nod at him as Stiles mutters

"I hate you for this so much."

We had been driving awhile when Stiles looked over at me

"So you know about werewolves?" he asks

"Yeah" I tell him distracted being more concerned about Derek

"How long have you know?" Stiles asks me this grabs Derek's attention and he looks at me apparently he had been wondering this himself

"Almost seven years" I tell Stiles as I turn to look at him

"Seven- seven years" he yells

"Yes Stiles seven years" I say while rolling my eyes at his reaction

"Are you one?" he asks

"Do I look like a werewolf to you?" I ask not answering his question

"Well no" he tells me

"There's your answer then" I tell him I still didn't want them to know I was a werewolf

"How did you find out?" he asks curiously

"A friend shifted in front of me once, she kind of had to tell me after that" I tell him not really wanting to talk about it

"Is that how you know Derek?" he asks me

"Oh my god Stiles enough with the questions okay and no I meet Derek that day in the woods with you" I say as I start to help take Derek's jacket off

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." He tells Derek

"Almost where?" Derek asks clearly out of it

"Your house." I look at him like he's crazy this kid is seriously stupid some times

"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek tells him

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asks

"Not when he can't defend himself Stiles "I tell him Stiles pulls over and shift in his seat to face me and Derek

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles yells at him I cringe at the mention of him dying

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek says

"What do you mean? What last resort?" I ask him knowing it couldn't be any think good Derek lifts up his sleeve

"Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles shouts seeing Derek's bullet wound

"Start the car. Now." Derek says through clenched teeth

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles rambles

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out - With my teeth." Derek tells him I put my hand on his chest and gently push him away from Stiles

"Derek calm down" I tell him "Stiles just start the damn car"

"Where are we going to go?" Stiles asks me

"Take us back to school I need to get my car" I tell him

"Wait you're not leaving me with him"

"You'll be fine Stiles just text me where you end up going and I'll meet you there" by the time Stiles drops me off at my car it was dark outside Stiles drives off after he sees me get in my car

Stiles texts me to meet him at the back of the vet clinic when I get there Stiles has just pulled up I get out of my car and walk over to help Derek out

"So this is your genius plan god how are you both still alive?" I ask Stiles once I have Derek out of car

"This was your brothers' idea, not mine" he tells me as he opens the roller door I walk Derek over to a stack of animal food and sit him down

"Are you okay" I ask him. He gives me a look I hear Stiles phone beep behind us

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to either of you?"

"Crap" I say

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek tells him

"Why?" Stiles ask us

"'Cause he's going to die without it." I say the worry clear in my voice

I pick him up and help him to the examination room where he takes his shirt off I see a triskele tattoo on his back there are black veins running up his arm  
"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles say

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me."

"Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles say I roll my eyes at him wondering if it'd be in his if he was dying

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort." He says as he starts to goes through the draws

"Which is?" Stiles asks

"You're going to cut off my Arm." Derek tells him as he holds up a bone saw

"Oh no Derek wait I'm not letting you cut of your arm" I say

"Do you want me to die?" he asks me

"No of course I don't you know I don't" I say forgetting Stiles was in the room

"Then this is what we need to do if Scott can't find the bullet" he tells me as he shoves the saw towards Stiles. Stiles turn it on for a second

"Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asks

"It'll heal if it works." Derek tells us

"Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this." Stiles tells him

"Why not?" Derek asks as I help tie his arm off

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles yells panicked

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asks annoyed

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!" Stiles tells him I laugh at him under my breath

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm going to cut off your head." Derek tells him

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any" Stiles starts to say but he's cut off from Derek reaching across the table "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it. What? What are you doing?" Stiles asks as Derek vomits over the edge of the table

"Derek" I yell as I rush to his side

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles asks

"It's my body - Trying to heal itself." Derek tells him clearly in pain

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles says

"Now. You got to do it now." Derek tells him

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles says

"Just do it!" Derek yells

"I'll do it Stiles" I tell him as I reach for the saw

"are you sure?" I ask Derek he nods I place the blade on his arm ready to cut when I hear Scott

"Stiles! Jezebel"

"Scott?" Stiles and I yell at the same time

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asks as he sees me holding the saw

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles tells him as I put the saw on the table

"Did you get it?" Derek asks Scott he starts to feel around in his pockets and pulls out a bullet he hands Derek the bullet

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asks

"I'm going to - I'm going to –"Derek falls down

"Crap Derek can you hear me" I ask as I bend down

"No. No, no, no, no." Scott says as he sees the bullet fall down the drain

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we going to do?" Stiles asks Scott

"I don't know! I can't reach it." Scott tells us

"He's not waking up!" I tell them the worry in my voice back

"Come on." I hear Scott say

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles yells

"Just hold on! Come on. Oh! I got it! I got it!" Scott says as he holds the bullet up I breathe out in relief if we couldn't wake Derek up I could still save him we just needed the bullet

"Please don't kill me for this. Ugh! Ow! God!" Stiles punched Derek in the face to wake him up and it worked

"Give me – " Derek asks as I start to pull him up

"Ow! God" Stiles says shaking out his hand Derek uses his teeth to pull the bullet apart he taps the top of the bullet on the table and light the wolfs bane that came out on fire he brush it in his hands and put it on the bullet wound he sticks his finger in the wound to help open it and yells out in pain he falls to the ground

"Derek" I scream as I see him fall rushing over to his side and sitting on the floor next to him he lets out a half scream half growl has the wolfs bane finally leaves his body

"That - Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles yells out I just shake my head at him as I help Derek up

"Are you okay?" Scott asks stupidly

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek tells him sarcastically I smile a little as he says that

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles say

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad, and I'm going to tell him everything" Scott says Derek opens his mouth to reply but I cut him off

"You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?" I ask him rolling my eyes at his stupidity

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than he is" Scott tells me I shake my head and turn away from him

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek told him

"What do you mean?" Scott asks Derek walks out to my car and gets in the passenger seat I get in the driver seat and look at him he doesn't even turn around just says

"Beacons crossing home"

"Peter" I whisper he looks at me after I say this but I'm saved from answering by Scott getting in the back seat

"What are we doing here?" Scott asks as he gets out of the back but Derek and I just keep walking when we reach Peters room Derek opens the door and walks in I follow with Scott

"Who is he?" Scott asks Derek

"My uncle." Derek says

"Peter Hale." I finish for him they both look at me when I say this but I ignore them and bend down in front of Peter and take his hand

"Hey Peter it's me Jezebel and I brought Derek and my brother Scott with me" I whisper I can feel Derek looking at me but I don't move

"Is he - like you, a werewolf?" Scott asks Derek

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Derek tells him I knew this of course it didn't make it any easier as I fought the tears

"So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asks I scoff and get up and go sit on the bed

"'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek tells him

"Well, then - They had a reason." Scott says I sigh if only Scott knew how close I came to dying maybe he would be saying something different

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this. They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do." Derek tells him

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" Jennifer asks them

"we were just leaving. "Derek tells her as we start to exit the room she must not have notice me before because when she see me she says

"Jez you took my advice"

"I did I just wanted to check on him I know it's late I would have told you but I didn't see you at the desk" I tell her

"Wait you come here?" Derek asks me

"comes here? Jezebel been here every Monday for five years I would have been six if it wasn't for her going to Paris she's his only visitor" Jennifer tells them I just start Walking out towards the car I pull up in front of mine and Scotts house I turn and look at my brother

"Get out I'm driving Derek to his house" I tell him

"No I'm coming with you" Scott says

"Damn it Scott there are things me and Derek need to talk about things that have nothing to do with you, can you just get out and not argue?" I ask him

"I'm not leaving you alone with him" he tells me

"Fine" I say as I turn around and drive to Derek's house

"I'll talk to you later" I tell Derek as he gets out of the car he shoots me a look telling me we were definitely talking later Scott climbs in the front passenger seat and closes the door I start to drive

* * *

**Done you guys get two in one night I had this one mostly done when I published the last chapter but I haven't started on the next one yet so you might have to wait for an update. Review, fave or follow?**

**T**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind**

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezabel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

a special shout out to shadow343434 who was the first person to review thank you so much

P.s sorry about this chapter it was mainly filer but I hope you guys still like it

* * *

**THE TELL**

I was spending the night tracking the alpha the sooner he was gone the sooner I could get back to living a normal life I tracked him to a video store when I got there I saw Lydia's car out front

"Oh crap" I say to no one I ran around back to find a back door when I finally got in I saw the alpha standing over Jackson I growled at it hoping it would be more interested in me than Jackson but it just crashed through the window and ran away

"Damn it" I say as I go to follow running out the back again by the time I reach the street It was gone

I deiced to wait at the crime scene maybe it would come back in human form to see its handy work maybe I'd be able to sense it.

"Lydia" I said as I walked over to the car

"Jez Jackson he's in there" she said while looking at the video store she was in shock

"I'm going to check on him Lydia call the police tell them there's a body okay" I don't explain how I know there's a body I just run in when I reached Jackson I knelt by him

"Jackson your going to be okay" I tell him

"Jez what are you doing here" he asks me

"I saw Lydia's car and the smashed window and I stopped to make sure you guys were okay" I tell him I hear sirens in the distance I stayed with him in till the EMT got there and forced me outside I sat next to Lydia on the back of the ambulance

"he's going to be okay" I tell her as I wrap my arm around her I see the sheriff arrive and I saw Stiles get out of the car I walk over to him

"it was the alpha from what I know they didn't see anything but you and Scott might want to follow up tomorrow" I tell him I start to walk away before he could say anything wanting to go home as I looked up I saw Derek and Scott on the roof they were both looking at me 'oh great' I think to myself as I head home

The night was a complete bust I didn't catch the alpha I spent the night talking to the police and the only werewolves that showed up were Derek and Scott neither were happy I was there and Derek and I still hadn't talked since he got shot and I've been avoiding telling Scott Anything when I got home I went straight to bed I was tired and just wanted to sleep dealing with Scott could wait until tomorrow

When I got to school I see Ally I run up to her and hug her

"Happy birthday" I tell her

"Shhhh I don't want anyone to know" she tells me looking around franticly

"Well I guess you don't want your birthday present "I tell her holding the box out to her she takes it with a smile on her face

"Thank you" she tells me before she opened the box when she does she gasp in surprise

"Did Scott tell you" she ask as she pulled out the arrow head necklace

"Tell me what?" I ask

"Nothing its beautiful here can you hold this" she takes off her other necklace and hands it to me as she tries mine on

"This is nice where did you get it?" I asked

"It's another birthday present from my aunt she gave it to me this morning"

"Your aunts in town what's her name?" I ask

"yes she is she arrived the other day her names Kate" she tells me suddenly I can't breathe if Kate was in town things were only going to get worse Scott walks up to us as Ally opens her locker and balloons start pouring out

"Is today your birthday?" I hear Scott ask distantly

"No, no. Uh, no. I mean, yes. Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Lydia and Jezebel found out." She tells him I'm too worried about Kate being in town to really pay attention  
"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Scott asks a little hurt

"Because I don't want people to know. Because - I'm 17." Ally tells him I was a little shocked at that

"You're 17?" Scott asks shocked as well

" don't worry Ally I'm 17 as well you know what I got to go have a nice birthday Ally" I say as I hug her and then sprint for the car park it had occurred to me that Derek might not know Kate was in town and he need to know so he can prepare the whole drive to the Hale house I was only worried about telling Derek Kate was in town but when I got there everything had rushed forward I still hadn't talked to Derek about everything that had happen the day he was shot and now that I was here I was unsure about seeing him but before I had time to deiced he ran out of the tree line shirtless he saw me and pulled out his ear buds

"Hey" I say as I get out of my car

"Hi I was just running" he tells me

"Oh okay umm I'll just go" I say losing my nerve to talk to him

"Jezebel wait why are you here?" he asks

"It wasn't important" I tell him turning to get back in my car

"Well we still have to talk and since you're already here" he says as he heads towards his house assuming I'd follow

"Kate's back in town" I blurt out still standing by my car I see him tense "I just thought you should know" I finish as I hop back in my car I have no idea where I was headed but I just drove for hours I finally ended up at Beacons crossing home seeing as I was already there I decided to visit Peter

"hey Peter" I say as I enter the room " today's been full of surprises first I find out Kate Argent is back in town and now I'm here seeing you I don't know why I just felt a pull here" I sat down in the seat beside him and just stayed silent the door opened and Jennifer walks in

"Jez I didn't except to see you but I guess it makes sense the fire was today six years ago" she says

"Wait that's today?" I asked as I did the math in my head and she was right today was the day of the fire

"You don't mind me being here do you?" I asked

"No not that all he needs a visitor today of all days" she tells me as she close the door I sat in complete silence till I look at the clock and saw it was four pm

"Peter I'm going to go sorry" I say as I then kiss him on the forehead I drove home and changed out of my clothes and into a lace dress black high heels and grabbed the coat I had been wearing last night and head for the florist before going to the cemetery eleven bouquets of flowers cost a massive amount I was glad that I still had a full bank account from my time in Paris from the pack and selling some of the designs I made and the two jobs I had worked I mean I had brought a car when I got back and I still had over 100,000 in my back account after buying all these flowers.

I visited every grave including Laura's leaving flowers at each I left Cora's till last I knelt down in front of her grave and just let it all go and burst into tears

"God Cora I still miss you I wish you were here maybe then I wouldn't feel so alone I just can't do this anymore" I say between sobs I sit there crying for what seemed like hours but was likely only half an hour when I felt Derek behind me I turn to look at him to yell, to tell him to piss off but when I see him that all leaves my mind he can barely stand

"Oh my god Derek what happened" I say as I stand up to help him

"Kate decided to pay me a visit" he tells me

"God are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah I'll be fine in a few hours" he looks around "why are we here?" he asks me

"Wait didn't you come here?" I asked

"No I was looking for you I just followed your scent here" he tells me I see the look of pain that flash across his face as he looks at his family's graves

"It's the anniversary of the fire today I wanted to visit them" I tell him the look of pain intensifies but I couldn't tell if that was just because of what Kate had done to him today or the reminder of today's meaning

"Come on let's get you home" I said pulling him up and towards my car

"No you can't she might still be there" he says

"I meant my home not yours, mum and Scott are going to be out for a few hours it's the parent/teacher conference tonight" I tell him as I lower him into my car

"don't you need to be there then?' he asked me

"Please I have straight A's" I tell him I drive home and help Derek up the stair's into my room and lay him down on my bed

"Do you need anything?" I ask him he looks at me

"Answers" he tells me I let out a sigh

"What do you want to know? " I ask him

"Everything" he tells me

"Well I guess I'll start at the beginning the day I meet Cora I had gone for a walk in the woods behind my house and I got lost Peter and Cora found me and brought me home Cora and I were friends instantly and we deiced that we were going to meet up the next day and we did and every day after that it was her ninth birthday when she turned and attacked me I had scars but they disappeared when I was turned Peter was the one who saved me after he took me to your house to be check out by your mother she deemed I was fine and stitched me up Cora was terrified that she had hurt me and that I'd hate her but I didn't, your mother, Peter and Cora sat me down and told me all about werewolves and hunters. Cora and I stayed friends until the fire happened and well you already know that part of the story" I tell him he had been silent the whole time I was speaking

"What about how you were turned because you weren't turned by this alpha?" he asks me

"You're right I wasn't turned when Scott was I had already been a werewolf for about a year when that happened" I tell him he stays silent waiting for me to continue

"I had just arrived in Paris I had gone for a walk at night trying to find my way around the city when I was attacked and bitten I never knew who turned me but thanks to your family I knew enough to figure out what was going on I locked myself up on the first full moon but it hadn't been enough I got out but a another werewolf stopped me from hurting anyone and took me to her alpha I was accepted in to the pack and I learnt control but this pack was rabid and they wanted me to kill someone to prove my loyalty but I didn't and they tried to kill me because of it but I was able to get away and I came back here but it wasn't enough, a friend I have in Paris tells me they're still after me which is why I want to be left out of it if they heard I was here they'd rip beacon hills apart to find me " I told him there it was out there everything I had kept hidden Derek just kept looking at me he then reached beside him and wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me

"What's this?" I ask as I take it

"My number in case you need it" he tells me before I could say anything my phone rings I pull it out and see my mother calling

"Mom" I say

"Have you seen your brother" she ask me

"No I thought he was with you "I tell her "hold on I'm on my way there" I finish and hand up I look at Derek

"Look I have to go but you can stay for now but you have to be gone by the time my mother and Scott get home" I tell him as I head for the door

"Oh and Derek thanks for listening and trusting me enough to give me your number" I say as I turn around to face him

"thanks for telling me everything" he says I felt bad because I hadn't told him everything it had been Deaton who stitched me up not Talia Hale but Deaton want to be left out of it as well and I was trying to keep the promise I made him I just nodded at Derek and left heading for the school

When I got there I hear coach tell someone

"Oh. Well, I like to be called "cupcake" I busted out laughing I was so using that when I finally found my mother she was talking to Mr. Harris

"Sorry I'm late" I say as I enter the room

"Miss McCall you're not required to be here" he says a little confused

"I know" I say as I sit down

"Lately Scott's mind has been somewhere else, as has his body. Personally, I think it may have something to do with his home situation." Harris says

"Oh, well, personally, I'm not sure what you mean by "home situation." Mum said if she was a werewolf she would be attacking him right now. Mum and Harris kept talking I wasn't paying attention waiting for my turn

"well what can I say about Jezebel straight A's no behavior issues to be honest I thought Jezebel would be the one having trouble because of the culture shock but she is my second best student I was very impressed" Harris told mum I was a little confused that was the nicest thing I'd ever heard him say to anyone we leave the school as mum call's Scott

"Scott, you need to call me right now." Mum said in to her phone I see Scott in Allison's car I then see Allison's parent's and I knew this would end in disaster

"Excuse me; you're not Allison's parents, are you? I'm Scott's mom, and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either." Mum says to Allison parents

"You're his mother?" Mr. Argent said angry

"Funny how you say that like it's an accusation." Mum tells him

"Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride, since he basically kidnapped my daughter today." He tells her I step in before it gets any worse

"Hey let's act like adults and find Scott and Allison instead of throwing insults around" I say Scott was having enough trouble with Ally's father as it was he didn't need this as well

"My daughter - is right there."Chris says as he spots Ally and Scott getting out of the car we walk over to them

"Where exactly have you been?" mum said ready to rip in to Scott

"Nowhere, mom." He says

"Nowhere, meaning not at school?" Mum asks

"Kind of" he says I was happy mum had no idea I wasn't at school today either I'd hate to be Scott right now

"It's not his fault. It's my birthday, and we were – "Allison starts to explain before her dad comes over

"Allison. In the car." He say angrily we hear a scream from somewhere in the parking lot Scott and I share a look we see everyone running around I don't think I just react and run forwarded I see Allison almost get hit by a car this damn thing was moving too fast I couldn't get a beat on it I see the sheriff moving I start to follow him he sounded like he had found it I was about to catch up to him when I saw him get hit by a car

"Sheriff" I call as I rush over to see if he was alright

"I'm okay" he tells me as he goes for his ankle gun I grab his arm and help him up and keep holding on to support him when we hear gunshots I start to walk over to where everyone was gathered while helping the sheriff there on the ground laid a mountain lion that Mr. argent had shot I find a post and lean the sheriff there as I walk away I pull out my phone and call my newest contact

"Hello" he answered gruffly

"Derek it's me Jezebel I'm leaving the school now I just wanted to let you know that there was an attack at the school and Chris Argent shot a mountain lion" we talk for a little about of could have happened and then I hung up and went home ready for this day to be over

* * *

**That's it I hope it wasn't too bad**

**T**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind**

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezabel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

* * *

**Heart Monitor**

We had just finished shopping and Scott was trying to remember where he had park the car I of course knew but Scott didn't bother to ask me when we reach the 4th floor I get a text it was from Derek

_go to the car now _

is all it said

"hey Scott I'll be at the car when you remember where that is" I say walking back in to the stairwell and going up a floor to the car I hear car alarms going off and little while after I hear arguing

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you." That was Derek

"What do I have to do?" Scott said

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her." Derek told him

"What, just because of her family? Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!" I hear a crash

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." Derek said

"I can get angry." Scott said

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" Derek asks

"If that's what it takes." Scott told him

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" Derek asks

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." Scott said by this time they reached the car where I was waiting Derek walk away probably to his own car and I looked at Scott

"You just lied to him we both know you can't stay away from her" I say he just gives me a look and jumps in the car

Scott drops me off at home and drives away I knew he was going to see Allison and Derek was going to be angry but I was too tired to care so I got changed and crawled into bed I woke up sometime later to Scott yelling I don't bother to turn on my light and stumbled to my bedroom door and opened it

"Scott keep it down" I yell but It wasn't Scott exiting his room it was Derek

"Oh Derek umm hey" I say still half asleep "what were you and Scott fighting about"

"He wanted to know what the spiral meant" he says

"Revenge" I say and he nods

"I wanted to talk to you" he tells me

"I thought we did all the talking we needed to" I say confused

"There are still some things I want to talk to you about" he tells me I step away from the door and he walks into my room I close the door behind him

"So what do we need to talk about?" I asked

"That day when I went to the school when I was shot" he kind of just drifted off he looked uncomfortable

"Yeah what about it?" I asked

"I heard something" he tells me talking to Derek was often like pulling teeth slow and painful

"What did you hear?" I asked unsure of why it would mean anything to me

"You, Allison and Lydia talking about her and Scott" he tells me

"Why are you talking about it to me?" I asked still not getting it

"I heard Lydia say to you that you could always talk about the guy you slept with that night" Derek says and my heartbeat went through the roof

"Oh" is all I'm able to say Derek looks at me like he wants me to say more but I'm kind of frozen at this point

"Did you tell people you were sleeping with me" he asks clearly wanting to be anywhere but here and I'm right there with him

"No I didn't tell anyone that I was sleeping with anyone because I'm not … sleeping with anyone" I clarified he looked relived for a second and then went back to uncomfortable

"So why did Lydia think you had?" he asked

"Because I showed up at school wearing the clothes I leave in my car in case I spend the night somewhere and can't get home and messy hair she asked if I hooked up with someone that night and I told her to drop it and she took that to mean yes" I explained wanting this conversation over with

"okay Well I should go now" he says having the answer he clearly wanted I nod and open my bedroom door he walks out I see Scott standing in his door way he walks up to me

"What going on between you and Derek" he asks

"Nothing Scott" I say nowhere near ready to have the conversation that was about to happen

"Really? Because it doesn't look like it" he says

"Scott just drop it" I yell my anger and tiredness getting to me I close my door and climb into bed falling asleep until morning

I see Stiles and Scott exiting a classroom

"Wh - he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" I hear Stiles ask I deiced to walk behind them and listen to their conversation

"Yeah." Scott says

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me." Stiles says

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he going to teach you to do that?" Stiles asks

"I don't know. I don't think he does either." Scott tells him

"Crazy idea but have you asked Jez?" Stiles asks

"No why would I?" Scott asks

"I don't know because she known about werewolves for seven years and seems to know at least as much as Derek maybe she knows a way" Stiles tells him

"Yeah well shes being tight lipped about everything every time I try to talk to her she avoids it" he says

"Well I still think you should ask Jez" he says I deiced to make my presents know at that point

"Ask Jez what?" I ask them they both look at me

"If you know of anyways for a werewolf to control the shift" Stiles tells me Scott shots him a look

"Every werewolf is different most use anger but I have hear of one who controls it by being completely at peace"

"How do they do that" Stiles asks

"They cut themselves off from everyone and meditate all day" I tell them I see both their faces fall

"Look you might not like Derek and his methods but he doing the best he can and he's the only werewolf around to teach you" I say and I turn and walk away  
I walk outside for my free period when I see Stiles hitting Scott with lacrosse balls

"What the hell" I say to myself I look around and see Jackson walking past 'Oh no' I think to myself Jackson stops to watch them I see Scott start to change and I start walking towards Jackson but Scott stops and after awhile Jackson loses interested and walks away

I don't see anyone again until economics Allison sits behind Scott then coach starts talking

"Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh - McCall." He says my head shots up

"Which one?" I ask him he looks between me and Scott

"Male McCall" he says

"What?" Scott asks

"The reading." Coach repeat's

"Last night's reading?" Scott asks I could tell this wasn't going to end well

"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" coach says sarcastically

"What?" Scott asks confused

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall?" coach asks

"Very." Scott says as he looks back at Stiles I laugh at the two of them

"Did you do the reading or not?"Coach asks

"Uh - I think I forgot." Scott says

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D."" I hear Scott heart rate start to go up oh no if coach didn't back off soon this was going to end badly "How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire life?" coach continues

"I - I, uh – "Scott stammers out

"No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs." I was already half way out of my seat ready to pull Scott down at this point when his heart rate slowed

"Unless that's too much reading. All right. Everybody else, settle down." Coach finishes I look over at Scott and see Allison holding his hand under the table it was then that I realized at Allison was Scott's control

Economics was the last class of the day when it was over I went to my car and drove to go see Peter when I got there I heard Derek talking

"I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just - Just something to point me in the right direction, okay? Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura?" my heart breaks for Derek when I hear how broken he sounds saying this "Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Say something!" he finishes with a yell Jennifer who was walking past at the time ran in

"Let him go. You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?" Jennifer asks

"Got a better method?" Derek asks

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time" she tells him

"I don't have any more time." Derek says as he storms out of the room he sees me and keeps walking

"Wait Derek wait" I yell as I run after him by the time I reach him he's at his car

"Derek are you okay?" I ask I see him pull something off of the window and look at it, his head shots up and he looks around

"Derek what is it?" I ask but he just gets in his car "Derek" I yell after him as he drives away "damn it" I say aloud as I race to my car determined to follow Derek I follow him all the way to the animal clinic where Deaton and Scott worked

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I get out of the car as I enter I hear Derek say

"I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side" I walk to where they were talking

"Excuse me? What animal?" Deaton asked

"Three months ago. The deer. You remember this?" he asks as he pulls out the piece of paper that was on his front window

"Derek you have this all wrong" I say but both men ignore me

"Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it." Deaton answered he must have thought he could handle Derek alone and didn't want to give away that we knew each other

"What'd you tell 'em?" Derek asked neither one of them was backing down and I didn't know what to do so I stood between them ready to spring into action if I was needed

"I told them no." Deaton said I heard his heart beat give away the fact that he was lying and I knew if I heard it Derek did to

"Did you hear that?" Derek asked as he moved closer

"Hear what?" Deaton asked as he moved away it was getting hard to stay in the middle of them so I decided to stay behind Derek it would give me the best chance to stop him

"The sound of your heartbeat rising." Derek told him

"Excuse me?" Deaton asked looking confused I had to say the man was a good actor

"It's the sound of you lying." Derek said as he pulled Deaton across the table I tried to stop him but he must have knocked me out because next thing I know I was waking up on the operating table and Deaton was tied to a chair I lift a hand to my head and feel blood Derek must have done something to the wound because it was still healing I see Derek lift Deaton up

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting." Derek says

"What are you doing?" Scott says as he rushes into the room I go to stand

"Scottie" I say as I sway on my feet Derek must of hit me really hard Scott rush over to me and holds me up

"Scott, get out of here!" I hear Deaton yell Derek punches him and he falls unconscious

"Stop! Stop! What did you do to them" Scott yells letting me stand on my own

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek explains to him about Deaton ignoring me

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott asks

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott?" Derek asks

"It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge." I tell Scott not even realizing I said our instead of your

"It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied." Derek finishes

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott asks him

"We're about to find out." Derek says he raises is arm up to strike I go to stop him but I'm still healing and can't move without the room spinning I see Scott transform and catch his arm before Derek's claws hit

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Scott says completely back to normal it looks like he found control after all Scott hands me some tissue to press to my head before going to check on Deaton

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asks

"Just give me an hour." Scott says

"Then what? Derek asks

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott says Derek looks at me and I sent him my best evil eyes

"What about her?" he asks Scott before Scott can say anything I say

"I'm going with Derek" I tell them both Scott just looks at Derek

"You heard her she going with you" Scott said as Scott goes to leave I hand him my car keys Derek grabs Deaton and we head for his car he puts Deaton in the back as I get in the passenger side as we drive to school

"Look Jez I'm sorry" Derek says after awhile I stay silent I was angry at him

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard but you were in the way and I knew you would heal" he says I scoff

"And that makes it okay all I have ever done is defend you and try to help you and what I get in return is being knocked out" I yell at him before he had a chance to reply we pull up behind Stiles jeep and I all but jump out Scott looks at me

"You okay?" he ask I nod my head as I go to stand beside Stiles "Where's my boss?" he asks a little louder to Derek

"He's in the back." Derek tell them

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles say I couldn't help but laugh they start to walk away

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?"Derek asks

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm going to see if you're right" Scott says as he and Stiles walk away leaving me and Derek alone in uncomfortable silence

"Jez-"Derek starts to say but I stop him

"Just don't Derek" I tell him a little while later we hear something at sounded like a cat being strangled through the pa system Derek close his eyes in disgust

"You've got to be kidding me." He say I just start laughing Derek gives me a look but it only makes me laugh harder when I finally stop its silent again and Derek and I go back to ignoring each other until a second howl comes I jump almost landing on Derek and his arms wrap around me to hold me steady

"Thanks" I say as I pull out of his arms he looks towards the school waiting for Scott and stiles to come out

"I'm going to kill both of you." Is how he greets them "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" he finishes

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said I shake my head at him

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." Stiles said I laugh at him

"Shut up." Derek said the look on his face indicating he heard something I try to hear anything but I couldn't

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles tells him

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asks I whirl around to look in the back seat of Derek's car and sure enough Deaton was gone

"What? I didn't do anything." Derek says as he also looks in the car he turns around to face Scott and Stiles he starts spitting up blood I transform and growl at the alpha Scott lunges forward and grabs me and pulls us towards the school as the alpha throws Derek against a wall we rush inside and pull the doors close and hang on

* * *

**Ta-da another one done review, fave or follow**

**T**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind**

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezabel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

* * *

**Night school **

"_What? I didn't do anything." Derek says as he also looks in the car he turns around to face Scott and stiles he starts spitting up blood I transform and growl at the alpha Scott lunges forward and grabs me and pulls us towards the school as the alpha throws Derek against a wall we rush inside and pull the doors close and hang on _

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott yells at Stiles as I lean against the wall

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles yells back

"Grab something!" Scott yells I was to lost in my own thoughts to care I had seen that thing shove its fist in to Derek's back and throw him away like a rag doll

"What?" Stiles yells

"Anything!" Scott yells back Stiles stands up and looks through the window Scott stands up and follows Stiles eye line

"No." Scott tells him

"What?" I ask walking over to them

"Yes." Stiles says as he hands the flash light to Scott and opens the door

"Stiles, no, don't." Scott say but Stiles is already opening the door I go to follow him but Scott holds me back

"What are you doing?" I ask him

"You're not going out there" he tells me

"Why not I can defend myself Stiles can't" I say but he's not paying attention to me he's looking out at Stiles I turn and look and see the alpha I open the door and run towards Stiles and pull him behind me

"Run! Stiles! Stiles! Jezebel!" I hear Scott yell in the back round the alpha charges and I pull Stiles with me as I run into the school

"Where is it? Where did it go? That won't hold, will it?" Scott asks once we're safely inside

"Probably not." Stiles says as I shake my head we hear a howl in the distance we run to a class room the boys see the teachers desk and run towards it

"The desk. Stop, stop. The door's not going to keep it out." Stiles says

"I know." Scott said

"It's your boss." Stiles tells him

"What?" Scott asks

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss." Stiles tells him

"No." Scott said

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf" Stiles says

"That can't be." Scott denies

"Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?" Stiles says

"It's not him." I say they both look at me like they forgot I was here

"Yeah how would you know she-wolf speaking of which you told me you weren't a werewolf" Stiles says

"Actual I didn't I just didn't correct you when you came to that conclusion yourself and there were more important things going on at the time like Derek dying" I say

"yeah well the alpha, He killed Derek." Stiles say getting back on topic I flinch at the thought of Derek being dead

"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead." Scott says

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next." Stiles tells him

"I hate to agree with Stiles but he's right I have been around a lot of werewolves and I've never seen one be hurt that bad Derek's dead Scott" I say trying not to cry how could I just let him die I should of done something

"But werewolves can heal" Scott says

"Yeah they heal, they can't come back from the dead" I tell him

"Okay, just - What do we do?" Scott asks

"We could split up it would split its focus" I say they both give me a look "okay bad plan Jez will shut up now" I say

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles tells us we both nod the boys run over to the window

"No, they don't open. The school's climate - controlled." Stiles says as Scott tries to open a window

"Then we break it" Scott says

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles says I was at the door by now and neither one of the boys had realized and I sneak out the door and make a run for it I headed for the lacrosse field all I had to do was hit the tree line and I could loss the alpha plus it was busy with the boys on the other side of the school so it might not realize I've made a run for it which means I could double back and catch it off guard or get Derek's body I push open the door and the alpha was there and It spotted me there was no way I could get past it

"Damn it" I say as I run back in to the school thankful that I was not wearing heels today or I would be dead I hear a slam against the door and I duck and roll when I look up there was nothing there I go to open the door but I couldn't I poke my head through the gap in the doors and see a dumpster

"Great there goes that plan" I say to myself I hear movement coming towards the locker rooms so I hide and wait when I see them walk past a jump out and tackle them we land on the ground and we struggle I finally get the upper hand and pin them under me when I look I see it's Scott

"Jezebel we thought you were dead" he says

"Not yet I was trying to find a way out of here" I tell them as I stand up

"You were going to leave us" Stiles yells

"It sounds worse than it is" I say to him

"Really because it sounds pretty bad" Scott tells me

"I was trying to get the alpha to follow me so you guys could get away" I tell them

"Oh you were right it sounded worse than it was" Stiles says And we walk into the locker room Scott turns on Stiles

"Call your dad" Scott says

"And tell him what?" Stiles asks

"I don't know anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off." Scott says I scoff that wasn't likely to happen

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles asks

"They have guns." Scott replies I deiced to step in

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfs bane - laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" I ask him as Stiles nods along

"Then we - we have to - We have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott says

"I just tried that it didn't work" I say

"Plus there's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles adds

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asks

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car." Stiles replies as I shake my head

"And him." Scott says Stiles looks like he about to protest until I add

"I'm not leaving without him" I give Stiles a look telling him I won't change my mind on this

"Fine. Whatever." Stiles says clearly not happy we start to walk towards the door just as Stiles reaches out to turn the handle I hear movement and one look at Scott grabbing Stiles arm confirms he hears it to

"What" Stiles asks

"I think I heard something." Scott says

"Like what?" Stiles asks

"Quiet" I tell him we all start to hear something walking towards the door Stiles moves the flashlight and Scott shoves it back around

"Turn it off" I tell him he of course doesn't listen to me

"Hide." Scott tells us and Stiles goes to up a locker making as much noise as possible

"No, no, Stiles. No." Scott says before hiding in a locker too I roll my eyes at both of them and then use my werewolf powers to jump up and grab one of the beams running across the roof and pull myself up I see the door open and the janitor walk in but I stay quiet and don't move I see the janitor walk past Scott's locker and then open it

"Ahhhhhhh" the janitor lets out a scream Stiles bust out of his locker and shh him I roll my eyes at them as I drop down from my beam landing next to them

"Son of a bitch" I hear the janitor say

"Quiet" Stiles tells him in a whisper

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you get out." He tells us

"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles tells him still trying to get him to be quiet

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right Now." He tells us as he starts pushing us towards the door

"God, just one second to explain." Stiles asks as we are shoved through the door roughly

"Just shut up and go." The janitor tells us before he's pulled back and we hear growling the door closes and the janitor is push against it he lets out a scream in pain and there's blood on the door he's pulled back again only to be pushed against the door Scott rushes forward to try and open the door to help him Stiles grabs Scott and pushes him away grabbing my arm pulling me with him as he screams  
"Go! Go!" as we're running away I hear a crash and the janitors screaming stops the boys run to the same doors I tried to use as an escape point earlier

"What the hell?" Stiles asks Scott shoves is head through the crack

"It's a dumpster." I tell them Scott nods his head at Stiles once he's retracted his head

"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in. Come on, help me." Stiles says as he starts pushing against the doors

"Stop!" Scott yells at him as he moves him away from the door and we start moving again

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles tells us

"I'd rather settle for not dying at all" I say

"We're not going to die." Scott tells us

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?" Stiles asks us

"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack." Scott tells him

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into team work. That's - that's beautiful." Stiles says Scott stops us and looks out the window

"What?" I ask him as I follow his eye line I see the alpha

"We need to run" I say the alpha starts to run towards us

"Go." Scott yells as we turn around and start running the alpha crashes through the window and starts to run after us I am yet again thankful I didn't wear heels today we turn and we run down a flight of stairs into the basement we hide behind some old rust lockers Scott peeks around the lockers and I hear a growl Scott and Stiles look at each other and we start moving again we hear a growl behind us and we turn around

"All right, we have to do something." Stiles says

"Like what?" Scott asks

"Me and you could attack it I mean didn't Derek tell you two betas could take it down" I say looking at Scott at the same time as Stiles says

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something." I see Stiles look in to the room we had just past and get an idea he reaches into his jacket and pulls out his keys

"What are you doing?" Scott asks Stiles then throws is keys into the room and drags me and Scott back I see the alpha charge forwarded and run into the room Stiles had thrown his keys Stiles than slams the door close behind the alpha

"The desk. Come on, the desk." He tells us and we move the desk in front of the door I end up next to Stiles with Scott on the other side of the desk the alpha charges at the door but it won't open

"He can't –"Scott says the alpha charges at the door again

"Come on, get across. Come on!" Stiles tells Scott he jumps over the table Stiles starts to lean towards the door

"What are you doing?" Scott ask as he hits Stiles

"I just want to get a look at It." Stiles says

"Are you crazy we should be running" I say

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not going to get out." Stiles says he then proceeds to climb up on the table

"Yeah, that's right, we got you –"Stiles start to taunt the alpha

"Will you shut up!" Scott and I yell at the same time

"I'm not scared of this thing." Stiles tells us the alpha slams against the door and Stiles jumps off of the table not scared yeah right I think to myself as I roll my eyes "I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any –"Stiles stops speaking as we hear a crash and footsteps above us

"It's in the roof" I say we watch as the titles on the roof start to bend we start to run again I hear a phone ring

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Scott asks hearing it to I nod

"Hear what?" Stiles asks

"It sounds like a phone ringing." Scott says

"What?" Stiles asks

"I know that ring." I say

"It's Allison's phone." Scott finishes

"Stiles?" Allison answered

"No it's me where are you?" Scott asks

"I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?" Allison asks

"Where are you right now?" Scott asks her I try not to listen but I can't help it

"On the first floor." She tells him

"Where? Where are you exactly?" Scott asks

"The swimming pools." She says

"Get to the lobby. Go now." Scott tells her

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Allison says Scott hangs up and pass the phone back to Stiles as we all start running towards the lobby we see Allison there

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asks her

"Because you asked me to." She tells him me and Stiles share a look

"I asked you to?" Scott asks confused

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison says as she shows us the message

"Because I didn't." he tells her

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asks

"Jackson, did." Allison tells us my heart stopped

"Jackson's here too?" I ask

"And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text? "Allison asks her phone starts ring she answers

"Where are you?" I see Lydia and Jackson walk through the door I run over and hug Jackson

"Finally. Can we go now?" Lydia asks, Allison nods we hear the alpha in the roof and we all look up

"Run!" Scott yells I grab Jackson and Lydia's hands dragging them both with me I hear a crash behind us but I don't dare look back we keep running there's growling and banging behind us and I know the alpha is chasing us we run in to the cafeteria and only then do I let go of Jackson and Lydia's hands

"Help me get this in front of the door." Scott says I back away from the group looking for a way out of the room knowing we'd needed one the only ways were either crash through the windows or go up the stairs through the kitchen

"Scott, wait, not here." Stiles says as Allison says

"What was that? Scott, what was that?"

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia asks the noise of everyone talking and moving was becoming too much for me

"Will you just help me? The chairs stack the chairs." Scott pleads

"Guys - Can we just wait a second? You guys listen to me, w - Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please? Hello! Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" Stiles asks them I was now in front of the kitchen trying to get as much space between me and everyone else

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison asked, Scott turns away from everyone else and leans on a desk only I can see his face I see him freaking out if this continues he was going to shift the rest of the group look at me and Stiles for an explanation

"Somebody killed the janitor." I say

"What?" Lydia asks

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles backs me up

"What are they talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asks Scott

"What, who killed him?" Jackson asks I raise my eyebrow at the use of what

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed –"Lydia started in complete denial

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson snaps at her

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" Allison yells

"I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's going to kill us." Scott said his control slipping

"Us? He's going to kill us?" Lydia asks

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asks, Scott looks at me and I give him a questioning look

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott tells them I was furious at Scott how dare he blame Derek

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asks Scott I was standing there shaking my head

"Are you sure?" Allison asks

"I saw him." Scott tells them

"The mountain li –"Lydia starts she was in shock

"No, Derek killed them." Scott yells

"All of them?" Allison asked

"Yeah, starting with his own sister." Scott says that was just low Derek's most likely dead and you're putting the blame for his own sister's death on him nice Scott I think to myself

"The bus driver?" Allison asks

"And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too." Scott tells them

"Call the cops." Jackson suggested

"No" Stiles refuses

"Wh - what do you mean "No?"" Jackson asks

"I mean no. You want to hear it in Spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." Stiles says and I can't help but laugh at him

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him." Jackson says

"I'm calling." Lydia says

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec –" Stiles pleads as he move toward Lydia Jackson shoves him back

"Hey." Scott says getting between Stiles and Jackson

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me." Lydia tells us

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked in disbelief

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are going to be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're going to trace it and have me arrested." Lydia says

"Okay, then call again."Allison tells her

"No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles and I say at the same time

"What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"Allison asks we all look at Scott, me and Stiles because it was Scotts lie and we had no idea what to say everyone else because Scott was one giving answers

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asked

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asks

"No. I mean, I don't know." Scott says

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asks

"I don't know!" Scott yells

"All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles says as he and Scott walks towards me and we huddle

"Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." Stiles says I scoff

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off." Scott say

"actual it does matter because if they get their hands on Derek's body and the janitor's they can figure out that Derek died first and then the lie blows up in our faces and if he's not dead he's going to kill you either way Allison is the least of your worries" I say

"And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" Stiles says trying to cheer Scott up

"But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something." Scott says I start to think about this

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"Stiles asks

"No! Derek said it wants revenge." Scott tells him

"Against whom?" Stiles asks

"Allison's family?" Scott puts out there

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it." Stiles says

"No because that doesn't explain keeping us here if it just wanted Allison we didn't need to be here in fact having me and Scott here just makes it harder for him to kill Allison" I say before they get a chance to reply Jackson speaks up

"Okay, ass heads - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him." Scott says

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles says as he shakes his head

"All right, give me the phone." Jackson says he grabs Stiles everyone was surprised when Stiles turn around and punch him me and Allison ran towards Jackson

"Jacky are all right" I say as Allison asks

"Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?" I look at Lydia there was I slight edge to her look of disbelief as she looked at Allison I saw Stiles pull out his phone

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." I had been looking at Jackson during this time and saw his smirk when Allison wasn't looking just then the doors started to rattle it was the alpha we all back away from the doors "We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school." Stiles Says into his phone

"Oh my god." Lydia says as she clings to Jackson

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles tell them

"Which only goes up." Scott says

"Up is better than here." I say everyone starts to run towards the kitchen I stay back to give them a chance I don't move until I see everyone run through the door I go to follow when the alpha breaks through the door I run as fast as I can but it's not enough and I feel the claws make contact on my right side but I don't stop and I catch up to everyone just as they run through a door leading to a science lab I move to the back of the class room and turn away from everyone I can hear the alpha getting closer the room is dead silent as we wait for the alpha to leave I lift up my shirt to see what damage has been done I see four claw marks running down my side and they were deep . I clutch my side

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asks

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackson says

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison says

"I agree I been in the back plus there six of us" I say trying to hide the pain I'm in

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles says I see Scott looking at me I knew he could smell my blood

"What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds." Scott says as we walks to the door and me and Stiles follow

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles says

"I could break it but there be a lot of noise" I say

"The janitor has a key." Scott tells us

"You mean his body has it." Stiles corrects him

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood." Scott says

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?" Stiles says

" I could draw the alpha away while Scott gets the key" I say

"no Jez you're already hurt" Stiles give us a confused look until Scott lifts up my shirt and I let out a hiss in pain

"I'm getting the key. Alone" Scott tells us as he walks away Stiles looks at me

"Are you okay" he asks

"I will be in a few hours" I tell him

"Are you serious?" Allison asks Scott as me and Stiles join the rest of the group

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here." Scott says

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison tells him Scott grabs a thin wooden pointer

"Well, it's better than nothing." He tells us if I wasn't in so much pain and we weren't hiding from an alpha trying to kill us I would have laughed at him

"There's got to be something else." Stiles say

"There is." Lydia tells us as she looks at the chemicals I saw an idea forming on her face  
"What are we going to do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asks

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting Molotov cocktail." Lydia tells us but is mainly talking to Stiles

"Self - igniting –"Stiles questions

"- Molotov cocktail." Lydia finishes for him everyone but me looks at her with blank faces

"What? I read it somewhere." She tells them

"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles say I see Jackson roll his eyes before he broke the glass with his elbow while everyone watched Lydia make the Molotov cocktail I stood at the back of the class room my wounds were only getting worse and I was starting to feel weak I see Scott walk towards the door and Allison stops him

"Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Jez help me please." she says to me he walk to me and gives me a hug

"Keep them safe" he tells me I nod my head he walks back towards the door

"Lock it behind me." He tells us before he can take one step Allison is kissing him he pulls away first and walks out the door. Stiles walk up to me

"Are you okay?" he asks me I shake my head

"No I need rubbing alcohol and bandages" I tell him

"Why didn't you tell Scott?" he asks me

"He has enough to worry about right now" I tell him we walk back to the front of the class room and I stand next to Lydia

"I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking." Allison says Jackson grabs her hands

"its okay. Its okay, it's going to be okay." Jackson tells her I shoot Lydia a look and see her glaring daggers at Allison

"Okay." Allison mutters I touch Lydia's arm and walk her towards the table with the chemicals

"Hey are you okay with –that?" I ask her indicating to Jackson and Allison

"No if I'm losing Jackson to anyone it's going to be you I'd be okay if it was you just not her not some random" she tells me

"Hey you're not going to lose him not to me not to anyone" I reassure her she sends me a smile and looks at the table

"Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not." She asks

"I gave you exactly what you asked for tonight." Jackson tells her annoyed

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did." Lydia tells him before sending me a look suddenly a roar goes through the school I hold onto the bench my legs trying to buckle out from under me I see Jackson touch the back of his neck and fall down Stiles looks at me and walk over to me

"What's happening?" he asks me in a whisper

"Its him, the alpha he forcing Scott to change" I say we look over at Jackson when he starts to scream and see the claw marks on his neck I fall down next to him and put my arm around him

"Jackson just breath" I tell him Stiles pulls me up as Lydia and Allison help Jackson up

"No, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay." He says once he on his feet

"That didn't sound okay at all." Allison tells him

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles asks as he goes to touch his neck Jackson slaps his hand away and I shot Stiles a look clearly saying what the hell

"I said I'm fine." Jackson tells us again

"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Lydia tells us

"As if you actually care." Jackson snapped at her I put my arm around her I knew she cared I hear heavy breathing on the other side of the door

"All right, can we not argue for half a second here?" Stiles asks

"Where's Scott? He should be back by now." Allison said I knew he was on the other side of the door but I also knew he wasn't in control we hear a snap in front of the door and I blur of Scott's face through the window

"Scott! Scott!" Allison yells as Scott moves back

"Where's he going?" Lydia asks

"Scott. Scott. Scott! Scott!" Allison continues to yell

"Stop. Stop! Do you hear that? Listen!" Lydia tells us and sure enough we hear sirens in the distance we run to the window and see police cars pull up I was taken to ambulance to get my wound check while the sheriff talked to everyone else I was deemed okay the claw marks were barley scratches by the time I was looked at and I walked over to the boys

"It wants me in its pack. But I think, first - I have to get rid of my old pack." I hear Scott say

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asks

"Allison. Jackson, Lydia. You." Scott tells him I was surprised not to hear my name

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us." Stiles says

"It wants me to do it." Scott tell us

"What about me" I interrupted before he could say anything else

"I didn't want to hurt you" he tells me

"Well what did you want to do to her" Stiles asks

"Nothing the alpha wanted me to leave Jez alone" he says

"So either he wants her in his pack as well" Stiles starts to say

"Or he wants to kill me himself" I finish for him

"And that's not even the worst part." Scott says

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles asks

"Because when he made me shift - I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you." Scott tells us Scott see something over Stiles shoulder and started to walk towards it we see Deaton sitting in the back of the ambulance

"There you are." He says to us

"How - ? How did you –"Scott starts to ask

"Get out? Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise." Deaton tells him

"Guys, come on, let's let the EMT's do their job. You can talk to him later." Stiles dad says as he pulls us away Scott runs up to Allison while I keep my distance I see them talk while they do I take a moment to look around I notice something missing after Allison leaves I walk up to Scott

"We have a problem" I say

"What now?" he asks

"Derek and his car are gone" Stiles walks up to us as I say this

"So?" Stiles asks

"Well unless Derek's alive which would be bad for you two or the alpha took them" I say

"Why's that a problem" Scott asks

"Because it means it's not as mindless as I thought it was and it's covering not only its own tracks but ours" I say they both look at me waiting for to get to the point

"Our whole story unravels if they find Derek's body" I say

"So it's covering for us" Scott says

"That's not all" I say

"What could be worse?" Stiles asks

"it could mean that its planning on killing again I mean think about it we gave it the perfect cover it kills again and everyone is looking for Derek who's dead instead of the real killer" I say

"So what do we do" Stiles asks

"We stop it" I say

"We?" Scott asks

"yes I'm in this now plus you guys know I'm a werewolf now so there's no reason to hide it and neither one of us can take this thing on our own and we all agree that Derek's dead" I pause to see if they agree they both nod their heads "so you need me" I Finish

* * *

**Okay so this chapter ended up being super long I hope you guys like it fave, follow and review you guys know the drill**

**T**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind**

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezabel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

* * *

**Lunatic**

Derek was dead, Derek was dead it was running through my mind like a mantra as I sat drunk out of my mind on the floor of the burnt remains of the Hale house I had lost another one I had let another Hale die and what's worse is this time I could have saved him I should have been able to save him but I couldn't and now I sat morning yet again over a Hale

"Derek" I tried to say but it came out as a strangled cry and with that I passed out right there on the burnt remains of the floor the bad thing about being a werewolf was how much you had to drink to get drunk the good thing was that you never woke up with a hangover which I was grateful for when I woke up in my bed the next morning until I remembered this was not where I had passed out last night I shot out of bed and looked around yes I was at my house how I didn't know maybe I had dragged myself here or maybe Scott had found me again I had spent every single night since the alpha had killed Derek at the old Hale house passing out there only to be woken by Scott bring me home we hadn't talked much since that night not about Derek or about me being a werewolf I had never felt so distant from my brother but it was like there was a wall between us now. When I smelt the air the smell of Derek hit me it wasn't like Derek's smell wasn't already in my room but this morning it was stronger than before

I get dressed for school throwing on the first thing in my closet that my hand touched as I was leaving Scott's alarm clock went off and I heard

"Beautiful Monday morning, Beacon Hills High School is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale –"the name sent pain shooting through my heart I had to leave before I broke down again or lose my will to go to school

"Bye mum I'm going to school" I yell out

"It's only 7:00" she yelled back I answered her with a slam of the front door I didn't care if I got to school early it was easier than staying home everything was a reminder of_ him_ even looking at Scott remind me of _him_ maybe if I had just help my brother myself and hadn't asked Derek for help he'd still be alive plus it made sure no one would be there when I walk pass the place the alpha had thrown Derek and started to cry when I got to school it was early and I decided I would just avoid passing the place Dereks body had last been seen I went to the library to study and I found Isaac I walked over to him and sat down

"Wow where you at some crazy party last night?" he asked me wrinkling his nose

"No why?" I asked confused

"because you smell like stale beer and you look wrecked" he tells me with a concerned look on his face I probable did look awful I had been crying for almost four days straight the only sleep I got was when I passed out due to being drunk and even then my dreams had been plagued with fire and blood losing Derek had everything rushing to the surface it was like it was six's years ago and I had just lost my two best friends and I was completely alone not to mention I don't remember the last time I had a shower or brushed my hair and to top it all off I hadn't even bother with putting on make-up this morning so I was completely bare to the world

"I just lost someone and I'm not handling it well I'll be fine" I tell him I tried to smile at him but it didn't really work my phone then beeped twice telling me I had two text messages one text was from Lydia

_At school meet me by my locker_

And the other was from Allison

_Be at school in five _

I sighed and looked over at Isaac

"I have to go don't worry about me I'll be fine" I tell him as I place my hand on his arm I then got up and left by the time I reached Lydia Allison was all ready there I fell in to line as we started walking

"It's just weird. Everybody's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us." Allison said

"Thank you, for the protection of minors." Lydia replied I could only to get a grunt out as an answer

"Lydia, do you think I made the wrong decision?" Allison asked

"About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely. But at least you still look better than Jez and smell better frankly" Lydia says looking at me with a disgusted look on her face and usually I would care but today I just didn't have the energy

"You know what I mean." Allison said as she looked over at me with concern

"Hello? Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills." Lydia said

"Could we please talk about something else please" I snapped they both looked at me in shock

"How are you doing Jez I know you knew Derek" Allison says to me

"I – didn't know him" I said realizing it was true I hardly knew him I had spent so much time with him and yet I knew nothing about him

"But the night of the party he drove us home and I saw you get in the car with him and Stiles" she says confused

"I DIDN'T KNOW HIM" I yell at Allison, angry at myself not her but she pushed a button and I didn't have any energy left to keep myself in control she looks taken aback

"I'm sorry" I whisper as I take off I run to the bathroom and try to keep everything at bay I looked in the mirror and I didn't recognize the girl staring back at me I had dark circles under my eyes my face was red and puffy my hair was a tangled mess of dull brown my eyes were completely bloodshot and there was ash every where my own reflection broke me and I fell to the floor in a tangled mess of sobs a part of me wondered why I was taking Derek's death so hard but it was drowned out by the rest of the noise in my head I spend awhile on the bathroom floor until I pick myself up and walk to my next class

When I see Allison next I don't get a chance to talk to her because we were having a test that day I see Scott stop in front of Allison and Harris come up to him

"Mr. McCall, please take a seat." I heard him say he then addressed the whole class

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."I write my name on the front and start after only a minute I see Scott and Stiles run out of the room and had it been any other day I would have followed but today I just didn't care enough I see Allison look at me waiting for me to follow but I just shake my head no at her and do my test at lunch time I sit with Danny and everyone

"So what are we doing tonight?" I ask, Danny looks at me

"We aren't doing anything by the looks of it you need to go home and sleep" Danny tells me

"Oh come on Danny lets go out for fun we can be home by nine I promise" I say he doesn't look convinced

"Danny I'm going out either way this is your chance to make sure I get home okay and maybe find yourself a guy we can even go to jungle if that will help sway you" I say

"Fine we'll go to jungle but you'll be home by nine" Danny tells me

"Excellent I'll meet you there at seven" I say as I get up and start to leave as I'm leaving I see Jackson sitting with Allison and by the looks of it hes flirting with her he sees me over Ally's head I shake my head at him disappointment written all over my face I keep walking I deiced to spend my lunch break outside it's peaceful and silent I feel like the world is morning with me I walk around outside for the rest of lunch knowing that once I step inside the panic and sadness would hit me like a freight train but I was also avoiding Allison and Lydia because of this morning but by the end of lunch I was determined to find them and apologies

I catch up to Lydia at lacrosse practice

"Hey Lydia" I say she turns to face me and her lipstick is smeared I smile thinking her and Jackson had started working it out but my smile dropped as I smelt her, she didn't smell like Jackson she smelt like Scott

"Really Lydia my brother you cheated on my best friend with my brother" I yell at her I storm away from her towards the field I get there just in time to see Scott smash in to Danny

"Scott" I yell in anger what the yell is he doing I run on to the field and kneel next to Danny

"Hey are you okay" I say to him

"Yeah but I won't be going with you tonight" Danny tells me

"That's okay" I say as I get up and walk towards Scott I grab his arm and drag him in to the woods

"What the hell are you doing" I yell at him

"Just leave me alone Jez" he say as he starts to walk away I grab his arm and turn him around he goes to punch me but I duck before it can land and push him up against a tree

"You want to punch me Scott go ahead it's not going to make you feel better I know you're hurting I am too but you have to find away to deal with it" I tell him

"You don't know anything about what I'm going through" he says

"really because I have felt that blood lust Scott I have wanted to kill people wanted to rip them apart but do you know the difference between you and me Scott I was all alone you're not so get it together" I tell him and I walk away leaving him there when I get home I showered and did my hair knowing it was time to get myself together I couldn't help Scott or anyone as the grieving mess I was so I get dressed and put on make-up to go out it was six thirty by the time I was done I walk out of my room only to stopped by my mum

"Where are you going looking like that?" she asked me

"Out" I tell her

"Out where?" not letting me get away with it not with what happened at the school

"to jungle with Danny he just broke up with his guy don't worry I'll be home by nine" I tell her as I leave it seems to be enough for her as she doesn't follow me out or call my phone demanding I come home I don't go to jungle but a random seedy bar I don't know the name of within five minutes of walking in I had twenty drinks in front of me all empty I danced with a couple of guys when my phone rang I answered it without looking

"Hello" I slightly slur

"Jez it's Stiles I need your help Scott got out" Stiles very panicked voice told me

"out what do you mean out?" I say the alcohol making me a little slow

"I mean it's the full moon and Scott is out there full werewolf" he tells me

"So deal with it" I tell him before I hang up there was nothing I could do to help him in my state anyway

I walk back to the dance floor and keep dancing and drinking but soon after the alcohol and full moon start to become too much so I headed home I stumble in through the front door the house seems empty I know if mum was home she would have been down stairs already shaking her head at the state I was in but I deiced to check anyway

"Mum Scott?" I drunkenly yell out there was no answer I walk towards the stairs which was a hard feat considering how drunk I was I stumble up the first couple of stairs before I just deiced crawling would be far easier and a lot less dangerous once upstairs my eyes land on a dog bowl with Scotts name I let out a giggle

"Scottie's not a dog" I slur my word's I start laughing uncontrollable which then turn into to sobbing I spend a good five minutes on the floor just crying afterwards I started to feel tired so I stand up with the help of the wall and head to my room I pass Scott's room and do a double take standing in Scott's room was Derek Hale

"Scottie I think I'm starting to see dead people" I say not taking my eyes off of Derek I take a step forward and stumble Derek catches me

"How much has she had to drink do you know what it takes for a werewolf to be drunk" Derek asks Scott as they place me on the bed

"I don't know she's been like this ever since the night at the school" Scott told him he looks down at me in confusion

"You're not dead" I whisper but Derek seems to ignore me

"I know I had to pick her up off my floor last night and bring her home she was passed out" Derek told Scott

"It was you" I say so I hadn't imagined his smell being a little bit stronger this morning then, that was when the need to vomit hit me I ran to Scott's bathroom and hurled I sobered up pretty fast after that I stay next to the toilet until my stomach calmed down I stood up and walked over to Scott's sink grabbing his mouth wash this was not the time to care about germs after I spat out the mouth wash to get rid of the vomit taste I walked back in to the room and Scott and Derek both shut up and looked at me

"So what are we talking about?" I asked when it was obvious neither of them were going to start talking

"I asked Derek if there was a cure" Scott told me

"And?" I asked

"I told him for someone who was bitten that I've heard of one but I don't know if it's true." He says

"What?" I ask

"You have to kill the one that bit you." Derek told me

"Kill the Alpha?" I asked

"Yes" Derek said

"okay so we're going to help Scott kill the alpha thanks for letting me in on the plan, just one more thing WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE ALIVE I MEAN ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TEXT CALL HEY YOU COULD HAVE JUST STOPPED BY WHY LET US THINK YOU WERE DEAD FOR FOUR DAY'S" I yell at Derek I storm from the room before he had a chance to reply he followed me into my room and closed the door

"I thought you were dead" I whisper

"I know" he says

"I thought I let Cora down I thought I was to blame because I should have been able to save you I promised myself on her memory that I'd keep you alive that I'd do for you what I couldn't for her and you let me think you were dead and I blamed myself" I say more to myself then him

"I'm sorry" he tells me like it suppose to matter but it doesn't I had spent the last four days being broken because he couldn't be bother to tell me he was alive

"I don't care Derek just get out" I say as I turn away from him when I look back he was gone

* * *

**Chapter eight done for you fun fact I wrote chapter eight before seven so that is why you are getting both chapters in the span of two hours fave, follow, review tell me you loved it, hate it I don't care just tell me **

**-T **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind**

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezabel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

shout out to xALFiex and aliciasellers75 who reviewed, this chapter is for you guys

* * *

**Wolf's bane **

I sit in the back of Derek's car as Scott drives it as we are distracting the hunters while Derek track's the alpha

"I still don't get why I have to be here me and Derek aren't on the best of terms right now" I say

"Well you're bad terms with Derek are better than our good terms with him" Stiles tells me

"It's not my fault he doesn't like you" I say it silent for awhile after that

"Faster?" Scott asks, Stiles and I look out the back window

"Much faster." We say Scott steps on it

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here." Stiles says

"If I go faster, I'll kill us." Scott says

"I knew I should have driven" I say

"Well, if you don't go faster, they're going to kill us!" Stiles says Scott guns it

"They're gone." Stiles says

"Wait what" I say as I turn and look there was no one behind us Stiles turns on the police radio

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works" we hear come out of the radio. We share a look and head for the iron works Stiles starts to climbs in the back with me

"Ow I'm pretty sure you just broke my nose" I tell him after he kicks me in the face while climbing in the back we pull up beside Derek and I throw the door open for him

"Get in" Stiles yells Derek runs for the car and close the door behind him and we take off

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asks

"Damn it, I had him!" yelled Derek

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asks as he pokes his head in between the front seats

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up." Derek yelled

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs – "Stiles defends Derek death glares him

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek directs at Scott

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott says

"Told you it would bite you in the ass" I say

"All right." Stiles says breaking the tension it didn't help that there were three people in the car currently angry at each other I was angry at Derek and Scott, Scott was angry at me, and Derek was angry at Scott and pissed off at me cause I wouldn't talk to him

"How did you find him?" Stiles asks, Derek just looks at him and shakes his head I scoff

"Typical" I whisper

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott says

"Yeah, all of us." Stiles says Derek shots him a dirty look "Or just Scott and Jezebel. I'll be back here." Stiles says as he moves back

"Derek doesn't trust me" I say to Stiles loudly me and Derek share a look in the front view mirror before I look away

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Derek tells us Stiles launches forwarded

"Our chemistry teacher?" he asks

"Why him?" Scott asks

"I don't know yet." Derek tells them

"What's the second?" Scott asks

"Some kind of symbol." He says as pull out a piece of paper I lean forward to see it

"Scott we've seen this before" I say

"What? You know what this is?" Derek asks as he looks between me and Scott

"I've seen it on a necklace" I say

"Allison's necklace." Scott finishes

"This is going to be impossible, you know." Scott tells us as we walk in to school

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles asks I roll my eyes at him

"How?" Scott asks

"It's easy. You just say, "Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?" Stiles jokes

"You're not helping." I say "how about Jez the only one of the three of us she's currently talking to ask if she can borrow it which will be less weird than you two asking" I tell them they both shake their heads at me

"Why don't you just talk to her." Stiles asks Scott

"She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?" Scott asks

"That's why you ease - that's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on the good side; remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace. You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" Stiles says

"Yeah." Scott admits

"EW" I say

"All right, stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?" Stiles tells him

"Get the necklace." Scott says as we go our different ways

I get a text from Scott later on

_Urgent meet now_

After I meet up with Scott and Stiles he told us about the conversation he had with Jackson

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles yells

"I have no idea." Scott tells us

"Did he say it out loud - the word?" I ask

"What word?" Scott asks

"Werewolf. Did he say, "I know you're a werewolf"?" Stiles asks

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott tells us

"Well then it doesn't count" I say

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's going to believe him anyway?" Stiles asks

"How about Allison's father?" Scott tells us

"Okay, it's bad." Stiles Says

"Yeah very bad" I agree

"I need a cure. Right now." Scott says

"Scott we don't even know if killing the alpha will work" I say

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Stiles asks

"I don't know." Scott says

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asks I scoff I didn't need to be here for this

"Hiding, like we told him to. And Jez you could be nicer to him" Scott says before him or Stiles could say anything I say

"He let us believe he was dead Scott you needed him and I was an absolute wreck I couldn't help anyone and he knew and he didn't care" I say

"Yes about that I thought you said there was nothing going on between you and Derek" Stiles says to me

"There isn't" I say

"Really because you seemed pretty heart broken when you thought he was dead" Stiles tells me Scott interrupts before thing could get worse

"Why do you want to know where he is?" Scott asks Stiles

"I have another idea. It's going to take a little time and finesse, though." Stiles says

"We have that game tonight. Its quarterfinals. And it's your first game." Scott tells him

"I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?" Stiles asks Scott

"She's in my next class." Scott tells us

"Get the necklace." I say

"Right. Get the necklace." Scott say as we go our different ways again, we meet up again at lunch time

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles asks as he sits down

"Not exactly." Scott tells us

"Ah. What happened?" I ask

"She told me not to talk to her. At all." Scott says

"Yeah that's not good" I say

"So she's not giving you the necklace –"Stiles asks

"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott tells him

"Well, did you find anything else out?" Stiles asks

"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic." Scott says

"well I could have told you that" I says they both give me a look which clearly states 'not helping'

"Okay, I came up with a plan "B" just in case anything like this happened." Stiles says

"What's plan "B"?" Scott and I ask

"Just steal the stupid thing." Stiles tells us

"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?" Scott asks

"My dad put him on a 24 - hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it." Stiles says

"A protective detail isn't going to keep the alpha away I could try to get to Harris" I say

"No I need you for a part of my plan" Stiles tells me before I could asks anything Scott says

"Guys, he's watching us."

"Jackson" I ask they both nod

"Scott - You can hear me? You can, can't you?" I hear Jackson asks

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks us

"Jackson's talking to him" I say

"He knows I can hear him. Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening." Scott says

"Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?" Jackson asks

"Say something. Talk to me!" Scott yells at Stiles

"I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank." Stiles says

"Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?" I ask

"Not under this kind of pressure." He tells me

"It's okay Scott look at me just talk to me okay I can hear him to" I say

"FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore." Stiles says

"Where the hell is he?" Scott asks

"Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here. So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?" I hear Jackson say

"Yes." Scott replies

"Scott don't listen to him" I say

"I'll bet my new co - captains going to score a bunch of shots tonight aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm going to ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm going to start with? Her. I'm going to destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm going to get her all alone, and I'm going to get my hands all over that tight little body." Jackson says

"Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?" Stiles tells him

"He's right Scott you can't let him get to you" I say

"I'm going to do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Scott, she's going to beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you going to feel, Scott - When she's screaming my name?" Jackson says Scott breaks the lunch tray he was holding and the whole room goes silent and everyone looks at us I share I look with Stiles

"Okay get up" I say as I grab his arm and drag him up and we rush out of the cafeteria I see Jackson later walking through the halls as I'm about to go up to him I hear Lydia

"Jackson! This little text - not funny!" she says I stay back and listen

"No, I wasn't trying to be funny. I would have put a "ha ha" at the end of it. And, see, there's no "ha ha." Jackson tells her

""Lydia, please give back my spare house key at your earliest convenience - As we are no longer dating"?" Lydia says I feel bad for her

"You didn't lose it, did you?" Jackson asks the dude can be a real prick sometimes

"What the hell is this?" Lydia asks

"Well, Lydia, in preparation for some big changes, I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life. And you're just about the deadest." He tells her

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asks she sounds upset

"Dumping, actually. I'm dumping you." Jackson tells her

"Dumped by the co - captain of the lacrosse team. I wonder how many minutes it'll take me to get over that. Wait, seconds, actually. Seconds!" Lydia yells after him I walk up to her

"Hey are you okay?" I ask her

"I'm fine" she tells me as she storms off Stiles drives me home so I can get changed before the lacrosse game and then he drives to his house so we can work on the next part of his plan we rush into his room and I see Derek standing there I shake my head and go lay down on his bed

"Hey, Stiles!" I hear the sheriff call

"Yo, D—Derek. I, um –"Stiles says as he turns around and sees Derek. Derek points to the door and Stiles rushes to it before his dad can enter his room

"What'd you say?" his dad asks

"What? I said "Yo - d - dad." Stiles tells him

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm going to be there tonight. I mean your first game." His dad says

"My first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh - Good." Stiles says

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you." He tells Stiles

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud - of myself." Stiles says and I have to hold back the laughter

"So they're really going to let you play, right?" the sheriff asks

"Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that?" Stiles asks

"I'm very proud." I hear the sheriff say I start to laugh at this point

"Is there someone in there with you?" the sheriff asks

"Only me" I call out as I walk towards the door

"Hey Jez"

"Hey sheriff if you don't mind me and Stiles have a lot of work that we need to get started on" I say

"Of course I just wanted to say I was proud" the sheriff says I walk back into the room and lay down on the bed again

"Oh, me too. Again, I'm - Huggie - Huggie, huggie "I hear Stiles say through the now closed door

"See you there." The sheriff says

"Take it easy." Stiles calls out to him

"I'm sor - oh!" Stiles starts to say until Derek push him up against his door I hop off of the bed and are at their sides in an instant

"Derek let him go" I say he ignores me

"If you say one word –"Derek tells him

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room - Bring your gun"? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles tells him Derek nods and lets him go and straightens his jacket Stiles then straightens Derek's jacket at this point I've just given up and walk away while shaking my head at them as Stiles walks away Derek moves his head forwarded like he's going to attack him

"Oh, my God!" Stiles lets out I snort in laughter as I lay down on the bed

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asks

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Stiles says

"So?" Derek asks

"So it wasn't Scott." I say

"Well, can you find out who sent it?" Derek asks us

"No, not us. But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles says we wait for Danny to arrive and when he does I run over to him and give him a hug when he hugs me back I swear I hear Derek growl but I ignore it and lay back down on the bed

"You want me to do what?" Danny asks after Stiles explains

"Trace a text." Stiles tells him

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Danny tells him I still have no idea how have became lab partners but I just roll with it

"And we will, once you trace the text." Stiles tells him

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asks

"I - I looked up your arrest report, so –"Stiles tells him

"I - I was 13. They dropped the charges." Danny explains

"Whatever." Stiles says

"No, we're doing lab work." Danny tells him

"Oh, my" Stiles says

"Who's he again?" Danny asks looking at Derek  
"Um, my cousin - Miguel." Stiles says I look at Derek's face when he hears Stiles call him Miguel which was a bad thing to do because the look on Derek's face had me trying very hard not to laugh

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asks I look down and sure enough there was blood on his shirt

"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts" Derek looks like he wants to kill Stiles he close the book he's reading and throws it on the bed next to me and he starts to take off his shirt I couldn't help but look I mean I had seen him without his shirt on before but he was either dying or injured

"So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably " Stiles continues its was at this point I admitted that I was attracted to Derek he was hot but I didn't have feeling for him

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek says

"Yes?" Stiles asks

"This - no fit." Derek tells him while he shows him a shirt

"Then try something else on." Stiles tells him he turns back to Danny " Sorry." he see Danny staring at Derek, Derek pulls on a horrible shirt

"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny? The shirt." Stiles says being obvious not that I could talk I was shamelessly staring at Derek

"It's - it's not really his color." Danny tells him and I agree

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" I hear Stiles asks and I knew he was going to get his ass kicked later

"I don't think it matters with the way Jezebel's staring at him" Danny says I see Derek look at me and I duck my head and feel my face burn

"I don't know Miguel and Jez don't get along I think you have a shot" I hear Stiles say to Danny

"You're a horrible person." Danny tells him

"I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text." Stiles says

"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek says. Derek is still going through Stiles shirts I get of the bed

"Stiles is my draw still the same one?" I ask it was sad that I had spent so much time with Stiles that I had my own draw Stiles just nods I walk over to Derek and push him out of the way and open my draw I pull out the shirt that i like to sleep in, it was a man's shirt and it was at least 2 times too big for me so it should fit Derek I shove the shirt at him and go lay back down

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny says while I avoid looking at Derek

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny says

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asks my interest was piqued so I walk over and look at the computer

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles says as I nod my head agreeing with Stiles it was my mum

"Did you get the picture?" I hear Scott ask through the phone

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles tells him we were currently sitting in Stiles jeep in front of beacon hills hospital

"Hey is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Derek asks as he told Stiles arm so he can talk to Scott

"No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line." I hear Scott say

"Where the hell is Bilinski?" I hear coach through the phone

"Man, you're not going to play if you're not here to start." Scott tells him

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles says and he hangs up

"You're not going to make it." Derek tells him

"I know." Stiles says

"You can still go Derek and I have it covered" I tell him he looks at me

"Yeah and if I leave you and Derek alone you'll probably end up making out or killing each other" Stiles says I shot him a look that says not amused

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek interjects

"Not till we find out the truth." Stiles says

"By the way, one more thing." Derek says

"Yeah." Stiles say, Derek slams his head against the steering wheel

"Oh, God! What the hell was "Stiles yells

"You know what that was for. Go. Go!" Derek tells him me and Stiles start to get out of the jeep but Stiles has one of his spastic moments and I end up on Derek's lap from trying to climb out between the seats

"Stiles " I yell he looks back and see me on Derek and laughs Derek opens his door and lifts me out of his lap and puts me down outside of the car only letting go when he was sure I was standing we share a look which is broken by Stiles saying

"See what I mean you two are a second from making out" I shake my head and walk towards the hospital

"Hey Stiles" I asks as we're walking

"Yeah" he says

"Miguel really?" I ask and we both start laughing we walk towards the nurse station and couldn't find my mum Stiles pulls out his phone and calls Derek

"Yeah, I said we can't find her." Stiles tells Derek

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Derek tells us I roll my eyes I know who Jennifer is we walk in to Peter's room and see him missing

"Yeah, well, he's not here either." Stiles tells him I grab the phone and put it on speaker phone as Derek says

"What?"

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek." I say

"get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" Derek yells

"You must be Stiles." Peter says as he looks at Stiles I'm frozen where I stand it was Peter "Jezebel it's nice to see you" he says as he looks at me

"Peter" I let out

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." Jennifer says

"You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm going to die." Stiles says I'm still standing there looking at Peter Derek comes in and elbow Jennifer in the face

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter tells him

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek says to us that snaps me back in to myself

"Oh, damn." Stiles says as I pull him down

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter say Derek growls at him and they start to fight Peter shoves Derek in to the wall next to us I push Stiles out of the way and he starts to crawl away I stay where I am I see Peter grab Derek by the neck and start to pull him along

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." He says to Derek he drops Derek and bends down and checks Jennifer's pockets

"You want forgiveness?" Derek say as he goes to punch Peter

"I want understanding." He says as he kicks Derek, Derek goes flying back landing on his front

"Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." He says he's now standing in front of Derek he gets up and takes a swing but Peter sees it coming and leans out of reach Derek punches again and it makes contact he tries again but Peter grabs his hand and crush it I jump in at this stage and jump on Peters back digging my claws in he rips me off and throws me behind him

"You finally deiced to join the fight Jez you know I always said you'd make a good wolf" he tells me as he faces me

"Yeah to bad for you I was already bitten when you tried" I say he turns back to Derek

"I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." He says as he picks Derek up and throws him

"Derek" I yell Peter looks at me

"Well isn't that interesting you've fallen in love with my nephew" Peter says to me

"I don't love him" I say as I charge at him he punches me and throws me against a wall he must have knocked me out because when I came to Derek and Peter were gone and Stiles was shaking me awake

"Derek?" I ask, Stiles looks at me

"We have a problem" he tells me

* * *

**So chapter nine done follow, fave and review tell me your thoughts**

**-T**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind**

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezabel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

shout out to Hotaru Himura who reviewed twice and Erudessa-gabrielle who just wanted more I hope this will do

P.s sorry I haven't updated for a few days I usually do but I had family visiting and to Hotaru Himura how said they just wants Jez and Derek to kiss already I don't plan on having them kiss until season 3 and I love the idea of Derek's pov on Jez I have tried not to change pov from Jez in season one but I do plan to in season two and on also I love you for loving Jez

* * *

**Co-captain **

"_I don't love him" I say as I charge at him he punches me and throws me against a wall he must have knocked me out because when I came to Derek and Peter were gone and Stiles was shaking me awake _

"_Derek?" I ask, Stiles he looks at me _

"_We have a problem" he tells me _

"So you're telling me that Derek left with Peter" I ask Stiles as we drive to Scott

"Yes they fought they talked and they left" he tells me

"But – what –how –why would Derek leave with him what could he have possible said to Derek for Derek to get over the fact that Peter killed Laura his sister" I say

"I don't know" Stiles yells at me I rub the back of my head

"Ow" I say

"Are you okay" Stiles asks

"I'm fine" I say the rest of the car ride was silent when we park we run towards the boy's locker room

"Dude, we have a huge problem." Stiles say as we reach Scott

"Trust me - I know." He tells us

"What happened?" I ask

"You mean what didn't happen" he says

"Wait what else happened?" I ask

"Other than Jackson and the Argents not much" he says

"Okay let's start with our biggest problem and work our way down" I say

"Yeah like that won't take years" Stiles says I ignore him

"Tell us about Derek and Peter" I say

"Well Derek's on his side now" Scott tells us

"What about Jackson what happened?" I ask

"Well he wants the bite and he gave me 72 hours to get it to him and the Argents think he's the second beta" he says

"Okay we can handle this Scott you're on protecting Jackson and I'll try to talk to Derek" I say

"What about Allison" Scott asks

"What about her?" I ask

"Peter said he was going to kill her"

"We'll protect her I'll stay on her tomorrow we're going shopping with Lydia anyway" I tell him

"Allison - When you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping - a five - mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting." Lydia says as we follow after Allison

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal." Alison tells Lydia

"Did he?" Lydia asks I know the Lydia already knew about that

"Huh. Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first." Allison says I can hear something in her voice she's planning something

"Sure. As long as it's just friends." Lydia says

"Well, yeah, I mean - It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything." Allison says I almost burst out laughing

"Uh, about that "Lydia says

"How could you" Allison asks Lydia turns to me

"You told her" she asks me

"You knew" Allison asks

"Yes I knew and no I didn't tell her" I say

"How's side are you on Jez" they both ask me

"You know what I'm on Scott's side and I'm also on the side where I'm staying out of this messy love square you four have going on I have my own guy problems to deal with" I say I hadn't meant to, it just slipped out the girls just look at me shocked I had never mention a guy to them I start walking away they follow with Allison ending up in front again we continue to walk until Allison finds a spot she likes she sets her bag down and pulls out her bow and arrow she starts to screw on a flash bolt head when Lydia asks

"What does that do?"

"We're about to find out." She tells us I already knew what it did I had personal experience she stands up pulls back aims and let's go the arrow goes soaring through the air and hit a tree when it does it explodes

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asks

"I don't know." Allison says I was frightened Allison was close to finding out the truth and the tone in her voice said that she wasn't going to stop looking until she finds it

"Well - that was fun! Any more lethal weapons you want to try out?" Lydia asks

"Yeah cause if had I know this is what we were doing I'd have brought mine" I say and I wasn't joking just because I wasn't a hunter didn't mean I didn't know how to use weapons or have a few of my own we hear a noise a crunch from the leaves I knew it was Scott I could smell him plus he told me he was coming

"Hold this." Allison tells Lydia handing her the bow

"What? Why?" Lydia asks

"Because I thought I heard something." Allison tells us

"So - what if you heard something?" Lydia asks

"So - I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry. It's probably nothing." Allison says

"Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?" Lydia asks

"Shoot it." Allison tell us I can tell Lydia's scared so I reached for the bow

"Here let me" I say taking it

"Do you even know how to us that thing?" she asks me I bend down to Allison's bag and grab a normal arrow I take my stance I notch the arrow on the string and pull back I was now official armed

"Yes I know how to use it" I say I look over at Lydia and see a confused look on her face

"Archery was big in France I learnt there I even have my own bow at home" I tell her we stay silent after that and I keep an ear out for Allison and Scott

"Scott?" I hear Allison ask

"Trigger finger!" I hear Scott grunt I was official confused as to what was going on

"Oh! Oh, God, oh, God. I'm so, so, so, so sorry." I hear Allison say

"Ohh - no, it's my fault. Totally my fault." Scott says

"Are you okay?" Allison asks

"Yeah. I'm fine." Scott replies

"I didn't know it was you. If I'd known it was you I'd "I hear Allison say

"Still would have pulled the trigger?" Scott asked I had gathered by now that Allison I had shot Scott with something

"No! Of course not. Seriously, I - I'm so sorry. Are you sure you're okay?" Allison asks

"Yeah. I think so." Scott tells her

"What were you doing here anyway? Were you - following us?" Allison asks him

"No. Not at all. Your dad told me that you run this trail sometimes, and I was hoping to catch you alone." Scott tells her smooth Scott real smooth

"By following me?" Allison asks

"Well - yeah." Scott tells her

"What for?" Allison asks

"I found this at school." He tells Allison

"Thank God! I was beginning to think it was stolen." Allison said

"No. No, just lost. Definitely not - stolen by anyone." Scott says

"Well, thank you for finding it. And for bringing it." Allison thanks him

"You don't - think I'm a total stalker now, do you?" Scott asks

"Hmm - no. I just think you're weird. Like you always are." Allison tells him

When Allison walks back to us I lower the bow and slowly relive pressure on the string she gives me a confused look

"You can use a bow?" she asks me

"Yeah" I tell her

"Apparently she learn in France" Lydia tells her

"We should compete some time" she tells me

"Only if we can do guns afterwards "I tell her I was better with a gun than a bow anyway

"Sure" she tells me

"Who are you two and how are we friends" Lydia asks us

When I got home I walked in to my mum's doorway to see her running around like a lost chicken

"Mum what are you doing" I ask she looks at me like a deer caught in headlights

"I have-a-date" she tells me

"Really mum that's great" I tell her

"It would be if I had dated in the last decade" she says looking through her closet

"Here let me" I say as I walk towards her closet after five minutes I had two outfits for her to choose from a nice knee length dress or pants and jacket

"I laid your outfits to deiced between on the bed" I tell her as I leave her bedroom as I was walking downstairs someone knock on the door I opened it to find Allison

"Hey Ally you really want to compete with me with a bow don't you?" I ask as a joke but the look on Ally's face told me she hadn't realized

"No actual I'm here to see Scott" she tells me

"He's up stairs in his room are you alright" I ask her

"Yeah I just need to talk to him" she tells me as she makes her way to Scott's room I head to the kitchen but keep my ears open

" Ohh, son of a - Not now, mom. I said not now." I heard Scott say I laughed maybe I should have let him know

"Sorry. Your sister let me in. Can we talk?" she says Scott of course says yes it was almost ten minutes later that someone finally spoke

"Do you want me to say something first?" Scott asked

"No." Allison tells him

"Okay. Do you want me to leave you alone for a few minutes?" Scott asked her

"Why would I want that?" Allison asked him I rolled my eyes they were just as bad as each other

"I don't know. It's just that, um - you came in here and said that you wanted to talk, and we've been sitting here for like ten minutes - and you haven't said anything yet, and it's starting to freak me out." Scott told her

"Sorry. It's a little hard to start. This is going to sound really ridiculous. Like, I - I guess I just - I don't want you to laugh at me." This caught my interested and also made me feel bad for listening in

"I would never laugh at you." Scott told her a pang of jealous went through me I wish I had someone who said that kind of thing to me

"It's about my family." Allison told him now I knew I had to listen if she was close to finding out the truth I had to know

"Okay." Scott said a little uneasy

"A little while ago, I caught them in a lie. A small one. When my aunt first arrived, she had car trouble, and - My dad said it was a flat tire, but she said she needed a jump start." Allison started to explain

"Maybe it was just a little miss communication." Scott told her always trying to see the best in people

"Yeah that was what I thought too. And then I found glass on her car like - her window had been smashed in. I've been overhearing some really strange conversations. I think some of it has to do with Derek." She said hearing Derek's name darkened my mood and made me happy at the same time what was wrong with me

"Are you sure?" Scott asked

"Yeah. I think that he's not –"Allison started to say until

"Hey, Scott, I'm coming home late tonight - what? What - what's wrong? Is it - is it my hair, makeup?" I had never hated my mom more than in that moment I knew she looked fine I help with most of it

"No. No, nothing. You look beautiful." Scott said always the good son

"You look amazing." Allison added agreeing

"Amazing. Why do you look amazing?" Scott asked that didn't come out wrong at all I thought to myself

"Because, amazingly, I'm having dinner for once with a member of the male gender who's over the age of 16." Mum tells them

"Who?" Scott asked and I realized I had never asked that myself

"Uh, it's a medical rep that came into the hospital, today. Yeah, we just kind of started talking, and the next thing I know, I'm saying yes to dinner and - I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week." I laugh at my mum's comment about the gym

"What - medical rep?" Scott asked the door bell rings I was still in the kitchen I knew something was wrong as I took a step forward I froze

"That medical rep. And, uh, I'm not - I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not done, I'm not ready, so if you could please just get the - get the door and talk with him, okay, just - Be nice." Mum tells Scott

"Just one minute, okay?" Scott said to I assume Allison I heard Scott come down the stairs and I walked to catch up with him just as he went to open the door I spoke

"Scott don't" I tell him he stopped he started to back away from the door with me next to him

"Scott! Get the door. Scott! For the love of God, please!" we hear mum call out he see the door handle start to turn Scott reaches for the door but it swings open before he can there was no one there

"Hey. What are you doing? Aren't you going to invite him in?" mum said from the stairs she walks away and when we turn back around there was Peter standing in our door way

"Hello there." He says Scott grabs the door and tries to slam it shut and even though I'm scared I roll my eyes at him

"Really? Slam the door in my face? Come on, Scott. Take a second to think that through." He said to Scott, I knew that with Peter it was better to wait for an opening and attack than to come out swinging

"I'll tell her." Scott told him

"That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that." Peter told him and he had a point she wouldn't believe us

"If you hurt her, if you even touch her " Scott started to say

"Scott, if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent - sounding threats for a moment, try and remember that I've been in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?" Peter tells us

"No and His threats might sound impotent but mine don't if you hurt her I will kill you" I tell him

"Just - just half a second. Sorry." Mum said as she walked past

"Or maybe - You think that I've come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you both to be part of the pack - if your mother is too. You need to understand how much more powerful we are together - You and Jez and me and Derek. Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the Second World War were the German U - boat attacks? Do you know what they called them? Wolf packs. Did you know that? Or are you failing history as well?" Peter directed this at Scott as he was the less of a threat

"I know the Germans lost the war." I have never been more proud of my brother giving sass than in this moment

"I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership. And trust me; we don't have that problem here." He says

"Really because I think we do" I say

"Well if you joined Jez at wouldn't be a problem you would be my second and the pack mother "he tells me

"Yeah be a mother to Derek and my brother and basically be your mate I'd rather stick a wolfs bane laced fork in my eye but thanks" I tell him he was about to say something when mum came up behind us

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Sorry again." Mum said to Peter

"Mom –"Scott almost yells after her

"Yes? Sweetheart?" mum said to him I just stood there giving Peter the evil eye

"Have a good time." Scott told mum

"Okay." She said and walks off with Peter I turn to go upstairs

"Where are you going" he asked me

"Think about it Scott if Peter's with mum Derek's alone I can get him to see sense if I can talk to him without Peter around" I say

"What about mum?" he ask me

"Scott you can handle it I believe in you" I tell him I run upstairs to my room and grab the gun I have under my bed I knew I could talk Derek around but I wasn't stupid enough to talk in there without an advantage I could hear Scott across the hall in his room

"If you just stay, I swear - I'll be right back. I just - I just have to, um - I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't totally, incredibly important." Scott said to Allison

"It's all right." Allison tells him

"No, no. I want to talk to you. There's actually nothing I want to do more right now. Can you please stay? Please? I'll be right back. Thank you." He says as he runs out of his room we meet at the front door me running one way with Scott running the other way  
Scott calls me as I reach the hale house

"What is it?" I ask

"Derek's going after Jackson" he tells me and my blood runs cold

"I'm at the Hale house right now" I tell him

"Stay put I'm on my way to you" Scott tells me

"What about mum?" I asked I could deal with Jackson and Derek by myself

"Stiles is handling it" he tells me

"oh great now my really reassured" I tell him before I hang up I walk inside and hide in what was once the sitting room so I could sneak behind Derek when he came back I hear Jackson and Derek approach I focus to listen to them not that it was hard

"This is it? This is the place?" I hear Jackson ask he was scared I could tell I knew Scott was upstairs but I was still worried about Jackson

"Go ahead." Derek tells him I listened to Derek's heart beat it was going a mile a minute either he didn't want to do this or something was up I'm hoping its the first

"Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head." That's the Jackson I know

"Go ahead." Derek tells him Derek was being weirder than usual

"What's in here?" Jackson asked

"Everything you want. It's going to be all right. Trust me." Derek tells him I heard it, it was barely there but I heard it his heart jump he was lying they walked in to the house

"This house - It's the same h - house." Jackson says I was confused because I knew Jackson had never been here before

"What'd you say?" Derek asked

"I've dreamt about this place. I - I remember the staircase. I remember these - these walls. I remember - everything." Jackson said then I remembered the marks on Jackson neck I also remember the time Derek got shot and came to school looking for Scott Jackson had been holding his neck Derek must have shared his memories with Jackson that day without meaning to

"You've been here?" Derek asked him

"No, never. I dreamt it. There's no one else here, and no one else is coming? No, please - Please don't, okay? I'll shut up - I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I - I don't deserve it." The sound of Jackson's voice made me want to run in there but Scott told me to wait for his signal

"I think you do." Derek tells him

"N - no!" Jackson yells

"Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team." Derek yells at him

"Excuse me. Co - captain." I heard Scott say from the top of the stairs and I take that has his signal

"and I care" I say from beside Derek Scott jumps down the stairs and lands in front of Jackson I move and stand beside Jackson

"Move!" Derek tells us

"No." Scott says

"In your dreams" I tell him

"Fine. I'll kill you both" we hear an arrow fly through the air

"Cover your eyes!" I see Derek drop to the ground as I pull Jackson into the hallway and I cover my eyes but Scott doesn't a gun starts firing I push Jackson and tell him to run I turn just in time to see Scott get shot

"Scott" I yell out concerned for my brother he falls to the other side of the staircase and I can't get to him without being shot myself

"Scott! Jezebel go" Derek tells us

"I'm not leaving you" I tell him he just looks between me and Scott before running over to Scott and picking him up

"Run!" he says as he pushes Scott down the hallway he looks back at me as he has his hand on the door ready to pull it open I shake my head at him to tell him not to be he does

"Derek" I yell as I see him walk in to gun fire I'm then running out the back of the house I catch up to Jackson and start dragging him with me we split up in case there's more hunters I can't believe Derek sacrificed himself like that for us i couldn't denyi had feelings for him but I couldn't think of that now I needed to find Scott we were separated and he was hurt I walk for awhile trying to find him when a pain shot through my right side the world around me became less focus I pulled out my phone and called the only number I could think of

"Deaton its Jez we're in the woods and Scott was shot with a wolfs bane bullet and there's something wrong with me I'm not going to last long something" I fall over unconscious

I wake up later in the exam room I see Deaton working on Scott

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask as I try to get off the table I was on when a wave of dizziness hit me

"He's going to be fine but you should take it easy" he tells me as he walks over to me and helps me back up on the table

"What's wrong with me?" I ask

"I don't know if you were normal I'd ask if you had eaten or had anything to drink recently because your symptoms could indicate low blood sugar" he tells me

"What else could it be" I asked

"_Pregnancy_" he tells me I'm too shocked to say anything just look at him

"I remember when Talia was pregnant the first time she fainted" he tells me

"Trust me doc I'm not pregnant and I don't think that would count for the pain in my right sided" I say

"Show me where the pain is" he tells me

I lift my shirt to show him and where the pain was my skin was a bright pink like it had been burned I look up at Deaton

"is that where the pain is" he asks me I nod my head but before we could continue Scott let out a groan we both moved to his side me moving a little slow

"I wouldn't get up just, yet." Deaton tells him

"Where am I?" Scott asks

"You're fine. And I've given you something that should - Speed up the healing process." Deaton tells him

"But you're a vet." Scott says

"That's very true - and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs." Deaton says

"Mostly?" Scott asks

"Mostly." I tell him Deaton and I share a look

* * *

**Episode 10 done almost done with season 1 review please also fave and follow**

** -T**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

shout out to LOVEtoLIVE17 who reviewed you will find out what the pain is in the next chapter Deaton didn't really think she was pregnant he just didn't have all the info and it was the only thing he could think of to explain it Plus he ships Derek and Jez

* * *

**Formality**

"_But you're a vet." Scott says_

_"__That's very true - and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs." Deaton says_

_"__Mostly?" Scott asks_

_"__Mostly." I tell him and me and Deaton share a look_

Scott and I spend the night in the exam room so Deaton can watch over us when I woke up the sun hadn't even risen yet the first thing I notice is the pain is still there I lift up my shirt and my side still hasn't healed Deaton walks into the room

"Still hasn't healed?" he asks

"No do you know what this could be?" I asked him

"I have never come across anything like this" he tells me

"How's Scott?" I ask

"Better" he tells me I have known Deaton long enough to know that was all he was going to say we sit there in silence waiting for Scott to wake up I occasionally let out a sound in pain whenever the pain in my side intensifies

I see Scott start to move and I'm at his side in a moment

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious. You doing okay? Maybe you should sit down, huh?" Deaton says as Scott gets off the table and almost falls over we hear the bell ring from the front door

"Hello?" Deaton calls out when he gets no answer he goes to move but Scott grabs his arm Deaton just smiles and pats his hand before moving out of the room

"I'm sorry, but we're" I hear Deaton hesitate before continuing "We're closed."

"Hi there. I'm here to pick up." It was Peter

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton tells him

"These two wandered in on their own." Peter says Scott and I move and sit down in the corner as far away from Peter as we could get

"Even if they did, I'm afraid I can't help you - We're closed." Deaton tells him

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time - Don't you?" Peter asks I go to move out there but Scott grabs my arm and holds me back

"I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours." Deaton tells him I remember from my childhood that Deaton never really liked Peter and vise-versa

"You have something's of mine. I'm here to collect them" Peter tells him where the hell does Peter get off he's talking like we're in his pack and far enough with Scott Peter did bite him he does have some claim over him but he didn't bite me and I haven't joined him so he has no claim to me

"Like I said - We're closed." Deaton tells him I hear the creaks of Peter's leather jacket as he moves and then nails against wood

"Mountain ash. That's an old one." The barrier was working I hear a crash

"Let me be as clear as possible. We - are - closed." Deaton tells him completely steady with a little bit of anger in the word close

"There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott, Jezebel. More innocent - and far more vulnerable." We hear Peter say

"Allison!" Scott says then the door bell chimes and Peter is gone

"What the hell are we going to do" Scott asks me

"Nothing" I tell him as I stand up

"Nothing?" he asks as he follows me

"Yes nothing with Peter you have to play smart" I tell him

"Shes right Scott" Deaton says behind me

"For now we keep an eye on her watch out for Peter and if he comes near Allison we create a divergence to get Ally away from him" I tell Scott he simply nods

"Now let's go home" I tell him

"Call it again." Scott tell us I'm standing in his door way showered and changed while Stiles sit on a chair backwards in front of me

"It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles asks

"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek." Scott tells us

"Well, "A", you're not alone. You have me." I tell him a little hurt

"And "B", didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead." Stiles says

"Derek's not dead" I say

" yeah if he was Jez would be an absolute wreck the Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not going to kill him." Scott says

"All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter - problem solved." Stiles says I shift my position as another pain went through me

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek first - just - just help me!" Scott tells us yet again ignoring the fact that I could help with Allison

"You know you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you both, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" Stiles asks us

"He wasn't going to kill anyone" Scott says

"And I'm not letting him die." I tell Stiles

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me? What?" Stiles asks us

"Mom just got home from work." Scott says

"Hi. It's me. Melissa McCall. I'm - giving you a call. That always sounds really weird because of my last name, McCall. So - yeah. Um - You know, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to reschedule dinner or lunch. It doesn't have to be dinner. Lunch is good. Or maybe you would like to do coffee, or maybe you're a tea drinker. I don't know. You know, we could also just go out for drinks. Yeah, 'cause I think I need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call. So if this really doesn't freak you out too much after this disastrous call, feel free to, um, give me a call." We hear mum say

"Is she okay?" Stiles asks I see Scott shake his head

"What's she doing?" Stiles asks us

"Crying." I say Scott looks absolutely defeated

"Scott, you can't protect everyone." Stiles tells him

"I have to." Scott says

It was late at night when I felt a pain go through me but this one felt different I lift up my shirt to see a bruise form and then fade as quickly as it came and then another one this continued trough out the night

At school the next day the pain was still there and so was the burn on my side but the bruises had stop showing up my phone beeped it was a text from Stiles it read

_Can't go to dance need new plan- Scott_

I replied

_Ask Jackson_

I than went to find myself I date for the dance I was going to ask Jackson but now he's going with Allison again

I pass the locker room when I heard

"Hey, you know he saved your life, right?" it was Stiles

"Actual it was his sister He left me for dead." Jackson told him

"I got shot for you." Scott tells him good to know that getting Jackson to take Ally to the dance was going well I left to go to the library maybe the person I was trying to find would be there I saw Isaac sitting there with books all around him I walk up to him

"Do you want to go to the dance tomorrow with me?" I ask him his head shots up and he stares at me

"Me –and-you?" he asks while stuttering

"Yeah just as friends thought" I say

"Shouldn't your boyfriend take you?" he asked me

"I don't actual have a boyfriend" I tell him sitting down it seems like this was going to be a long conversation and with the pain in my side I couldn't stand for that long

"You don't?" Isaac asked a little Shocked

"No I don't" I tell him with a little laugh

"I mean there's this one guy I'm kind of interested in but it's complicated like the rest of my life I just want a complicated free night" I tell him

"And you want that with me" he asks me

"Yeah I do" I tell him

"I'll pick you up at your house" I say

"How about we just meet there it's less complicated that way" he tells me with a smile I nod

"I'll see you there then" I say as I stand up and walk out of the library I meet Allison at her locker only for Jackson to show up

"Hey, what time should I pick you up for the dance tomorrow?" Jackson asks Allison I look around for Scott and stiles knowing they had to be around but I couldn't see them

"Are you okay?" Allison asked him

"Yeah, I - I'm great. I'm just excited to go to the formal. With you. As friends. Just friends. Just - just friends." Jackson tells her

"Hey, don't worry. I'll still be there as will Jez" I hear Stiles say from behind me

"I'm still going." Scott tells him as Jackson and Ally walk away I turn around and make my way over to them

"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?" Stiles asked Scott

"Not yet." Scott says

"Do you have a suit?" Stiles asked

"Not yet." Scott repeats

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?" Stiles asks him

"No. And no." Scott says I could offer to drive him but that was less fun

"So you're going to ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass." Stiles says I start laughing

"Yeah. You going to help me?" Scott asked us

"Hell, yeah." Stiles say

"Maybe if I feel like it" I tell him as we all start to walk thinking of a way to get Scott in to the dance

It was the day of the dance and me, Ally and Lydia were all at Macy's on a Saturday morning with me still in pain and not healing because they hadn't brought their dresses yet where as I made mine two weeks ago

"Nothing's wrong, I just - I have a lot on my mind." Allison tells us as we step on the escalator

"You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress." Lydia tells her

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Allison tells her

"Excellent." Lydia says

"But not as much as I'm going to ask." Allison tells her I smile I had helped Allison with this part so I knew what was happening

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia asked quite scared

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided - up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." Allison said as we step off the escalator

"Who?" Lydia asks slightly confused

"Him." Allison tells her we all look over at Stiles as he sprays perfume his face and then sneezes with his whole body Lydia lets out a whimper

"Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Allison tells Lydia Stiles see's us at that moment and waves at us I wave back

"Oh - okay, so are you just going to - try these on right now? All of them? Is this a 24 - hour Macy's?" Stiles says as I watch as Lydia adds another dress to the stack she was trying to get Stiles to back down from taking her to the dance but Stiles would never this was his chance with her nothing was going to stop him from taking her I stay with Ally as Lydia walks off Allison picks up a dress that was all wrong for her she moves the mirror and Peter was standing behind us he walks up to us  
"That's not your color. Sorry if that was intrusive, but - considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter." Peter tells her I hate to say it but I agreed with him

"Because I'm pale?" Allison asked

"Fair. I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect." Peter tells her he was really creepy I could see Ally was getting uncomfortable

"Okay." She tells him

"Trust me, I - I have a unique perspective on the subject. Do you mind?" he asks grabbing her hand before she can answer holding up to a dress that would be perfect for Allison Peter maybe evil but he has a good eye for fashion

"See? Much better. You two aren't here alone, are you? Shopping for dresses - with friends. High school dance?" Peter asks us

"Formal." Ally tells him

"Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate –"the voice over the speakers said

"Did she just say a blue Mazda?" Ally asks me I nod

"- 5768. Your car is being towed –"the voice said

"Oh! That's my car." Allison runs off

"I have to say, Scott, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity. Just remember - You can't be everywhere all the time." Peter said knowing Scott could hear him he was still standing next to me so I took the opportunity

"He doesn't have to be, not with me around" I tell him Peter turns to me

"Ah yes sweet Jezebel I couldn't help but notice that you weren't looking at any dresses maybe you're too sad that my nephew is missing and won't see you in a pretty dress to want to go" he says

"No I've had my dress for weeks and I don't care that Derek won't see me in my dress" I tell him

"But you care that he's missing don't you?" Peter asks me I stay silent knowing he was right but not wanting him to know that

"All I'm trying to do is find him why won't you help me?" he asks me

"Because when you find him you're going to make him help you kill people I'd rather he be tortured than do that" I tell him before I walk away going to find Lydia and Stiles I was getting ready for the dance when I hear voices in Scotts room

"You're going alone?" mum asked

"Stag. There's a difference. Sort of." Scott tells her I'm finished getting ready so I walk to Scotts room and lean on the door way it hurts my side and I wince

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little, you know, surprised that, you know, you don't have anyone else to ask other than Allison." Mum says to him

"There are no other girls besides Allison." Scott tells her

"You really feel that way?" mum ask as she stops to look at him

"Can you just please keep sewing?" Scott asks her

"No, no, no, no. You have time for just one question. Come here. Do you really feel that way?" mum asks him

"I can't help it. I mean, every time I look at her, I get this - this hollow feeling in my chest, and it's like - it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me, and it's the worst feeling I've ever had in my life, and I didn't - I didn't know anyone could actually ever feel this bad." Scott tells her I only wish someone felt that way about me or that I had felt that way about anyone how did my little brother end up falling in love before me

"I know. Everyone knows eventually. It does go away." Mum tells him

"I don't want it to." Scott told her

"Have you told her how you feel?" mum asks

"She knows." Scott says I had to smile at that the boy was clueless mum hit him in the head

"Come on, she knows. She knows? Listen, dumb ass, I'm going to let you in on a secret that most guys don't even have a clue about, all right? You ready? Women love words." Mum tells him

"Huh?" Scott says

"You need to tell her how you feel. Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently. Learn how to say it better. Learn how to sing it. You know, just write it in a poem and a letter attached to flowers, carve it in a tree, in a sidewalk with cement - tattoo on your Arm." She tells him

"Really?" Scott asked he had always wanted a tattoo

"No. Not really. Just - Tell her the truth. Tell her - anything and everything you want." Mum tells him

"Everything?" Scott asks he looks at me and I nod giving him permission

"But when you do - I'd keep that buttoned. Here you go." Mum said as she gives Scott his pant back and walks to her room I follow her

"Hey mum" I say when we were in her room she turns around and looks at me

"Honey you look beautiful" she tells me

"Thanks umm about that stuff you were saying to Scott" I say

"Are you going with someone special?" she asks me her eyes lighting up

"Just a friend but there might be someone else" I tell her

"Have you told him?" mum asks me

"I don't think he's interested" I tell her

"You don't know until you tell him you might crash and burn or you might fly but at least you would have told him" she tells me

"Thanks mum I'm going to the dance now" I tell her

When I arrive that the dance I see Isaac waiting for me

"Hey" I call out to him as I walk towards him

"Hi you look nice" he tells me we enter the gym I grimace as the pain gets worse Isaac see me

"Are you okay?" he asks me

"Actual I'm not feeling well I think I'm going to just wait to see Lydia, Jackson and Ally and then go home" I tell him his face falls

"I'm sorry" I say

"It's okay I was just looking forward to giving you a night off from your complicated life" he tells me Isaac kisses me on the forehead and leaves I see Ally and Jackson first I go over to her and hug her

"You look amazing" I tell her

"Thanks so do you" she tells me

"Thanks I just wanted to let you guys know I'm headed home" I tell both of them

"What why we just got here" Ally asks concerned

"I'm not feeling well so I'm going home" I tell her I walk towards the exit where I bump in to Stiles and Lydia

"Where are you going?" Lydia asks me

"I'm not feeling well I'm just going to go home" I tell her she walks away

"Are you okay" Stiles asks me

"I'm fine just a little unwell tell Scott I had to leave" I tell him I drive home as I'm getting changed I look down I still hadn't healed I was getting worried I deiced to see Deaton tomorrow I heard my phone go off I answer it and put it on speaker

"Jez its Scott I think I saw Peter at the dance I need you to come back here" I sigh as I open my draw and pull out a pair of leather tight throwing my sweat pant on my bed

"I'll be there when I can just keep an eye on Ally" I tell him I walk over to my closet and grab a pair of shoes and a coat

"okay just get here" he tells me then he hangs up I put my shoes and coat on and head to the front door I grabbed my keys on the way out as I make my way to my car I hear foot steps behind me before I can turn around I was knocked out

* * *

**another one Done one more chapter and than season 1 is over review fave and follow **

**–T**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind**

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

* * *

**Code Breaker**

"_okay just get here" he tells me then he hangs up I put my shoes and coat on and head to the front door I grabbed my keys on the way out as I make my way to my car I hear foot steps behind me before I can turn around I was knocked out_

I wake up dizzy I can hear voices around me

"Looks like you don't like the fact that we have your girlfriend" the voice was female I hear a growl

"She has nothing to do with this" it was Derek where the hell am I? I try moving my arms but I couldn't

"Really cause she's Scotts sister I think she has everything to do with this" the voice said I knew that I knew that voice from somewhere But I couldn't place it

"Did you tell her about us Derek? Does she know who I am? What I meant to you?" the voice asks

"Leave her alone Kate" Derek says and it feels like cold water goes over me everything comes in to focus Kate Allison's aunt who had burnt down the Hale house had me and Derek I go through a game plan in my mind I decide the best plan was to stay silent and listen Derek probably knew I was awake by now but he wouldn't say anything I hope

"she in the middle of it Derek if you wanted left alone you should have been the one to do it" Kate tells him I feel her twirl a piece of my hair I have to force myself to stay still if she knew I was awake it would only end badly for me I hear Derek growl at her and she moves away from me

"Aww how sweet you like her have you told her yet Derek" Kate asks him

"There's nothing to tell" he tells her I could swear that I heard his heart speed up when he said that.

"Maybe we should wake sleeping beauty up and see what she says to that" Kate told him I knew my time was running out so I decide to bite the bullet I lift my head up and look at her she facing Derek and can't see me

"There's no need I'm already awake" I say I see Kate turn around and Derek look at me for a second before looking at the floor

"Now for some real fun" Kate says I ignore her and look at Derek

"Are you okay" I ask him he simply nods

"Look at that she worried for you Derek" Kate says with a twisted smile I really wanted to slap her but my arms wouldn't move I look down and see I'm chained to the chair

"How about I show you how okay he has been for the last few days Eddy why don't you turn it up" Kate says I final notice that there was someone else in the room a bald fat guy I looked at Derek and the wires hooked up to him I see Eddy twist his hand and sparks flew off the wires I let out a scream but not for Derek it was for me the pain in my side intensified I tried to move my hand to clutch my side but I couldn't I sit withering in pain until the pain leveled out to what I discover as its base line when I final look up I see everyone looking at me I can see the wheels turning in Kate's head and I see the moment she figures something out she walks over to me and lifts my shirt up she ignores the scars on my left side and looks straight at the wound that wasn't healing

She looks between Derek and me a few times

"Well well what do we have here" she says still looking at my side "I was told this was impossible" she says as she looks right at me like I had the answers

"You're linked" she tells me I see Derek look at me in shock which only furthered my confusion

"Need me to explain?" she asked me I stay silent not giving her an answer she seems to take my silence as a yes

"You know the phenomenon where a person halfway across the world knows the instant their loved one is hit by a car well this is kind of like the werewolf version you can feel when Derek's in physical pain and it has a physical manifestation on your body I thought that it was just a myth but it turns out I was wrong" Kate tells me

"It is a myth" I hear Derek say before any of us could say anything Kate's phone goes off

"Get home now" it's Allison's dad

"What's wrong?" she asks

"We we're wrong Jackson wasn't the second beta it was Scott he shifted in front of Allison she knows" I hear Chris say my heart immediately start's pounding I hope Scott's okay

"Did you catch him" Kate asks

"No he got away" Chris says I almost sigh in relief Kate hangs up

"well it looks like we'll have to pick this up later" Kate tells us she walks out of the room and Eddy follows her probably getting instructions I look at Derek and see him staring at me more specifically at my side where the wound was placed the spot that matched with where the wires were attached to his body we just stare at each other

"I've been around enough werewolves to know at all believe that what Kate just said isn't real" I say breaking the silence first

"It's not as far as I know it was made up by some love sick fool who figure since wolves mated for life werewolves did to and that it need a mystical spin on it" Derek said looking at the ground silence fell over us again either of us had anything to say and even if we did I don't think we would know how to start I sat lost in my own thoughts if what Derek and Kate said was true it meant at Derek and I had somehow mated for life even without us knowing I mean I can barley admit at I was interested in him to myself let alone anyone else but apparently we were suppose to be together for life the silence was interrupted by a howl it was Scott's howl I look at Derek he raises his head and for a moment I thought he wasn't going to howl in return

"Derek what are you doing answer him and if you don't I will" I tell him I see his eyes flash blue and he lets out a howl that unlike Scotts sounded like an actual wolf howl

"Do you think he's coming?" I ask

"I don't know maybe I should have let you he'd come for you" Derek says still refusing to look at me

"He'd come for you as well" I tell him

"Why because of you?" he asks me finally glancing at me but giving me the coldest look I'd ever seen from him

"No because that's who Scott is" I tell him it was true but a part of me knew that the reason Scott tried so hard with Derek was also because of me we sat still in silence listening for sounds that anyone was coming it had been almost ten minutes and I was starting to lose hope when I hear the crunching of leaves then the door was swing open and standing there was Scott

"Thank god" I say Scott rush over to me and starts to break the locks

"I was wondering where you were" Scott tells me

"Well wonder no longer I was kidnapped by a psychotic bitch" I tell him as he breaks the last thing keeping me in place I jump up and run straight to Derek

"Scott help me get him out of here" I say as I break the first cuff

"there's someone coming Jez you have to sit back down" Scott tells me as he runs out the door and close it behind him I sit back down and pretend to still be chained to the chair Eddy enters the room a few seconds later he has a bat in his hands he turns on the light facing Derek

"Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help. But I need to warn you. I used to play in college." Eddy told Derek he swung the bat but Derek caught it the hand I had released before it could hit him

"I brought a little help too." Derek tells him Eddy turns around and sees Scott standing in the doorway Derek punches Eddy and he goes flying back into the wall. He slides down knocked out I stand up to go to Derek but Scott holds me back so I stay put the first thing Derek does is rip off the wires I hold in my gasp of relief the pain was gone I look at Derek's side and there was an identical wound to the one on my side

"Scott, help me with this." Derek tells him

"No." Scott tells him Derek looks at me but I shake my head siding with my brother

"What?" Derek asks

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." Scott tells him

"You really want to talk about this right now?" Derek asks him

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." Scott tells him and Scott's reasoning became perfectly clear to me

"So what?" Derek nearly yells at him I was surprised by his reaction Derek wasn't a saint I know but I didn't think he'd let innocent people die

"So tell me how to stop him." Scott demanded

"You can't! All right? Now - I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!" Derek yells I can see the fear in him

"Promise you'll help me." Scott tells him

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child." Derek yells at him a part of me couldn't help but wonder if he really meant what he said and if he thought the same about me that maybe some of what he was saying was about me I take an involuntary step back

"Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?" Scott asked him holding up the report about the deer with the spiral in its side

"This is what brought your sister back to beacon hills, right?" Scott asks him when he says nothing

"Where did you get that?" Derek asks him a little anger seeping into his voice

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you want to know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me." Scott tells him I can see the anger on his face I see him fighting for control Scott turns around and I follow him turning my back on Derek  
"Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other "Scott is interrupted by the clanking of chains we turn around to see Derek rubbing his wrist the chain broken

"I'll help you." Derek tells Scott

We leave the cave and start to walk Scott in front, me in the middle and Derek bringing up the rear I ignore both of them a little hurt and lost in my own thoughts

"Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right." I hear Derek say we both turn and look at him

"What do you mean?" Scott asks him

"I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's" Derek starts to say while looking around but is interrupted by Scott

"No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen." I roll my eye at Scott and see Derek do the same "What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy." Scott nearly yells

"Fine. You're right." Derek tells him

"Thank you." Scott says rolling his head back suddenly there's an arrow in Derek's shoulder I clutch mine in pain as I half walk half fall over to Derek I follow where the arrow came from and see Allison with Kate I hear Kate tell Allison

"Now the leg." She sends another arrow flying and if my arm was in better condition I could have caught it but instead I watch it bury itself in Derek's leg and feel the pain in mine "Flash bolt." I hear Kate say

"Scott, your eyes!" Derek yells I use Derek's chest to cover mine

"Now." Kate tells her and the flash bolt is sent flying I look up to see Scott on the ground he hadn't cover his eyes I break off the arrow in Derek's leg while he pulls the one out of his shoulder the pain instantly diminishes Derek gets up and runs to Scott and start's to pull him along I run after them I see Kate and Allison start to walk towards us I see Derek fall

"Scott, go!" Derek tells him as he pushes him ahead and I'm torn by helping Derek or getting my brother safe I only need to get to the house I have some weapons there so I run forward and grab Scott and start to drag him towards the house but he's dead weight and he's slowing me down more than I already was so I drop him I'm more use to them if I can get to my weapons

"Allison, I can explain." I hear Scott say and I can't help myself I stop and turn around I see Ally advancing on Scott

"Stop lying. For once stop lying." She tells him I see Kate walking towards Derek and I forget about the weapons as I make my way towards him

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was going to tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did" I hear Scott say from behind me I was next to Derek by this time when my leg gave out

"Was to protect me." Allison said interrupting Scott

"Yes." Scott told her

"I don't believe you." Allison tells him

"Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself." I hear Kate say

"No" I yell I try to move but my leg just wouldn't work

"You - you said we were just going to catch them?" Allison questioned

"We did that. Now we're going to kill them." I see her raises her gun and shot Derek I feel the pain go through me

"DEREK" I scream out it was more like a choked sobbed then a scream "See? Not that hard. Oh, no - I know that look. That's the "you're going to have to do it yourself" look." Kate says she raises her gun and points it at Scott

"Ally stop her" I scream as I hold Derek to me I feel him breathe 'thank god he's still breathing" I think to myself

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" I hear Ally ask I see Kate push her

"I love those brown eyes." Kate says

"Kate!" I can honestly tell you I have never been happier to hear Chris Argents voice "I know what you did. Put the gun down." He tells her

"I did what I was told to do." Kate says

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 - year - old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." Chris tells her

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison and I say at the same time she sends me a look I lived in Paris for a year I was fluent in French plus I already knew the code from being in this world so long I see Kate's finger move to the trigger Chris raises his gun and point's it at Kate

"Put the gun down." He tells her he fires a shot that barley misses her head "Before I put you down." He finishes she lowers her gun I have a second to be relived before the front door of the Hale house squeaks open

"Allison, get back." I hear Chris say I see Chris and Kate aim their guns at the door as Scott stands up and stays where he is between them making a human shield in front of Allison

"What is it?" Allison asks

"It's the Alpha." Scott tells her I see a shape run out of the house everyone including Allison had their weapons up and ready it runs circles around us it took Chris first then Allison goes down her bow sent flying and then Scott leaving Kate the only one left standing

"Come on! Come on!" Kate yells she turns and then Peter has her arm she fires two shots into the air before Peter broke her arm and then threw her on to the porch and then dragged her inside

"No!" Allison let's out before she runs after Peter and Kate

"Allison wait" I yell as I run after her I catch up to her as she enters the house and we see Peter holding Kate by the neck

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it - And I'll let her live." Peter tells her I see Kate struggling

"I'll protect her" I tell Kate trying to help with the burden

"I'm sorry." Kate says more to Allison then Peter he then tears out her throat

"No" Allison yells as we watch Kate's body fall to the ground

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology - didn't sound very sincere." Peter says as he looks at Allison I push her behind me

"Ally run" I tell her I hear her run out of the house

"You got what you wanted Peter the ones who are responsible are dead you can stop now" I tell him

"Sweet Jezebel I'll never be done" he tells me I shift and growl at him he takes a few steps back

"Purple eyes you're the mère de tous les" he tells me I don't get the chance to respond as Derek and Scott enter the room

"Run" Derek tells me

I run outside to see Allison over her dad I walk over to her

"Peter?" she asks me

"Derek and Scott are dealing with him" I say we hear a lot of bang and growls and the sound of stuff breaking the sound of glass breaking draws our attention and we see Scott flying through the window and then Peter in his alpha form I look but I don't see Derek I felt a few burst of pain but nothing strong enough to kill him Peter picks Scott up and then Scott kicks off his chest sending him flying into the porch Jackson's Porsche pulls up and I see Jackson and Stiles get out I make my way over to them Stiles throw's something in the air Peter catches it I see that it's a self - igniting Molotov cocktail

"Oh, damn." Stiles says

"Allison!" Scott yells he reaches behind him and throws Allison her bow she catches it and has it set up in an instant Peter goes to throw the beaker at her but she fires before he can his arm erupts in flames Jackson throws his beaker and Peters whole body is cover in flames he starts to walk towards Allison

"No!" Scott yells he then runs forward and kicks Peter away he stumbles in to the trees and shifts back to human I run into the house to find Derek knocked out I shake him awake

"Derek" I say as he opens his eyes he looks around

"Peter?" he ask me

"Outside" is all I say and hes up and outside in a flash with me trailing behind him he walks up to Peters body and stand over it and crouches down

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?" Scott says behind us there a silence as everyone wait to see what happens next

"You've - already - decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter says as he starts to shift Derek hold up his claws ready to rip Peters throat out

"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott yells but its too late Derek brings his hand down and Peter is dead Derek stands up and turn's to face me and Scott his eye's glow red

"I'm the Alpha now." He tells us

Two days after Peter's death I drive up to the Hale house Derek and I haven't spoken since that night but Derek texted me to meet him here I get out of the car and I feel him behind me

"So you're the alpha now" I say as I turn to face him

"I'm going to need a pack" he tells me

"I know" I say

"Are you going to be a part of it and help me teach them?"Derek asks me

"You don't have to ask Derek I think we became pack the day we met I think it was part of the reason I took you're supposed death so hard" I tell him

"So you're in?" he ask

"I am but if you're going to have a pack you need a new place" I tell him I then get back in my car and drive away

* * *

**Season one done I'm really scared because this chapter was mainly original stuff so be kind I also just want to let you know I'm going to take a few days between season one and two it will be a week at most review follow and fave **

**T**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind**

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

thanks to msspicyjalapeno and GerKayM Who reviewed sorry this is later than I said it would be but I was at comic-con and still had to write this chapter and I'm really scared at Derek is going to die this season especially after that last episode

* * *

**Omega**

I walk in to the vet clinic the day after meeting with Derek

"Deaton are you here?" I yell I hear movement from the back and then Deaton is standing in front of me I deiced to talk to someone who might have answers about me being linked to Derek

"Jezebel what can I do for you?" he asks

"I need answers" I tell him he moves to the side and lets me through once we were both in the exam room I started talking

"you know that mysteries burn I had well it was from Derek Kate said that we were linked and that I could feel Derek's pain and he had the same wound I did when we found him so I believe her but I don't know what It means and I get the feeling that Derek doesn't either and you know more than anyone so I thought I should asks you" I tell him very rushed and now out of breath

"Does the same apply to Derek?" he asks I blank, out of everything he could ask that's what he went with

"What do you mean?" I ask him confused

"Does Derek feel your pain as well?" he asks slowly

"I don't know" I tell him I hadn't really been hurt that much

"You need to find out" he tells me

"Does it make a difference?" I ask him

"Yes" is all he said it was clear that nothing else was going to be said just then my phone went off it was a text message from Derek

_Meet at the__ abandoned__ beacon hills rail depot_

I went to clutch the necklaces I always wore a nervous habit only to remember that I lost them the night peter died I walk out of the clinic without a word

* * *

**Derek pov **

I had texted Jez over an hour ago and she still wasn't here I wasn't sure if it was because she was more than an hour away or if she didn't want to be around me as much since everything with Kate or maybe she was hurt my thoughts were interrupted when I smelled her I always smelt her first the strawberry scented products in her hair her floral scented perfume and the scent that was just hers assaulted my nose but not in a bad way Jezebel's scent had a calming effect to it I hear her next the sound of her shoes touching ground and her heart beat which was beating a mile a minute but it usual was when I was around last I saw her she looked different today in a pale long skirt and bright blue top and heels she looked nice she always looked nice but this was different I mean I know she's attractive you'd have to blind not to see that with her hazel eyes that were more green then brown and long dark wavy hair she was short barley 5 foot 5 without heels but every since Kate I'd been noticing her more but nothing could come of it I look down and notice she has three bags with her then she starts to talk

* * *

**Jezebels pov **

Derek had just been staring at me the whole time I had been here so I deiced to talk first

"Is this the new place" I ask what was with Derek and depressing run down places

"Yeah I pulled out the seats of a few carts and placed a mattress and a set of draws in them for sleeping area's"

"Nice that's not depressing at all we need to talk" I tell him I see panic flicker across his face before settling in his usual mask

"What about" he asked me and if I couldn't hear his heart I might believe his indifference

"Me being in your pack" I see relief and then concern "don't worry I'm still in but just in a different way my role in the pack is going to be more like an independent contractor I'll help out the pack and I'll stand with you against the Argent's but you can't make me chose between you and my brother I'll chose who I think is in the right when it comes to you two" I tell him he nods

"That's fair" he tells me

"And I have a few rules" I tell him he rolls his eyes at me but nods anyway "I'm not going to tell you what Scott knows unless you already know it and the same goes for him so you two can't use me against each over and I've already told Scott this" I say when I see him about to interrupted "and you think of me as a partner instead of a follower which means you trust me and tell me things like when you bite someone I need to know" I tell him

"Fine" he says a little angrily "now what's with the bags?" he asks

"There some of my things I assume I get a train cart seeing as I'm part of the pack?" I ask

"Umm yeah -chose which one you want" he said stumbling over his words a little did Derek really just kind of stutter? in the time I had know Derek nothing had really fazed him so seeing him like this was weird

"Which one is the furthest away from the rest?" I ask he points to his left

"The others are further back" he tells me I walk to the one he pointed at and sure enough there was a mattress and a set of draws I place the bag with all my weapons in the bottom draw and left the other two to unpack later Derek was standing where I left him

"There's something else" I tell him he turns and looks at him and lifts an eyebrow

"I talked to a friend I have who knows a lot about real werewolves and I asked them about the being linked thing and they told they couldn't tell me anything until I know if it's just me that feels your pain or if you feel mine as well" I tell him

"So how do we find out?" he asks

"Well I can always shot myself in the foot and see if you feel that" I say sarcastically

"Okay" Derek says I look at him in shock and see he's not kidding I walk back to my train cart walk over to the set of draws and open the last one unzip the bag and pull out one of my guns and walk back out to Derek his eyebrows raise when he sees the gun in my hand

"Where did you get the gun and why do you have a gun?" he asks me

"I have a gun because I'm a good shot and I'm still hiding the fact that I'm a werewolf to the hunters so this is how I'm going to protect myself and to where I got it I own it that's all you need to know "I tell him I take off my shoe, aim the gun at my foot and click the safety off I count to three and pull the trigger before I can talk myself out of it a hot flash of pain goes through my foot

"Son of a bitch" I yell out I look at Derek and see nothing on his face

"Anything?" I ask he shakes his head "great so I just shot myself in the foot for nothing I'm going to go lay down until this heals" I tell him limping away I lay down and fall asleep I woke to my phone ringing I fumble my way to it I see that it's Scott calling

"Yeah" I say still foggy with sleep

"Lydia's missing we're going to look for her" Scott says before hanging up that's how Scott and I worked now only saying what we needed to I grab my gun my bow and quiver full of arrows from the bottom draw I walk out of my train cart and find Derek on his way out

"Lydia's missing I'm going to look for her " I tell him as I pass him it was half true I was going to the old Hale house to where Peter was buried to make sure she didn't go there when I get there I see Scott hanging in the air by a wire and Mr. Argent walking up to him with two hunters behind him

"Scott?" Mr. Argent called out

"Mr. Argent." Scott says

"How are you doing?" Argent asked him

"Good. You know, just hanging out. Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting." Scott told him I just rolled my eye's at my brother stupidity

"What are you doing out here, Scott?" Argent asked him a dangers tone to his voice

"Looking for my friend." Scott tells him

"Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?" Argent asks him

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me." Scott told him with a hint of sarcasm

"I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself - one, I can handle. Not two." Argent tells him well that answers that question then he doesn't know about me and it will be very bad if he ever found out

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" Argent asks his and I stand up straight cause I do it means cutting someone in half

"I have a feeling I don't want to." Scott tells him and had this been any other time I would have been proud

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." Argent tells him I had enough at this point I send an arrow flying pining down one of the lackey's I shoot a second pinning the other one Chris turned around to face his people I drop my bow and quiver and I slide up behind him I kick the back of his knee he falls with one knee on the ground I grab his arm as I turn to his front and use his arm to flip him as he lays on the ground I pull out my gun and aim it at him

"You gave us your threat and now it's our turn if any of you kill someone and it's not by the code I'll be there to put you down like the rabid dogs you are" I tell him I back up with my gun still aimed at him his people had unpinned themselves at this point and Chris got up and they all walked away Allison and Stiles rush over to us I walk over to where I had drop my bow and quiver and pick them up

"You okay?" Allison asked Scott when she reached him

"It's just another life - threatening conversation with your dad." He tells her

"he didn't seem to be the only one threatening" Allison said as she looks my way "Stiles help me with this." She calls out as she makes her way to undo the wire around Scott's ankle

"Thanks. But I think I got it." Scott tells him as he lands on his feet

"Yeah." Stiles says sounding impressed

"Coming?" Scott asks as he walks towards the house Allison and Stiles start to follow him I turn to walk away

"Jez where are you going" Scott asks me

"I'm going to go talk to Derek call me if you find her" I say and I was gone before any of them could reply when I got to the train repot Derek wasn't there so I decided to unpack some of my things I pull out my phone to play some music I hit shuffle and flaws by Bastille starts playing

_When all of your flaws and all of my flaws  
Are laid out one by one  
A wonderful part of the mess that we made  
We pick ourselves undone_

_All of your flaws and all of my flaws_  
_They lie there hand in hand_  
_Ones we've inherited, ones that we learned_  
_They pass from man to man_

_There's a hole in my soul_  
_I can't fill it I can't fill it_  
_There's a hole in my soul_  
_Can you fill it? Can you fill it?_

_You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve_  
_and I have always buried them deep beneath the ground_  
_Dig them up; let's finish what we've started_  
_Dig them up, so nothing's left unturned_

I start humming along as I sort my clothes into piles and refolding them before placing them in a draw. It was an hour later and I was lining my shoes up against the train cart wall when Derek finally came back

"Where were you?" I ask him

"I offered the bite to someone" he tells me

"Who - did they take it?" I ask as I follow him into his train cart he turns and is suddenly very close

"Our deal was I tell you who I bite not who I offer it to" he tells me I let out a sigh and take a step back it

"It's called trust Derek try it sometime" I say as I walk away I run into my train cart and grab my phone and car key's before rushing out of there

When I wake up I get ready for school I wasn't really in the mood to go but knew I had to for Allison this was her first day back after losing Kate and it was Kate's funeral today so I decided to pull a page from Lydia's book fancy clothing heels styled hair and makeup done I felt ready to face the day I reach for my necklaces only to remember that they were gone I feel naked without them I had worn them every day for over a year I didn't have time to mope as Jackson beeped his car horn telling me he was here I grabbed my bag and walked out the door

"What's with you?" Jackson asks me as soon as I get in the car

"What do you mean?" I ask him as he starts to drive

"Your clothes since you came back from Paris you've been about pants boots leather and black and now you're wearing a dress and heels" he says

"I was missing Paris" I tell him

"Or maybe you're trying to impress a guy" he says

"Yeah right" I tell him I reach to my neck only to remember that there was nothing there

"Still missing?" he asks me of course only Jackson would notice

"Yeah I must have lost them when we were fighting Peter" I tell him he had pulled into a parking spot at this point he bent and reached into his bag and pulled out a box and hands it to me

"What's this?" I ask as I open the box I let out a gasp in the box was a necklace with a bow and arrow in the middle with a wolf head on either side, one of the wolfs had blue eyes the other had red eyes I feel tears trying to get out

"How – why- when did you get this" I ask blown away

"When you called me almost crying when you couldn't find your old necklaces I bought these for you" he tells me I reach over and hug him

"Thank you" I say as I pull back

"I do have a question though" he says I nod telling him to continue as I put the necklace on

"you told me that you're a werewolf but you wear a bow and arrow as well why?" he asks me it was a good question I was surprised no one else asked but only four people knew I was a werewolf actual make that five I'm sure Scott told Allison

"If I tell you, you can't say a word" he nods his head

" I started out as a hunter before I was bitten and I wear a bow and arrow necklace to remember where I came from" I tell him

"You were a hunter?" he asks shocked

"You have to remember I was in this supernatural world for six years before I was bitten so I became a hunter to protect myself" I say as I get out of the car running to find Scott

When I finally caught up to Scott it was outside chemistry

"Hey did you find anything on Lydia?" I ask

"Like you care you took off to Derek the first chance you got" Scott told me he tried to walk away but I pulled him back and turn him to face me

"hey, that's not what happened I went to the house cause I thought Lydia might go there looking for Peter and when I got there you were already there and I didn't think it would take four of us to search the house for her so I went looking for Derek think maybe she was looking for an alpha and I knew Derek wasn't staying at the house anymore"

"Wait Derek doesn't live there anymore?" Scott asked me

"No, wait is Derek the reason you've been freezing me out?" I ask him

"It doesn't really help" Scott told me

"I can't just stop talking to him Scott" I tell him

"Well you're going have to choose a side at some point" he tells me

"Can we talk about this later just tell me what you know about Lydia?" I ask him

"Just that there was a liver stolen from the grave yard last night and we think it was Lydia" he tells me and then walks in to the class room I walk in after him and sit next to Jackson

"All right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right." I hear Stiles tell Scott

"I know." Scott replies

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" Stiles asks Scott

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinksi. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Mr. Harris tells him

"Can you do that?" Stiles asks shocked

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention. You too, Mr. McCall?" Mr. Harris said I admit I laughed

"No, sir." Scott tells him I see something land on Jackson's paper I look up and see what looks like blood running out his nose

"Dude - your nose. You okay?" Danny asks him except it wasn't blood, blood is red this was black Jackson rush out of the room and I realize that Derek already lied out me he gave Jackson the bite I know it wasn't Peter because I stayed the night with Jackson talking to him about all this wolf stuff I would have smelled the blood if Peter had bitten him so that only left Derek I had seen what happens when someone's body fights the bite I knew what it ended with and it was happening to Jackson

I meet up with Allison after class

"Hey you're still coming right?" Allison asked me I must have had I confused look on my face because she continued "to the funeral you promised you would be there" she tells me

"I will I just have to go home and get changed later but I'll meet you there" I told her she walked off to her next class and I headed out the front door I used the forest to run home I ran up to my room I grabbed my outfit for the funeral my car keys I hopped in my car and sent Jackson a text telling him I went home sick and he didn't have to drive me home and speed off when I reached the train depot I was fuming I grabbed my outfit for the funeral and I stormed in

"Derek" I yelled he was in front of me in a second he looked around excepting an attack he opened his mouth to say something but I didn't let him

"A day it took you one day for you to lie to me you bit Jackson and didn't tell me and now he's dying" I yell

"Jez" he says

"No Derek this isn't going to work if we can't trust each other" I say I walk to my train cart and throw my clothes on to the mattress

"So tell me the truth have you bitten anyone else?" I ask him

"No" he tells me

"Who did you offer it to?" I ask

"Just one some kid named Isaac" he tells me

We do this for a while just honest talking until I look at my watch and see the time

"crap I have to get changed" I say as I run into my train cart I was glad all the windows had curtains because I didn't give Derek a chance to leave before I was in my cart unzipping my dress and getting changed I ran out of there stuffing the clothes I had worn in to my bag with my keys in my mouth and my phone shoved in my bra I pull up the same time Allison does I rush over to her and hug her

"Thanks for coming" she tells me Chris puts a hand on my shoulder when me and Allison pull apart

"Jezebel" he says and nods his head at me that me

"Chris" I say and nod back we then walk towards the crowd of reports we start to push through with Mr. and Mrs. Argent holding the press away from Allison and I as I hold her close to me

"Mrs. Argent, can we get a few words? Just a few words! A few words, Mrs. Argent!" I hear a report shout

"Hold it, hold it, hold it. That's it!" Stiles dad says as we finally make our way through

"I knew this was a bad idea." Chris says to Victoria

"Well, it wasn't my idea." She tells him

"I tried telling him. But he insisted on making a point of It." Chris tells her

"Well, if he insisted, then he can deal with this when he gets here." She replied me and Allison share a look

"Who gets here?" Allison asks

"Just sit down, sweetheart." Victoria tells her and I tug on her arm and sit down with her

"This looks expensive." I hear someone say

"Yeah, 900 bucks." a guy I recognize from School tells an older looking man

"And how expensive is this?" the old guy say as he breaks the memory card he turns around and my heart shots to my mouth I knew who it was and it wasn't good for any of us

"Christopher." He says when he reaches us the weight around my neck feels a hundred times heavier and I really wish I had taken my necklace off before coming here

"Do you remember me?" Gerard asks standing in front of us I almost nod yes when I realize he's talking to Allison I see her nod

"Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa." Gerard tells Allison his eyes flicker to me

"That an interesting necklace" Gerard tells me I clutch my necklace

"It represents a story my mother told about the love between a wolf and a hunter making the wolf stronger" I tell him

"Well that sort of thing only happens in fairy tales in the real world if you're a hunter and you see a wolf you kill it" he tells me he then sits down on the other side of Allison. Allison put her hand on my arm and squeezed I look at her to see her staring at me with concern I smile and nod at her telling her I was okay the funeral was short I was driving home when I got a text from Derek to meet him in the woods he was tracking an omega when I catch up to Derek Scott was there and Derek was holding him back from helping the omega I bent down beside them

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing? I can help him." Scott says

"They're already here." Derek tells him

"I can help him!" Scott nearly shouts

"Quiet!" I snap seeing Chris and the rest walking towards us

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asks the omega

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear." I hear him say

"You're not from here, are you? Are you?!" Chris yells

"No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear." He told them

"Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You want to tell them what we've caught?" Gerard asks

"An Omega." Chris tells him

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice. Because, as I am about to demonstrate - an Omega rarely survives - On his own." Gerard says he then swings his sword and cuts the omega in half I close my eyes and look away

"Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together." Derek tells Scott

"What are they doing?" Scott asks us his eyes are round and pleading

"Declaring war." I tell him

"We have a code." I hear Chris say

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all." Gerard tells the hunters we wait for them to leave before I take Scott and walk towards him to my car and I drive us home

* * *

**Season 2 started yay! Review fave and follow **

**T**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind**

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

* * *

**Shape Shifted**

I didn't sleep last night I couldn't get the image of that poor guy being cut in half the only good news was that Lydia had been found I was thinking about spending the whole day in bed but I knew I couldn't I had too much to do and to many people to protect there was a war coming and we need to be prepared I looked at my clock and saw that it was 2 in the afternoon so I got up and dressed and headed out to see Lydia when I arrive at the hospital I walk straight to Lydia's room and knock on the door

"Come in" came the very annoyed voice of Lydia

"hey Lyds" I say as I open the door I see her sit up a little more and smile

"Jez thank god someone I can actual stand" she said happily

"And you're going to love me even more when you see what I brought" I say as I pull out my laptop

"Your laptop?" she questions

"My laptop with all my movies and TV shows downloaded on to it" I tell her.

"Do you have the..." she beings to say

"Notebook. I sure do" I tell her we spend the next hour watching the notebook until I pause the movie

"I have to go but I can leave my laptop if you want" I tell her she nods her head and presses play. She doesn't even bat an eyelash as I leave the drive away from the hospital I was nervous and it only got worse as I arrived at my destination I walk in the room to find it was empty until he round the corner

"What can I do for you Jezebel?" Deaton asked me

"You can tell me what exactly me being linked to Derek means" I tell him he makes a motion for me to follow him and I do

"it's very rare for two wolves to become linked if both are linked to each other it means there mates but if only one is linked well it could mean many things which is why I asked you to find out" he tells me

"Only I'm linked to him" I say

"Interesting" he says I stay silent and wait for him to continue but he doesn't so I ask him something else that had been bugging me

"Have you ever heard of a wolf with purple eyes?" I ask Deaton freezes and turns and looks at me

"Have you seen a wolf with purple eyes" he asks me very quiet

"No it was something I hear but I didn't really understand" I tell him

"The purple eyed wolf is just a myth" he tells me

"Like wolves being linked are a myth" I say we spend the next three hours reading all the mythology on mating with werewolves that we could find Deaton gave me a stack of books to read as I left and I headed home

When I arrived home both mum and Scott were gone I headed to my room planning on reading all about werewolf myths I just got comfy when my phone beeped

It was a text message from Derek

_We need to talk meet me at the train depot _

I let out a sigh there goes my plans for the evening I closed the book and stood up then made my way to Derek when I get there he doesn't come out to meet me so I walk to the train cart he had claimed as his I walk in and see him laying down reading a book I want to laugh it looked like we had the same Idea

"What do we need to talk about?" I ask him he doesn't even look up from his book

"I bit someone" is all he says I'm saying over him in a second I rip the book out of his hand

"WHAT" I yell he rolls his eyes as he stands up

"I bit someone, can I have my book now?" he asks

"No I'm going to need more then that" I tell him Derek takes a step towards me and I take a step back and hit his dresser he leans forward and rest his hands on either side of me on the dresser his arms caging me in

"I bit Isaac Lahey last night" he tells me his eyes glow red that asshole was trying to use his alpha statues on me I stood up taller while my wolf tried to bow down

"Why would you offer the bite to Isaac?" I ask him our faces mere inches from each other

"because he had reasons to take it" is all he says we stay there silent and unmoving my eye's flicker down to Derek's lips and then back up to his eye's he leans forward

"Derek?" someone yelled Derek pulled away from me and I sagged in to the dresser

"Derek!" it was Isaac's voice I like Isaac I really do but at that moment I kind of wanted to kill him Derek exited his train cart

"What's wrong?" he asked Isaac

"My dad. I think he's dead." Isaac tells him I exit Derek's train cart and stand in front of Isaac

"What did you do?" I ask him

"That's the thing. It wasn't me." Isaac tells us I look back at Derek in panic this can't be happening I turn and face Isaac

"Where's your dad's body" I ask

"Jez don't" Derek says as he puts his hand on my shoulder I turn and face him

"Someone needs to see if it was a supernatural death and see if they can pick up a scent I'm going" I tell him we forget Isaac's in the room as we stare at each other

"What if it is a supernatural death and it's stronger than you I can't feel when you're in pain Jez stay here with Isaac" Derek tells me

"What why?" I ask him

"I'll go check out the body you stay here" he says

"So it's okay for you to go but not me?" I ask

"Yes because I'm an alpha and I it's not likely that whatever this thing is can hurt me and if it can I heal faster plus someone can feel when I'm in pain" he says

"fine but you call every hour with an update or I'll come looking for you" I tell him he nods and walks away I turn and see Isaac I walk over to him and wrap him in my arms

"I'm sorry about your dad" I tell him I feel him shake against me and smell the salt from his tears we stand there for awhile

"Can I go lay down" Isaac asks

"Yeah sure follow me" I tell him as I lead him to my train cart "you can sleep here tonight we'll give you your own later" I tell him I watch him lay down before I close the door and sit on one of the train seats I'm woken up by my phone buzzing

"Hello" I whisper

"It's Derek the death was supernatural but I can't catch a scent I'm heading back I'll see you soon" Derek tells me

"Yeah okay bye" I say in a whisper as I hang up I can hear Isaacs heart beat and even steady breath I walk in to Derek's cart and look over his books I see one that makes me do a double take I pick it up yep it really is Dracula I go lay down on his bed and start reading I'm about five pages in when I hear a scream I drop the book and jump up I run out to the train cart that connects mine and Derek's a another scream rings out it coming from my train cart

'Isaac' I think in i run over and open my door and see him sweating tangled in my sheet's it was just a nightmare I kneel down next to him and shake him he wakes up with a jump and a punch I grab his shoulder's

"Isaac your okay it was just a nightmare" I tell him trying not to rub where he punched me

"I'm sorry" he whispers

"Its okay" I say as I hug him

"Derek?" Isaac asks

"He's on his way try to go back to sleep" I tell him I stand to leave and he grab's my arm

"Please don't go" he begs me I nod at him and lie down beside him

When I wake up I'm wrapped around Isaac I get up careful not to wake him and walk out I want to check on Derek I didn't hear him come back last night and I was worried

"How's Isaac" he ask from behind me

"He had a nightmare last night and punched me when I woke him up but other than that he's fine" I tell him

"Good" he tells me

"I would have told you this last night but you didn't tell me you were back" I say

"I would of but I found you wrapped around Isaac and I didn't want to ruin the moment" he tells me

"Are you jealous?" I ask him

"No I'd just prefer if no one in the pack dated each other I don't needed teenage drama" he says

"Well you don't have to worry me and Isaac aren't pairing off" I tell him

"Yeah it looked that way" he says before I could reply Isaac spoke

"Do you two often fight this early in the morning?" he asked us

"We're not usually near each other this early" Derek told him I roll my eyes

"We usually don't fight" I say "come on Isaac I'll take you home" I tell him

"What-why?" Isaac asked

"So you can grab a few things and get changed for school" I tell him

"I can take him" Derek says

"I have to go home anyway and it's on my way I can take him" I say

"It will be easier for you to just go home Jez" Derek tells me

"Fine" I tell him I turn and face Isaac "I'll find you at school" I tell him and head home to change

When I arrive at school Lydia's there and hands me back my laptop I throw it in my car and we meet up with Allison and walk towards the school

"You really don't remember anything?" Allison asked her

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying "We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days." But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds." Lydia tells us

"Well that's what's important" I say sarcastically

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked her when we reached the door

"Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." Lydia tells her and she walks in

"how did I the mythical creature end up being the least weird" I whisper before following them in and when I enter both Lydia and Allison were standing there and everyone was looking at them

"Maybe it's the nine pounds" Allison tells Lydia that seems to snap her back into herself she flicks her hair and walks forward me and Allison share a smile before we follow her  
I meet up with Scott and Stiles before chemistry

"Hey have you guys seen Isaac?" I ask

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Scott asked me

"Knew what?" I asked him

"That Derek turned him" Stiles clarified

"Sorry I was busy why what's happing?" I asked again I was sick of not getting answers

"His father's dead Stiles dad thinks he was murdered" Scott told me

"Do they think he's a suspect?" I asked if they hold him overnight we were going to have a lot of dead cops on our hands

"We don't know" Stiles tells me as he and Scott walk into class I send Derek a text message

_Isaac in trouble come to school now_

Before I head into class as well I sit behind Scott and Stiles and they both turn to me as class starts

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asks us

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving." Stiles replies before I can

"Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott asks

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence" I say

"Or a witness. Wait. Danny. Where's Jackson?" Stiles asks

"In the principal's office talking to your dad." Danny tells us

"What? Why?" I ask

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." Danny tells me

"Witness." Scott says

"Yeah Scott kind of figure that out ourselves" I tell him

"We got to get to the principal's office" Stiles tells us

"How?" Scott asks

"Everyone please turn to page 73." Harris says facing away from us Stiles throws a paper ball at his head

"Who in the hell did that?" Harris turns around and asked I pointed at Scott and Stiles Scott point at Stiles and me and Stiles point at me and Scott Harris send us to the principal's offices Scott and I use our hearing to listen

"Listen to me, you're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" the sheriff asked

"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him." Jackson tells him my heart hits the roof everything started to make sense his shyness why he never wanted me to meet his father all the random bruises and how he flinched every time my hand got too close poor Isaac if only I had realized sooner

"Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone?" the sheriff asked

"Nope. It's not my problem." Jackson tells him I had the sudden urge to kick the crap out of Jackson

"No, no, of course not. You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve It." The sheriff tells him

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Jackson asked

"I think we're done here." The sheriff tells him the sheriff walks out and sees us Stiles grabs a magazine to cover his face I put a hand over my face to hold in my laughter the sheriff rolls his eyes

"Hi, Scott, Jezebel" the sheriff says both Scott and I wave at him he looks over at Stiles and shakes his head before walking away

"Boys and girl" we hear from behind us we turn and see Gerard "Come on in." he tells us I looked down to check if I'm wearing my necklaces and yep I am great

"Crap" I whisper

"Scott McCall. Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete. Jezebel McCall prefect grades just got back from studying in Paris for a year and are taking three different langue's including French isn't that cheating you lived there for a year? you play three musical instruments and are quite good at softball and field hockey you're one busy girl" he tells me I just nod both Scott and Stiles stare at me "Mr. Stilinksi. Oh, perfect grades but little to no extracurricular. Maybe you should try lacrosse." Gerard finally finishes

"Oh, actually I'm already" Stiles starts to say

"Hold on. McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter." Gerard says

"We were dating but not anymore. Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other - At all." Scott tells him I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him

"Relax, Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." Gerard say

"Just a hard breakup." I say for Scott

"Oh, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen, guys. Yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy." Gerard tells us I laugh at the irony

"Heh, is that so?" Stiles say he apparently agrees with me

"However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." Gerard tells us we all turn to look at Stiles as he picks his nails he looks up and see us staring at him he slumps down in his sit resigned when me and Scott finally get out of the office we run towards the doors by the time we get there Isaac was already in the police car and they've started to drive away we turn around when another car pulls up its Derek

"Get in" he tells us I walk up to the car as Scott says

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Scott tells him

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me." Derek tells him neither seems to interested in me so I walk over to my car and pop the boot

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm going to call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." I hear Scott tell him

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek replies

"What do you mean?" Scott asks

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Derek tells him I'm back at Derek's car at this point with my bow and arrows in hand

"Scott just get in the car" I say I make Scott sit in the back

"You're not going to need your bow and arrow's at Isaac's place" Derek tells me

"I'm not going to Isaac's I need you to drop me off close to the Argent's" I tell him when I arrive at the Argents I pull out my scope looking for Gerard and Chris I see them talking in an office with one window I move to the best advantage spot and notch my arrow on the bow the arrow has a message attracted to it I aim and shot I watch the arrow fly through the window and embed itself in the desk Chris pulls the arrow out

"I have warned you once there will not be a next time you follow the code or I put you down J" I hear him read my note

"It looks like there another player in town" Gerard says

"How do you want to handle this?" Chris asks

"Same as the other if this person get in our way you cut them down" Gerard tells him

I make my way back to Isaac's when I reach Isaac's house I find Derek and Scott in the basement standing by a freezer I join them and gasp there were finger marks inside the freezer

"Oh Isaac" I let out in a whisper

"This is why he said yes to you." Scott says to Derek

"Everyone wants power." Derek tells him

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott tells him they both turn and look at me both excepting me to support them I just shake my head

"I can if they're willing." Derek says

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked

"Yes, and he still asked." Derek tells him

"Then he's an idiot." Scott yells

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." I tell him he looks at Derek waiting for him to be shocked but he isn't

"Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon." Derek tells him lifting his hand where his claws are out Scott pulls his hand away

"If I'm with you, I lose her." Scott tells Derek

"You're going to lose her anyway. You know that." Derek tells him Derek starts to walk away and I follow him

"Wait." Scott yells we turn around "I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asks him

"Because he's innocent." Scott tells us

Derek and I drive to the sheriff station to wait for Stiles when we see his jeep pull up we walk over to it and open the door I get in first jumping in the back and Derek slides into the passenger seat

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles tells us

"I'll distract her." Derek tells him he goes to open the door but Stiles grabs him

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - you? You're not going in there. I'm taking my hand off." Stiles tells him moving his hand

"I was exonerated." Derek says

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles tells him

"An innocent person." I say

"An - you? Yeah, right! Okay, fine. What's your plan?" Stiles asks

"To distract her." Derek tells him I let out a little laugh

"Uh - huh. How? By punching her in the face? Unh." Stiles asks I roll my eye's at this rate we'll never get to Isaac

"Heh, by talking to her." Derek tells him

"Maybe I should distract her?" I say they both ignore me

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you going to open with? Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" Stiles ask I roll my eyes why does no one listen when I say something

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek tells Stiles

"oh for god sake Stiles she isn't going to be thinking with her brain when she sees Derek" I yell

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks me

"I mean look at Derek he's a very sexy man and as soon as she sees him all she going to be thinking about is how she going to get him on his back so she can have her way with him" I say they both just look at me Stiles with a disgusted look on his face and Derek has one eyebrow raised and is smirking the asshole

"Do you know this from personal experience?" Derek asks me

"Oh god" I hear Stiles say in the background

"We need to save Isaac we can talk about weather I have thought about having sex with you later" I tell him he goes back to being serious and gets out of the car as Stiles and I follow him Derek enters the sheriff station while Stiles and I wait at the door

"Good evening, how can I help - you?" the deputy asks pausing when she sees Derek I send Stiles a look saying I told you so then Derek did something unheard of and smiled me and Stiles share another look this one saying did we just go crazy what's happening

"Hi" Derek says I pull out my phone and take a photo Scott won't believe us otherwise

"Hi" the deputy replies a little frazzled I see Stiles roll his eyes

"Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little - a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone" Derek say Stiles and I head towards the door

"Like me?" the deputy finishes I roll my eyes at this

"Oh, I was going to say "so incredibly beautiful" but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." Derek says I will never admit it but I let out a little growl Stiles looks at me but I shake my head and wave for him to keep walking we walk in to the sheriff's office and Stiles walks to the lock box as I stand guard at the door

"Oh, no" Stiles says

"What?" I ask as he walks up to me

"The keys are gone" he tells me as we leave the office we race towards the holding cell we run into a deputy I smell blood I look down and see the arrow in his leg I take a step back before Stiles even starts talking

"Oh. Uh, just looking, um - Oh, sh-" Stiles say I run but the deputy grabs Stiles before he can get away I run to the front desk where Derek still is I run behind the deputy and knock her out Derek gives me a look

"hunter" I say before I start running back to the holding cell with Derek following the fire alarm goes off when I get there I see Isaac fighting the deputy and Stiles on the floor I run over to Stiles to make sure he's okay I hear glass break and see Derek in the room Isaac looks at him for a moment before looking at me and Stiles I shove Stiles behind me but Isaac still starts towards us Derek steps in front of him and alpha roars Isaac hits the floor and cowers I run to Isaac and hug him he's shaking I hear Derek let out a small growl but I ignore it

"Are you okay?" I ask Isaac he only nods and moves further into my arms I run a hand through his hair

"How did you do that" Stiles asks Derek

"I'm the alpha" Derek tells him

"come on we have to go" I tell Isaac as I lift him off the floor I walk out of the room still holding Isaac with Derek following we walk to Derek's car and I place Isaac in the back seat before sliding into the passenger seat we drive to the train depot in absolute silence when we arrive I help Isaac out of the back seat and led him to my train cart

"Lie down I'll be back in a minute" I tell him I turn to talk to Derek only to see the door of his train cart slide close and the undeniable click of the lock I turn around and climb in to bed with Isaac I hug him close while he shakes and cries and fall asleep quickly

* * *

**Done hope you liked it fave follow review. Review make chapters come faster**

**- T**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

GerKayM: hope you like it

TotalGeek17: you do find out a little bit about Jez's back story this chapter but you'll have to wait for the end of season two-/ start of season three for anything major

Hotaru Himura: I love jealous Derek you will be seeing more of him and he does have reason to be jealous, to find out about the purple eyes you will have to wait for season three and sorry to disappoint but everything with miss Blake will happen but don't worry it will help Derek and Jez in the long run and also special love to you for reviewing five time I love you, you are awesome

teresaseda28: he didn't lie but that doesn't mean he won't end being able to at some point and he was jealous of Jez and Isaac because he does like her and he will have reasons to be

necromancer girl: hope this was soon enough for you and you'll find out more about there connection this season

* * *

**Ice Pick**

I was in my train cart doing homework when Isaac came in

"Can we talk?" he asked me I closed my book and sat up

"Sure" I tell him he walks over and sit on my mattress

"I was just wondering when you asked me to formal you said there was kind of a guy" he says he stops and looks at me

"Yeah?" I asked hesitant

"That guy, was it Derek?" he asked I was shocked Isaac had only seen me and Derek together three times and he already knew I had feeling for him

"What makes you ask that?" I asked him not giving an answer

"it's just the way you two act around each other first I thought it was more like a brother sister relationship but then I heard you guys arguing" he tells me

"There's nothing going on between me and Derek" I tell him then there was a knock on my train cart door it was Derek

"Hey what do you need?" I ask Derek

"Is there anyone you can think of that would want the bite?" he asked me

"no and I'm not helping you choose people that's all on you" I tell him his eyes dart to Isaac who had been weirdly quiet then back to me before walking away which was weird because Derek usual didn't walk away from a fight maybe It was because Isaac was there and he didn't want it to seem like there was infighting in the pack I shrugged it off and went back to doing homework.

Gym I had a special hatred for gym. Today was the rock climbing wall which put me in a better mood because I actually liked rock climbing what I didn't like was being surround by sweaty guys looking at my ass as I climb the wall I stood at the back of the group the good thing about being short was that I couldn't be seen in large groups unless I wanted to be and today I didn't currently the unlucky victims were Scott and Allison

"It had a tail. I don't have a tail." I hear Scott say

"Maybe you just haven't grown it yet." Allison tells him

"I'm not growing a tail. Ever. And I think Derek or Jez would have said something or had a tail of their own .Are you slowing down for me?" Scott asked Allison

"I was waiting for you." Allison tells him

"What? Waiting for me to catch up?" Scott asked her god these two were sickeningly sweet I got bored of their conversation and looked around there was nothing of interest until Scott fell off the rock climbing wall

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Right? All right, next two. Stilinksi, Erica, let's go. The wall." I hear coach say I see the blond girl I sat next to once get on the wall I kept my eye on her she didn't get very far up the wall before she froze maybe I should take her to Derek I know I said I was staying out of the choosing but Erica looked like she would benefit I drown everyone out I see Erica kick off the wall and land on the mats I see her walk through the crowd and I follow her

"Hey Erica wait" I yell after her

"What do you want" she asks me with a little bit of attitude

"Surprisingly to ask if you're okay" I tell her

"I'm fine I just want to be left alone" she tells me

"Okay but if you ever want to talk I'm here" I tell her before walking away I manage to get through gym without having to climb the wall I listen to the boy's as there getting changed

"Listen up. Anybody sees Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal. Get a teacher, or you call me. Except for you, Greenberg. Don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding. Don't call me. You shouldn't even have my number." I hear coach say

"Isaac?" I hear Scott ask

"It's Derek's problem now" I hear Stiles say

"If it's Derek's problem than its Jez's as well which makes it ours" Scott tells Stiles

"But does it really your sister can look after herself" Stiles tells him

"I'm not leaving her alone to be caught and killed by hunters" Scott tells Stiles

"God I which your sister would cut ties with Derek" Stiles says

"That makes two of us anyway I don't think tonight is a good idea" I stop listening mainly so I didn't rip their heads off I try to pay attention to the conversation Allison and Lydia were having but it wasn't working I was stuck in my own thoughts when I tasted blood in my mouth I run towards the rock climbing wall to see Scott catching Erica before she hit the floor Allison and I run towards them

"Put her on her side. Put her on her side. How'd you know?" Allison asks Scott

"I just felt it" Scott tells her we wait to until the ambulance comes and I turn to Scott

"I'm going to go the hospital to see if she okay I'll call you" I tell him and then I was racing towards my car and following the ambulance

I sit in the waiting room and listen to Erica and my mother

"It's been a while since we saw you, Erica. You were being so good about taking your medication." My mum tells her

"Are you going to tell my mom?" Erica asks

"Well, I swear I don't want to, but there's this team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs, and I don't know if you've seen my legs, but for a girl my age, they're still pretty hot. So - doctor's going to be in in a minute, okay?" my mum told her and she was right her legs were pretty hot still I see my mum and walk up to her

"Hey mum is Erica going to be okay?" I asked

"She should be fine it's nice that you care for your friend" mum told me

"Thanks mum I should go I have a lot of homework can you tell Erica I said hi and I hope she gets better?" I ask

"Sure" she told me I leaned over and hugged her and kissed her cheek

"Love you mum" I say as I pull away

"Love you too" she tells me I turn and walk away heading home instead of to Derek

I'm walking the halls when I see Jackson walk up to Lydia and drag her over to a wall

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hear him ask

"What?" Lydia asked I shouldn't be listening it was none of my business but they were both my best friends

"Show it to me. Show it to me. Come on." Jackson tells her while grabbing at her dress

"Are you out of your mind?"She asks him and I agree

"Nothing happened to you. It's like - it's like you're immune." Jackson tells her I figured he was talking about the bite Peter gave Lydia

"I don't have a clue to what you're talking about." Lydia tells him and it was true I made a mental note to talk to Ally and Scott about telling Lydia

"It's - It's you. Whatever it is - Blood, saliva - Whatever soul - killing substance is running through your veins, you did this to me. You ruined it for me. You ruined everything!" he screams at her

"Jackson" I yell as I walk up he just turns and walks away "hey Lyds are you okay?" I ask I see she crying I go to hug her but she nods her head and walks away the bell went so I head for class maybe I could talk to her at lunch

When lunch comes I head for the cafeteria I don't see Lydia but I do see Scott and Stiles as I walk towards their table Stiles walks away

"He's not avoiding me is he?" I ask Scott as I sit down

"No he's just talking to Boyd" Scott tells me

"Why?" I ask

"We're having a kind of double date tonight you're welcome to come" he tells me I laugh

"Who would I bring Derek?" I say I see him about to say something so I cut in "and I'm not being a fifth wheel" I tell him

"Come on it will be a group thing me Allison Stiles and Lydia we can all hang out without people trying to kill us" he tells me

"Thanks but I should probably check in with Derek and Isaac tonight anyway" I tell him Stiles walks over to us and slams some keys on the table

"Got 'em. Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?" Stiles asked Scott but Scott isn't listening because Erica just walk in the room but not the old Erica she was completely different yet wearing some familiar clothes and one whiff told me why Derek gave her the bite and yet again didn't tell me

"What - The holy hell - Is that?" Lydia asks as she leans on our table

"It's Erica." Scott tells her, the three of us share a look and follow Erica out of the cafeteria we run after her we open the doors to the parking lot and see her getting in Derek's car she waves at us from inside Derek's car he turns and smiles at us before driving off

"Those were my clothes" I say both Stiles and Scott look at me

"Jez" Scott says but I turn and look at him

"I have an alpha to kill I'll see you at home" I tell him before running to my car and driving away

"Derek" I yell as I walk in to the train depot

"You know I thought it would be your brother yelling at me" Derek tells me as he steps forward I see Isaac and Erica watching us

"I wouldn't rule it out" I tell him he lets out a little chuckle that just made me angrier

"Do you have something to tell me?" I ask him he seems to get that I'm not playing around

"I bit Erica" he tells me

"Really I had no idea which is strange because we had a deal that when you bite someone you'd tell me "I say my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Are we seriously doing this again?" he asks me

"Yes because if I can't trust you I can't be with you" I say Derek just gives me a look and I hear Isaac take a sharp intake of breath and Erica quietly ask "what?" I realized what I said and backtracked

"I can't be in your pack" I clarify by the looks I got it didn't work I change the subject

"And did you have to give her my clothes?" I ask

"You said you were getting rid of them" he said I thank god that it worked

"Didn't mean she could have them" I say I walk over to Erica she takes a step back she was afraid of me

"I'll take you shopping on the weekend in the mean time stay out of the clothes I'm keeping" I tell her, she nods her head I pull out a scrap of paper and rip it in half I wrote my number on both piece's and gave one to Isaac and the other to Erica

"If you guys need me call me" I tell them I walk in to my train cart and start shoving clothes in my bag the whole pack is now in my train cart

"What are you doing?" Derek asks me

"I'm grabbing a few things if I can't trust you I can't stay here I'm going home for awhile" I tell him without facing him

"What about Isaac and Erica?" he asked me

"They have my number if they need me" I turn to face him "and so do you" I tell him I then walk out and go home.

Scott and I walk up towards Erica in the hallway I had told Scott last night that Derek and I were currently taking a break so I couldn't help him so we decided to ask Erica at school

"Two's not enough for Derek. I know he needs at least three. So who's next?" Scott asked her when she turn's to face us

"Why does there have to be a next when we've already got the both of you?"

"Because he needs three betas that think of him as their alpha Scott and I don't he needs a third" I say

"Who's next?" Scott asks

"You know, I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and put it online?" Erica tells us

"I don't care" Scott tells her I send him a look

"Erica we need to know who Derek's going after" I say

"It happened during class. I started seizing in my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth until some genius reads the card on my key ring which tells him not to 'cause it could break my teeth." Erica continues like neither of us had spoken

"Erica." Scott says

"You know what happens next? I piss myself. And they start laughing. You know, the only good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them. Until some brilliant jerk off - had to go and put cameras in everybody's phone. Look at me now, Scott. That's right. You only have eyes for her." She says Erica had back Scott up in to a wall of lockers I grab her arm and turn her to face me

"Erica I'm sorry that happened to you but we need to know" I tell her

"Derek doesn't seem to think so seeing as he told me not to tell either of you a thing and since he's my alpha I'm going to do what he says" she tells me before walking away

"I'll try Isaac" I tell Scott before walking outside and calling him my conversation with Isaac was short I walk in to the cafeteria the same time Stiles does we both walk to Scott passing Allison on our way Scott looks at me when he sees me and I shake my head telling him I got nothing

"Scott. Do you see that?" Stiles ask before we could say anything

"What, it's an empty table." Scott says as we all look at the table

"Yeah, but whose empty table?" he asks us

"Boyd." I say we all rush out

"I'm going to go to the ice - rink, see if he's there. Jez-"Scott starts to say

"I'm coming with you" I tell him he turns to Stiles

"And Stiles if he's not at home, you call me, got it? What?" Scott asks Stiles

"Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?" Stiles asks us

"We can't." Scott tells him

"You got to admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind." Stiles tells us I roll my eyes and rush to my car and wait for Scott then we drive to the ice rink we find Boyd driving the Zamboni

"Boyd. I just want to talk. Hey, come on, Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything." Scott asked, Boyd stops the Zamboni

"He told me about the hunters." Boyd told us

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott asks him I put my hand on Scott's arm

"Maybe I should try" I tell him he nods his head

"Boyd it's not all it's cracked up to be I'm going to tell you something no one knows not even Scott I wasn't given a choice when I was bitten I was attacked from behind I never wanted this so much so I tried to kill myself if I had been lucky enough to be asked like you I would have said no you don't want this Whatever you want there's other ways to get it." I tell him

"I just want to not eat lunch alone every day" he tells us

"We'll sit with you Boyd" I say

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott told him I nod my head because I agree

"That really hurts, Scott, Jez. I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" Derek asks

"Hm. In a word – Transformative" Erica says as she half shifts

"Isaac?" Derek asks

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." Isaac says I laugh at that

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott says

"Then go home, Scott." Derek tells him and yet again I'm being ignore by the both of them maybe because they don't think I'll fight but they're both wrong

"I meant fair for them." Scott says as he shifts as well he lets out a growl I go to help him but Derek grabs me and holds me back Scott throws Isaac and then kicks Erica into the Zamboni Isaac gets up and starts to walk towards Scott I keep struggling to get out of Derek's grip but he won't let me go Erica gets up behind Scott and pushes him into Isaac who starts to push him towards the Zamboni Scott manages to punch Erica while he's being pushed he hits the Zamboni hard and then Isaac turns and slides him away Scott uses his claws to drag across the ice to stop himself Scott growl at Isaac and Isaac growls back and then Scott growls again I lift my eyebrow what the hell was with all the growling Scott then tackles Isaac and punches him he then picks Isaac up and slams him into the ice twice then Erica jumps on his back he slams her into the Zamboni Isaac goes to punch Scott but Scott blocks him Isaac swings with his claws but Scott ducks and punches him in the stomach Isaac bends over and Scott then brought his clasped hands down on Isaac's back causing him to fall Isaac tries to get up but Scott kicks him in the face he then grabs Erica and shoves her into the ice they're both knocked out with Scott standing I see Derek smile he looks proud

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott says as he slides Isaac and Erica back over to Derek one by one Derek let's me go and I bend down and check Erica first she fine and will wake in a few seconds

"It's true. It is about power." Derek tells him Derek starts to walk towards Scott I keep an eye on him as I check Isaac he's fine I pull his head in to my lap and try to wake him up I see Derek scratch Scott I see Derek punch Scott a few times and throw him into the ice Isaac starts to come around

"Wake Erica" I tell him Derek place his foot on Scott's neck and applies pressure I run and tackle him we both stand up at the same time and I growl at him he shift's back he doesn't want to fight me I run over to Scott knowing it was going to take him time to heal since his wounds were from an alpha Boyd jumps off the Zamboni and walks towards us

"Don't. You don't want to be like them." Scott tells him

"You're right."He says he lifts up his jumper and show us the bite mark "I want to be like you two" he tells us he walks away and joins Derek I wait for them to be gone before lifting Scott up and dragging him to my car I drive to the animal clinic and stop

"go to Deaton he'll fix you up" I tell him

"Where are you going?" he asks me

"To kill an alpha" I tell him he gets out of the car and walk towards the backdoor I drive off planning the many ways I was going to kill Derek

* * *

**So that's that chapter done I wanted to get this to you guys today because it's my birthday tomorrow and I won't be posting a chapter remember to fave follow and review. Reviews get you chapters quicker  
- T**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

**Random2Friends****:** I went through the last chapter and fixed all the spelling mistakes I could find so I hope it's better now if you tell me something like that I will usually go back and fix it and I totally get what you mean hopefully you don't think this one is lacking

**TotalGeek17****:** I'm glad you loved the violence as there quite a bit in this one too I'm so glad that you said my writing is getting better I kind of thought the last couple of chapters had gone downhill yes Isaac does have a crush on Jez you aren't making that up there also might be an Isaac X Jez kiss and you see a step in Derek's and Jez relationship in this one

**necromancer girl****: **Thank you this story being my own while keeping to the show as much as possible was a big deal for me and I hope you like the chapter

* * *

**Abomination **

"_Go to Deaton he'll fix you up" I tell him _

"_Where are you going?" he asks me _

"_To kill an alpha" I tell him he gets out of the car and walk towards the backdoor I drive off planning the many ways I was going to kill Derek_

I walk into the train depot I spot Isaac, Erica and Boyd so I walk over to them

"Where is he?" I ask them they all look at each other looking very afraid it was Isaac that final pointed to Derek's train cart I turn around and head to it I open the door without knocking

"You went too far" I almost yell

"Jez" Derek says sounding really annoyed

"No you could have killed him you might have if I hadn't been there to tackle you" I yell Derek opens his mouth to respond until he looks behind us I turn around to see three betas obviously listening

"don't you guys have something else to do" I yell at them I see Isaac shake his head before Erica grabbed his arm and pulled him away with Boyd following I close Derek's train cart door and turn around to find Derek right in front of me I take a step back only to hit the door

"Look Jez I'm sorry about Scott okay" he whispers

"No it's not okay Derek not when I'm forced every day to choose between you two" I whisper back

"I don't ask you to choose" he whisper yells at me

"No you just expect me to choose you over my brother" I whisper

"If it's so hard then why you are here go be with your brother" he replies

"I'm here because I've always chosen you" I whisper back Derek takes a step back at that it's silent after that neither of us know what to say I'm trying to find away to leave without it looking like I'm running away from this conversation which I totally am when my phone goes off it's a text from Scott

_Stiles attacked picking him up at armor tire_

I thank god as I send a text back

_I'll meet you there _

I look up at Derek to see him staring at me

"I have to go Stiles was attacked" I tell him I turn around and open his door basically running out of there

When I get there Stiles is talking to his dad I see Scott in mum's car so I walk over and hope in the back

"Hey" I say

"Hi is Derek dead?" he asks me

"No how's Stiles?" I ask

"He's going to be physically fine" Scott tells me at that moment the passenger side door opens and Stiles gets in

"You okay?" Scott asks him

"Yeah. You were right. It's not like you. I mean, its eyes were almost like, reptilian. But there was something about them." Stiles tells us

"What do you mean?" I ask

"You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes and you feel like you know them but you just can't figure out who it is?" Stiles asks us I nod my head

"Are you saying you know who it is?" Scott asks him

"No, but I think it knew me." Stiles tells us we talk for a little while longer in the car before I got out and get in to my own car and drove home while Scott drove Stiles home when I got home my phone lets out a beep telling me I had a new text message it was from Derek

_Pack training session tomorrow be there _

I sent a text back

_Tomorrow's Friday_

I didn't have to wait long before I got a reply

_So?_

Really Derek I thought as I texted back

_I have school tomorrow and so do two of your betas _

He reply almost instantly

_Just be there _

I roll my eye at my phone before going to bed

When I wake up I try to decide whether or not I'm going to skip school to go to Derek's pack training session it's not like it would affect my GPA if I skipped one day I decide to go to the training session I'll have to get changed there because I left all my work out clothes in my train cart I walk out of the house towards my car get in and drive I walk in and stand on the top of the stairs to see Isaac start running and flipping until he reached Derek where he then jumped on a pillar to attack, Derek slam Isaac into the floor Erica jumps over a train cart to try an attack him from behind only to join Isaac on the floor Derek starts to walk away

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" he asks I'm about to say how about me when Erica jumps up and kisses Derek I resist the urge to growl at her until I see him kiss her back my heart start's racing I can feel the urge to change increasing I see him throw her off of him

"That's the last time you do that." Derek tells her

"Why? Because I'm a beta?" Erica asks him

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you." Derek says I let out a humorless laugh everyone turns and looks at me only just realizing I was there I walk down the stairs past Derek and into my train cart I close the door's and try to get my breathing under control I can hear Derek and Isaac talking in the background I keep replaying Derek kissing Erica over in my head until I see red I pick up a glass cup I had on my dresser and turn around and throw it into the wall it takes one second for the whole pack to be in my train cart I roll my eyes and walk over and bend down to pick up the glass I use my long hair to cover my face

"Are you okay?' Derek asks

"I'm fine can you all just leave" I say I hear three sets of feet moving away and one set moving closer I look up to tell Derek to go away when I see it's Isaac I smile at him

"You going to tell me again how there's nothing going on between you and Derek?" he asks me

"There is nothing going on" I say not wanting to have this conversation especially where Derek, Erica and Boyd could hear

"Yeah throwing a glass in jealous rage definitely proves there's nothing going on" he says

"I'm not jealous ahhhh crap" I yell as I cut my hand on a piece of glass Isaac crouches in front of me and takes my hand in his watching the cut heal

"Why can't you just admit you like him?" he asks me

"Because I don't" I say pulling my hand back

"Do you want to sleep with him?" Isaac ask as I stand and throw the glass in my bin

"So what if I do he's attractive it doesn't mean I have feelings for him" I say Isaac just gives me a look at say's 'yeah right'

"Can you get the other two and wait for me in the training area I just have to get changed" I tell him he nods and leaves closing the door behind him I get changed quickly and meet Erica, Boyd and Isaac in the training area

"Why are you train us as well?" Erica asks me

"Because I have training Derek doesn't and I know what it's like to have to learn to fight as a bitten werewolf Derek doesn't" I say

"Why would that matter?" Isaac asks me I'm starting to get annoyed we were here to train not play twenty questions

"I'll tell you what someone told me once you have to learn how to fight like a human before you can beat a human as a wolf okay and no more question's for now" I tell them they all nod "okay so I want to see how you guys fight Erica and Boyd you're up" I tell them Erica and Boyd stand up and walk to the middle of the space Erica moves back a little and runs and jumps at Boyd, Boyd simple catches here and throws her to the ground much like Derek did

"Erica sit down" I tell her as I walk over to Boyd "when you are fighting an opponent you have to work out what their strength and weakness are Boyd here his strength is well strength his weakness are speed and flexibility where as my strengths are speed flexibility versatility and being small and my weakness is strength" I tell them they all nod so I take that as them understanding "so when I fight someone like Boyd I'm going to play it to my…" before I can finish Isaac calls out

"Strengths right?" he asks I smile and shake my head

"No when you're fighting someone you, you fight with their strength first like in a competition you don't pull out your best for the first round you keep it to the last round when people underestimate you and then you sucker punch them" I tell them "you ready Boyd ?" I ask as I face him he nods at me I kick him and throw a punch I go to pull my elbow back into his face but he catches it and grabs me around the waist and lifts me up I throw my head back and break his nose he lets me go I throw my elbow back and hit him in the stomach he bends forward and moves sideward I back flip over him and raise my leg over his back and bring it down he falls down and I kick him in the side he flys into the wall

"Like that okay lesson over go lie down and heal" I turn around and see Derek watching us he walks towards me as the beta's limp past me

"I forgot how good a fighter you could be when you're not pulling punches" he tells me I look at him

"That was me pulling my punches" I tell him

"How about me and you train while the others are healing?" he asks me

"I should probably get some shooting practice in" I tell him I walk to my train cart and grab my bow and arrows and a couple of guns I walk to where I had set up some shooting targets I spend a while just shooting until I felt someone behind me

"Why do you know how to use those? You're a werewolf you don't need them" Isaac ask me

"Well I wasn't always" I tell him "why are you here?" I ask as I lower my weapon and face him

"Derek asked me to get you" he tells me and walks away I follow him I see Boyd and Erica sitting on the steps and Derek standing in front of them

"I got her" Isaac says to Derek

"Jez I thought we could demonstrate a fight for them so they could learn and watch" he tells me I look over at the three betas

"Sure" I say I walk to where I had seen Isaac start when I walked in and did everything he did except when I got to the pillar I use it to help me flip over the top of Derek when I land I sweep his legs he use the force to roll and face me I swing to kick him but he leans back I land on the foot I tried to kick him with and use the other one in a backwards kick he grabs my leg and uses it to flip me I land on my feet only for him to kick me in the back I roll and turn to face him I run toward him to tackle him but at the last moment I drop and roll to his right I kick him in his right side he bend forward and I kick him in the stomach it sends him standing up and I punch him in the face he starts to fall but as he does he grabs me and I fall down with him we land chest to chest I place my hand on either side of him to lift myself up to find him staring at me we lock gazes and just stare at each other until Isaac fake coughs I sit up and place my hand at Derek's neck I turn to face Erica Boyd and Isaac

"And he's dead lesson over" I tell them "now if you excuse me I'm going to go lay down and heal" I say as I get up and walk towards my train cart I lay down and fall asleep

I wake up the next morning to find Isaac in my bed I sit up and look up at him

"Bad dreams?" I ask he nods his head I smile at him and get out of bed to find my phone and check the time to see it's nine o'clock I promised Erica I'd take her shopping before the lacrosse game tonight I grab clothes to change in to and turn to tell Isaac to get out to find him asleep I roll my eyes and make my way to his train cart to get ready there when I'm dressed I walk to Erica's train cart and knock

"Erica wake up we're going shopping today" I yell her door opens and she walks out already dressed

"let me just get my shoes and bag and we'll go meet me at my car" I tell her I walk in to my cart quietly so I don't wake Isaac I grab my bag and throw my phone in and dig out my keys and grabbed a pair of shoes and walked out when we get to the mall we walk straight to Macy's where we spend the next two hours shopping as we're walking out Erica say's something

"Thanks for doing this and for paying" she says

"Don't worry about it, it's all on Derek's card" I tell her we both laugh

"So what's with you two?" Erica asks me

"Who?" I ask

"You and Derek" she says

"Nothing's up" I tell her

"You guys obviously have feeling for each other" she says as we walk into the toilets I check that it's empty before answering her

"Why can't you guy's leave it alone first Isaac and now you?" I ask her

"We just want to know" she tells me

"Okay fine if I tell you will you guys leave it" I ask her she nods her head

" I have a feeling for him I do but I'm not sure if he feels the same way and he hasn't said anything and neither have I so right now I have no idea what's going on either" I tell her she nods her head and we continue shopping

* * *

**Isaac's pov **

My phone start's to ring when I'm talking to Boyd I reach for it to see Erica calling I answer

"Erica" I said in a way of greeting

"Thanks for doing this and for paying" I hear her say what the hell

"Don't worry about it, it's all on Derek's card" I hear Jez tell her Erica must have pocket dialed me I'm about to hang up when I hear

"So what's with you two?" Erica asks Jez I tap Boyd on the shoulder and put the phone on speaker

"Who?" we hear Jez ask

"You and Derek" Erica tells her

"Nothing's up" we hear Jez say

"You guys obviously have feeling for each other" Erica say's their silence for awhile as we hear multiple doors open and close

"Why can't you guy's leave it alone first Isaac and now you?" we hear Jez ask

"We just want to know" Erica say's

"Okay fine if I tell you will you guys leave it" Jez asks Boyd and I share a look

"I have a feeling for him I do but I'm not sure if he feels the same way and he hasn't said anything and neither have I so right now I have no idea what's going on either" we hear Jez say a pang of pain goes through me I knew Jez had feeling for Derek it was obvious but it was different to hear her say it it's silent for a little longer until there's some rustling

"Isaac did you hear that?" Erica whispers

"Yeah" I tell her

"Okay good I have to go" she says before hanging up

* * *

**Jez's pov **

When we're finally done shopping its dark outside I drive Erica to the train depot and help her carry all her bag's inside and leave her to get ready I sit and wait as I volunteered to drive Erica and Boyd to the lacrosse game as I was going anyway when we get there I walk to Jackson and give him a hug

"Good luck tonight" I tell him he kisses me on the cheek

"Thanks" he replies and I make my way up the bleachers to Erica and Boyd the game starts and a couple of player's get knocked on their asses by a player in the other team

"Come on; is that thing even a teenager? I want to see a birth certificate. Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?" I hear coach yell

"Eddie Abramowitz, Coach. They call him The Abomination" Stiles tells him

"Oh, that's cute." coach says I see Jackson run up to Scott

"McCall, what the hell are you waiting for? This is the semi - finals. Bring that 'roid - head into the ground." I hear Jackson tell him

"Me? You're the one who said that I was a cheater." Scott tells him I roll my eye's Scott always so moral

"And that freak of nature being on the field is fair? Do something!" Jackson yells

"I can't, not while Allison's grandfather is here" Scott tells him I sneak a peek at Alison and her grandfather I knew what Scott, Ally and Stiles were planning tonight my job was to keep Erica and Boyd out of it

"I knew I should have brought a warmer jacket." I hear Ally say

"You're cold, here take my coat." Gerard told her as he got up and took of his coat

"Are you sure?" Allison asked

"Oh, yeah." He tells her

"Thanks." She tell him I see Abramowitz take out a few more players

"Good God, is it always this violent?" I hear Gerard ask I laugh knowing he had done much worse I see Stiles walk past Ally and grab the keys the plan was working so far I see Danny go down and I fight the urge to run down there to make sure he's okay

"How many fingers am I holding up?" coach asks

"Four." Danny tells him

"Say two." Coach tells him I roll my eyes

"Two." Danny says

"Perfect, get out there, come on. Get out there and have a stick." Coach tells Danny as he shoves him into the field

"We're still short one player, Coach." Someone yells

"Where's Stilinksi? Where's Stilinksi?" coach ask he starts to look around for someone and his eyes land on Boyd

"You! You! You play lacrosse?" coach asks Boyd goes to stand up but both Erica and I grab him

"Uh - uh. Derek won't like this." Erica tells him

"Yeah. But I will." Boyd tells us as he stands up and takes of his jacket and hands it to me

"Oh, ha, ha, ha! We got ourselves a player!" coach yells we watch Boyd walk on to the field

"Get Derek I'll watch Boyd" I tell Erica and she races off Boyd sets his eyes on Abramowitz and they charge at each other Abramowitz goes down the crowd cheer's while I try and keep my eyes on Boyd

"The bigger they are - The bigger they are!" I hear coach yell Boyd takes off his helmet and lifts it up I see his eyes glow and think 'oh crap' there's a minute left on the clock and we're tied I see Scott run to Boyd

"You got to get off the field, your eyes. Someone is going to see you." Scott tells him the whistle is blown and Boyd runs off "damn it" I hear Scott say as he runs after Boyd

"Get it to McCall! Get it to McCall!" coach yells Scott takes the ball before Boyd can Scott runs down the field and scores Abramowitz crashes into him Scott goes flying and lands breaking his leg I run out of the bleachers the same time Allison does we run towards Scott together

"I'm fine; I'm healing, and its okay. The book?" Scott asks us

"It's not in his office; it's got to be at the house. Let's look at your leg. Oh, my God, your leg is broken." Allison says

"Not for long" I tell her "Scott you have to get up" I tell him as I help him up

"Don't move." coach tells him

"Scott" mum calls out

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm fine. I'm fine." Scott tells them as his leg finish healing

"I could have sworn I literally heard bone breaking from where I sat." mum says

"Heard it? I felt it." Coach tells us

"Seriously, guys, I'm - I'm fine." Scott says Allison walks to her grandfather

"We should go." She tells him just trying to get him away from Scott

"Hold on. I want to ask him one more thing." He says we all share look's but it turns out he just wanted to ask Scott to come to dinner I let Scott go to find Boyd

"Have you seen Erica?" I ask him he shakes his head we spend the next hour checking the field and anywhere else we can think of

"She not here take my car and get Derek I'll see if I can track her" I tell Boyd as I hand him my keys I watch Boyd drive away and I wait another thirty minutes for everyone to clear out I track Erica to the school where it gets a little hard to figure out which one of her scents came from tonight I took me awhile but I was lead to the principal's office's where the door was wide open and the key's were still in the lock I started to run following Erica's and Stiles's scents where I'm lead to the swimming pool door's I walk in to the swimming pools when I get there I see Stiles in the pool I look around until my eye's land on Derek floating at the bottom of the pool

"Derek" I yell I don't even think I just dive in I grab him and pull him up just as Stiles reaches us Derek gasp's for breath

"What's going on?" I ask

"It's that creature again" Stiles tells me

"Tell me you got him." Derek asks Stiles I hold Derek close to me as the thing circle's us

"I can't stay up any longer" Stiles says after awhile

"I can't hold the both of you" I tell him

"I need something to hold on to." Stiles says he starts to swim away I follow dragging Derek behind me we reach the diving blocks Stiles tries to grab on but he slips I grab him but then we all start to sink a hand grabs me and lifts me out of the pool as I hold on to Stiles and Derek we hit the ground in a tangle of limbs I hear Scott growl the creature tackles him they roll and end up on their hands and knees facing each other the creatures tail wraps around Scott's foot and use it to throw him into the mirror Scott gets up of grabs a piece of glass as a weapon the creature stares at its reflection in the glass Scott is holding it charges towards Scott but misses him and jumps from the wall to the ceiling where it crash through a skylight and leaves I realize at I have been holding on to Derek the whole time and let go I leave with Scott and Stiles we grab Gerard's keys from the lock and walk to mum's car where Scott pulls out his laptop places it on the hood and we wait for it to load Scott plugs the USB in and pulls it up

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asks as we flip through the bestiary

"It's archaic Latin" I tell them

"Can you translate it?" Scott asks me

"No I only know classic Latin" I tell him

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asks

"It's called a kanima." Derek says as he talks towards us

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asks

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek tells us

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott says

"Or who" Derek adds

"What else do you know?" Stiles asks

"Just stories, rumors." He tells us

"But it's like us?" I ask

"A shape - shifter, yes, but it's - it's not right. It's like a "Derek says clearly struggling with the words

"An abomination." Stiles finishes Derek nods Erica and Derek go to walk away and I follow I needed to get my car back

"Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott says

"You trust them" Derek and I yell at the same time

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it." Scott yells

"I know one thing, when I find it? I'm going to kill it!" Derek says as he walks away I go to follow but Scott grabs my arm

"Jez don't" he pleads with me

"I'm sorry Scott I have to" I tell him I brush his hand off of me and run after Derek

* * *

**Another one bites the dust fave follow and review and remember reviews get you chapter's faster **

**-T **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

I thought I would have some Jackson and Jez friendship because it's been a little absent lately

* * *

**Venomous **

I was driving to the train depot I hadn't heard from the pack since the night of the kanima and I was starting to get worried I walk down the stairs and see Isaac I send him a smile he looks at me in alarm before looking at the floor my smile drops when I see what he's looking at

"Oh my god Jackson" I say as I run to him I kneel in front of him I see he's awake

"What's wrong with him?" I ask Isaac

"He's been paralyzed" Isaac tells me

"The kanima" I say checking the back of Jackson's neck but there was no cut

"Not exactly" Isaac tells me I look at him "Derek want to make sure he wasn't the kanima and everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom so he gave Jackson the kanima's venom" he finish

"He did what?" I yell I hear a whimper from behind me I turn to Jackson

"Hey it's okay I'm going to take you home okay" I tell him I pick him up and take him to my car I place him in the passenger seat and buckle him in I then run to the driver's side and get us the hell away from Derek both of his parent's are working late so it's easy to sneak him in I carry him to his room and place him on his bed with his back resting against the headboard the paralytic was starting to wear off

"Do you want me to stay?" I ask him he nods his head so I climb on to his bed and sit with my back resting against the headboard

"Did you hear about that underground rave party that's being thrown?" I ask him

"Yeah what about it?" Jackson asks me

"do you want to go together I mean we're both single you just went through a break up and I haven't had an action in an embarrassingly long time and afterwards we could make out like old times" I finish

"Sounds like fun" he says

"And if you're lucky maybe we'll do more than make out" I joked Jackson laughed we had a rule that for the sake of our friendship we would never sleep together and it sort of became a running joke between us we spent the night talking eventually falling asleep I woke up in the morning and walked down stairs

"Morning Jezebel" Jackson mum said with a smile when she saw me

"Morning Mrs. Whittemore" I say as she places a plate of eggs in front of me

"How's he doing?" she asks me

"Really well you don't have to worry I'll always look after him" I tell her as I place my hand on hers she smiles at me

"Okay tell Jackson I had to leave early for work and that there's eggs on the stove" she tells me before walking out the front door I finish my eggs and place my dirty dishes in the sink

"Where's my mum?" Jackson asked from behind me

"Said she had to go in early and that there's eggs on the stove for you" I tell him I walk up to him and kiss him on the cheek "I'm going to get ready I still have some clothes here right?" I ask he nods his head I turn and make my way up the stairs and get dressed when i'm finished getting ready I go back downstairs

"Hey Jacky you want me to drive you to school?" I asked him as we make our way to the front door

"No I have something to do first be I'll see you there" he tells me I get in my car and drive to school I walk in to class to not only find Scott but also Isaac

"What are you doing here" I ask Isaac

"Haven't you heard the charges against me have been dropped" he tells me I just look at him

"Why do you smell like Jackson?" he asks after a little while

"I spent the night with him" I tell him the bell rings and I sit next to Scott Stiles runs in

"Dudes, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news." He tells us

"I think we already know." Scott tells him and we all look at Isaac we meet up after class

"All right, I only found one thing online called a kanima. It's a werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers." Stiles tells us

"That thing was not a jaguar." I say

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer." Stiles says

"Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead." Scott tells him I repress a groan

"You know, sometimes I really begin to question this "friendship." Stiles says we shuffle into economics

"Hey, Jez, testicle left and right. What the hell is a kanima?" Jackson ask us as he sits down we all turn and look at him we all go to speak until coach interrupts

"All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like male McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult - I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh? Come on, let's go, buddy." He tells the class

"Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson asks us

"I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles tell him and I let out a laugh

"Wait - why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?" Scott asks it's then I realize I forgot to tell Scott that Derek bit Jackson opps

"How should I know?" Jackson asks us

"Wait, do they think it's Lydia?" I ask

"I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry." Jackson tells us

"Jackson! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" coach yells before any of us could say anything

"Um - just an undying admiration for my - my coach." Jackson tells him kissing ass

"That's really kind of you. Now shut up! Shut it! Anybody else?" the coach yells I zone out that this point having more piece's of the puzzle than any the other two would just slow me down I spend the whole class trying to come up with something we walk into chemistry together

"Derek is not going to kill her without proof." Scott says

"All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?" Stiles asks

"I think here and now." I say spotting Isaac and Erica walking into class we all rush towards Lydia. Scott and Stiles end up next to her with Isaac Erica and me sitting behind them

"You guys have to wait until I talk to Derek" I tell them

"Derek gave us a job to do and we're going to do it" Erica says

"You're not going to change his mind on this Jez" Isaac tells me

"Yeah how about yours you're my betas too" I tell them we stop talking as Mr. Harris enters the room and I move to sit next to Allison

"Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinksi's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with - I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two." Mr. Harris says

I end up with Isaac first

"This isn't you" I tell him

"You don't know what I'm like" he says

"I know that you were an afraid, abused little boy who was offered the power to defend himself you're not a killer" I say

"Yeah and I'm not the guy the girl's chose either" he says

"What does that mean" I ask before he could reply the bell rings

"Switch" Mr. Harris calls out Erica slide's in to the seat next to me I keep my ears trained on Isaac Erica notice

"Who are you listening to" she asks me

"Isaac" I tell her

"Really? I've never actually been to one of her big, invite - only birthday parties. I did ask her out once though." Isaac tells Stiles my hand freezes

"You didn't know?" Erica asks me

"No" I say a little bite in my tone

"Why do you sound jealous?" she asks I don't answer "there's no need to be he has feelings for you" she tells me I look up at her in surprise before I can say anything the bell rings

"And switch" Mr. Harris calls out  
I end up by with a stranger I don't bother listening to any conversation but my eye's flicker to Isaac and Lydia every now and then

"Time. If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy - You can eat it." Mr. Harris tells us I pull out a perfectly formed crystal I hand it to the person sitting next to me

"You can have it" I tell them I watch Isaac give Lydia there crystal as she about to eat it Scott call's out her name the whole class just looks at him

"What?" she ask

"Nothing" he tells her she then eats the crystal and nothing happens my heart hits the ground Derek's going to try and kill her I look out the window to see him standing there Scott Stiles Allison and I rush into coaches office after class

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." Scott tells the others

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asks

"If he thinks she's the kanima, then yes" I say

"Especially after what happened at the pool." Scott adds

"It's not her." Stiles says

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man. Nothing happened." Scott tells him

"No, it can't be her." Stiles tells him

"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her." Allison says

"Well, I really don't think he's going to do anything here, not at school." I say

"What about after school? What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" Allison asks

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asks

"There could be something in the bestiary." Allison says

"Oh, you mean the 900 - page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that." I say

"Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison says

"Uh, I can talk to Derek; maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her." Scott says

"Derek's not going to listen to you Scott if anyone should talk to Derek it's me" I say

"How do we know we can trust you?" Stiles asks me

"Because she one of my best friends I'm not letting anyone kill her" I tell him

"Okay but if anything happens; you guys let me handle it, okay?" Scott asks us

"What does that mean?" Allison asked him

"That you can't heal like I do. I just don't want you to get hurt." Scott tells her

"I can" I say but no one's listening to me

"I can protect myself. What? Did something else happen?" Allison ask as she pulls out a cross bow

"I just don't want you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, okay? I - I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until 3:00." Scott says Scott goes to walk away I stand to follow him and arrow goes flying through the air Scott turns around and catches it before it can hit him in the head we all turn to look at Stiles seeing him holding Allison's crossbow

"Ah. Sorry. Sorry. Sensitive trigger on that." Stiles says as he hand the crossbow back to Allison I shake my head as Scott and I leave the room Scott and I walk on to the lacrosse field to find Boyd we walk towards him  
"I want to talk to Derek." Scott yells out

"Talk to me." Boyd tells him as he starts to walk towards us

"Boyd" I say the frustration slipping into my voice

"I don't want to fight." Scott tells him

"Good, 'cause I'm twice the size of you" Boyd tells him

"True. Really, really true. But want to know what I think? I'm twice as fast." Scott says he goes to attack but I hold my arm up

"Boyd I've already kicked your ass and you seen me kick me Derek's this fight you'll lose" I tell him he goes to punch me any way I dodge I grab his arm and use it to flip him Derek appears beside us

"She failed the test." He says

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different." Scott tells him

"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

"I'm not going to let you kill her." I tell him

"Who said I was going to do it?" Derek say, Scott and I share a look before looking at the school Scott turn's to run towards the school but Boyd block's him I bend down

"I'll take care of Isaac and Erica you distract Boyd and Derek" I whisper in his ear before helping him up

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott, but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's going to do it again, and next time, it's going to be one of us." Derek tells him as Boyd and Derek are focus on Scott I edge away

"What if you're wrong?" Scott asks him

"She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her." Derek says

"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us." Scott says I was far enough away now I turn and run for it I make to the library in time to see Isaac haul matt on to his feet

"Where is she?" he asks Matt and Danny share a look

"Lose someone" I call out Isaac drops Matt and Erica and him turn to stare at me I run out of the library with Erica and Isaac chasing me I run into an empty class room I turn around when I hear them enter

"do you really want to do this" I ask them Erica attacks me as an answer and I have her knock out in three blows before I can turn and face Isaac he tackles me to the ground I head butt him he rolls over on to his back and I crawl on top of him pining him there I grab his hands and pin them above his head

"Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me?" I ask him he looks shocked

"Who told you?' he asks

"Erica" I tell him

"I didn't think you'd care with Derek around" he tells me

"You thought wrong" I tell him before he can say anything I knock him out and I'm up and moving running to my car when I get home I don't bother with the front door entering from the back when I get close one of the floorboards squeak Allison turns around and shots her crossbow I catch it

"Whoa sorry it's just me" I tell them they shake their heads at me

"Where's Lydia?" I ask

"Upstairs" Allison tells me we all look out the window to see Derek Boyd Erica and Isaac there

"Damn it" I say I knew knocking Isaac and Erica out wouldn't last long but I was hoping for a little more time

"We have to call Scott" Allison says Stiles hand her his phone

"It's me." Allison says into the phone

"What's wrong?" Scott asks

"You need to get here now. Right now." Allison tells him

"Okay, I'm leaving now. On my way." Scott say's before hanging up we all look out the window to see Boyd saying something to Derek I see Allison look at the phone in her hand Stiles looks over as she start's tapping at the screen

"Oh, jeez. What are you doing?" Stiles asks her

"I think - I think I have to call my dad." She tells us

"No, but if he finds you here - you and Scott" I say

"I know. But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia." She says we look out the window again

"Jez why don't you try talking to them?" she asks me

"I don't think they'd listen" I tell her

"I got an idea. Just shoot one of them." Stiles says

"Are you serious?"Allison asks him

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?" Stiles say

"What do you mean we I can protect myself" I say Stiles looks and then waves a hand between him and Allison

"Okay." Allison says

"Look, they don't think we're going to fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of them."Stiles tells her

"Which one?" I ask

"Uh - Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head." Stiles say I shot him a look

"If Scott and Jez are able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can" Allison tells him

"Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other three then." Stiles tells her

"You mean two." She says

"No, I mean three. Where the hell is Isaac?" Stiles asks I look out the window Isaac was gone I hear the back door open and remember I forgot to lock it behind me

"I'll find him" I tell them and I run into the kitchen

"I know you're here Isaac "I say and suddenly I'm being pushed into a wall by Isaac before I have time to react his lips are on mine

'holy crap he's kissing me' I think to myself my body act's on instinct and I melt into his arm's my hands find their way in to his hair I drag my nail's against his scalp and slide them down my hands end up resting on the back of his neck one hand playing with his curls when my brain catches up I pull away we look at each other then Isaac smirks and my head is hitting the kitchen counter hard

I wake up to Scott shaking me awake

"Isaac" I tell him as I touch my head

"Are you okay?" he asks me

"I'm fine go" I tell him I stumble in the lounge room in time to see Scott knockout Isaac he walks over to the front door and throw's Isaac and Erica who I just noticed out the door I walk out the door first and sit down on the porch steps followed by Scott Allison and Stiles who all stand on the porch

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega; you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." Derek tells him I think to myself no but I can I had already healed from Isaac

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott tells Derek and you could already hear the police sirens we all hear something on the roof I get up and walk to Derek and Boyd while Scott Allison and Stiles stumble down the steps we see the kanima on the roof it turns looks at us and screeches before running of

"Get them out of here." I hear Derek say I bend and pick up Erica while Boyd picks up Isaac

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I hear Lydia yell I take Derek's car key and walk off

* * *

**Done fave review follow review's get you the next chapter **

**-T**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

this one goes to Lexi and LOVEtoLIVE17

* * *

**Frenemy**

"_Get them out of here." I hear Derek say I bend and pick up Erica while Boyd picks up Isaac _

"_Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I hear Lydia yell I take Derek's car key and walk off_

I had just gotten Erica into a train seat when my phone rang I answer without looking

"Hello" I say

"Hey Jez its Danny I'm headed to jungle and I want to know if you wanted to be my wing man?" Danny asks me I look over at Boyd Erica and Isaac

"Yeah I can be there in twenty" I tell him I hang up and head into my train cart to get changed when I walk out Boyd stops me

"Where are you going?" he asks me

"Out don't worry you'll be fine and I'm just a call or text away if you need me" I tell him walking out to my car

When I get to jungle I spot Danny in line

"Hey" I say to him

"Hi" he says as he picks me up in a hug over the velvet rope

"Nice to see you too" I tell him when he puts me down

"I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages" he says

"I know I'm so sorry life got in the way" I tell him when we make it to the front door we both show our fake ID's

The door man waves us on in we head straight to the bar I order a coke and Danny order's a beer when the bartender hand's us our order we turn around and scope out the dance floor I see Danny's ex dancing with some guy looking at us I look over at Danny to see him looking at his ex he turns and leans on the bar the bartender notice's and looks behind us

"You're better off without him." He tells Danny

"He's right you know" I say

"Still doesn't feel good." Danny tells him

"You know what will feel good? That guy." The bartender says we turn to where he's pointing to find a cute shirtless guy basically eye sexing Danny, Danny turns and looks at me I nod and give him a thumbs up Danny walk's towards him

"You have good taste" I tell the bartender before he walks away

"Two beers." I hear to my right side of the bar I know that voice I turn to see Scott and Stiles I hide behind the pillar before they can see me

"IDs. How 'bout two cokes?" the bartender asks them

"Rum and coke? Sure. Coke's fine, actually. I'm driving anyway." Stiles says I see a waiter walk past me

"That one's paid for." A voice I assume the waiter said

"Oh, shut up." Stiles says I'm guessing his wasn't paid for

"I didn't say anything." Scott tells him I laugh and walk away to find Danny

"Danny" I hear Stiles call I look around and spot Danny a few feet away I walk towards him the smoke machine starts to let out a lot of smoke and I lose sight of Danny I turn around and come face to face with Derek

"Derek?" I ask he walks past me I turn and see the kanima I see Derek claw its throat out and then he grab's me and pulls me out of the club

"Derek what the hell is going on" I ask when we're outside he doesn't say anything just keeps pulling me along I pull my arm out of his reach

"Tell me what's happening" I tell him

"What's happening is that the police will be here any second and we can't be here when they are so we can talk when we're far away from here" he tells me

"Fine" I say I turn around and start walking away

"Where are you going?" Derek calls after me

"To my car" I yell back I hear movement behind me and know Derek's following me when we get in the car I look at him

" we get pulled over let me handle it" I tell him as a drive out of the parking lot

"What if it's one of Argents hunters?" he asked

"Then we're screwed" I tell him we make it to the train depot without incident

"Are you going to tell me now?" I ask as we sit in the car

"Come inside" he tells me he then gets out and walks inside I follow him inside when I get there I see that both Isaac and Erica are awake and moving

"Where's Boyd?" Derek asks

"his train cart" Erica tells him I stand away from Isaac I hadn't really had a chance to think about what happened and I didn't want to give him the wrong idea

"Stay here I'll get him" Derek tells us and he walks away Erica turns and is about to say something to us but stops when her eyes land on Isaac and I

"Okay what's up with you two?" she asks

"Nothing" I tell her Isaac looks at me hurt flashing across his face

"Really because you two are usually glued at the hip and right now you couldn't be further apart" she tells us

"Actually we could be further apart and I'm standing here because as soon as Derek tells me what I want to know I'm leaving" I tell her

"So the problem is you and Derek then?" she asks before I get the chance to say anything Derek enters the cart with Boyd

"What was so important that you had to gather the whole pack?" I ask him

"How about the fact that the kanima wasn't Lydia or Jackson so I have no idea who it could be" Derek asks me I stay quite because he had a point

"What can we do?' Boyd asks him

"I don't know I saw Argent empty a clip in to it and I almost took of its head it just keeps getting up which means we're on lock down I want you all staying here that includes you Jez" he says

"Oh no, no way" I say I walk out of the train cart I make it to the stairs before Derek catches me

"Jez this is the only way I can make sure you're safe" he tells me my heart starts pounding in my chest

"I can take care of myself" I tell him he's about to say something when we hear

"YOU KISSED HER" screamed by Erica my eyes widen and I look at Derek in panic he looks at me in confusion anger and a little jealous

"Derek" I say

"Don't, what are you going to say Jez how I don't have to worry about you and Isaac pairing off" he asks with anger in his voice he turns and walks away I run after him calling his name

"Derek just give me a chance to explain" I yell at his back he turns and faces me

"I don't want to hear it Jez" he tells me he then close his train cart door in my face and locks it I turn around only to be faced with three betas I realize there are tears running down my face I try to wipe my face without them noticing it doesn't work Boyd walks over and hugs me before walking to his train cart I walk past the others headed for my own train cart

"Oh my god Jez I'm so sorry" Erica tells me

"it's okay" I tell her as I hug her I walk in to my train cart

"Jez" Isaac says from the door way

"I don't want to talk Isaac" I tell him

"Just please don't hate me" he say I look up at him from where I'm sitting on my mattress his face is full of pain and fear my heart melts I open my arms

"Come here" I tell him he runs in to my arms like a grateful puppy

I wake up to someone growling and a lot of banging I look to my left where Isaac is curled in to me yesterday comes rushing back to me and I realize that it's Derek growling

"shit" I say I look up in time to see Erica and Boyd run in and see me and Isaac it seems Derek had woken them up to

"I'm just going to go" I tell them as I walk out of my train cart still in last night's clothes I drive home to get changed and head to school

I was pulled out of second period to go to the principal's office when I got there I was greeted by the sheriff and Mr. Whittemore

"Mr. Whittemore what's going on is Jackson okay" I ask

"Actual that's what we were hoping you could tell us" the sheriff tells me

"Me?' I ask

"Yes Jez did Jackson stay with you last night?" Mr. Whittemore asked me

"No I haven't seen him since school yesterday why?" I ask I was starting to worry

"We believe he's missing" the sheriff tells me "now one more question has Jackson ever said I love you to you" he asked

"No Jackson doesn't say I love you ever" I tell him

"Thanks Jez you can go back to class now" Mr. Whittemore tells me I get up and exit the office I start to pull out my phone when I spot Allison I grab her arm and drag her into an empty class room

"What's going on?" I ask her

"What do you mean?" she asks me

"Why does Jackson's father think he's missing?" I ask

"I don't know" she lied

"Allison I'm trying to prevent a three way war here a war that includes your family by the way, my brother who you love, the guy I have feelings for and my pack if something is happening or you know something I need to know" I tell her

"There's nothing happening I don't know where Jackson is" she tells me and storms out of the room I pull out my phone and call Derek

"What do you want Jez?" he asks

"Did you kidnap Jackson?" I ask him

"No why?"

"Because I was just questioned by the police he's missing" I tell him

"Well it wasn't me" he says before hanging up 'good to see he's calmed down' I think to myself sarcastically I walk out of the classroom to see people setting up cameras when I walk in to my next class Allison's already there I sit down to Scott rush in

"Scott. Scott." Allison yells she stops when the door closes

"I'm afraid your teacher was feeling ill today, and had to leave early. So, unfortunately, you're stuck with me as a substitute. Can anyone catch me up to speed on where we are? Mr. McCall, how 'bout you?" say Mrs. Argent Scott and I share a look the next hour being taught by Mrs. Argent was one of the scariest hours of my life I exit the class room as soon as I can but wait outside for Allison

"Allison. We've noticed quite a few calls from your phone to the odd one. Stilinksi." I hear Mrs. Argent say

"Oh, you told me to keep an eye on Lydia, and, um, he's had a crush on her since, like, third grade, so, I'm going to have to talk to him." Allison tells her

"I know it's hard - Sitting here - Trying not to look at him. But think of how strong it makes you. Especially when all these other girls are just letting their entire high school lives be defined by some boy they're just praying will take them to senior prom." Mrs. Argent say

"Can't I be strong and go to prom?" Allison asks

"Of course. But with someone else. Remember, so long as you stay strong, we won't have to kill a 16 - year - old boy." Mrs. Argent says I see Allison walk out of the class room after that I put my arm around her and guide her to the bathroom Allison's breath starts to get more erratic

"Ally just breathe" I tell her

" I can't" she gets out between gasps I turn her and place her back to my chest and grab her hands and wrap them around her front

"Just follow me" I say in to her ear "in" I say as I breathe in "out" I say as I breathe out we stay like that for five minutes until Allison's breathe evens out

"You good" I ask her as I let her go she nods her head

"How did you know to do that?" she asks

"Isaac gets panic attacks" I tell her I know that she saw the freezer so I don't have to explain anything else

"Thank you" she tells me as she leaves the bathroom I head to my car and wait for the rest of the pack so I can drive us all to the train depot when we get there Derek is waiting for us he looks at me for a second before he looks away

"Okay my taxi duties have been fulfilled so I'm going to go" I say

"Wait" Derek says from behind me I turn around and look at him

"I'm going to take Isaac and Boyd to search for the kanima I need you to stay here with Erica" he tells me

"I can look after myself" Erica calls out from behind us

"No one does anything alone we're stronger in numbers" Derek says

"Then why does Jez get to go places alone" Erica asks

"Didn't you hear me she doesn't" Derek yells at her I step in the middle of them

"Don't worry Erica I'll stay" I tell her I turn and face Derek my hand brush his chest and he moves away like I had burned him I look down at my feet as I walk to my train cart to start on my home work  
Later that night there was a knock on my train cart a second later the door opened and there stood Erica

"I'm bored" she whined at me

"What do you want me to do about it? Derek told us to lay low so you have to stay here" I tell her not looking up from my homework

"Oh come on there has to be some think we can do" she asked as she sat down beside me I lift my head and look up at her

"Well there might be something but you have to promise not to tell Derek" I tell her

"Of course what is it?" she asks excited I stand up and grab my iPod dock I turn and face her

"Follow me" I say I then turn and leave my cart and head out to the large space we cleared for training I plug my iPod dock in and place my iPod in choosing my favorite playlist

"What are we doing?" Erica asked

"Well we may be mythical creatures but we're still teenager girls we're having a dance party" as I say this, the first song starts to play I started dancing straight away but Erica just stood there looking at me

'_Ever since I could remember _

_Every think inside of me_

_Just wanted to fit in (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_I was never one for pretenders _

_Every think I tried to be _

_Just won't settle in (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_If I told what I was _

_Would you turn your back on me? _

_And if I seem dangerous _

_Would you be scared? _

_I get the feeling just because _

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough _

_That this problem lies in me _

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me _

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside of me_

_A monster, a monster _

_I've turn into a monster _

_A monster, a monster _

_And it keeps getting stronger' _

By this time Erica has joined me dancing and was really into it we keep dancing to a few more songs until the music just stop I turn around to see what the problem was and found Isaac Boyd and a even more pissed-off Derek if that was possible standing there

"What the hell do you think you're doing" he growls at us

"Derek it wasn't Jezebels fault "Erica starts to say but I interrupt her

"Erica go and take Isaac and Boyd with you I'll deal with Derek" she doesn't need to be told twice she leaves with Isaac and Boyd following her

"Jezebel this isn't a dance club" he yells at me

"Yes Derek I'm aware of that thank you"

"Then what were you doing" he asks me

"helping her blow off steam Derek she was going stir crazy trapped here and I thought you might prefer this over her sneaking out in the middle of the night to go for a run" I tell him he thinks about it for a second

"Maybe she should have waited for Isaac to make-out with him it seems to help you blow off steam" he tells me my eyes widen

"it was one kiss Derek it hardly counts as a make-out session and he kissed me also you wouldn't be this mad if you weren't jealous" I tell him he turns and walks away the argument was over and I'd clearly won but it didn't feel like it with Derek still mad at me I was just glad he was taking it out on me instead of Isaac when I get back to my train cart Erica's there she stands up when she sees me

"I'm so sorry Jez I didn't mean to get you in more trouble with Derek" she tells me

"It's okay Erica you didn't I'm not sure that's possible but you should go do your homework now" I tell her

"Okay" she starts to walk away but turns around "hey Jez thanks for tonight"

"It's what I'm here for" I wave it off and with that she walks away my phone rings I look down to see it's my mum calling

"Hey mum" I say as I answer

"Meet me at the police station" she tells me

"Wait what why?" I ask

"Your brother apparently kidnapped Jackson Whittemore" she tells me

"HE DID WHAT?' I yell but she had already hung up I rush out of my train cart to my car and drive to the police station

* * *

**Done so this chapter is mostly filler and I'm not all that happy with it but here it is fave follow review reviews get you the next chapter **

**-T **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

this chapter goes to GerKayM and Lexi you are both awesome

* * *

**Restraint**

"_Your brother apparently kidnapped Jackson Whittemore" she tells me _

"_HE DID WHAT?' I yell but she had already hung up I rush out of my train cart to my car and drive to the police station _

When I get to the police station they show me to a room where Scott and Stiles are being held

"What the hell did you do?' I yell as I enter the room closing the door with a slam

"I take it Jez arrived" Allison voice comes through the phone sitting on the desk

"Jackson's the kanima" Scott tells me

"Yeah I kind of put that together myself I'm just wondering if at any point it accrued to any of you to tell me" I ask

"We weren't sure we could with you being with Derek" Stiles tells me

"He's my best friend I'm not going to let Derek anywhere near him" I tell them

"Can we get back on topic?" Allison asks through the phone

"Sure whatever that is" I say

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." Allison says

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott adds

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles ask

"A fugue state" Allison says

"He'd have to forget everything. The murder" I say

"Getting rid of the blood." Allison adds

"Yeah, he had help with one thing tough - the video. And someone else helped him forget that" Stiles says

"Whoever's controlling him." Scott adds

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" I ask

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Stiles tells me

"So do we try and convince him he's not?' Allison asks

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah." Scott says

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Allison asks

"Yeah, it's us. He'll talk to us. Right?" Stiles ask before anyone could reply there was a knock on the door a deputy steps in

"They would like you in the interview room now" the deputy tells us we all nod our heads that him he then close the door and walks away

"Okay Allison we have to go we'll talk later" Scott tells her before hanging up we walk to the interview which was really the interrogation room mum the sheriff Mr. Whittemore were all waiting when the boys sat down the sheriff starts talking

"You will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically." He finishes telling Scott and Stiles

"What about school?" Stiles asks

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a 50 - foot distance." Sheriff tells them

"Bu - okay, what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other? I'll just hold it." Stiles says being meet with three parents giving him the not impressed face after its over the sheriff pulls Stiles out of the room

"Do I need to remind you how lucky we are that they're not pressing charges?" Stiles dad asks him

"Oh, come on, it was just a joke." Stiles tells them

"It was a joke?" Stiles dad asks

"Yes, I didn't think it would be taken this seriously. Dad, humor's very subjective, okay? I mean, we're talking, like, multiple levels of interpretation here." Stiles says

"Uh - huh." Stiles dad replies

"Uh - huh." Stiles copies

"Okay, well, how exactly am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison transport van, huh?" Stiles dad asked

"We filled the tank!" Stiles tells him as we talk past

"Move!" mum tells Scott mum pulls Scott to a stop in the hall way

"It's not just this. Although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you would reach quite this soon. It's everything on top of it. The completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry test that you missed." Mum tells him

"I missed a chemistry test?" Scott asks

"Really, Scott? Really? I have to ground you. I am grounding you. You are grounded. You too Jez" mum says I see Stiles enter the hallway we're in and stands there

"What did I do?' I ask her

"you really think I haven't notice that you don't even come home most nights I know you got use to living by yourself in Paris but you're not there anymore and if you're living in my house you have to follow my rules" she tells me Scott can see that a massive fight is about to being so he interrupts

"What about work?" Scott asks mum

"Fine - Other than work. And no TV." Mum tells Scott

"My TV's broken." Scott tells mum and I just give him a look that says 'you didn't have to tell her that'

"Then no computer." Mum says

"I need the computer for school." Scott tells her

"Then no, uh - no Stiles." Mum says as she spots Stiles behind us

"What - no Stiles?" Stiles objects

"No Stiles! And no more car privileges. Give me your keys. Give them to me! Oh, for the love of God." Mum says

"Mom, you want me to?" Scott asks seeing her have trouble with the car keys

"No" she tells Scott

"Mom, come on, let me just - mom. Mom!" Scott yells as he lays his hands over hers

"What is going on with you? Is this about Allison?"Mum asks I start nodding my head as Stiles shakes his

"Do you really want to know?" Scott asks her Scott looks back at me and Stiles to see us both shaking our heads no

"Yeah. Is this about your father?" mum asks I continue to shake my head as Stiles starts to nod his "It is, isn't it? Okay, you know what, um - We'll talk about this at home. I'm going to go get the car." Mum tells him before walking off Scott walks over to me and Stiles. I reach around and slap both of them up side the he before turning to Scott

"I can't believe you did that" I tell him before walking away myself as I start to make my way out I see Jackson I walk over to him he stands up when he sees me and I give him a hug not wanting the person who's controlling him to think anything was up

"Are you okay?" I ask as I pull out of the hug he nods his head at me

"Are we still going to that underground show together?' I ask

"Yeah do you want me to buy your ticket?" he asks

"No I've already brought mine" I tell him "I have to go " I say to him before hugging him again and saying good bye I walk out of the police station and drive home When I get there I grab a bag and start packing Scott walks in to my room a few minutes later

"What are you doing?" he asks me

"I'm packing" I tell him

"Why?" he asks

"because I'm moving out this isn't working Scott this hasn't been working since that night at the school with peter I don't know what it is but we are broken Scott our relationship is broken when did we start lying to each other Scott this isn't us but I don't know how to get us back to where we were so I'm moving out to give us time and space I'll help you keep Derek from Jackson and I'll help you find away to save Jackson but don't ask for anything else because you won't get it at least not from me" I tell him fight to keep the tears at bay

"What about mum and being grounded?" he asks

"She told me as long as I'm living here it's her rules" I tell him

"Where are you going?" he asks

"To Derek hopefully he'll take me in" I tell him I wasn't too sure if he would with everything happening with us and Isaac but I was hoping he'd put pack before everything and if he couldn't I'd split my time between Jackson, Lydia and Allison if I have to

"You'd rather be with Derek then me" Scott asks sounding hurt

"No I just trust Derek more than you right now" I tell him I grab my bag and walk out of there as soon as I get in my car the tears start following down my face I drive to the train depot

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks me when I make my way down the stairs his face softens when he takes in my face and the signs that I had been crying

"I need a place to stay" I tell him in a sad whisper

"What about Scott?" he asks in a soft voice

"He lied to me and he's keeping all these secrets out of the two of you you're the lesser of two evils" I tell him

"you know where your cart is" he tells me and walks into his and closes the door I let out a little smile and walk into my train cart lay down and fall asleep

The next morning I wake up get dressed and exit my train cart to find Derek Isaac and Erica outside in the train cart that kind of became a common area

"Hi" I say Isaac and Erica give me confused looks as neither knew I had come back last night while Derek rolled his eyes at the two betas and stood up and started walking away we all follow him

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac asked I had obviously come in at the middle of a conversation

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is." Derek tells him I gather that they were talking about the kanima

"And they do?" Isaac asked I guessed they were Scott and Stiles

"They might." Derek told him I had a feeling Derek knew more than he was letting on

"Why can't Jez tell us?" Erica asked

"What makes you think I know? " I asked her

"You know what they know" Isaac told me

"Not always" I tell them with a hint of anger in my voice

"Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side." Derek tells them

"And yet again why can't Jez do it?" Isaac asked

"Because it would break one of my rules" I tell him

"What rules?" Erica asked interested

"Rules Derek has to follow if he wants to keep me in his pack" I tell them they both look a little shocked at this

"Mm. Scott or Stiles?" Erica asked getting back on topic

"Either." Derek tells her

"You're more likely to get something out of Stiles" I tell her hoping Stiles would just say a bunch of useless crap to buy us time

"You know, the full moon's coming, Derek." Isaac asked

"I'm aware of that." Derek tells Isaac and it was true as a werewolf you could feel when the full moon was close plus I knew Derek keep a calendar to keep track of the full moon Derek opened a box of chains and pulled some out and put them on the floor

"Oh my, these look comfortable." Erica tells Derek when she picks up some chains I let out a laugh which didn't go unnoticed by Derek how gave me a look that said shut up I poked my tongue out at him he shake his head before grabbing them off Erica

"You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted." Isaac told him

"There hasn't been time." Derek told him

"Plus the full moons different it took me four full moons to be able to control the shift" I tell them

"Oh that reminds me I won't be here for the full moon" I add they all give me looks

"I'm helping Scott" I tell them I knew Derek would know I was lying as he knew Scott was in control but it was mainly to explain to the betas Derek shot me a look saying we'll be talking later before putting the chains back in the box

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means - that means you're alone against the Argents." Isaac says

"They haven't found us." Derek says as he starts to walk away

"Yet! So how about we forget the kanima?" Isaac asked

"We. Can't! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid - at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first." Derek tells him both betas turned to look at me

"Derek's right, right now the kanima is a bigger problem than the Argents" I tell them they both nod "come on I'll take you both to school" I tell them as Boyd had already left I run to my train cart and grab what I need for the day before leaving the depot with Isaac and Erica and drive to school

I ditch Isaac and Erica when we get there knowing they'd start working on Derek's orders I made my way to my locker at lunch I just started shoving books in it when Lydia appeared by my side

"Why is it I feel like there's this secret that everyone is in on but me?" she asks

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I tell her as I close my locker and we start walking down the hall way

"There's all the whispered conversation the secrets stuff with Isaac and Erica the stuff with you and Derek and now I find that you guys are supposedly in an online game that battles mythical creatures" she tells me

"Where the hell did you hear that that's the stupidest thing I've heard" I tell her

"Allison told me when she asked me to translate five pages of archaic Latin I was surprised she didn't just ask you" she replies

"Why would she?" I ask

"Because you know archaic Latin" she tells me how did she know that I hadn't told anyone when we found the bestiary I had download my own copy and had started translating it

"What makes you think that?" I ask her

"Well the fact that you read classic Latin and you're smarter than people think you are" she tells me

"I think you're talking about the wrong person here I'm not the one who hid how smart she was" I say

"Yet you are, you let people know that you're smart but not just how smart, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who might be as smart as I am" she says I'm saved from answering by Stiles

"Do you know what happened to Jacksons parents?" he asked Lydia I was surprised that they didn't try asking me but after everything I said to Scott last night I understood

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Lydia tells him

"Come on, anyone who ever says "I'm not supposed to tell anyone" is always dying to tell someone, so tell me!"Stiles says

"Why do you want to know?" Lydia asked

"I can't tell you that." Stiles told her

"Then I'm not telling you." Lydia tells him a smile slips on to my face

"But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" Stiles asked I lift my eyebrow at him Lydia and I were probably the only people how could follow what he just said

"Was that a question?" Lydia asks I knew that she knew it was she was just messing with Stiles

"It felt like a question." Stiles tells her

"Well - Tell me if this feels like an answer. No." Lydia tells him she walks away I stay behind with Stiles so I could talk with him but he runs after Lydia so I run after him we lose her when she runs up the stairs

"Lydia! Lydia, come on! Ly - wait! Ow! Ah, ah, hey, Erica." Stiles tells Erica after she push him up against a wall I stand behind them

"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" she asks

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" Stiles asked her we both turn around and saw a camera pointed at us Erica retracted her claws "That's right. You want to play Cat woman? I'll be your Batman." Stiles tells her I roll my eyes at him we start to walk off

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here. In Beacon Hills cemetery." She calls out from behind us Stiles had stop and looked at her I of course knew this already Erica started walking away and Stiles ran after her I tried to stop him but it didn't work and yet again ran after him to try and lessen the damage

"Do you know how they died?" Stiles asked

"Maybe. If you tell me why you're so interested." Erica told him

"Um" is all he can say my head drops knowing that we were done for

"It's him, isn't it?" Erica asks I let out a sigh she knew

"What? Who? Him who?" Stiles asks

"The test didn't work, but it's still him. It's Jackson." Erica says Stiles and I share a look of oh shit before running after her

"Erica" I yell we follow her towards the boys locker room

"You can't tell Derek, okay? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about. And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people." Stiles tells her she turns to face us

"Why not? That's all anybody ever used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you. Yeah, you, Stiles. And you never once even noticed me. Exactly how you're not noticing me right now." Erica says but we weren't listening there was water on the floor a lot of water Erica followed our line of sight to see the water too she turns around just as Scott and Jackson crashes through the door we share a look and run forward to drag Jackson off of Scott and hold him back while Stiles and Allison hold Scott a crowd had gather along with Mr. Harris

"What the hell's going on? Hey! Enough! Enough. What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you want to explain yourself? Stilinksi!" Harris says

"You dropped this." Matt said holding a tablet Harris takes it

"You and you - actually - all of you - Detention. Three o'clock." Harris says gesturing to all of us including Matt

"crap" I heard Erica whisper I gave her a look of understanding Derek was going to kill us

"I'll tell him you tell Boyd and Isaac they have to find their own way home" I tell her she nods and goes to find Isaac and Boyd

I send Derek a text

_Erica and I our going to be late we got detention_

After I send the text I look at my phone waiting for him to call and sure enough he was calling my phone a second later I answer

"Why did you and Erica get detention" he asked before I could say hello

"We flashed a class your boobs" I say sarcastically

"WHAT?" Derek yelled not getting the sarcasm

"I'm joking Scott and Jackson get in a fight and we pulled them apart the teacher gave us detention think we were in the fight" I tell him

"Damn it" I hear him whisper

"Derek she'll be fine she's with me and Scott " I tell him guessing he was worried about her being with Jackson because if he hadn't figure it out that Jackson was the kanima I need a new alpha

"It's not her I'm worried about" he says

"It's not?' I ask with a hint of hope in my voice

"Well not just her" he says before hanging up asshole

When the bell rang for the end of the day we all made our way to the library we find Harris waiting for us as I go to sit sit down next to Erica Jackson talks

"Oh, uh - we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." He tells Harris

"All of these tools?" Harris asks

"No, just us tools." Stiles says waving his hand between him and Scott

"Fine. You two, over there." Harris says he and Scott move to a different table

"How did Derek take it?" she asks me

"Fine he'll probably yell at us when he sees's us but it will be out of concern" I tell her

"He's probably just happy you're away from Isaac" she says I shot her a look "oh come on any one with eyes can see how you guys feel about each other and that he's jealous of Isaac" she says

"There nothing going on" I see her about to interrupted so I rush on "with either of them" I finish she lets a sigh knowing I was done talking about it

"What's up with you and Boyd?" I ask her head darts up in fear

"Nothing" she squeaks I give her a look "were just friends" she tells me

"Sure whatever you say" I tell her she quiet for a moment and I listen to Scott and Stiles

"Hey. What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?" Stiles asks I look at him Erica sees this

"What are they saying?" she asks me

"Stiles thinks' it's Matt" I tell her

"The kanima?" she asks

"No the person controlling it" I tell her without thinking

"Someone's controlling the kanima?' she says with alarm in her voice I freeze

"Yeeess" I say knowing I couldn't take it back I see Jackson standing up holding his head his face twisted in pain I get up and go to him

"I have to go to the bathroom." Jackson tells Harris

"Are you all right? Hey, you don't look so good." Harris asks Jackson as he walks past him I go to follow "Miss McCall sit down" he tells me I make a sound of protest but sit down

"I just need to get some water." Jackson says I don't know if it's to reassure me or Harris

"No one leaves their seats." Harris tells us before walking out after Jackson Scott and Stiles wait for him to leave the room before walking to the desk Erica and I were at and sitting down I end up in the chair diagonal from Erica Stiles sat next to Erica in my old seat and Scott sat next to me

"Stiles say you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott says to Erica

"Maybe" Erica tells him

"Talk" Scott tells her

"It was a car accident" I say they all look at me

"Why didn't you just ask Jez?" Erica asked Scott and Stiles

"I didn't think about it" Stiles tells her

"She's right. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18." Erica tells them

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles asks

"Yep" Erica tells him

"There's something so deeply wrong with that." Stiles says

"You wouldn't think that if you were in Jackson's place" I tell him

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything." Erica tells us opening her laptop

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office." Says a voice through the speaker Stiles and I look at Scott he shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders telling us he has no idea before getting up and leaving Erica works on her laptop for awhile

"Ah here it is" she says I walk her to her and crouch down looking at the laptop a while later I see Jackson walk past I watch him

"Whoa, look that the dates." Stiles says bring my attention to back to the laptop

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death - 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995." Erica reads out loud

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." I say we see Harris start to pack up and follow suit he starts laughing

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re - shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He says while tapping the trolleys full of books before walking out

* * *

**Scott **

"The principal wanted to see me?" Scott asks Mrs. Argent

"No - I did. I'm concerned about the detention today. How Allison ended up in there with you and Mr. Stilinksi and your sister" she tells him

"My sister?" Scott asks

"Yes your sister we know she involved in all of this we're not sure if she like you but we're watching her carefully" Mrs. Argent tells him he gulps

"A sink was ripped off the wall. You're lucky I'm here to explain that to people somehow. You realize that?" Mrs. Argent asks him

"Yeah. I do now." Scott tells her

"Good. Are you having sex with my daughter?" Mrs. Argent asks him while she start sharpens a pencil

"Uh - No. I'm not having sex with your daughter" Scott tells her

"I certainly hope not." She says and then dismisses him

* * *

**Jezebel **

When Scott walks in Stiles signals him that they need to talk Scott Stiles and Allison all hide out in the book selves I'm with Erica since I was there when Stiles made his discoverer plus I could listen if I need to

"You can't tell Derek about Jackson" I say as I slide a book in its place

"I have to" she tells me

"Just give me some more time Erica" I plead with her

"How much" she asks

"Give us a week" I tell her there's a massive banging sound and glass breaking

"Erica! Jez!" Scott yells Erica shifts and growls as Jackson jumps over us I see Jackson jump behind Erica I reach to grab for a weapon until I remember I don't have any

"Erica" I scream but it's too late Jackson already paralyzed her she lets out a scream as she goes down Jackson is gone again before I can make a move I run over to Erica to make sure she okay to see Scott go flying past I run out to him he gets up and we push Stiles and Allison behind us to see Jackson standing by the chalk board he starts to write something it reads

_Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you _

Before jumping out the window we walk to the board until we hear Stiles

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure." He tells us I run over to Erica and pull her in to my arms

"He's alive." Alison told us from where she checking you Matt

"Hey, we need to get her to a hospital." Stiles says

"Derek - only to Derek." She tells us

"When we get her to the hospital "Scott says before Erica interrupts

"To Derek. To Derek." She tells them again they all look at me and I nod

"Go." Allison tells us handing over Erica to Stiles I pull out my phone to call Derek to let him and walk out of the library after Scott leaves us to go talk to Allison

"What now?' he asks amused

"Derek Erica in trouble" I tell him

"What happen?" concern in his voice

"Jackson paralyzed her and she's start to seize we're on our way to you" I tell him as I start the car

"get here fast" he say I hang up and Scott and Stiles run out of the school towards my car Stiles jumps in the passenger seat while Scott holds Erica in the backseat

"Hold on we're going to be breaking some speed limits" I tell them as I haul ass to Derek when we get there Derek is waiting for us

He grabs Erica and takes her inside we run after him he lays her down on the floor of the communal train cart

"Hold her up." He tells them Stiles grabs her from behind and holds her up while Scott and I watch

"Is she dying?" Stiles asks him

"She might, I - which is why this is going to hurt." Derek says breaking her arm

"You broke her arm!" Stiles yells

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still got to get the venom out. This is where it's really going to hurt." Derek tells us before digging his claws in Erica screams out in pain before becoming faint from blood loss

"Stiles - you make a good Batman" she says before passing out Isaac comes in and shows Stiles to her train cart while Derek Scott and I leave to talk

"You know who it is." Scott say to Derek

"Jackson." Derek tells us

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" I ask he nods his head

"I'm going to help you stop him. As part of your pack. If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're going to catch him, not kill him." Scott says

"And?" Derek asks

"And we do it my way." Scott tells him thinking that was it I go to leave to check on Erica but Scott grabs my arm I look at him in confusion

"What?" I ask

"the Argent's are on to you, you need to be careful" he tells me before walking away

"Are you okay?" Derek asks me it's only then I feel myself shaking I nod my head Derek grabs me and pulls me into a hug and its only then that I feel safe enough to let the tears out

* * *

**Done fave follow review reviews get you chapters but don't ask things you don't want answered because I'll answer them otherwise feel free to ask **

**T**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys GerKayM and Lexi

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

This chapter has a lot of Erica and Jez moments because I like their friendship and wanted to give you guys a better look at it

GerKayM: I was going for that seeing as how they're going to be a lot of pain for the rest of season 2 so I wanted to give you gives a sweet moment

Lexi: if the last chapter had you almost in tears you might not make it to season three

* * *

**Raving**

"What are you doing here Jez shouldn't you be with Scott" Derek asks me

"Well Scotts off tracking Jackson and Stiles is having dinner with his dad trying to get information" I tell him

"And what you're bored?" he asks me I was getting sick of Derek's whole hot and cold thing

"No I'm here with a message from Scott for you to meet us at the vet clinic" I tell him

"So you're the pack's messenger?" Isaac asks coming in to view I'd been giving Isaac the cold shoulder for about a week

"No I'm just the only one who interacts with you all freely but I'm starting to wonder why" I tell them I start to make my way up the stairs when I stop I yell over my shoulder

"It in your best interest to be there Derek I'll text you when" I tell him before walking away Scott and I wait at the vet clinic with Deaton for Derek so we can come up with a plan for Jackson

"He's here" I tell Scott when Derek text's me Scott walks out to unlock the front door

"What's he doing here?" I hear Scott ask I walk out to see Derek brought Isaac with him

"I need him." Derek says I roll my eyes at them

"I don't trust him." Scott says but that might have more to do with Scott being over protective and finding out Isaac kissed me but at least he took it better than Derek

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac tells Scott

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care." Derek says I roll my eyes

"And neither does Jez now can we put away the male testosterone and do what we came here to do?" I ask them they all look at me none of them realizing I was in the room

"Now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?" Derek asked Scott

"That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?" Deaton asked stepping into the room

"Kill him" Derek says at the same time Scott says "save him" I shake my head at them Scott turns to Derek

"Save him" he tells Derek he turns back to face Deaton "save him" he tells everyone we walk in to the exam room with Scott Derek and Isaac standing on one side of the table and Deaton and I on the other side it seemed like the perfect representation of the pack right now I was on the out's with everyone as they were all banding together after we save Jackson I'm going to think about leaving maybe I'll even move Deaton puts some jar's on the table I see Isaac reach his hand out only to be stopped by Derek

"Watch what you touch." He tells Isaac swing his arm away I start looking through the jars Isaac sends Derek a look when he see me start digging through the jars Derek simply shrug his shoulders

"So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asks Deaton and I share a look it was almost the same question I had asked all those years ago

"No, I'm a veterinarian" he says again looking at me when he finished I let out a laugh that had been what he had told me back then too "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin. Jez?" he asked knowing sometimes I saw things he didn't

"Neither do I" I tell him he nods

"We're open to suggestions." Derek tells us

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asks before we can say anything

"We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up." Derek tells him

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked

"Well, one" and before Derek can say anything else I butt in

"It can't swim" I say Deaton turns to face me

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" he asks I shake my head

"No. He's the captain of the swim team." I say feeling stupid for not thinking of it earlier

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people" Deaton tells us he moves away and searches through the draws and comes back holding a coin "A puppet - and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?" Deaton asked us

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else." Scott says

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too." Isaac says I nod my head

"I agree with Isaac" I tell them

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked him

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac told him I reached over the table and gave Isaacs hand a squeeze he looks at me and I give more a small smile before letting go

"Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?" Deaton asked as he drew a circle with mountain ash

"Mountain ash?" I ask him he nods his head

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked

"Meaning we can catch them." Scott says

"Both of them." I finish the meeting wraps up and we all make our way home when I get to the train depot I fully intend to go to bed but Isaac standing in my doorway blocking me stopped me

"What's with you and the vet?" Isaac asked

"Oh god don't tell me you're jealous of Deaton" I say

"No just you talk like you both know something no one else knows" he says

"I've know Deaton a long time" I tell him hoping that answer would be good enough

"How long" he asked apparently not

"Seven years" I say pushing him out of my way and shutting and locking the door behind me I lay down and fall asleep

I drive Erica to school the next day

"Okay whats up now?" she asks as we pull into the parking lot

"You're going to have to be a little more specific" I tell her

"Well last time we talked you and Derek were whatever but at least you and Isaac were still good now you and Derek seem further apart than ever and you and Isaac hardly spend more than one minute in the same room" she says

"Why do you care so much?" I ask her

"because you're my friend and so is Isaac and Dereks the alpha and we're all pack and have to live together I just don't want us falling apart I don't want anyone leaving" she tells me I go to get out of the car she grab's my arm "I don't want you leaving" she says

"I'm not leaving yet" I tell her I should have known that Erica would have known what I was planning

"Good because you're my best friwolf and I can't do this without you" she says

"Best friwolf?" I ask

"Yeah like best friend werewolf" she says I laugh we exit the car and make our way inside I run in to Erica later on in the day

"So I heard Isaac beat up some lacrosse players" I tell her she laughs and nods her head

"Do I need to be worried" I ask with laughter in my voice

"No he was just getting tickets to the rave for your brother and Stiles which reminds me do you need one?' she asks

"What you feeling left out and want to beat up someone as well?" I ask her she just shakes her head

"No I have a ticket I was supposed to be going with Jackson" I tell her

"Jackson really?" she says in a voice that implies something

"We're just friends" I tell her

"So you and Jackson never" she asked

"Slept together?" I ask her for clarity she nods "no we have never slept together we've made out but nothing else" I tell her

I meet Scott and Stiles at the vet clinic after school

"Ketamine?" Scott asked after Deaton explained the plan

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you." Deaton says

"Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure - filled task for me?" Stiles asked me and Scott just look at him he shrugs at us and I shake my head

"It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott and Jez to cause me any trouble." Deaton tells Stiles

"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asks

"They'll be trapped." Deaton tells him

"Doesn't sound too hard." Scott tells Stiles

"Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles." Deaton said this was one of the times I wished I wasn't a werewolf I knew how to use mountain ash I use to carry it with me all the time before I was bitten

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles tells him I just laugh

"Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish." Deaton tells him

"Force of will." Stiles repeats unsure

"If - if this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it." Deaton tells him

"Mm - hmm." Is all Stiles does in the way of answering

"Okay I have to get back to Derek and let him in on the plan and get ready I'll meet you there" I tell the boys they both just nod at me and I leave driving to the train depot

When I get there I gather the pack to tell them the plan

"Stiles is going to be outside laying down the mountain ash to keep whoever it is inside Derek and Boyd you'll be outside in case Jackson tries to leave or the Argents show up before Stiles is done Isaac and Erica you'll be inside to provide back up for me and Scott if we need you I'll distract Jackson so Scott can stick him with the Ketamine and then I'll take him somewhere away from the crowd and you guys will search for someone who can't step over the mountain ash" I tell them

"I have a question" Erica says

"Yes Erica?" I ask with a hint of a smile

"You still have some of your old clothes right because you're new hippie Boho look probably won't fit in at a underground rave" she tells me I just laugh and shake my head

"Yes Erica I still have some of my old clothes if that's it every one can go and get ready now" I say everyone stands up so I walk in to my train cart I was just looking at my triskele tattoo which peeked out of top of my skirt when my door slide open I moved my hand to cover my tattoo it was Derek if he notice my tattoo or movement to cover it he didn't say anything

"So why is Boyd outside with me instead of you no offense to Boyd but you're a better fighter" he says

"And the Argents don't know I'm a werewolf and I'd kind of like to keep it that way" I tell him

"We both know that that you don't have to reveal you're a werewolf in a fight you have your weapons" he says

"We also need a decent fighter with Jackson plus whoever is controlling Jackson will except to see me there they might think some thinks up if I'm not" I tell him

"I don't like it" he tells me

"I can look after myself" I tell him

"It's not that I don't like that my whole pack is going to be in danger and I'll be stuck outside" he says

"We'll all be fine I'll look after them" I say

"And who'll look after you?" he asks

"Scott most likely" I tell him walking out

I went in first and looked for Jackson when I saw him I sent a group text

_Jackson is here _

Everyone replied okay I watched Jackson as Scott Isaac and Erica made their way inside I made my way over to Scott to see him talking to Ally I only catch the end of their conversation

"Scott" she yelled

"Just stay out of the way" he yells back before running off I walk up to her

"What are you doing here Ally" I ask her

"I had to tell them they have a plan" she tells me

"Who?"I ask

"My family" she tells me fear went through me

"What did you tell them" I ask

"Everything" she says I grab her arm

"Did you tell them about me?" I ask she shakes her head I let out a sigh of relief

"What can I do?" she asks me

"Ally you have to stay out of this one" I tell her before leaving I meet up with Scott

"We have a problem" he tells me

"I know the Argents are here" I tell him

"What can we do?" he asks

"You go and help Derek and Boyd and give Isaac the Ketamine I have to go find Jackson" I say before walking into the pit of people dancing when I find Jackson he's making his way towards the DJ I grab him around the waist and swing him around to face me

"you owe me a dance" I tell him before leaning in and nipping his earlobe Jacksons hands settle on my waist and I look around for Isaac and Erica I lock eyes with Isaac just as Jackson kisses a spot on my neck that makes me shutter I wait for the perfect moment while dancing with Jackson my eyes locked on Isaac the whole time I didn't want to be starting at Isaac when Jackson hand slips under my shirt and brushes my breast It was my queue to leave

"I need a drink" I tell him before walking away Erica and Isaac are on him a second after I'm gone I watch as they practical have a three way on the dance floor Isaacs eye landing on me every once in awhile I see Isaac take the plunger out of his pocket and i move to help catch Jackson I see Jackson claw his nails in to Erica and Isaac and they go down the plunger flying out of Isaac's hand I run over and pick Erica up only to see Isaac crawling after the plunger i follow Isaac and watch him stick the needle in Jacksons neck from behind and drag him off the dance floor I follow holding Erica we go drag them in to an empty room that we had already placed a chair in I sit Erica down on the floor and make my way over to Isaac

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah how's Erica" he asked

"It's already wearing off" I tell him we stand there we watch Jackson with Erica eventually getting up we all go in to defense mood when the door opens but it's just Stiles

"Uh, no, no, no! Just me, it's just me. Don't freak. He okay?" he asks as he enters the room

"Well" Isaac says as he walks to Jackson "let's find out" he brings his claws out and goes to strike but Jackson catches his arm and breaks it when Jackson lets go of Isaacs arm I pull him back turn him to me and sit him down on the sink

"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" Stiles asks us we all nod I take hold of Isaacs arm

"Are you okay" I ask him he nods "it should heal soon" I tell him before letting go of his arm and standing with Erica and Stiles

"Oh, I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac says

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight." Stiles says

"I'm here. I'm right here with you." Jackson says in a slightly demonic voice

"Okay, did anyone else find that really creepy?" I ask everyone nods "just making sure it wasn't just me" I say

"Jackson, is that you?" Stiles asks as we crouches in front of Jackson

"Us. We're all here." Jackson replies in his demonic voice Stiles looks at us so I talk

"Are you the one killing people?" I ask

"We are the ones killing murderers." Jackson replies his voice starting to freak me out

"So all the people you've killed so far?" Stiles asks

"Deserved it." Jackson says

"An eye for an eye never ends with just that" I say

"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." Stiles say pretending I didn't speak

"Anything can break if enough pressures applied." Jackson tells us

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?" Stiles asks

"All. Each. Every one." Jackson says

"Well, who did they murder?" I ask

"Me." Jackson tells me

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Stiles asked

"They murdered me." Jackson say Stiles looks at us as we all step back Jackson was transforming "They murdered me." He repeats

We all back up towards the door

"Okay, all right. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on." Stiles says Isaac holds up the bottle

"We don't have any more." Isaac tells him

"You used the whole bottle?" Stiles asks Erica starts tapping Stiles shoulder we all look at her and then at Jackson to see him standing up

"Okay Jez you're the fighter fight" Stiles tells me I give him a look at says are you serious

"I'm pants crapping terrified right now I'm not fighting him I don't want to die" I say Jackson lets out a screech and starts turning faster

"Um - okay, out, everybody out." Stiles says

"Go, go, go, go." Isaac yells as we run through the door slam it behind us and lean on it

"Okay, find something to move in front of the door." Stiles yells

"Like what there nothing at can stop that thing" I yell back before Stiles as a chance to reply it breaks through the wall and runs off we all have terrified looks on our faces

"We have to go tell Derek and Scott" I say

"Shouldn't someone try and stop Jackson" Stiles asks

"All that going to do is get one of us dead along with whoever Jacksons target is tonight" I tell him before grabbing his arm and dragging him away when we reach the room everyone is leaving I walk over to Stiles jeep being mindful of the mountain ash

"Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's - oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is - I did something." Stiles says to Derek who had run up to us I hear Scott howl

"Scott" I yell before running off to find him

"Jez wait" I hear Derek yell behind me but Scotts in trouble I'm not waiting when I enter the room Scotts in I'm instantly weakened by the wolfs bane in the air someone grabs me from behind I throw my elbow in to their stomach they let me go and I fall over the wolfs bane is too much

"Allison - please tell her I'm sorry." I hear Scott say

"Scott" I whisper I hear the door open I hoped it was Derek otherwise we're both dead I hear the sounds of fighting and Derek growl he then rolls in to my view he checks on Scott and then me

"Jez I can't take both of you" he says to me

"Help me up I can get out myself" I tell him he lifts me up and I stumble out with Derek following behind me dragging Scott

"Jez" Derek says to me as I start to walk away

"We need to get to Deaton take my car" I tell him handing him my keys I get in the passenger side while Derek lays Scott down in the backseat and then hops in the front seat I feel the car start before passing out I wake up when Deaton lays me on the table I jump up

"Careful you'll be weak for awhile" Deaton tells me

"I don't care about me how's Scott?" I ask going to his side

"He'll be fine" Deaton tells me before starting to walk out the room

"Thank you" Derek calls after him its silent for awhile until

"Are you okay" Derek asked me I took hold of Scott's hand

"No this is my brother on the table Derek he almost died I'm not okay" I tell him

"I know" he tells me I turn to face him tears in my eyes

"This your fault" I tell him he look taken aback

"Jez" he says confused

"And I'm not talking about this I mean everything" I tell him

"We wouldn't be in this mess" he says before I butt in

"If you hadn't bitten Jackson if Scott hadn't been bitten" I say

"I didn't bite Scott" Derek says

"No Peter did because of Kate burning a house down around him something she couldn't have done without you I heard what she said to you Derek I tried to pretend I didn't but I did and everything else fell in to place you thought you loved her and you told her what you were and she burnt your family alive because of it" I tell him I was just guessing but by the fact he wouldn't look me in the eye told me I had struck the nail on the head

"I'm sorry" he whisper looking absolutely broken I felt bad but the anger and fear for my brother took over but I couldn't find it in myself to feel bad or try to comfort him so I stayed where I was holding Scott's hand

* * *

**done review fave follow review's get you the next chapter **

**T**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys shout out to GerKaym and Lexi again guys there making you look bad

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

GerKayM: I know I'm mean to Derek but there is a reason

Lexi: sorry if you do binge watch season three have tissues

Priscilla The Ancient One: if your reading this sorry I have no idea what happened I went and checked and chapters 19/20 and 20/21 where there for me and most people

* * *

**Party Guessed**

When Scott wakes up we drive Derek to the train depot I had planned on driving home straight away but Scott followed Derek in

"Damn it Scott" I say out loud exiting the car and following them in

"I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is going to be too hurt to heal." Derek says

"Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson." Scott says

"We're not killing him" I say

"Jez I know he's your friend but he's killing people and we can't stop it" Scott say

"It's not his fault he's being controlled" I yell

"I know" Scott says

"We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just going to make him stronger." Derek says interrupting our fight

"But how do we stop him?" Scott asked

"I don't know. I don't even know if we can." Derek tells him

"Damn it I wish we had" I almost finish that sentence but I snap my mouth shut before I can

"What Jez?" Scott asks I shake my head

"Jez if you know something you have to say it" Derek tells me

"Peter I wish we had Peter he'd know what to do" I say I see the flash of pain on Derek's face

"Well we don't Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it." Scott says

"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault." Derek says I knew it was just what I had said to him that made him like this I saw how hard my words hit and I regretted them but there was no going back I couldn't take my words back and I don't think it would matter if I did

"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?" Scott says trying to cheer Derek up

"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple." Derek tells him

"Most legends come from a hint of truth" I remind him

"What do you mean? What are you not telling me?" Scott asks us

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?" Derek asks before I can say anything

"Because you always are keeping something from me." Scott yells I make noise staying I agree with him

"Well, maybe I do it to protect you." Derek says I laugh at that

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott asks

"Don't bother Scott ive been trying since I met him to get him to be honest with me it doesn't work" I tell him

"Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's going to be a rough one." Derek says both me and Scott turn to walk away

"Jez where are you going?" Derek asked when he noticed I was leaving to

"Home" I tell him before walking away

* * *

the day of the full moon I make my way to the train depot to help Derek lock up the betas

"Jez I didn't think you were coming" Derek says when he spots me coming down the stairs

"I told you id help lock them up I don't want them hurting anyone" I say I walk over to Erica and stand next to her as Derek bent down and opened the box full of chains

"What is that?" Isaac asks tracing the triskele carved into the roof of the box

"It's a triskele. Spirals mean different things - Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." Boyd says Derek and I look at him impressed

I interrupted before he can say anything else

"Derek also has it tattooed on his back" I tell them

"And Jez has it on her right hip" he says I move my hand over it

"When did you see it?" I ask there were two possibilities as to when he saw it

"Night of the rave" he tells me

"You know what the triskele means to me?" Derek asks Boyd

"Alpha, beta, omega?" Boyd asks I nod while Derek looks blown away

"That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas." Derek says

"Like Scott?" Isaac asks

"Scott's with us." I tell Isaac

"Really? Then where is he now?" Isaac asks

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry; he's not going to have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're going to want to kill anything you can find." Derek tells them

"Good thing I had my period last week, then." Erica says Boyd looks at her like you did not just say that Isaac just looks uncomfortable and like he realize that this is what the rest of his life is going to be like in this pack Derek who grow up living with more girls than boys just looks amused I look at her with envy

"You're lucky" I tell her none of the boys know how to react so they stay silent

"No wonder you've been way bitchier these last two days" she says to me

"No bitchier than you were last week" I tell her

"Fair point" she says before we can continue Derek stops us

"Well, this one's for you. Erica" he says holding up a chain with what looked like a torture instrument attached to it I laugh that the look on her face my phone beeps I pull it out of my pocket to see I had a text from Lydia

_Meet at Allison house now for discussion of outfits for my party – Lydia _

I spend her a text telling her I was on my way before looking up at the pack

"Hey I got to go but I'll be back later" I tell them as I start to walk out  
I arrive at the Argent house the same time Lydia did

"That's a lot of bags you have their" I say when we fall in to step together

"We both know it could have been worse" Lydia tells me

"Yeah we do happy birthday Lyds" I say throwing my arm around her shoulders we walk to Allison's room we both walk straight in and don't bother knocking I lay down on the bed as Lydia walks up to Allison

"Clear your schedule. This could take a while." Lydia tells her Allison just laughs

"She not kidding last year it took us three hours over video chat" I tell her

"How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?" Allison asks seeing Lydia pull out a number of dresses

"It's my birthday party. I'm thinking host dress, evening dress, then, mm, after - hours casual." Lydia tells her which was actually tame for her last year there were five different outfits

"I noticed that you didn't send out any invites." Allison says

"She never does" I tell her

"It's the biggest party of the year, Allison. Everyone knows." Lydia tells her

"I was wondering if maybe this year things, you know, might be different." Allison says I send her a questioning look she sends me a look that say I'll tell you later

"Why would anything be different?" Lydia asks her

"Just 'cause things have been off lately. Things and people. Like Jackson." Allison says I send her a what the hell look

"What do you care about Jackson?" Lydia asks her

"Do you know if he's coming tonight?" Allison asks her and I finally get what she was doing

"Everyone's coming. This one's American rag. Mm, I love it. For me, not you. This one's material girl. It's for you. Jez I didn't get you a dress because I know you already have one and I trust your sense of style even with your new hippie boho look" she says

"What is wrong with my new look?" I ask she was the second person to say something in a week

"Mrs. Argent. What do you think of this one?" Lydia asks as she see's Allison's mum walk in the room and knocks as she holds up a dress

"Oh, it's lovely. Allison, uh, can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the two of us." Mrs. Argent asks I can smell blood I glance over at Mrs. Argent

"Um, can we do it later?" Allison asks

"Actually, uh, to be honest, sooner would be - would be better." She says as she touches her right shoulder my eyes widen ,the rave, her and Derek fought god damn it Derek he had bitten her and didn't even tell me and Scott

"Party's at 10:00." Lydia tells her

"Um, will you be around before then?" she asks Allison

"I think so." Allison tells her

"You think so." She asks

"I don't know." Allison tells her Lydia starts styling Allison as Mrs. Argent walks away

"You think so?" Allison asks Lydia as she holds something up to the dress

"Oh, I guess that black one would fit. All right, here you go. No, it's too much." Lydia tells her I'm too distracted to give any feedback

"Happy Birthday." Allison says

"Oh, thank you. I actually appreciate that." Lydia tells her

"Hey Ally maybe you should go talk to your mum you never know what might happen plus Lydia and I have this covered" I say

"Jez its fine I'll talk to her later" Ally tells me sending me a look

"I'm going to get a glass of water" I say standing up and walking out of the room I find Mr. Argent in the kitchen

"Don't do it" I say

"Choose orange juice over water?" he asks

"You know what I'm talking about" I tell him he close' s the fridge door and sighs

"No I don't Jez why don't you tell me" he says

"I know the code I know what you're told to do when one of you gets bitten" I say

"Jez" he says in warning

"You don't have to do it the bite doesn't make you a different person and she can learn control and have a normal life" I tell him

"I have to" he tells me

"You have to or Gerard is making you?' I ask I take his silence as an answer

"he's up to something and whatever it is it's not good for anyone don't do this to yourself or to Allison do you think she can handle this so soon after Kate and you know she won't care about her mother being a werewolf Scott's one and Allison still loves him it doesn't have to change anything" I tell him before making my way back upstairs to Allison and Lydia I leave two hours later when Derek send me a text saying:

_Where are you?_

I drive home and get changed first before heading to the train depot to help Derek change up the betas when I enter the train cart Erica lets out a wolf whistle

"Why thank you" I tell her

"You look hot" she tells me

"Thanks I'm going to Lydia's party after this and if I have to surrounded by drunk guys all night I may as well look good" I tell her

"Well you're going to get a lot of attention" she says

"That's point I need a distraction from the current guys in my life" I say those current guys having been awfully quiet since I walked in

"Make we should get a guys opinion Boyd how does Jez look?" Erica asks with a smirk

"You look beautiful Jez" Boyd tells me

"Thanks Boyd" I say "so Derek you got the chains?" I ask Derek hands me some chains and we start chaining up Boyd

"What if we break free?" Boyd asks us

"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here." Derek says

"Probably try to kill Derek, then kill each other and kill anything else with a heartbeat." I finish Derek and I share a look

"I need you to hold her." Derek told Isaac motioning to Erica

"So how come she gets to wear the headband?" Isaac asks when he has a hold on Erica

"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you." I tell him Erica lets out a laugh

"I've got an extra one if you really want it." Derek adds I let out a giggle

"I'll pass." Isaac tells him

"You ready?" I ask her

"Yeah." She says Derek places the device over Erica's head me and Derek exchange a look before we start screwing in the bolts Erica starts to scream when they break skin and dig into bone Boyd looks away pained not being able to watch her in pain and blood starts to flow from the wounds we were making once we were done chaining Erica up I left for Lydia's party when I arrived I found Scott and Stiles

"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asks

"No. Seen Allison?" Scott asks

"No, but we should probably tell her what we found." Stiles says

"I'm still kind of not sure what we found." I say

"I figured out it has something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the kanima reacted around the pool." Stiles says

"So whoever's controlling the kanima really hates the swim team?" Scott asks

"Hated the swim team. Specifically, the 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing though? What haven't we thought of?" Stiles finishes when Allison walks up to us

"Uh, Jackson's not here." She tells us

"Yeah, no one's here." I say the place was empty except us four and Lydia

"Maybe it's just early." Scott says

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job." Stiles replies

"Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison says

"Some of us longer" I say feeling like a really shitty Friend

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years." Scott defends

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet." Stiles say and I just laughed at him

"We don't owe her a party." Scott tells over

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison asks

"Normal?" Scott asks confused

"She wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us." I tell him

"I guess I could use my co - captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Scott says

"I can try a few people" I suggest

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going." Stiles adds

"Who?" Allison asked she didn't think Stiles knew anyone beside us

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." Stiles tells her a little while later a place was packed and the part was in full swing Scott Stiles and I were huddle together at the side of the pool furthers away from the door I see Scott and Allison exchange longing looks

"Are you going to apologize to Allison or what?" I ask Scott

"Why should I apologize?" Scott asked

"Because you're the guy. It's, like, what we do." Stiles tells him

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Scott says

"You definitely did something wrong." I say

"Then you should definitely apologize. See, any time a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong."Stiles says agreeing with me

"I'm not apologizing." Scott says I raise an eyebrow

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?" Stiles asks

"Probably. Why do you care, anyway?" Scott asks him I stare at the door ready for one of Stiles monologs

"Because, Scott, something's got to go right here. I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired. You're going to be held back in school. I'm in love with a nut job. And if on top of all that, I got to watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm going to stab myself in the face." Stiles tells him at the end of his speech I see Jackson walk in Scott stands up seeing him too

"Don't stab yourself in the face." Scott says

"Why not?" Stiles asks

"Because Jackson's here." I tell him Stiles whips his head around and sees Jackson Lydia walks up to him and I listen in

"Glad you could make it." She tells him while handing him some punch before walking away

* * *

**Train depot **

Erica and Boyd let out screams of pain as the moon tries to force them to change

"How do you not feel this?" Isaac asks Derek as Derek chains him to the train seat in front of him

"I feel every second of it." Derek tells Isaac

"Then how do you control it?" Isaac asks him

"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control." Derek tells him

"What is it for you?" Isaac asks Derek

"Anger. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody." Derek tells the beta

"You mean Scott and Jez?" Isaac asks him

"I mean Scott; actually I don't what Jez's anchor is. All right, that should do it." Derek tells him Derek gives the chain a yank when nothing happens he yanks it again to be sure only for the bolts to rip out of the ground Derek sends Isaac a panicked look when he hears growl he look behind Isaac to see Erica and Boyd full shifted

* * *

**Jezebel **

The party is raging on and everyone is acting a little crazy I wasn't drinking tonight incase Scott or Derek need my help with the full moon I felt bad for leaving Derek by himself tonight when it was Erica and Boyd's first full moon and they were always the hardest but Lydia would have killed me if I hadn't shown up tonight and now with Jackson here I can't leave with just Scott here he had only learnt to control himself and could still noticeable feel the effects I don't think he'd be able to keep in control if he had to go against Jackson tonight I was I stayeng to keep an eye on things not that I thought Jackson would try anything with this many people around I'm walking through the house when I heard Allison screaming

"No. No, not here. Scott. Scott!" I make my way to her when I get there she clutching her stomach

"Allison what's wrong?" I ask

"I saw and Scott and I" she said not making any sense

"Ally is Scott in trouble?" I ask she shakes her head

"I'm sorry I just need a moment" she says before walking off I walk outside to find Scott I see him talking to Stiles he was fine so I walk around the pool when I walk past Jackson I hear him whisper to himself

"No, no." he stands there for awhile before looking around in pain and shock I take a chance

"Jackson are you okay?" I ask he grabs my arm I jump back in fear

"Jez help me" he says

"Oh my god Jackson anything what do you want me to do?" I ask this was the real Jackson not the kanima but his face changes and I can tell he's the kanima again he lets go of my arm and walks away before I can go after him my phone rings I see it's Derek

"Derek?" I question

"Yeah I need you to get here like now" he tells me

"I'm on my way" I say before he hangs up I run to my car before hopping in and driving to the train depot Scott and Stiles call me when I'm driving I'll just have to call them back when I see what Derek needs when I get there I'm hit with the scent of Derek's blood I run inside to find Erica and Boyd knocked the train cart a little more damaged and Derek's blood but no Derek

"Jez what are you doing here?" Isaac asks I do a double take before crouching in front of him

"It looks like you found an anchor" I say to him he nods his head

"What happened here and where's Derek?" I ask

"The chains didn't hold and we got free" Isaac says

"That explains why Derek called me but where is he" I say looking around knowing I wouldn't find him but hoping I would

"Wait is he not here?' Isaac asked me

"No he didn't say anything to you?" I asked

"No you have to go look for him" Isaac tells me

"I can't leave you guys alone but there is someone I can call who might be able to find him" I say I leave the train cart pulling out my phone to call Deaton

"Jez do you know what time it is?" he asked when he answered the phone

"I know and I'm sorry but it's important" I tell him

"What is it?" he asked

"Derek missing" I tell him

"Couldn't he have just simply gone somewhere and not told you?" Deaton asked

"Normally yes but tonight's the full moon and none of his betas had learnt control" I tell him

"Where are you?" he asks me

"With the betas I can't leave them alone" I tell him

"Don't worry Jez I'll find him" he says

"Thanks Deaton" I say before hanging up I walk back in to the train cart only for my phone to go off again it's Scott

"Look now's not a go time" I tell him when I answer the phone

"Tell me about it I can't find Lydia or Allison and everyone at the party is going crazy" he says I have a feeling I know where Allison is but I don't know for sure

"Well when I got to the train depot Derek was gone" I tell him

"What the hell is happening?" he asks

"You think I know" I yell

"No just keep me updated" he says

"You too" I tell him it's only five minutes later when my phone goes off again

"Did you find them?" I ask

"No its Matt, Matt's controlling the kanima" he says

"What?" I ask

"Just meet us at Stiles house" he tells me before hanging up I run in to my train cart grab a pair of flats and a shirt and run out of there leaving Isaac alone to take care of Boyd and Erica

* * *

**Okay so I put that little scene in with Isaac and Derek because I realized that I hadn't actual mentioned what Jez anchor was and you guys might of assumed that it was Derek but it's not and I wanted to point that out review fave and follow reviews get you the next chapter **

**T**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys this one goes to Lexi, GerKayM and msspicyjalapeno

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezabel is 17 she was 11 when the hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Alison: 17

I only own Jezebel

Lexi: there is a big moment for Derek and Jez coming up but you will have to wait for season three for things to really heat up

GerKayM: Jez reaction might surprise you and what Jez anchor is, will be coming up

* * *

**Fury**

"_No its Matt, Matt's controlling the kanima" he says _

"_What?' I ask _

"_Just meet us at Stiles house" he tells me before hanging up I run in to my train cart grab a pair of flats and a shirt and run out of there leaving Isaac alone to take care of Boyd and Erica_

I had almost made my way to Stiles house when Scott called me

"Hey Scott I'm almost there" I say

"Change of plans we're going to the station" he tells me I sigh while turning the car around and head for the station

"I'll meet you there" I say and ten minutes later I was pulling up at the station Scott and stiles weren't here yet so I take of my heels and reach over to the passenger seat and grab the flats and shove my aching feet in to them I grab the shirt before getting out of the car and locking it I pull the shirt over my head and wait for Scott and Stiles a minute later Stiles jeep is pulling up and I walk over to it surprised to see Stiles dad get out

"Sheriff" I say the surprise in my voice he nods at me and we make our way inside I see the same deputy Derek flirted with on duty

"It's 2:00 in the morning." She says to Stiles dad

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important." Stiles dad tells her

"We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" Stiles tells us

"Why?" Scott asked

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson, except for one, you remember?" stiles asks us

"The pregnant girl, Jessica." I say

"Yeah. Since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody from the hospital could've seen him." Stiles tells us

"Thank you. Guys" the sheriff called us as he starts to walk in back we follow him I shot the deputy a smile we make our way to the sheriff's office and start watching security footage from the hospital

"I don't know guys. I mean, look at this. There was a six - car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed." The sheriff said after awhile

"All right, just keep going. Look, he had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's got to be on the footage somewhere." stiles says

"Oh, hold on, stop! Did you see that? Scroll back." Scott says I lean closer to the monitor the video start scrolling back

"That's him! That's Matt!" stiles says when we see the back of someone's head

"All I see is the back of someone's head." The sheriff tells him

"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird." Stiles tells him

"Are you crazy?" the sheriff asks his son I nod

"All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?" Stiles says I just look at him

"Millions, literally." The sheriff says

"Yeah Stiles I have eight of them" I say

"Okay, can we scroll forward? There's got to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Scott says the sheriff sighs and starts to scroll forward

"Right there! Stop, stop! See, there he is again." Stiles says when we see the back of the same person on another camera

"You mean there's the back of his head again." The sheriff says

"Okay, but look. He's talking to someone." Stiles says

"He's talking to our mom." Scott says looking at me he pulls out his phone and calls mum and put her on speaker phone

"Scott, you know how many people I deal with in a day?" mum asks him when he asked her if she remembered Matt

"This one's 16 he's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager." I tell her

"Yeah, he looks evil." Stiles says I roll my eyes at him

"Guys, I already talked to the police about this." Mum tells us

"Okay, mom, I'm going to take a picture and send it to you. Did you get it?" Scott asked her

"Yeah." She tells him

"Do you recognize him? Do you remember him?" I ask her

"Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall. What's going on?" she asked

"It's - it's nothing, mom. I'll explain later. I got to go." Scott tells her hanging up

"We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site." Sheriff tells us

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave." Stiles finishes for his dad

"Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed." The sheriff tells us while standing up after looking through some files

"When?" stiles asks

"A couple hours before you got there." The sheriff tells him

"All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?" stiles asks

"Four's enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Stiles go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here." The sheriff says

"On it" stiles say running out of the room while Scott called mum

"What can I do?" I asked I hated not doing anything

"Nothing yet" he tells me

"She's on her way here. Sheriff?" Scott says he hadn't seen Matt come in the room with a gun pointed at Stiles, stiles walks over to me and Scott and I push Scott and stiles behind me

"Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." The sheriff says

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt tells him

"I know you don't want to hurt people." The sheriff says

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like Scott is doing." I see Scott remove his hand from his pocket and I rolled my eyes he was the least subtly person ever "That - that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone. Now!" matt says

"Come on." The sheriff says to us we all reach for our phones and put them on the desk we walks us to the holding cell and makes Stiles cuff his father

"Tighter." He tells Stiles when he leaves the cuffs loose

"Do what he says, Stiles." The sheriff tells him stiles tightens the cuffs and matt gestures for us to move we start walking away from Stiles dad

"What, are you going to kill everyone in here?" Scott asks when we walk past a corridor with two dead deputies and a third on his way

"No, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it." Matt tells us as he pushes us away when we get back to the sheriff office matt grabs me around the neck

"No you're my hostage" he tells me I struggle against his arm

"Why me?" I ask

"Because you're the one person whose connected to everyone the one person everyone wants to keep alive" he tells me " now you two destroy all the evidence or Jez here gets a bullet to the stomach" he tells Scott and stiles they both look at me

"Just do it" I tell them Scott starts destroying all the paper copies and stiles works on all the digital copies

"Deleted. And we're done. All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first - whatever that means - I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima." Stiles tell him when everything is deleted a car pulls up

"Sounds like your mom's here, Scott and Jez"matt says

"If you hurt her I'll kill you" I tell him he tightens his grip on me

"Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt." Scott says

"If you don't move - now, I'm going to kill Jez first, Stiles next, and then your mom." Matt tells him Scott and Stiles walk out first and then Matt drags me along

"Open it." Matt tells him

"Please." Scott begs him

"Open the door." Matt tells him Scott opens it to reveal Derek

"Derek" I whisper in relief the same time Scott says "Oh, thank God." Only for Derek to fall down and we see Jackson standing behind him Jackson walks in and stand behind us as matt bends over Derek letting me go for the moment

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asks us

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's - that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a fricking Halloween party every full moon. Except for the two of you, Stiles and Jez. Jez you seem to be the supernatural groupie Isaac, Jackson and Derek who's next on your list?" matt asks me

"I'm not a groupie" I tell him but he's already onto to stiles

"And Stiles, What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." Stiles sass him Matt jerks his head and Jackson cuts Stiles neck and paralyzes him

"Hey!" Scott yells he goes to move but Jackson holds out a hand to stop him

"You bitch." Stiles says as falls down and lands on Derek Jackson wags his finger at Scott

"Get him off of me." Derek says referring to stiles splayed across his chest

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kind of suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." Matt says taunting Derek

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am." Derek tells him

"Yeah, bitch." Stiles says we hear another car pull up

"Is that her?" matt asks Scott and I stay silent Matt stands up and grabs me again

"Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt your mum. I won't even let Jackson near her." Matt says

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles yells matt lets go of me and bends down and flips stiles over and stands on his neck while pointing a gun at my head

"Jez" I hear Derek say

"This work better for you?" matt asks

"Okay, just stop! Stop!" Scott yells

"Then do what I tell you to." Matt tells him

"Okay. All right. Stop!" Scott yells matt lifts his foot off of stiles only to grab me again and push the gun into the side of my head I hear stiles struggle her breath

"You take them in there" matt tells Jackson pointing to the sheriff office "You - with Me." He tells Scott Matt drags me with him as Scott walks in front of us to the front of the building

"Mom" Scott says when he sees her enter matt and I are further down the hall where she can't see us

"You scared me, where is every" she stops when she sees matt with his gun pointed at my head

"Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you or Jez " Scott tells her that last bit being a lie Matt never said anything about not hurting me but Scott was just saying that calm mum down because there was a gun pointed at my head

"He's right." Matt says Scott turns to face him as Matt swings the gun away from my head and shots Scott in the stomach

"Scott" I scream while mum just screams

"Scott! Stiles! Jez! What happened?" I hear the sheriff yell in the distance

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Matt says to Scott stepping forward and dragging me with him

"Wait, baby" mum says as she steps forward matt aims the gun at her

"Back, back!" matt tells her walking towards her still holding me and dragging me with him

"Mom, mom, stop, mom!" Scott tells her

"I said get back!" matt tells her

"Scott." Mum says

"Mom, do it. Please, mom." I say she steps back

"Get up, Scott" Matt says over his shoulder

"Matt? Matt, listen to me "the sheriff yells out

"Shut - shut - shut up! Everybody shut the hell up!" Matt yells "Now, get up, or I shoot her next!" he yells at Scott aiming the gun back at mum Scott stands up and we make our way back to the holding cell where matt locks her inside

"Please, he needs to see a doctor." Mum tells matt

"You think so?" matt asks

"Hey, hey, you listen to me!" the sheriff yells

"It's all right. I'm okay" Scott tells him and he would be but they didn't know that

"No, honey, you're not okay." Mum tells him

"It doesn't hurt, mom." Scott tells her

"'Cause that's the adrenaline, okay? Please, let me - let me just take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding." Mum begs matt

"They have no idea, do they?" matt asks me and Scott

"Please. Let me just take a quick look." Mum begs Matt grabs me around the neck again

"Shut - shut - shut - shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I'm going to put the next bullet through her head." He tells mum while pushing the gun into the side of my head

"Okay. Okay." Mum says

"Back to the front, Scott" matt says Scott just stands there and looks at mum

"After you" matt tells him Scott walks away and matt follows and drags me with him matt lets me go and pushes me into Scott when we reach the sheriff's office Scott catches me

"The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?" Scott asks him pushing me behind himself so matt can't grab me again I bend down and pull Derek's head in to my lap and start stroking his hair

"You - you think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I - I want the book." Matt tells Scott

"What - what book?" Scott asks

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." Matt says

"We don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway?" I ask

"I need answers." Matt tells us

"Answers to what?" Scott asks

"To this." Matt says and lifts up his shirt his side was covered in kanima scales we see it shimmer a soft blue

* * *

**Argent house **

"He wants the bestiary." Chris says after Alison shows him a text on her phone

"That's not from Scott. He wouldn't have texted me. And he definitely wouldn't have mentioned Derek." Alison tells him

"The sheriff's station?" Gerard asks

"If Derek's really there, I doubt it's willingly." Chris says

"You think Jackson's there, too?" Alison ask

"Maybe. Maybe him and the one controlling him." Chris says

"How many do they keep on in a night shift?" Gerard asks

"Since budget cuts, maybe four at the most. My guess would be they're either dead or paralyzed by now." Chris tells his father

"This might just be the confluence of events we've been hoping for." Gerard says

"Confluence or conflagration?" Chris asks

"I'm open to both." Gerard tells him

"What do we do now?" Alison asks the older men

"Maybe you should tell us. That authority falls to you now." Gerard tells her

"Not at her age" Chris tells him trying to protect his daughter

"She's almost 18. She knows there's a difference between revenge and retribution. Don't you, Allison? Make the decision from a vantage point of strategy over emotion, and we'll follow your lead." Gerard tells her

"I want Derek dead." She tells the older men

"What about Scott and Jezebel?" Chris asks trying to get his daughter to see sense

"There not the ones who forced my mother to kill herself." She tells him

"There not exactly innocent bystanders either. You can't pick and choose" Chris tells her

"But I can prioritize. And the priority right now is Derek." Alison tells him

"What about the others? Derek's pack? Jezebel?" Chris asks

"If they try and protect him, then we kill them. All of them." Alison tells her family

* * *

**Police station **

"Get up" matt orders me

"No I'm not leaving him" I tell matt holding on to Derek matt points the gun at my head

"Get up or I shot you" he tells me

"Jez do it I'll be fine" Derek tells me I lower his head of my lap and stand up Matt grabs me before pushing Scott through the door before dragging him behind him he takes us in to the work area

"There." Matt says letting me go Scott grabs me and drags me to him "You know, I - I feel sorry for you, McCall, 'cause right now, you're thinking, "how am I going to explain this when it heals?" And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. 'Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die." Matt tells him

"Is that what happened to you? You drowned, didn't you?" I asked him

"He shouldn't have let them drink." Matt says

"What - who - Matt, what do you mean?" Scott asks

"Lahey! He shouldn't have let them drink." Matt tells him

"What, who was drinking?" I ask

"The swim team, you idiots! I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey, he's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17, right?" Matt says

"Were you at Isaac's?" Scott asks

"He had this first edition Spider - man, or was it Batman? And we were going to make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music. And everyone's having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool. And then - and then Bennett goes in and "matt say I interrupted him

"Bennett? What - the hunter?" I ask

"And then Camden. Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny." Matt continues like I never said anything

"They threw you in." Scott says

"I - I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I - I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of a sudden, I was just - I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says - He says, you tell no one! This, this is your fault! You don't know how to swim? What little bastard doesn't know how to swim? You say nothing! You tell no one! No one! And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic. They - they - they - they even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I - I was drowning. You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark. But then - then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed. I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just - I look at him, and I - I want to see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like - like the furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" matt ask Scott damn this guy could talk even Stiles doesn't go on this long

"Was - was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" Scott asks and I roll my eye at him

"God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass! The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing. Jackson is my fury. You know, when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what. He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture - And Jackson would take their life." Matt told us finally finished the lights go out

"What is this? What is this? What's happening? What's going on?" matt asked us when the emergence lights kick on and an alarm started going off

"I don't know." Scott told him suddenly machine guns were shooting bullets trough the window Scott and I hit the floor and hid under a desk smoke bomb were thrown into the room and Scott and I used it to escape we ran to the sheriff's office where we ran into Jackson Scott charge's at him pushes him in to a wall and throws him into the smoke filled room we run over to Derek and Stiles to see Derek sitting up

"Take him! Go!" Derek tells us Scott picks up stiles and starts to move

"Derek" I say

"Jez go" he tells me and I stand up and find Scott and grab the other side of Stiles and help drag him along Jackson starts following us Scott close a door behind us and locks it

"Do you really think that will stop him?" I ask Scott the door bangs open we had made it to another door and Scott shuts and locks this one too

"No but it might slow him down" he say we keep doing this with Jackson kick doors open as soon as we can close another until we get to the interrogation room we stare at the door waiting for it to open but it never does we lower stiles in to a chair thinking he'd be safe in here

"Don't move." Scott tells him stiles just sends him a look "You know what I mean." Scott tells him we exit the interrogation room and start running Alison jump up in front of us with a crossbow

"Oh, sh - Allison." Scott says

"Where's Derek?" she asks us I notice the crossbow pointed at me rather than Scott

"What are you doing?" Scott asks her

"If you're not going to tell me, then get out of my way." She tells us

"Allison." Scott tries again

"Where is he?" she asks

"I'm not letting you hurt him" I tell her

"Then I'll kill you too" she tells me

"What happened?" Scott asked her

"Her mum died" I say

"Scott - Scott, you need to stay away from me right now. I need to go. Just stay out of my way." She yells as she runs past us I go to follow her but Scott grabs me and drags me with him when we reach the holding cell we find Derek fighting Jackson Derek gets slam into the wall and is knocked out Jackson is dancing on the bars of the cell mums in taunting her Scott goes up behind him and digs his claws in and throws Jackson off of the cell while I run to Derek the kanima slithers out off the room and Derek runs after him

"Derek no" I yell following him out and leaving Scott to deal with mum me and Derek lose the kanima when we come across Gerard we hide behind a wall

"What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this." I hear Scott say Derek and I exchange a look

"Trust me, I'm aware of that." Gerard tells him and now I'm beyond confused  
"I've done everything that you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you about my sister and I told you Matt was controlling Jackson " Scott says my heart speeds up Scott told Gerard about me there was no way

"Then leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go!" Gerard tells him we hear a clanging sound

"You dropped this." Scott tells him

"Go!" Gerard told him we watch as Scott runs past us Derek waits until he sure Gerard is gone before pulling me with me out of the police station jump in my car as Derek gets in his and we drive to the train depot

* * *

**Done and almost done with season two review fave and follow reviews get you the next chapter **

**T **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys shout out to GerKayM and msspicyjalapeno

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezabel is 17 she was 11 when the hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Alison: 17

I only own Jezebel

GerKayM: one step closer to season three who's ready?

Msspicyjalapeno: they won't make up that soon even thought it might seem like they have in this chapter they haven't

* * *

**Battlefield**

It had been over a week since everything since the police station Derek and the pack had gone in to hiding at the old hale house I had barley any contact with them anymore for their safety I had moved back in with Scott and mum I was avoiding Scott mum was avoiding us both Alison was in full hunter mode trying to track down Derek I had barely talked to Stiles either and Jackson was worse than before even with matt dead which means he had a new master whose identity we didn't know the only one of us who was kind of normal was Lydia ironically I heard weird noise coming from Scott's room I walk in there to check on him only to see Gerard and the kanima with its tail wrap around mums neck in Scotts room I see Scott walk out of his bathroom in a towel

"As you can see both see there's been some interesting developments lately. I think we should catch up." Gerard says to us well that solved the mystery of who Jackson's new master was I walk over to Scott, Scott looks at mum and brings out his claws

"Come on, Scott; let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand here." Gerard says

"Jackson can't hurt her she not a killer and he hasn't been yours for long enough for the bond to become strong enough for you to get him to kill people who aren't murders" I tell him

"You always were the smart one" Gerard tells me it makes my sink crawl

"Let her go." Scott tells him

"Can't do that. But let her live? That's up to you." Gerard tells him

"What do you want?" Scott asks him

"I want to talk. You haven't been answering your phone." Gerard tells him

"Let her go, and we can talk about whatever you want." Scott replies

"Maybe it's not just you I want to talk to" Gerard says looking at me I hold back the urge to attack him

"What do you want?" I ask him

"I want the same thing that I have always wanted. I want Derek and his pack." Gerard tells us Scott steps in front of me in a protective gesture

"Calm down Scott I don't want her just the rest of them" Gerard tells him

"You have them all in hiding." I tell him as I push Scott away from me

"How am I supposed to know where they are?" Scott asks him

"I think with the proper motivation, you could draw them out. And if you hadn't noticed, I now have a fairly impressive means by which I can motivate people. Why do you think I'm able to control him? Oh, you know the myth, Scott. The kanima is a weapon of vengeance." Gerard says

"This is about Kate?" Scott asks

"I didn't just come here to bury my daughter. I came to avenge her." Gerard says

"The person who killed her is already dead she been avenged" I tell him Jackson let mum go and followed Gerard as he walked out of the room me and Scott rush to her side

"Are you okay?" we both ask at the same time

"Oh, I don't know what's happening. I don't know what that thing was or even what you both are, but whatever he wants, just give it to him." Mum tells us

"Mom, it's not that easy." I tell her

"Do what he wants. Just give him what he wants." Mum says

"I don't know if I can." Scott tells her she just gets up to leave I go to follow when Scott grabs my arm I push him up against the wall and growl that him

"What the hell was that?" he asked

"What do you think? You put the people I care about in danger people I love Scott" I tell him

"I'm not talking about that I'm talking about before with Gerard and you pushing me away when I was trying to protect you" Scott tells me

"I don't need you to protect me I'm stronger than you are I always have been" I tell me letting him go and walking out of the room when I get to my room I see a piece of paper wedge under my window it was from Derek it had been how we were communicating we could risk phones and meeting in person was too dangerous the note read

_Need to meet come to the house tomorrow something is happening -Derek _

I ripped the paper in to pieces and burn it, it might have been over kill but better safe than sorry and whatever was happening it must be big if Derek would risk me being followed I had to be there I laid down to get some sleep when I woke up it was still dawn I got changed and put some shoes on I walked over to my door and lock it I leave my phone and jump out my window with my bow and arrows and three guns just in case I need them I walk through the forest to the old hale house when I get there everyone is still asleep so I placed my weapons by the staircase and crawl in next to Erica and went back to sleep when I woke up again everyone is gone I walk in to what use to be the lounge room to find Derek flipping through books

"When did you get here" he asks without turning around

"Around dawn" I tell him "what are you looking for?" I ask him

"Anything about the kanima" he tells me I walk over to him and start flipping through books after awhile we feel someone behind us

"You decided. When?" Derek asks we turn around to see Erica and Boyd standing there

"Tonight." Erica tells them I was highly confused

"Everyone's going to be at the game. We figured it was the best time." Boyd tells him

"You're leaving" I guess

"It's not like we want to." Erica tells us

"What do you want?" Derek asks

"Since I just turned 16 a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know." Erica told him

"Well, I told you there was a price." Derek says

"Yeah, but you didn't say it would be like this." Boyd tells him

"Yeah, but I told you how to survive. You do it as a pack. And you're not a pack without an Alpha." Derek tells them "We know." Boyd

"You want to look for another pack? How are you even going to find one?" Derek asks them anyone else would think at he was angry or didn't care but I knew him well enough to know he was hurt and sad he was just covering

"We think we already did." Boyd says

"Like all of a sudden we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable." Erica tells us

"There must have been a dozen of them." Boyd says

"Maybe more." Erica adds

"Yeah, or maybe only two. You know what the Beau Geste effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, 2 wolves can sound like 20." I tell them

"Look that doesn't matter, okay? There's another pack out there. There's got to be. We've made up our minds." Erica says

"Yeah, we lost, Derek, Jez. And it's over. We're leaving." Boyd tells us

"No. No, you're running. And once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running." Derek says something told me he was talking from personal experience Erica grabs Boyd's hand and turns to leave

"Erica wait" I say she turns towards me and I walk up to her and hug her

"I'm going to miss you" I tell her there tears in her eyes

"Here" I say taking off my necklace "to remind you of where you came from and that you'll always have a place here" I tell her she offers me a sad smile as she put on the necklace I turn and hug Boyd

"Be careful take care of her take care of each other and good luck" I tell them Erica takes Boyd's hand again and leaves I walk up to Derek and place my hand on his

"I'm going to follow them and make sure they get out okay" I tell him I see him grab a piece of glass before turning and throwing it when I look up I see Peter

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But point taken." Peter tells Derek

"What the holy fuck" I say both men look at me I'm usually not one to swear put when the situation calls for it I could swear like a sailor I round on Derek

"You didn't tell me he was alive" I yell

"There hasn't been time and it didn't come up" he tells me

"Yeah I guess that would have been hard to bring in to conversation by the way my dead uncle who murdered all those people came back to life" I say so sarcastically Stiles would be proud

"Peter" I say as I look at him I run over and hug him I take that chance to whisper in his ear

"We need to talk" when I pull away he nods at me I grab my weapons and set off to track Erica and Boyd I follow Erica and Boyd for the rest of the day they went home to pick up a few thing and to leave notes for their parents and all too soon it was night and I was following them through the woods and they walk straight in to Alison's trap it had been her last night playing a recording of wolves howling to draw out Derek's pack I watched as Erica and Boyd ran and hid from Alison as her and her father drive one four wheeler and two hunters drive another one they split up eventually and Erica and Boyd take their chances and make a run for it I follow after them Alison sees them and drives after them I make sure to stay out of sight

"Come on! Run!" I hear Erica scream

"Run! Run!" Boyd yells as well I see Chris come to a stop and Alison jump of the four wheeler with her bow in hand and sent an arrow flying into Erica leg as she was running over a dry river bed she screams out in pain and falls down I keep moving to get in front of Alison

"Allison, wait." Chris yells out when Alison walks forward

"No! No, no, run. Go. Go!" I hear Erica tell Boyd I see Boyd run off I watch Alison gain on Erica I never thought Alison was anything like Kate but in that moment she reminded me so much of Kate it was freaky she sends another arrow flying but Erica moves before it can hit she pulls out the arrow sticking in her leg Alison aims another arrow this one at Erica's head I'm about to intervene when Boyd comes out of nowhere and catches the arrow Alison send one in to his stomach he gets up and growls at her she send an arrow into his leg but he still stands one goes into his shoulder he growls at her and another goes flying into Boyd, he gets back up and takes up step forward an arrow ends up in his chest and another one goes flying

"Stop" Erica cries out and Alison sends another arrow into Boyd I was impressed he was still standing but he wouldn't be for long

"Stop! Please, Allison, stop." Erica pleads she notches a new arrow and I know it's now or never I pull out one of my guns and shot her bow I walk out where she can see me and shield Erica and Boyd behind me Boyd takes a step forward only to fall down Alison brings out her Chinese ring dagger and Chris aims is gun at me

"Come on now you really think those are going to work with me?" I ask them

"Jez I should have know" Alison says with a sneer on her face I ignore her and turn to Chris

"This isn't you Chris" I tell him

"How would you know?" Alison asks me

"Oh come on Ali you're a smart girl I'm sure you can figure it out" I tell her she looks at me with a blank stare

"Need some help I wasn't always a werewolf but I have know about them for years" I say not hiding the fact that I'm a werewolf anymore I'm pretty sure they all ready knew

"I can use a gun a bow and arrow I can fight" I continue Alison still wasn't getting it

"How do you think I know so much not just about the supernatural but your family and your code?" I ask her I see the moment she realizes

"You were a hunter" she says I nod

"Well not official I only learnt to protect myself and the people I love it was never to hunt werewolves" I tell her

"That doesn't explain how you know my dad" she says

"Oh but it does who do you think helped train me or did you think you were special?" I asked her

"I knew I recognized you the moment I saw you" Chris says

"But not enough to realize who I was" I told him

"It doesn't matter I'm leaving with them Jez even if I have to kill you" she tells me

"Hunters go by a code they don't kill without proof they hurt someone and only an adult" I tell her

"And I'm following that" Alison tells me

"Not if you kill me your not and not if you kill Derek" I tell her

"He killed my mother" she yells

"No your mother killed herself and the reason she did was because have some out of date rule" I yell back

"Enough move out of the way or I'll put you down" Alison says

"Not if I put you down first like I told your father if one of you hunters goes rouge I'll put you down I don't care if it's you Alison right now you're a bigger monster than Derek" I tell her Alison charges at me with the dagger I duck and kick her in the face she swipes at my leg and nicks it I feel the venom as soon as she does and I go down

"Kanima venom" she tells me she bends "you owe me a new bow" she tells me before standing and walking away and I have to lay there and watch them take Erica and Boyd away

"You owe me an explanation." I hear Chris say to Alison

"For what? I caught them. Me." She tells him

""Caught" came very close to kill. And that's not the way we do this." Chris tells her

"Maybe it's not the way you do it. I think my way worked out pretty well." Alison tells him

"Allison "Chris says

"Hey, grandpa, it's me. We got our two runaways. Call us back. What?" I hear her ask

"It's just the first time I've heard you call him that." Chris says they get on their four wheeler and drive away  
when they're far enough away I squeeze the gun in my hand the venom hasn't reached there yet so I had a chance I pulled the trigger and shot myself in the leg I feel the venom lessen so I do it again I takes a totally of five bullets for me to trigger the healing process enough to push the venom out of my body enough to be able to stand I make my way back to the old hale house I storm in the front door to see peter standing in front of the staircase and Derek sitting on it I wonder why they were both still here

"What happened to you?" Derek asks as he takes in my appearance

"Alison took Erica and Boyd I tried to stop her" I tell him "what's he still doing here" I ask about peter

"He can help" Derek says

"There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name." peter says

"It's just a myth." Derek tells him

"Sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of who we are. The kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack." Peter tells him I remembered when I told Derek nearly the same thing it seemed he did to as his eyes flicker to me before going back to Peter

"It seeks a master." Derek finishes

"And who else grows up with no pack? No identity?" peter asks

"An orphan." I say

"Like Jackson. And right now, his identity is disappearing beneath a reptilian skin and you need to bring him back." Peter tells us

"How?" Derek asks

"Through his heart. How else?" peter tells me the overwhelming urge to roll my eyes at his answer came over me

"You know, in case you hadn't noticed, Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with." Derek says

"That's not true" I tell him

"He'd never admit it, but there is one person. One young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach him. Who can save him." Peter says Derek looks over at me and I shake my head it wasn't me

"Lydia." I say Peter nods  
"Your best ally has always been anger, Derek, but what you lack most is a heart. That's why you've always known that you need Scott more than anyone" peter tells Derek

"Hey I have just as much heart as Scott." I say feeling offended

"Yes but you over rule your heart with your brain" he tells me I don't say anything because its true peter turns back to Derek

"And even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love." Peter finishes telling Derek I know I shouldn't be letting peter get his claws in Derek because once he did he'd never let go but we need him and I was the one who said that they wished peter was alive to help us I look at my watch and see the time

"Crap I have to get to the lacrosse game" I say

"Its probable over by now" Derek tells me

"Well I still need to get there" I say

"Wait you don't even have your car with you" Derek says grabbing my arm

"Derek let go" I tell him

"I'll drive" his all he says and we all make our way to the car

"We have to make a stop first" I say

"Why?" peter asks

"So I can get my phone I left it at home" I tell him

"You left your phone at home?" Derek asks slightly outraged

"Yes because I didn't want anyone using it to track me to you" I tell him when we pull up next to the house I run to over to my window I jump and grab the porch ceiling and pull myself up I dive in to my room and grab my phone before unlocking my door and then jumping out the window again I running back to the car and Derek starts to drive again my phone starts to ring a minute later I look to see its Scott I answer and put it on speaker phone

"Hey Scott I'm on my way to you" I tell him

"Jez have you hear from stiles" he asks in a panic

"No why what's wrong?"

"He's missing" Scott tells me

"Okay Scott I'll be there soon" I say before hanging up

"Gerard?" peter asks

"We have no way of knowing" I tell him

"All in all I'd say it's best if you stepped on it Derek" peter says Derek steps on the accelerant and we speed off

* * *

**One more to go for season two I hope you like that little piece of info about Jez's past tell me if you saw that coming review fave and follow reviews get you the next chapter **

**T**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys shout out to GerKayM, Lexi

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezabel is 17 she was 11 when the hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Alison: 17

I only own Jezebel

GerKayM: there were very close its one of the reasons she visited him once a week if you remember back to season one she use to beg him to wake up hold his hand and whenever she would leave she always kiss him on the forehead so yeah they were close

* * *

**Master Plan**

"_Hey Scott I'm on my way to you" I tell him _

"_Jez have you hear from stiles" he asks in a panic _

"_No why what's wrong?" _

"_He's missing" Scott tells me _

"_Okay Scott I'll be there soon" I say before hanging up _

"_Gerard?" peter asks _

"_We have no way of knowing" I tell him _

"_All in all I'd say it's best if you stepped on it Derek" peter says Derek steps on the accelerant and we speed off _

When we arrive at the school we make our way to the boy's locker room

"Is that everyone?" we hear Scott ask

"I think so." Isaac tells him and we hear a ripping sound and then some banging "You're going to find him by scent?" we hear Isaac ask

"Yeah, we both are." Scott tells him

"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asks as Derek and I make our way in to the locker room I want to laugh at the sound of disgust in Isaac voice at having to smell a shoe we wait for them to notice us

"We need to talk." Derek tells them when they do

"All of us." Peter says stepping into the room and now I see where Derek gets his need for dramatic flare

"Holy shit" Scott says "What the hell is this?" Scott asks us

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek tells him and I nod my head

"Okay, hold on. He - he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott asks us

"I'm going to go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter says

"Shut up." Scott Derek and I tell peter at the same time he has a face of a wounded puppy for a second before it changes to oh well fine then

"Who is he?" Isaac asks Scott I forgotten that Isaac didn't know peter

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Peter tells him as I nod along

"Hi." Peter says with a little wave

"Don't trust him" I tell Isaac

"That's good to know." Isaac says freaked out

"How is he alive?" Scott asked I look at Derek since I'd like to know I mean I had a guess of what it could be with the timing and everything

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him." Derek tells Scott

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac says

"What?" Derek and I say at the same time

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Scott conforms I feel a piece of me shatter and I have to lean against the lockers to keep myself standing

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asks

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." I tell him

"But why?" Derek asks I shake my head I had no idea

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly" peter says we make our way to the parking lot with Derek Peter and I getting in Derek's car and Scott and Isaac in mum's we drive back to the old hale house with Scott following behind we just enter the door when Scott's phone goes off

"Oh. Oh, they found Stiles." He says in relief I place my hand on his shoulder before walking past him

"I told you, I looked everywhere." Derek tells peter as peter looks at the stairs

"You didn't look here" peter tells him sliding off a side panel of a stair and reaching in and pulls something out

"What is that, a book?" Derek asks I roll my eyes at him

"No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in? A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records." Peter tells him

"You have a bestiary?" I ask peter nods before walking in to the lounge room I follow as Scott phone rings

"Well I hope it's in English and not some random langue no reads" I say I stop when I hear Scott answer his phone

"Hey, mom, I can't talk right now." Scott tells her I walk back over to him

"What's wrong?" I hear him ask I grab the phone and put it on speaker

"Something - Definitely something. I don't know what, but I think you're going to want to see this for yourself." Mum says

"We're coming" I tell her before hanging up I walk in to the lounge room

"We're going to see our mum she with Jackson body and she says there's something happening" I say Derek nods his head and I start to walk out until I notice Isaac following me

"What are you doing?" I ask him

"I'm coming with you" he says

"No you stay here with Derek and peter" I tell him

"No if something is happening with Jackson you'll need he's going with you" Derek says I sigh and turn around I walk through the front door and make my way to mum's car I drive to the hospital and we make your way to the morgue to find mum standing over Jackson body at was surrounded in transparent gel casing

"What's happening to him?" Scott asks

"I thought that you were going to tell me. Is it bad?" mum asks

"It doesn't look good." I tell her we all jump when Jackson moves

"Whoa. Um, mom, could you zip it up, please?" Scott asks I give him a look her ask the only none supernatural in the room who was our mother to zip up the body bag of the killer monster mum steps up to the bag

"Okay. Okay, okay. Okay, here we go." She says she says as she zips up the bag it gets stuck around his neck and he moves again his fangs coming out

"Mom, zip." Scott says

"Okay, okay, okay, okay." She tells him terrified

"Zip! Zip, mom, zip! Zip!" Scott says as Jackson moves again and she finishes zipping up the bag

'I'm going to call Derek" I tell them as I move away from the body and pull out my phone  
"They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws." I hear Derek tell peter when I fill him in on what was happening

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying." I hear Peter say

"Tell peter it is and he's starting to move" I say

"They also say he's starting to move." I hear Derek tell Peter

"Okay, look, I think I found something. Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape." I hear Peter say  
"Well, meaning what? It can turn into something bigger?" I hear Derek ask I would really like an update

"Bigger and badder." Peter tells him

"He's turning into that? That has wings." Derek says and in I was afraid before I was terrified now

"I can see that." Peter says I put on phone on speaker

"Jez, bring him to us." He says

"I'm not sure if we have time for that." Scott tells him as we watch Jackson wiggle inside the bag

"Look, somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we - Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway." I hear Peter say along with some screeching

"Scott, Jez, get him out of there now - go now." Derek tells us before hanging up Isaac grabs one end of the bag while Scott grabs the other as I pull out the two guns I have on me

"Hold on, hold on." Scott says when he sees some people pass us "Okay, go. Go, go, go, go, go" we mum over to mums car when we reach it Scott drops his side of the body bag Isaac and Scott look at each other before Scott bends down to pick it up and I see a car pull up behind us I move my guns from being pointed at Jackson to Chris when I see him get out of the car and walk towards us

"You're alone." Scott says I move one of my guns back to aim at Jackson

"More than you know." Chris says

"What do you want?" I ask

"We don't have much in common. But at the moment, we have a common enemy." Chris tells us

"And the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" I ask him doubtful

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here." Scott tells him

"I didn't mean Jackson." He tells us

"Gerard?" I ask

"Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too." Chris says that last part to Scott

"You're right. So can you trust me to fix this? Then can you let us go?" Scott asks

"No." when he says that I bring both guns up to point at him "My car is faster." He tells us Scott and Isaac gab Jackson and we all get in Chris's car and drive off I text Derek an update and he texts me back

"Derek says to go to the iron works" I tell Chris, Chris drives us to the iron works and we all get out as he pulls to a stop

"I think he stopped moving." Isaac tells us as he looks back into the car

"Where's Derek?" Chris asks us when he looks around and doesn't see a car when I see Derek running towards us on all fours I tilt my head to show Chris he turns and watches as Derek runs flips and lands in a crouch with his eyes glowing red I roll my eyes as I hear peter say

"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance."

"I'm here for Jackson. Not you." Chris tells him

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting. Get him inside." Derek says this last bit to me Scott and Isaac Scott nods and they get back in the car as Chris drives the car into the ware house Derek and I follow behind on foot

"Where are they?" Scott asks Derek I see Derek look around

"Who?" he asks Scott

"Peter and Lydia." Scott tells him Derek doesn't answer just walks over to Jackson and starts unzipping the bag

"Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him." Scott says

"We're past that." Derek tells him

"What about?" Scott asks

"Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful." Derek tells him

"No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." Chris tells him I nod along agreeing with Chris

"Of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control - Is better off dead." Gerard says standing in front of us Derek brings out his claws and goes to kill Jackson only for Jackson to wake up and bury his claws in Derek

"Derek" I yell as I feel the claws as if they were in my own chest I see Chris pull out a gun Jackson stands up lifting Derek off of the ground and throwing him I go to run to Derek but Isaac grabs me and holds me where I am

"Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." Gerard tells him we hear an arrow go flying Scott and I duck and it hits Isaac in the shoulder Scott and I look to were the arrow came from only to see a female with long dark hair hid behind a pillar

"Allison?" Scott asks we both turn and run toward Isaac I grab one shoulder as Scott grabs the other and we start to drag him away I hear Chris shooting some thing behind us

"Hold him" I tell Scott and then place one hand on Isaac's shoulder and the other to get a grip on the arrow and I pull the arrow comes sliding

"You good?" I ask Isaac when the arrow was free he nods he turn to see Chris go down and Derek jump out full shifted Scott Isaac and I follow suit and shift as well Derek growls at Jackson before attacking and we rush forward the kanima claws Derek stomach and I feel it I watch as Scott comes up from behind and digs his claws in Jacksons chest only to be thrown away Isaac grabs it by the neck Jackson grabs and throws him he goes flying into some shipping pallet Derek jumps down and lands a blow to Jacksons back Jackson stumbles forward Jackson turns around and catches Derek's arm and use it to swing him around and tries to throw him into the broken metal door leaning against a pillar Derek use the momentum to run up the door and flip over Jacksons head Derek goes to punch Jackson only for Jackson to catch his fist and grab him around the neck and throw him into the door Scott comes up behind Jackson and kicks him and he goes flying into the door Scott goes to attack again only for Jackson to kick him across the room into a wall where he falls to the ground Derek goes in for another attack but Jackson ducks and slices Derek across the stomach paralyzing him he falls to ground I'm the only one left I see Isaac get up only to have Alison attack him with her Chinese ring daggers I see her spot Derek as she walks towards him I start running and tackle her to the ground as I hear Scott yell

"No, Allison!" the kanima picks us both up by the neck and hold us

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard tells her walking out of the shadows

"What are you doing?" Alison asks him he looks at Scott

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott tells her

"Then you know." Gerard says to Scott

"What's he talking about?" Alison asks Gerard

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?" Gerard asks Scott

"He's dying." Isaac says

"Cancer" I say

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard tells us and he looks at Derek his plan falls in to place my eyes flicker to Derek and he looks at me I start struggling to get out of Jacksons hold

"You monster." Chris tell him

"Not yet." Gerard replies

"What are you doing? Alison yells Gerard make Jackson tighten his grip on Alison

"You'll kill her too?" Chris ask in tears

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son! Scott." Gerard says I start shaking my head as much as I can with Jackson having a death grip around my throat and I struggle even harder to get free as Scott moves towards Derek and grabs him

"Scott, don't. You know that he's going to kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha." Derek tells him as Scott drags him up I was almost in tears, the thought of Derek dying left me cold and scared out of my mind

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." Gerard tells him my struggling kick up a notch

"Scott don't please I love him don't do this please" I yell tears running down my face I keep struggling now frantic I didn't look like what I said was working Scott was going to let Derek die so he could be with Alison I did the only thing I could think of

"Scott Derek and I we're linked remember if he dies I die with him I know you love Alison I do but it not worth it if the price you have to pay is mine and Derek's lives Scott I'm your sister don't do this" I yell it was a lie I didn't know if I would die if Derek did but Scott didn't know that

"Scott, don't! Don't!"Derek says the say time I yell

"No Derek please Scott" Scott starts to drag Derek and I do the only thing left and I let out a roar I feel something shift inside me Jackson grasp loosens for a second and Scott pause I close my eyes when I open them again everyone is staring at me

"mère de tous les" Gerard and Chris say Gerard arm is in Derek's mouth and then Derek's biting down Gerard lets out a scream of pain and then lifts his arm from Derek's mouth there's a bite mark I see Scott drop Derek I have stopped fighting there's no point I'm going to watch the man I love die I watch has Gerard raise his arm above his head and is wound start to weep black blood everyone has a disgusted look on their face as they see the blood its only when Gerard notices our faces does he look at his arm and see the black blood

"What? What is this? What did you do?" Gerard asks Scott, Scott looks at Derek

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too." Scott tells Derek

"No. No. Mountain ash!" Gerard yells as he smash his pills I let out relived little chocked breaths I watch as Gerard falls to his knees and blood starts pouring out every hole and he vomits a fountain a black blood and falls over  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asks him

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Scott tells him me and Scott were going to have words after this Gerard struggles to sit up he spits out some more black blood

"Kill them! Kill them all!" he orders Jackson before passing out Jackson lets go of Alison and I and Alison elbows him in the face while I run over to Derek

"Are you okay?" I ask him

"Your eyes they were purple" he tells me I nod we watch as stiles runs Jackson over

"Did I get him?" Stiles asks when he opens his eyes we all let out a relived laugh until Jackson jumps on the jeep Lydia lets out a scream and so does Stiles Lydia opens her door and gets out with Stiles following her Stiles runs over to Scott

"Jackson, Jackson" she yells as she stands in front of him

"Lydia" Stiles and I yell at the same time I see Lydia hold up a key and when Jackson sees it he freeze's mid strike I watch as Jackson start to transform back in to human he takes the key from Lydia's hand Derek start to stand up I try to hold on to him but he gets up and runs he digs his claws into to Jacksons front as peter comes up from behind and digs his claws into his back

"Jackson" I yell they rip there claws out and as he starts to fall Lydia catches him I run forward but Derek grabs me around the waist and holds me to him not letting me go Isaac makes his way over to us

"Do you - do you still -?" I hear Jackson ask Lydia

"I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do." Lydia tells him I watch as Jackson dies and Lydia lays him on the ground I fall to my knees crying and Derek follows me hugging me to him

"Where's Gerard?" I hear Alison ask

"He can't be far." Chris tells her I watch as Lydia stands and starts to walk away until I hear a scraping sound I look up everyone else hear it to I look towards Jackson he alive and moving I see him stand up his eyes blue and as he transforms he lets out a howl before turning human again Lydia rush over and hugs him and I'm three seconds behind her we group hug none of us caring that he's naked I let go of Jackson and I walk up to Scott he opens his arms as if I'm going to hug him I punch him I hear his jaw break as he falls to the ground. I don't care if he had a plan he knowingly put Derek's life in danger and mine as far as he knew he didn't know I might have lied to him so as far as anyone knew I would have died if Derek did I turn and walk away with Scott Stiles and Derek calling my name.

The next day I meet up with Isaac peter and Derek the war was over and there was no need to stay hidden so we make our way to the hale house Derek and Isaac were moving again I was only there to help with the move and find a moment to talk to peter alone as we walk in the forest I pull peter back taking this chance to talk

"What do you know" I ask him

"A lot you might want to be a bit more specific" he tells me

"cut the crap peter my wolf eyes are now purple Gerard and Chris both called me mère de tous les when they saw my eyes which is the same thing you called me the night we killed you so talk" I tell him

"Do you know what mère de tous les means?" he asked me of course I did

"It's French for mother of all" I tell him not really knowing what he was getting at

"That's what you are there a myth about the first female werewolf she had purple eyes she was different" he tells me

"Different how?" I asked

"Well she didn't need an anchor for one" he says giving me a pointed look

"How did you know?" I asked

"Derek told me about the time you came to him losing control and what you need to do was fight as a wolf you either have control or you don't unless of course that someone's you" he says

"What else?' I ask

"She had a special roar you know who an alpha can control his betas by roaring well she could control any supernatural creature she came across because it was rumored she was the mother of all supernatural creatures she was the alpha of alphas she had no pack as they were all her packs she was also physical stronger they're also a lot harder to kill" he tells me

"And you think that's me? I was bitten shouldn't that be like more of a family thing like Talia and Laura being able to turn in to full wolves" I ask him

"You would think so but there is only one on earth at a time and they are chosen and when a mère de tous les is close to death they find and bite the next mère de tous les the wolf that bit you was the previous mère de tous les" he tells me my mind was spinning I was saved from answering as we had reached the hale house as we walked up to the door we see a symbol paint on the door I freeze recognizing it

"You haven't told them everything yet, have you?" Peter asks noticing Isaac and I freezing and mistaking mine for confusion instead of the fear it was

"What do you mean?" Isaac asks

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice." Peter tells him

"People like who? What is this? What does this mean?" Isaac asks still confused

"It's their symbol. And it means they're coming." Derek tells him not really answering him

"Who?" Isaac asks still having no real answers

"Alphas." Derek tells him I take a step back without realizing

"More than one?" Isaac asks

"A pack of them." Derek says

"An Alpha pack. And they're not coming. They're already here." Peter tells us

The alpha pack, Deucalion, my old pack were here

* * *

**Season two done next is season three and the Derek/Jez kiss you got a lot of info on Jez this chapter so I hope you're all happy with that send me your opinions I'm letting you guys know now that I'm changing season three a little I'm going to be adding an another oc maybe more as well as changing some stuff review fave follow reviews get you the next chapter and a step closer to the Derek/ Jez kiss **

**T **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys shout out to msspicyjalapeno, Rogue Deciever and Hotaru Himura

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezabel is 17 she was 11 when the hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Alison: 17

I only own Jezebel

I might not be able to update as much as I have family visiting right now but I'll update when I can

* * *

**Bad Moon Rising**

I'm driving back into beacon hills after being away for four months I went to London with Jackson to help him with being a werewolf Derek gave him the basics before we left but I wanted to teach him everything I could and plus everything that happened with Gerard me telling Derek I loved him and the alpha pack being in town I needed to get away I'm pulled out of my thoughts when my phone rings I look and see its Jackson calling I sigh before answering it

"Really Jackson again you called me as I boarded the plane when I landed and now twice as I'm driving" I say

"Hey its beacon hills you can die just driving into that place" Jackson tells me over the phone

"And the fact that I'm harder to kill than most werewolves doesn't easy your worry?" I ask

"You're harder to kill not invincible Jez" he tells me

"If I didn't know better I would say you're going through separation anxiety Jacky" I tell him

"Well if I was it's your fault for going all mother wolf on me and following me to London" Jackson tells me

"It's quite literally what I am and don't worry no supernatural stuff for me I'm not even going to see him" I tell Jackson I didn't have to say who he was

"Good because it took me a month to get you out of bed I don't want him destroying that" Jackson says

"Jacky I told Derek along with everyone else that I loved him and we haven't talked since that's four months I think I got the message" I tell him

"I still don't like you being there you know it's not too late you can still come live in London with me" Jackson tells me

"Okay I'm hanging up on you bye Jacky I love you" I say before hanging up laughing I had to stop running from things Scott and I had made a deal not to get involved in the supernatural anymore we were just going to be normal teenagers and I had to make the same deal with Jackson before he'd take me anywhere near the airport I hadn't heard from Derek since that day at the hale house and we hadn't really talked that day anyway I hadn't talk to Alison since the night with Gerard and Jackson and other than Scott and mum I hadn't talked to anyone since I left for London I had needed the distance to get my life in order my phone rings again I look at it expecting to see Jackson calling but found it was my mum

"Hey mum" I say as I answer the phone

"Hey sweetie are you on your way?" she asked I laugh she was checking I hadn't turned and run back to London

"Yeah I just have to make a quick stop in to see Deaton and then I'll be home" I tell her pulling up in front of the animal clinic

"Okay see you soon" she says before hanging up I step out of my car and for a moment I just stare when I had come back from Paris this was the first place I had come and here I was again I sense of déjà vu coming over me I gathered myself stood tall and walked in Deaton was excepting me other than mum and Scott and most likely Stiles he was the only one who knew I was coming back

"Ah Jezebel it's nice to have you back" he says when he sees me

"Its …" I trail off I didn't want to be back but with the alpha pack hanging around I had to be

"Necessary and temporary" I tell him as soon as the alpha pack was dealt with I was gone it was another reason I didn't want to see Derek I knew that if I saw him again I wouldn't leave I wouldn't want to it was one of the reasons I was here

"I understand" he tells me with a sad smile

"I asked you about being linked once" I tell him he nods

"Can a link be broken?" I ask

"no it can fade over time if the two parties are a great distance away from each other but it's quite painfully and has lead to death before when you love someone it never truly goes away seeing as a link can only be formed with the strongest of love it cannot be broken " he tells me

"Do both parties have to love each other for a link to form?" I asked

"No but there as to be the possibility for both to fall in love with the other and the link grows stronger the more you admit you feel which is why sometimes it presents itself as one sided at the beginning and the more you admit the more you will be able to feel from the other" he says

"So it's not just pain?" I ask

"No eventually you'll feel everything he does" he says

"Thanks Deaton" I say turning around

"You're welcome mère de tous les." He says I shake my head as I leave hating when people called me that I got back in my car and started driving and realized I had someone else I had to call I hear the phone ring four times before he answered the phone

"What a pleasure this is mère de tous les." He says it's the way he always answers the phone whenever I called him

"I just wanted to say thank you for your help this summer and to let you know I'm back in town and I'll be over tomorrow after school" I say

"Tomorrow isn't that the fourteenth of August also know as your birthday" he asks me

"Yes it's my birthday tomorrow" I say

"And you'll be eighteen and the first thing you're doing is coming over to see me I'm flattered Jez but my nephew might have a problem with that" he says I burst out laughing

"Goodbye peter" I say hanging up Peter had been helping me find info and learn about what the mère de tous les actually was and could do we hadn't found anything different to what peter told me that day at the hale house I pull up in front of mums house I had brought my own place in beacon hills over the summer but I hadn't moved in yet so it was empty I was spending a couple of days with mum and Scott until the place is ready and I could move in I walk in to the house to find mum waiting for me I don't even get a chance to put my bags down before I'm pulled in to a crushing hug

"I missed you to mum" I say she finally let's go after I say that

"How was London did you get everything you need?" mum asked it was her way of asking if I was alright being back here she knew everything that had happened with Derek and I and everyone she knew I went to London to get space and pull myself together I also knew her and Jackson talked every few days so she knew how bad I was when I first arrived in London

"I'm fine mum I wouldn't have come back if I wasn't and I have no intentions to go near Derek" I tell her she nods her head

"I'm kind of tired I think I'm just going to go to bed" I tell her I pick up my bags and make my way to my bedroom where I fall into bed and am fast asleep in moments when I wake up I head straight for the shower after I finished I wrapped a towel around myself and head straight to one of my suitcases to find something to wear once I was dressed and my hair was done I made my way to my brothers room I see him doing one arm pull-ups while reading a book I lean on the doorway and watch until his computer beeps I read what it says before we can even jump down from the bar

""Ephemeral." Lasting for a short time. "Transient. Momentary." Studying for the psats?" I ask he turns around at the sound of my voice and I'm sweep in to another crushing hug except Scott's actually hurt

"You're crushing me" I tell him and he lets go with a sheepish look

"Sorry" he tells me I just pull him into another hug

"I missed you" I tell him

"Yeah I could tell by the one text you sent every week" he tells me I poke my tongue out at him

"Happy birthday" he tells me

"Thank you I'm going to go I promised Lyds I meet with her and" I stop and look at my brother he gives me a sad smile

"I should go" I say before walking down stairs and getting in to Jacksons Porsche which he gave to me when he left I drive to school when I reach the parking lot the only warning I get is a scream before I'm being tackled hugged by Lydia who was the one that screamed and Alison I laugh as I hug them back

"Happy birthday" Lydia tells me as she hooks one of her arms through mine and Alison does the same on the other side

"Happy eighteenth" Alison says as we start walking

"Thank you" I tell them both we make our way to Alison's locker when we get there I get a text I look at my phone to see it's from Jackson I let out a laugh and open it

_Happy birthday Jez remember it's not too late for you to come back London misses you_

I close the text without replying but let out a laugh and a smile slips on to my face

"Who's it from?' Alison asks

"Has to be a guy with that smile" Lydia says I shake my head at her

"It's from Jackson wishing me a happy birthday" I tell them only to Lydia's face drop I want to hit myself until the mask comes back up and she looks around

"Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh men." She says

"You mean fresh boys. Lydia, they're 14." Alison tells her

"God I feel old" I say

"Eh, some are more mature than others." Lydia says with a wave of her hand

"You know, it's okay to be single" I say

"Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person." Alison finishes and I nod along

"Girls, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about the two of you, it's totally fine. But I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction." Lydia tells us I see Lydia spot something she likes and Alison and I look in the same direction to something that makes me tense head our way

"Brothers?" Alison asks

"Twins." Lydia replies

When I see Ethan and Aiden I have to resist the urge to either run or fight I see the moment that they recognize me for a second they smile before both their faces dropped full of dread we use to be as thick as thief's the best of friends there use to be a joke about me being the third twin and if it wasn't for them I never would have made it out of the pack alive but leaving came with a cost a bring her to Deucalion on sight and if she fights kill her kind of cost my hands go to the Chinese ring daggers at my sides they were the only weapons I had on me

"l I just remembered I have something to do I'll see both of you in English and Lyds no fourteen year olds" I tell her I tilt my head back signaling the twins to follow me I find an empty class room and wait for them I know there here when I'm shoved up against the wall my daggers are in my hand and buried in there stomach in a second they let me go

"What the hell Jez?" Aiden says referring to the now healing wound

"You shouldn't have come back" Ethan tells me

"You're after people I love my family my pack did you really think I was going to lie down and let you without a fight?" I ask them

"We were your pack you loved and cared about us once are you really going to hurt us" Ethan asks me

"I don't want to, why do you think I'm talking to you right now I owe you I'm giving you a chance so I don't have to hurt you" I tell them

"What can we do Jez Deucalion wants Derek?" Aiden asks me

"yeah well I might owe you a lot but I also have dirt on you does deuc know you guys help me leave because I don't think he'd be too understanding if he found out" I say head for the door

"You have one chance I can't protect you after that" I say before opening the door and making my way to English class I walk in to English to see Scott and stiles sitting next to each other so I take the seat on Scotts other side I see Lydia walk in and sit next to stiles the only seat left is the one in front of Scott Alison walks up to him

"Is someone...?" she ask gesturing to the seat

"No, no, no, no. No, it's all you, all yours. Uh, it's totally vacant." He tells her Scott looks at both me and stiles we both give him sarcastic thumb ups before everyone's phones start ringing it's a text message

_The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway", leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness._

It was the last line to heart of darkness a book I had already read

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway", leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under" said a female voice as she walk into the class room

"An overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." The new teacher tells everyone a shiver ran down my spine I got a bad feeling from her we were a few minutes in to class when Alison past Scott a note and the principal walked in he said something to Ms. Blake before walking out

"Mr. McCall?" she called out and made a gesture for him to follow her he pack up his stuff I sent him a questioning look and he just shrugged having no idea what it was about before they walked out of the class room

"Uh, I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school, but I'm going to give you a warning in the nicest possible way. I am well aware of your attendance record. I don't want to see you slip back into old habits." I hear her tell Scott

"I won't. It's going to be different this year." Scott tells her

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott." She says

"I will. I promise it won't be ephemeral." Scott says and I laugh at his use of his word of the day it was a little while later that I was pulled out of my work by the sound of Stiles voice

"Hey, Lydia. What is that? Is that from the accident?" I hear him ask

"No. Prada bit me." She tells Stiles

"Your dog?" he ask her

"No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog." She tells him I let out a laugh

"Has it ever bitten you before?" Stiles asks

"Mm-mm." I hear Lydia make a noise to tell him no

"Okay. What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" Stiles asks

"Meaning what? There's going to be an earthquake?" she asks him

"Or something. I just... maybe it means something's coming. Something bad." Stiles says

"It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice..." Lydia was interrupted by a bird hitting the window I look out the window to see a murder of crows headed our way in hits the glass sending cracks through it and a few others until one breaks through the class and fly's through the classroom

"Get down, everyone!" Ms. Blake calls out I see Stiles go for Lydia as they hit the ground so I make my way to Alison I shield over with my body

"Get down, down. Get down! Get down!" Ms. Blake calls out I saw birds attacking people it only last for a few minutes but it felt longer when Stiles Lydia Alison and I stand up we see all the crows' dead Stiles makes his way over to me

"You arrived last night right?" Stiles asks me I look at him and roll my eyes

"This doesn't have anything to do with me" I tell him

"How do you know?" he asks

"Because if It was me drive animals crazy it would have happened before this" I tell him our conversation was cut short by the Sherriff arriving someone must of called the police I walk away from stiles to check on Alison and Lydia but I keep an eye on him

"Ms. Blake?" I hear him call out and I look over at him

"You okay?" he asks walking over to her I see him notice a feather stuck in her hair and he reaches to pull it out

"Uh, sorry, just... that." He says while pulling it out

"Next time you're feeling you want to stay home, you stay home." I was brought back to Alison when I heard Chris tell her this I wrap an arm around her

"I'm okay. But, dad, the deer and now this?" she asks

"I know, I know." He says

"It can't be a coincidence." She tells him the conversation was interrupted by the sheriff

"Mr. Argent, you wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?" he asks

"Me?" Chris asks him

"Yeah. All this bizarre animal behavior, it's... you must have seen something like this before, right?" the sheriff asks

"I'm not sure why I would or why you would think I would." Chris tells him as Alison and I look at each other

"I'm sorry. I-I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter." The sheriff says we all look at stiles who just looks down at his phone

"Ah, right. Well, not anymore." Chris tells him and you can hear the pain in his voice

"You all right?" she sheriff asks us I nod

"Yeah." Alison tells him before he walks over to stiles I follow and wait for the sheriff to leave

"We should call Scott" I tell him his phone was already in his hand when I said this so he called Scott

"We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class..." stiles says into the phone when Scott picks up

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" I hear Scott ask I grab the phone

"No, I'm pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion." I tell him

"OK then meet me at Derek's" he tells us as the phone was now on speaker as he were away from people

"Derek's?" I ask in a broken whisper

"Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at..." stiles ask while looking at me

"Just meet us here, okay?" Scott says before hanging up stiles looks at me

"You don't have to come" he tells me

"Are you worried about me Stiles" I ask him with a sad smile

"Look I don't know what happened but from what Scott told me the last person you should be around is Derek" stiles says I have a flash back to last night's conversation with Deaton _it can fade over time if the two parties are a great distance away from each other but it's quite painfully and has lead to death before_

Maybe I shouldn't be running from Derek

"no actual I think he's the exact person I need to be around" I tell stiles we make our way to the old hale house as I got closer to him I swear I could feel the link slamming into place it was only when we reached the door that I thought maybe this was a bad idea but it was too late Stiles had already opened the door I follow him inside and when my eyes land on Derek the world stood still

"Jez" he said in shock

"Derek" I say I look around and notice Isaac I rush to his side

"What happened?" I asked

"Alpha" Derek tells me I understand the hidden meaning in the words Scott and Derek sit down while Stiles and I stand to the side

"Yeah, I see it. Its two bands, right? What does it mean?" Derek asks Scott

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott tells Derek drawing in the dust

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asks

"Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?" Scott asks

"To mark something. "Stiles says

"That's in Tahitian" I tell him they all look at me and I just shrug

"In Samoan, it means "open wound."I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward." Scott tells us

"For what?" Derek asks

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Going four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..." Scott says Derek and I share a look

"Like an open wound." Stiles finishes for him I walk over and kneel in front of him

"Oh Scotty I know it hurt when you love someone and you're not with them I use to think that love was pain and It wasn't worth it until I feel in true epic real love and its painful but it wonderful and that makes the pain worth it you might never be with Alison again and it might always feel like an open wound but you'll get to love again and it will help ease the pain" I tell him no one spoke the unspoken words that I was talking about Derek and I didn't have to look to know he was looking at me

"One question before I do this" Derek tells Scott after I walked back over to stiles

"What's that?" Scott asked

"Why didn't you just ask Jez she has a tattoo?" Derek asked him Scott and stiles head both whip around so fast it had to be painful

"You have a tattoo?" Scott asks me I nod

"Yeah it's the same as Derek but smaller and in a different spot" I tell them

"The pain's going to be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek tells Scott

"Ah, that's great." Stiles says sarcastically

"Do it." Scott tells him Derek lights the blow torch in his hand

"Oh, wow. That's a... that's a lot for me. So I'm going to take that as my cue. I'm just going to wait outside." Stiles says seeing the blow torch I reach an arm out

"No you don't, I need you to help me hold him down" I tell him stiles and I move behind Scott and place our hands on him to hold him down

"Hold him" Derek tells us when Scott starts to struggle

"I'm trying" I yell back Scott pass's out after awhile and when Derek's finished I walk over to Isaac I feel someone behind me

"How was your summer?' Derek asked me

"If you really wanted to know you could have called or texted me once in four months" I say he's saved from answering by Scott waking up

"It worked." He says with a smile on his face Scott gets up and puts his shirt on and he and Stiles start to walk away

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles tells him

"Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... Ephemeral." Scott tells him when they reach the door

"Studying for the psats?" stiles asked

"Yep." Scott tells him

"Nice." Stiles says Scott opens the door its then that they notice I'm not following them Scott turns around

"Jez you coming?" he asks I look between him and Derek

"No I'm going to stay and make sure Isaac's okay" I tell him he turns to go but stops when he notice something

"You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?" Scott asks

"Go home, Scott." Derek tells him  
"And why only one side?" Scott asks Derek and I share a look Scott brings out his claws and scratches a line in the paint

"Scott." I yell Derek and I moving closer to Scott as he destroys the paint and reveals the alpha symbol

"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott asks

"A pack of them." I tell him

"An Alpha pack." Derek finishes

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asks

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for them for the last four months." Derek tells them

**"**Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott ask

**"**With all the help I can get." Derek says looking at Scott and I

"There's something you need to know" I tell him

"What" Derek asks me?

"Remember that time I told you about my old pack?" I ask Derek nods

"it was them the alpha pack" I tell him before anything else could be said we are interrupted

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac asks us waking up

**"**What girl?" Derek asks him

* * *

**Season three is here review fave and follow reviews will unlock the next chapter **

**T**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

Shout out to GerKayM, msspicyjalapeno and Rogue Deciever who reviewed the last chapter

GerKayM: I know I'm so excited I just want to skip to the kiss already

Rogue Deciever: I know Isaac is so annoying sometimes joking I love him and here's the next chapter

P.S. so sorry the wait for this chapter was so long I'm evil please to kill me but it an extra long chapter to make up for it

* * *

**Chaos Rising**

Stiles was dragging Scott and I to a high school party he had been invited to neither Scott or I wanted to go but Stiles demanded that we did

"What?" Stiles asks us

"What, what do you mean, "What"?" Scott asks him

"I mean "what," and you know what." Stiles says

"What" what?" I ask Stiles

"That look you were both giving." Stiles asked

"There's no look" I say at the same time Scott says

"I didn't give a look."

"Oh, there was a distinct look" Stiles tells us

"What look?" Scott says

"The look that says that the last thing either of you feel like doing right now is going to a party." Stiles tells us

"Congrats you figure out the look can I go home now?" I ask

"It's not that. It just seems weird going to a different high school's party." Scott says

"What? Would you... God, one drink, all right? You'll both be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So tonight, no Allison, no Lydia and no Derek Tonight, we're moving on." Stiles tell us

"I don't need to move on I already have" I tell him it was a lie but if it got me out of this party I'd lie my ass off

"yeah it sure looked like it with all the loving stares you were sending each other you're moving on with the rest of us" Stiles tells me I poke my tongue out at him

"You're right." Scott tells him

"That's right I'm right." Stiles says I roll my eyes

"Moving on." Scott says

"Onward and upward." Stiles replies

"Let's get this over with" I say

"Let's do this." Scott says

"That's what I'm talking about. Now look at me." Stiles and Scott high five and we continue walking

"How's my breath smell?" Scott asks him I roll my eyes

"I'm not smelling your breath." Stiles tells him

"Do you have any gum?" Scott asks him

"No. No gum. You're fine." Stiles tells him as I hand him a piece of watermelon flavor gum

"Can you at least tell me what kind of party this is?" Scott asks as we reach the door

"Stiles! Hi." A blond girl yells out as we walk through the door way

"Hey. There's the birthday gir..." Stiles is interrupted by the blond kissing him me and Scott wear identical looks of shock but happy for Stiles to finally get some action

"So glad that you made it." She tells Stiles

"Me too." Stiles tells her

"Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine." She tells him more than asks

"Yes." Stiles tells her and follows her as she pulls him away Scott walks up to her friend

"Hey." He says to her she just looks him up and down before shaking her head and walking away I start laughing I walk up to him and throw my arm over his shoulder

"I never thought I'd see the day when Stiles had more game than you" I tell him he shots me a dirty look

"Aww, cheer up Scottie lets go drink some cheap beer" I tell him leading him towards the beer his phone beeps again

"Who keeps texting you?" I ask him

"Allison" he tells me

"What does she want?" I ask Scott

"To meet up she outside" Scott tells me

"Oh thank god she can drive me home" I say as I grab his hand and pull him out the door we see Allison with Lydia

"This isn't the talk we were going to have, is it?" Scott asked, Allison shakes her head

"I need to show you something." She says before she hold out her arm we see a bruise Scott looks up at Ally and then Lydia walks up and places her arm against Ally's we see a bruise on her arm as well in fact the bruise were the same I get a ride home from Ally and fall into bed when I wake up I get dressed and rush over to Derek's where Peter was meeting us to see if he could get into Isaac's stolen memory

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kind of dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him." Isaac says as we wait for Peter

"You'll be fine." I tell him

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac ask us

"He knows how to do it. We don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." Derek tells him

"Actual Derek has done it before but he was dying and doesn't remember how" I tell Isaac

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust Scott." Isaac tells Derek

"Do you trust me?" Derek asks

"Yeah. I still don't like him." Isaac says

"Nobody likes him." Derek tells Isaac

"Hey I like him just fine I don't trust him but I like him" I say, the door to the loft slides open standing there is Peter

"F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." Peter says as he walks in the room

"We don't like you. Now shut up and help us." Derek tells him I start laughing

"Fair enough." Peter says as he brings out his claws Isaac sits in a chair in the center of the room as Derek and I sit next to each other off to the side

"Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm." Peter tells Isaac as he walks over to him

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asks

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them." Peter tells him

"You... You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac asks

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone." Peter tells him

"Wait, does that mean that you... "Isaac is interrupted by Peter shoving his claws into his neck I grab Derek's arm Isaac struggles against Peter's hold Derek and I stand up when Isaac being to struggle harder

"Wait, I see them." Peter tells us and he almost falls over a couple of moment later pulling his claws out of Isaac, Isaac slumps forward and I walk over and kneel in front of him I place one hand on his knee and the other on his face he simple nods

"What'd you see?" Derek asks Peter

"It was confusing. Um, im... images. Vague shapes." Peter says a little out of breath

"But you saw something." I asked

"Isaac found them." Peter tells us

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek asks

"I barely saw them. I mean glimpses." Peter says

"But you did see them." Derek says I stand up and put a hand on his chest he gets a little intense some times

"And worse." Peter tells us

"Deucalion." I say

"He was talking to them. Something about time running out." Peter says

"What does it mean? " Isaac ask

"He's going to kill them." Derek says

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead." Peter says

"The next full moon?" I ask

"Tomorrow night." Peter says

"Jez can you do anything they're your old pack?" Derek asks me

"Yeah, did you forget the part where they want to kill me?" I ask I look at my phone and see the time

"I have to get to school" I tell them as I'm leaving Scott texts me

_Bring Derek with you to school need to show him something_

I let out a sigh and turn around

"Come on Derek" I say he looks at me

"Did you forget I don't go to school?" he asks with a smile on his face

"No Scott wants you for something and asked me to bring you" I tell him when we get to our cars Derek goes to get in mine

"No you can take your car I'm not leaving school to drive you back here and I'm not having Stiles drive me here to pick up my car" I tell him he walks over to his car and I drive off with him following behind me when we get to school we go find Scott he's in a class room with Allison, Lydia and Stiles Allison shows him her and Lydia's arm

"I don't see anything." Derek tells them

"Look again." Scott tells him

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asks

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott says

"It's nothing." Derek tells him  
"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia tells us like everyone should know this

"They're trying to help." Scott tells Derek

"These two. This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle, Thank you." Derek says sarcastically

"Derek" I say in warning

"And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." Derek finishes

"Oh no" I mutter to myself shit was about to explode

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles say just making it worse

"My mother died." Allison says death glaring Derek

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Derek says having enough of Allison blaming him and fair enough it wasn't really his fault but Allison doesn't know the whole story

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you." She tells Derek

"You want to help? Find something real." Derek tells her before walking away Scott and I follow him

"Derek... Give her a chance. Okay, they're on our side now." Scott tells him

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." Derek tells him Derek walks out the door I send Scott a look before following Derek

"You didn't have to do that" I tell him

"Jez don't" Derek tells me

"What Derek all anyone is trying to do is help" I say

"Really were you helping when you left for four months knowing your old pack had Erica and Boyd and not even telling me that they were your old pack or that you were leaving I had to find out from Peter" he says

"Derek don't you won't come up on top if we do this" I say

"Try it" he tells me

"Okay let's talk about how I was gone for four months and hear nothing from you and then lets add to that with the fact I told everyone including you I loved you and you said nothing " I tell him

"How about you told me you loved me and then ran away for four months with a guy I might add" he tells me

"I didn't run away and that guy happened to be my best friend who had just become a werewolf" I fire back

"How about the night of the rave where you blamed me for everything including my family dying" he says

"You mean the night my brother was almost killed and my best friend how was a giant lizard that was killing people because of you I might add had escaped our trap and I was worried and frightened and took it out on you" I ask

"Yeah and let's not forget the time you kissed Isaac" he says

"Isaac kissed me and what about the time you kissed Erica look I'm sorry for everything I said that night I was scared and we had almost died and I took it out on you I'm sorry but when you didn't say anything when I said I loved you it hurt and then nothing for four months I was going out of my mind I though the alpha pack had you I thought you were dead" I tell him his face softens

"I'm sorry I didn't know" he says I just turn around and walk back into school now was not the time for me and Derek to have it out I walk in to econ and take a seat next to Scott I was out of it that fight with Derek really shook me if we wanted to be even just friends we both of a lot to make up for and a lot to answer to

"The stock market is based on two principles. What are they? Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?" Coach says

"Uh, no, coach, I know the answer." Scott tells him

"Hahahahaha Oh, you're serious." Coach asks

"Yes. Risk and reward." Scott tells him

"Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better. Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter." Coach asks

"Yep." Stiles says as he digs in his pockets and pulls out a quarter something else goes flying from his pocket and land in front of Coach he bends down to pick it up and I see it's a condom I have to hold in a laugh

"Stilinksi, I think you, uh... You dropped this. And congratulations." Coach tells Stiles as he hands him back the condom and taking the quarter Stiles is frozen with a look of horror on his face

"Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward. Okay, watch coach." Coach says as he bends down bounces the quarter and it lands in the mug I was actually surprised that he got it in so I clapped with the rest of the class

"That's how you do it. Okay. Danny. Risk, reward." Coach says throwing Danny the quarter

"What's the reward?" Danny asks

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow." Coach tells him

"Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it." Danny tells him

"Danny, you know, I really expect more from you at this point. Really." Coach tells Danny I have to hide my face behind my hand to stop the laughter

"Male McCall. Risk, reward. The risk: If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop... the... the quiz. And... And you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward... No work at all. Or choose not to play." Coach says placing the quarter on Scott's desk

"But isn't this just chance?" Scott asks

"No. You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus; past experience... all factors affecting the outcome .So what's it going to be, McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play?" Coach asks him Scott picks up the quarter and rolls it in his fingers before putting it down

"No play. Okay. Who's next? Who wants the quarter? There you go! There's a gambling man! Come on! Step up, step up. All right, Stilinksi." Coach says as Stiles grabs the quarter and moves to the front of the room the door opens and in walks Stiles father

"Stiles." His father calls

"Yeah, coach, I got it."Stiles says mistaking his father's voice for Coach

"Stiles." His father calls again Stiles looks up and see's his father they walk out Coach Holds up the quarter and asks

"Who wants' to try" I look around the class before putting my hand up

"Female McCall show your brother who it's done" he says I get and take the quarter from him I bend down wait one second it bounces once before going in Danny then gets up and does the same

"Yes! Reward! Okay, who's next? Greenberg put your hand down. You don't have a chance." Coach says when class is over I meet up with Allison and Lydia in the library Allison was trying to prove that the bruises meant something Aiden and Ethan walk in

"I want one." Lydia says staring at the twins Allison looks at them before turning around

"Which one?" Allison asks

"The straight one" I tell her

"Obviously." Lydia finishes Allison looks at the twins trying to figure one out which one was gay and then Danny walked in and Ethan started to stare after him Lydia puts down her cup and Allison picked it up and stared at it like it healed the answers and didn't notice Lydia leave

"What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?" Allison asks looking up and when she see's Lydia gone she looks over her shoulder to see her flirting with Aiden she let out a amused scoff before turning back to her laptop

"Ally I got to go" I tell her

"Fine" she said sounding hurt but not surprised

"Ally?" I question

"I get that Derek doesn't think this is anything but I thought you would still believe me" she says

"I do believe you, you can't leave a bruise like that if you're not meaning to but I also know Derek isn't going to listen to a word you say until you sort out your differences and at least learn to tolerate each other" I say before walking out of the library as I leave

Scott sends me a text to meet at the vet clinic after school

I watch as Derek and Scott pour ice into metal tub Isaac stares at Deaton

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state." Deaton tells him

"Like being hypnotized." Isaac says as they walk into the room

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." Deaton tells him he crouches in front of the tub

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asks Deaton

"Very slow. " Deaton says

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asks

"Nearly dead." Deaton asks

"It's safe, though, right?" Isaac asks

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asks him

"No. No, not really." I laugh as I kneel beside Isaac we're interrupted by the sound of rubber snapping we all turn to look at Stiles and see him wearing one of the gloves that goes past your elbow we all just stare at him

"What?" he asks us Derek raises his eyebrows and Stiles takes the glove off I just shake my head and turn to Isaac

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." I tell him as we stand up Isaac looks over at Scott and Derek and they both nod their heads Isaac looks at the tub before pulling his shirt off I raise my eyebrows when I see his muscles he grips both sides of the tub as he steps in Scott and Derek grab his shoulders and push him under and water floods out of the tub Isaac shifts and sits up

"Get him back under" Deaton tells them and they push him back under he continues to struggle Stiles and I step forward and help hold him under Stiles hold his feet while I walk over and stand next to Derek and place my hands on his chest

"Hold him." Deaton tells us

"We're trying!" Derek tells him as he push him back under he goes completely still and we all let him go and he floats to the top

"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Deaton whispers

"Isaac? Can you hear me?" Deaton asks

"Yes. I can hear you." Isaac tells him

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?" Deaton asks him

"Yes." Isaac tells him

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again." Deaton tells him

"I, I don't want to do that. I don't... I don't want to do that. I don't want to do that." Isaac tells him we all look around as the lights start to flicker

"Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory." Deaton tells him

"I don't want to do that." Isaac tells him again

"It's all right." Deaton tells him

"I don't want to do that." He repeats I grab his hand and he calms down

"Relax. Relax. Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?" Deaton asks him

"It's not... it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble." Isaac tells him

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asks

"It's dusty, so empty. Isaac says

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton asks

"Isaac? Isaac?" Deaton calls when Isaac starts to struggle again he grabs mine and Scotts arm

"Someone's here. Someone's here." He mutters

"Isaac, relax." Deaton tells him

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" Isaac yells

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything." Deaton tells him

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises." Isaac tells us

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked

"I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see any of them." Isaac tells him we all share a look

"How many are there Isaac?" Deaton asks Isaac

"Three" Isaac tells us we all look shocked there was someone in there with them

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asks

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're...Worried that they're going to hurt each other."

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're going to tear each other apart." Derek says

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asks

"No." Isaac says

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Deaton asks Isaac launches up

"They're here. They... They..." Isaac mutters

"It's all right." Deaton tells him

"No." Isaac whispers

"Just tell us" Deaton says

"They see me. They found me. They're here!" Isaac yells

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek yells I stand up and put a hand on his chest

"Derek stop" I yell he shrugs my hand off and pushes Isaac into the water

"I can't see them. It's too dark!" Isaac yells

"Just tell me where you are." Derek yells him

"Derek stop it" I yell as I tug on his arm

"You are confusing him." Deaton tells us

"I can't see!" Isaac yells

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are." Derek yells

"Derek this isn't helping" I tell him

"His heart rate... he could go into shock. " Deaton says

"Derek, let him go!" Scott tells him

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?" Derek yells

"A vault! It's a bank vault!" Isaac yells he says something else and we all take a step back and he sits up out of the trance

"I saw it! I saw the name. It's, uh... B-beacon hills first national bank. It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault. What?" Isaac asks us when he notice's the looks we're giving him

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asks him

"No." Isaac tells him

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it." Stiles says it should be Derek or I telling him but we couldn't

"What body?" Isaac asks looking around

"Erica. You said it was Erica." Stiles tells him I turn away from the group and clutch the table it's silent after that as Isaac gets changed while he is Derek walks over to me and puts his hand over mine

"Are you okay?" Derek asks

"If she's dead it's my fault" I whisper

"No, it's not "he tells me

"I let them leave Derek I could of convinced them to stay and even if I hadn't I left I knew the alpha pack had them and knew what they were like and I left for four months if she's dead it's my fault" I tell him Derek turns around and faces everyone else

"She's not dead." Derek tells them

"Derek, he said, "There's a dead body. It's Erica." Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles tells him

"He said it looks like Erica there is a chance it's not" I say turning and facing the group

"And then who else was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asks

"Someone else, obviously. There's already someone we don't know in there why not add another" Stiles tells him

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott asked Isaac

"No, she wasn't like us. And everyone in the vault with Boyd are" Isaac tells us

"Could it have been an alpha in the vault with Boyd and Erica if it is Erica" I ask him

"No they were all beta's" Isaac tells us

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles asks and we all give him looks

"They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunder dome." Stiles says

"But there's three in their" I say

"Maybe they want to see who the strongest is and then make them an alpha that's what they did with you isn't it?" Stiles asks me

"That what I always thought but they could have just wanted me in their pack because they knew what I was going to become I mean I don't think they were in Paris by chance" I say

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek says

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in." Deaton tells him

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek says

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton asks

"We need a plan." Scott says

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" I ask

"Uh, I think someone already did."Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out." Stiles tells us

"How long?" Derek asks

"It's the Internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes." Stiles tells him

Scott and I go home and get a change of clothes for the next day and I drive the impala to Stiles's house leaving the Porsche at home we spend the night researching at Stiles's house we all fall asleep around 5:00 me on Stiles's bed Stiles half on the bed half on the floor and Scott in the computer chair

"Guys. Hey, time to wake up" I hear the sheriff say I launch into a sitting position and rub sleep out of my eyes the other two were still asleep

"Boys. Boys! I got to get to work. You three get to school." He tells us after the guys jump awake

"Dad" Stiles yells "Heather?" he asks

"No, nothing yet." He tells Stiles

"Ten hours and nothing." Stiles says to us after his dad leaves I look at my phone to see missed calls from Derek I lock my phone not ready to deal with him this early in the morning on so little sleep

"We're going to find something." Scott tells us

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about-to-be-dead." I say no to little sleep makes Jez cranky

"Well, we still have time." Scott says

"Is this whole, like, "remain optimistic "in the face of complete and utter disaster" thing a part of the "be a better Scott McCall" program?" Stiles asks him

"Uh, not if it doesn't work." Scott tells him

"No, it works." Stiles says Stiles looks at one of the pages he drops the rest we had printed out last night he drops the rest before looking up handing it to Scoot before running out the room yelling

"Oh, dad! Dad? Dad!"  
I jump of the bed and look at the page and see a photo with Stiles dad we all get changed and head to school after Stiles talks with his dad I pull up beside Stiles in the parking lot I wait for them to get out of the jeep before walking with them

"All right, so we meet at Derek's at 5:00 to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark." Scott tells us

"Okay. What do we do till then?" Stiles asks Scott I nod my head along

"What, right now? We've got English." Scott tells us as we walk in the door the school days goes by fast and soon we are meeting at Derek's

"Okay. You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft now, that space is so small; it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom." Stiles tells us pointing to blue prints

"Can we fit in there?" skeptically

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. Jez would have the least amount of trouble. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're going to need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit" Stiles says

"Look, forget the drill." Derek tells him we all raise our eyebrows at him

"Sorry?" Stiles asks in disbelief

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" he asks Stiles

"What do you... what do you think you're going to do, Derek? You going to punch through the wall?" Stiles asks

"Yes, Stiles, I'm going to punch through the wall." Derek tells him standing and facing him

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared." Stiles tells him Derek actually raise his fist I'm standing trying not to fall over laughing

"Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that." I see Derek look at Peter and Peter simply rolls his eyes while I'm still trying not to die from laughter "Okay, see this? That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co" Stiles is interrupted by Derek punching his out stretched hand and falling over I can't hold it anymore and I burst out laughing which isn't help by Stiles saying

"He could do it."

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asks the room before his eyes land on Peter

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter says

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek asks

"One of them is already dead." Peter tells him

"We don't know that." Derek tells him

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're going to be missed." Peter tells us

"Good thing I don't have testicles then" I tell him

"Could someone kill him again, please?" stiles asks

"No" I tell him

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk." Peter says

"What about you?" Derek asks Scott

"Yeah, if you want me to come" Stiles tells him thing Derek was talking to him

"Not you." Derek tells him

"Got it." Stiles says

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try." Scott says

"But?" Derek asks sensing a but

"Who are the others? The ones locked in there with Boyd?" Scott asks

"One of them could be Erica" I say

"We won't know until were there" Derek says

"Then let's go" I say moving around the table Derek grab's my arm

"You're not going" he tells me

"Are you kidding? Why?" I ask

"Because the alpha pack wants' you dead we aren't taking you to them" Scott says

"I can defend myself and you need me if the alpha pack is there you're going to need another alpha with you if you want to have a chance of surviving plus there's three people in that vault and with Isaac and Peter out I'm your only opinion" I tell them either say anything so I take it as a win we leave for the bank with Derek and Scott in his car and me in mine we walking to the ladder that leads to the roof when Scott stops

"What?" Derek asks him

"There's just something I can't get out of my head." Scott tells him

"The moon's rising, Scott. What is it?" Derek asks

"Risk and reward." Scott tells him I roll my eyes

"Which means what?" Derek asks

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information. We don't know enough." Scott tells him

"We know time's running out." I tell him

"Yeah, but think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?" Scott asks

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail." Derek tells him

"But what if this detail, the reason why they waited... what if it's the most important one?" Scott tells him  
"Then we do nothing. And Boyd and Erica and the other person in that vault die" I tell him

"I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs." He says he jumps up and grabs the fire escape ladder

"And I won't blame you if you don't follow me." Derek tells him knowing I would follow I jump and grab the ladder and climb up to the roof with Scott following me it takes Derek five punches to get through the wall as soon as he's in the vault I jump down and land next to him with Scott following after

"Boyd? Boyd? It's me. It's Derek." Derek says as he spots Boyd

"Stiles, now is not the best time." Scott says answering his phone I see another shape in the darkness they step forward and it's Erica

"Erica thank god you're okay" I say Derek looks over to see Erica

"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you got to get out of there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight." I hear stiles say through the phone

"What does that mean?" Scott asks

"We're here to get you out, okay?" Derek and I tell Erica and Boyd looking for the third werewolf

"It keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months. "I hear Stiles say

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." I hear Peter say

"Scott, they're going to be stronger" Stiles says  
"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek and Jezebel just stepped into the colosseum." Peter finishes we hear a growl none of us recognize

"Derek, Jez, we got a problem, a really big problem." Scott says Derek and I turn away from him when we hear the growl again and someone steps out from behind Boyd in to the light

"Cora?" Derek and I ask at the same time just as shocked as each other

"Who" Scott asks

"Cora?" Derek asks in a broken whisper I just stand there shell shocked

"Derek, get out. Get out now!" she says it had been six years but it was her it was Cora hale

"Scott? Hey, Scott! Scott!" I hear Stiles ask through the phone I was too distracted by the return of my best friend who I thought was dead for six years the vault door opens

"No. No! Wait!" Scott yells I look to see Ms. Morell placing mountain ash I look around the whole vault had a line of mountain ash around it sealing us in Cora Boyd and Erica attack us we are able to push them away and we stand together at the wall

"You know her?" Scott asks us

"She's my sister, my younger sister." Derek tells him

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott asks

"Like I have a clue. I thought she was dead!" Derek yells

"Okay here's the plan Scott you take Erica Derek you have Boyd and I'll take Cora" I say

"Look out" Allison yells as Boyd charges forward me and Derek move and Boyd grabs Scott and throws him in to a wall Cora attacks Derek and Erica attacks me and swings me into a pillar when go to help them I watch as Allison bends down to break the seal

"No Ally don't" I yell

"No! Don't break the seal!" Derek yells when he see's Ally hands hovering over the seal she looks at Scott

"Boyd!" she yells before breaking the mountain ash Boyd, Cora and Erica run out past her Derek storms towards her

"Don't touch her!" Scott yells

"What were you thinking?" I yell at her as I grab over away from Derek she pushes me off

"That I had to do something." She yells

"She saved our lives." Scott says

"Yeah, and doomed everybody else" I yell at him

"Yeah, and what do you think they're going to do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?" Derek yells at her agreeing with me

"You want to blame me? Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." She yells back

"No. No, that's just the rest of your family." I say she looks hurt for a second before angry

"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." Allison says

"And what about your mother?" Derek asks I look at him

"What do you mean?" Allison asks

"Tell her, Scott." Derek says turning to look at Scott

"What does he mean, Scott? What does he mean?" she asks Scott

* * *

**Chapter done Erica's alive review follow fave reviews get you the next chapter faster **

**T**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

Shout out to GerKayM, msspicyjalapeno and Hotaru Himura who reviewed the last chapter

To GerKayM and msspicyjalapeno: I couldn't kill Erica I always loved the character and then I made her and Jez really close and I couldn't do it I'm not really sure if I'm going to keep Boyd alive yet but if you want that do tell me

Hotaru Himura: Derek does have feeling for Jez but he's scared and he thinks there might have been a chance she was only saying it to try and keep him alive so he's going to let her make the first move and yes it's going to suck with Ms. Blake in the picture and I love her and Jackson friendship and he might come back but if anyone's kicking Derek's ass after hotel California it's going to be Jez or Scott

* * *

**Fireflies**

Derek and I go to find the body while Allison and Scott talk when we find the body I can see how Isaac got confused Erica and this girl could be twin I take a closer look and my breath catches

"Jez are you okay" Derek asks placing a hand on my shoulder I stand up and bury my head in his chest and let the tears run

"I knew her" I told him between sobs

"Jez I'm sorry" he says I dry my tears and let go of Derek

"It's my fault" I tell him

"You don't know that" he tells me

"I do I had her keep an eye on the alpha pack she was coming to warn me and they killed her because of it if it wasn't for me" I'm interrupted by Derek grabbing me and turning me around

"This wasn't your fault they killed her it there fault" he tells me I turn around and pick the body up

"Let's just get back to Scott and Allison" I say walking out of the closet carrying the body Scott and Allison stop talking when I walk in

"Who is it?" Scott asks me

"Her name was Avalon she was a wolf I met in Paris" I tell him the others depart soon after to track Boyd, Cora and Erica while I called the police her mother deserved to know what had happened to her I watched from a distance as the police came and found the body that was my fault I hadn't killed her but I was the reason she was dead this body was on me and no one else I drove away after the police left and headed home let Scott Isaac and Derek deal with the out of control betas every time I tried to help something went wrong I run to my room and start packing I never should have come back so now I was leaving going back to London my phone starts to ring I pick it up and see it's Scott calling

"Scott I don't want to talk" I say as I answer the phone

"We need you we think they killed someone" he says my hands pause

"Scott I've already dealt with one body I'm not really in the mood to deal with another "I say

"We need your help to get Argent to help us" he says I let out a sigh

"Fine send Derek to get me I'm at the house" I tell him I wait until I hear the car coming up the street and run out side I sit in the back seat Scott puts his hand on my shoulder I shrug it off and look out the window I watch as streets blur outside of the window until we pull up in a parking lot in front of a supermarket Scott gets out and walks towards Argent Chris turns around and points a gun at him

"Do you think this is going to work?" Isaac asks

"Nope." Derek tells him

"Me neither. So your, uh... your sister..." Isaac starts we both turn and give him a look that says are you kidding me

"Sorry, yeah, it's... Its bad timing, I'm sorry. I'll ask later. It's fine." He says Derek turns and gives him another look

"Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never." Isaac says Derek nods and I start laughing

"What do you want to know Isaac?" I ask they both turn to look at me

"You knew his sister?" Isaac asks

"She was my best friend and the reason I found out about werewolves in the first place" I tell him he looks between Derek and me

"Is that how you two know each other?" Isaac asks

"No" we both say at the same time

"Then how did you two met" Isaac asks

"I thought you wanted to know about Cora" I say

"Shut up" Derek tells us and we listen into Scott and Chris

"And just curious, is there a reason the gun is still pointed at me?" we hear Scott ask

"Well, there's probably still some part of me that wants to shoot you." Chris tells me I chuckle at that

"I get that." Scott tells him

"Why are we bothering Argent?" I ask

"Because he knows how to hunt werewolves and we don't" Derek tells me

"I do I was a hunter before I became a werewolf" I tell them they both look at me and I remember I never told them

"oh you didn't know" I say before anything could be said Scott gets in Argents car and they drive off we follow them a tense silence falling over the car we follow Scott and Argent to the swimming pool

"Are we sure they did this?" I ask

"Who else could have?" Isaac asks

"We aren't the only werewolves in town" I say

"The alpha pack wouldn't do this" Derek says

"I'm not talking about the alpha pack and you know it" I tell him

"Who else is there?" Isaac asks Derek and I share a look and say nothing we follow Scott and Argent to the preserve

"You're tracking them by print?" Argent asks us as we met where they lost Cora Boyd and Erica

"Trying to." Scott tells him

"Well, then, you've been wasting your time." I say

"There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Erica these are Boyd's and these" Argents say

"Are Cora's" Isaac interrupts

"Nope. They're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here. Listen, I know the four of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Erica, Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit." He says

"Actually I don't need to it's a perk of being what I am I'm in complete control I don't need to resist my urges" I tell him Derek rolls his eyes

"So what do we do?" Derek asks

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred Miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two Miles, which means we can draw them to us... Or into a trap. Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." Chris says throwing us infrared goggles

"Thanks, but I've got my own." Derek says throwing the goggles back and flashing his alpha eyes I roll my eyes at him

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive." He tells us we all walk up to the edge of the cliff and look out at Beacon hills

"When's the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asks Derek

"Six years. I thought she died in the fire." He tells Chris

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" he asks Derek shakes his head, Chris than turns to Scott

"Scott, how confident are you in your skills?" he asks

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell." Scott tells him Chris lets out a sigh

"Jez what about you?" he asks me

"I don't think it will matter Scott Derek and I have their blood on us and they have ours on them I wouldn't be able to tell us from them" I tell him

"All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of beacon hills." Chris tells us

"They're not going to kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac asks

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?" Chris says

"We can't kill them." Scott says

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek asks I look at him was he seriously think about killing his own Sister there are times when I can see the influence of Peter in him

"Then maybe we just need to contain them. There's no one in the school at night, is there?" Chris asks

"You want to trap them inside?" I ask

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside." Chris says

"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door." Isaac says

"It could work" I tell Chris nodding my head

"You're sure the school's empty?" Chris ask

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?" Scott asks

"Most teachers leave at five-thirty" I say we walk back to Argents car and he pulls something out I recognize it and immediately bring my hands to my ears

"These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear." Chris says as he pushes the button with a smile my hands aren't enough it's still too loud

"God, no kidding!" Isaac yells Chris turns off the emitter and we all walk forward as he starts to hand out the emitters

"These are going to drive them to the school?" Derek ask skeptically

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement." Chris tells us

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill them?" Isaac asks I slap him on the head and shake my head no

"It's going to work." we all give him looks of disbelief none of us think this plan would work

"It'll work." Scott says

"Umm Chris where are my emitters?" I ask as he closes the trunk

"You still a good shot with a bow" he asks

"Better with a gun why?" I ask

"Because you're going to make sure they don't attack any of us while were setting up the emitters" he says handing me a bow and a quiver full of flash bolt arrows

"So I'm to stay here and watch?" I ask Derek puts his hand on my shoulder

"Jez" he says I turn and face him

"No Derek I don't like this I don't like the idea of me standing here doing nothing while you're in danger" I say he gives me a look

"While you're all in danger" I tell him I end up winning the argument and going with Derek we start running and Derek throws an emitter and it embeds itself in a tree its hard running with a loaded bow but I managed we keep running and when Derek places his last emitter Peter appears

"And the hunted becomes the hunter. You really think a few high-tech dog whistles are going to help?" he asks us

"I don't see you offering a hand." Derek tells him

"Personally, I'm trying to cut down on futile endeavors." Peter says

"Cora's alive." Derek tells him

"I heard. Let's throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine." I let out a tiny laugh

"I can stop her." Derek tells him

"Sure you can. By killing her... Which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion wants you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his baggage, making it easier for you to join his pack. The fact that it was supposed to happen in the vault, and not up here, out in the open, doesn't change his plan. It just means that Erica, Boyd and Cora are going to kill a few innocent people first." Peter says and he wasn't wrong it's what Deucalion does

"And I should just let them? I should be okay with innocent people dying?" Derek asks

"Unless you're okay killing your own." Peter tells him

"I can catch them." Derek says

"Oh, come on. How much damage can they do? So they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbling out of a bar too late. So what? Let Scott deal with it. Let him be the hero of his morally black and white world. The real survivors, you and I, we live in shades of gray. Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an Alpha. You can always make more werewolves." Peter says after he bends down and turns on the emitter Derek starts to walk away and I stay standing with peter

"Are you coming, Jez" Derek asks when he notices I wasn't following him

"Yeah just go ahead I'll catch up I just need to talk to Peter" I say and when Derek's far enough away I turn to Peter

"What are you doing" I yell at him

"Trying to help" he says

"How by making him kill Derek's not like you" I tell Peter

"Oh I think he's more like me than you might think" Peter tells me

"Even if he is killing his own sister would destroy him" I tell Peter

"Don't you think I know that why do you think Deucalion choose Cora out of every one" Peter asks

"To destroy Derek so he could twist his way in to Derek's head but if you're so concerned why are you pushing him to do it?" I ask

"Who said I was" Peter asks before leaving I roll my eye's at this family's need for dramatic entrances and exits I run to catch up to Derek

"Why do you trust Peter" he asks me when I reach him

"I don't but I know as long as he wants what we do he's useful it's when he start wanting something else than we do that's the problem" I say when we reach the school I head over to Scott and Chris while Derek makes his way inside

"Do you see that?" Chris ask us

"Yeah, it's a firefly." Scott says

"No, no, I know, it..." Chris mumbles

"What?" Scott asks

"It's, uh... it's very unusual. The, uh, California fireflies aren't bio-luminescent. They don't glow." Chris tells us

"Does that mean something?" I ask before Chris can say anything a howl cuts through the air

"That's them and their close" I tell them before running in to the school to join Derek

"There almost here" I tell him

"Get ready" he tells me as he face the door when we hear them coming we release our claws when they see Derek and me the jump up on to the roof

"They're going over" I say Derek and I run out and meet up with the others

"The rear doors, someone has to get them open." Chris says I grab Derek

"Follow me" I say to Derek we turn and run back inside Derek follows me Derek and I open the rear doors and then head back inside to wait Scott and Chris finds us and tells us Isaac was turning them around I start to hear flash bolts going off knowing only one person who would use them I was going to have to talk to Allison later we hear the doors close and then Erica Cora and Boyd were running past us Derek slams Cora in to some lockers and then throws her at the feet of Erica and Boyd, Boyd goes to attack but Chris steps out with a cattle prod in his hand and Boyd backs down Scott and I jump down from the stairs and stand on either side on Derek Boyd growls at us

"Come and get us." Derek says before Scott Derek and I start running to the boiler room with them following we run down the stairs and Derek rips opens the door Scott and I run past him we follows behind us its completely dark in the boiler room and we make the least amount of noise as possible as Erica Boyd and Cora Growl loudly cover any noise we make we wait with fire extinguishers for them to walk down the steps and when we see them we blast them momentarily distracting them we run up the stairs and out of the boiler room and Derek slams the door shut behind us there a few bangs against the door and then nothing

"Did that actually just work?" Scott asks leaning against the wall

"Yeah there's no way that just worked" I say from my place on the stairs

"It worked." Derek says still holding the door Scott lets out a surprised laugh and Derek backs away from the door and leans against the wall I stand up and join them Scott walks towards the door and press his ear against it as Derek and I sit down next to each other

"What are you hearing?" Derek asks

"Heartbeats." Scott tells him

"All three of them?" Derek asks him

"Actually... Four of them." Scott says we all share a look

"Oh god is one of them pregnant?" I ask the boys just give me looks

"Can we forget I just asked that" I say they both just turn to look at the door we all start to listen

"Hello? Is someone there?" we hear a voice ask

"It's Ms. Blake" I say we all stand up against the wall Derek walks towards the door

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut." Derek says

"You go in there alone, and you're either going to kill them, or they kill you." Scott says

"That's why I'm going in alone." Derek says as he looks at me he then opens the door and runs in and Scott closes the door I grab him and try to pull him away

"Scott there's three of them he needs help" I say

"He can handle it" Scott says

"And if he can't" I ask

"He can" Scott tells me I feel when Derek gets hit good thing was Scott had back away from the door I ran towards it and threw it open running in I hear Scott shut it behind me I listen to all the growling and find Derek trying to hold Boyd and Cora as all three of the beta start clawing at his chest I run forwarded and tackle Erica before throwing her into the other three they Boyd Cora and Erica get up and turn to me they all let out growls I growl back I see Derek grab Boyd as Erica and Cora run at me I can't hold them and they start clawing away at me Derek grabs Cora off of me and Boyd and Cora start attacking him as I hold of Erica I watch as he falls to his knees I felt every blow and I was struggling to keep Erica at bay because of it Cora Boyd and Erica collapsed when the sun came up and I ran over to Derek and pulled him into a hug he hugged me back we hear Scott and Isaac enter he was struggling to stay up so I held him there as Scott and Isaac found us

"There's a teacher. I'll take care of her. Get them out of here." He says I let him go and pick up Cora and the others picked up Boyd and Erica and we make our way out of the boiler room we run into Chris who helps us place them in the car and drives us back to Derek's car where I get in the driver seat and Isaac gets in the passenger seat and the three beta's in the back seat by the time we get to Derek's loft they woken up we help them inside we drag them over to Derek's bed his was the closes and the biggest as soon as they touched the mattress they fell asleep Isaac and I looked at each other before he grabbed a blanket and we got in the bed with them Boyd was in the middle Cora and Erica snuggled up to him I was next to Cora and Isaac was next to Erica I wrap my arms around Cora and pull her into a hug we had a lot to talk about but for now I was glad she was safe and alive that they all were

* * *

**Chapter done did you like the little pack and Jez and Cora moment at the end Review fave and follow reviews get you the next chapter **

**T  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

Shout out to Damon X Misaki, GerKayM ,msspicyjalapeno and Guest who was my fiftieth review throws party

Letting you all know right now Derek and Ms. Blake is going to happen sorry

* * *

**Unleashed**

The pack spends almost the whole weekend together Isaac Boyd and Erica accept Cora right away I caught Derek looking at her sometimes like he was waiting for her not to be there anymore and it sends a sadness through me having to tell Cora that Laura was dead and Peter had killed her was one of the most painfully things it was made worse by Derek hugging her and watching as they fell apart and mourned there losses I rush the others out of the loft and we went and brought food as Derek and Isaac were running low with all of us there when we got back Derek and Cora acted like nothing happened I hadn't had a chance to talk to Cora yet she was different losing most of your family and living by yourself for six years would change anyone but there were times when I would see the old Cora I was telling the pack about what I had done in the last four months

"You spent four months with Jackson in London I bet Derek loved that" Erica says I let out a laugh

"Why would Derek care who she spent time with?" Cora asked I had asked them not to say anything to Cora about my feeling for Derek

"He doesn't like Jackson" I tell her

"But he bit him" Cora says

"Yeah he was kind of hoping Jackson would die from the bite" I tell her she knew we were keeping something from her but she remained quiet

"There's something you guys need to know" I say I still hadn't told them that the alpha pack was my old pack

"What?" Boyd asked was as the straight forward one

"The alpha pack is my old pack" I say there is silence in the room Derek walks over and places a hand on my shoulder I lean into the touch I look at my watch to see it's six o'clock

"who wants dinner I think I'm going to start cooking" I say as I get up from the couch the beta's just stare at me I nod before walking in to the kitchen someone follows me I turn around think it was Derek but it was Cora

"Oh Hi" I say surprised

"So you and Derek" she says

"What?" I ask confused

"I remember the night of the full moon Jez I remember you being more concerned about my brother than yours I remember you tackling Erica off him I remember you trying to take us all on to protect him" she says

"He's my alpha I'll always try to protect him" I tell her

"But he's not your alpha not anymore and I've seen all the touches and the looks you give each other" she says

"There nothing going on between us" I tell her she nods accepting that answer

"Okay now do you want to help with dinner" I ask

"What are you making" she asks

"Spaghetti "I tell her she picks up some onions and starts cutting them while I start cooking the meat while the pack is eating I get a call from Scott

"Excuse me" I say to everyone before walking away

"Scott now's not a good time" I say

"Someone just went missing" he says I look back at the table no one was paying attention to me

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes" he tells me

"Do you think Stiles could be right human sacrifices" I ask

"No but Stiles thinks he's right" Scott says

"Okay I'm going to stay with the pack and make sure the alpha pack doesn't show up call me if you hear anything on the missing person" I say before hanging up I walk back to the table and sit down

"So you were a part of the alpha pack?" Cora asks theirs silence around the table

"Cora" Derek hisses

"Yes I was" I say

"Were they who bit you?" Cora asks

"No I don't know who bit me" I say

"Did you date one of the twins" Erica asks me

"Why?" I ask

"It was something I overheard Deucalion say to them" Erica says

"in all honest yes I did date one of the twins" I say Derek lets out a growl every other time I had let it pass but tonight I couldn't not after everything

"Oh quiet you it was before I met you and you have no claim on me" I tell him we sit there in silence I can see Cora watching us and the others are trying to slip away slowly Derek stands up and leaves going up stairs

"Shit" I say running my hands through my hair before getting up to follow him Cora grabs my arm

"Don't he needs to left alone" Cora says

"She right Derek doesn't handle blows to the heart well" Peter says from behind us Cora up and half way across the room before I can stop her

"Cora" I yell as I hold her back from Peter Boyd and Erica come over and grab her the noise had grabbed Derek's attention he ran down the stairs he see's Peter and the three of us trying to hold Cora back Derek takes hold of Cora and whispers something in her ear she stops struggling Derek lets her go and she walks up Stairs

"What are you doing here Peter" Derek asks

"I wanted to see my niece "Peter says

"She doesn't want to see you" I say before following Cora's path up the stairs finding her in one of the bedrooms

"He's your family you're going to have to see him some time" I say

"No I don't" Cora says

"Damn it Cora why do you keep pushing us away" I ask

"I don't know what you're talking about" she says

"I'm talking about me and Derek and how you're keeping us at arm's length while we're trying to be there for you" I say

"You weren't there Jez neither of you were I was alone for Six years my family burned down" Cora yells

"I was here I thought you had died and I was left here alone" I yell

"I left you because it was too dangerous for you in my world if I hadn't pulled you out of the fire you would have been dead" Cora yells

"It was you?" I ask

"I can't let you guys in only to lose you again only to wake up and for it to be a dream to have you both gone" she yells

"We aren't leaving Cora we're never letting you go again" I yell I run over and pull her in a hug

"You couldn't make me leave even if you wanted to even if you run I'll find you and drag you back here this is your home this is where you belong" I tell her we talk her the rest of the night eventually falling asleep next to each other when I wake up I head to my room and get changed I walk down stairs to find Boyd Erica and Isaac and Derek's bed empty and already made

"Where's Derek?" I ask

"Checking on that teacher we almost ripped to shreds" Erica tells me

"How did it go last night with Peter?" I ask making myself breakfast

"Lots of yelling Derek almost Killed Peter Again" Isaac says

"Wouldn't help he would just come back" I say we all sit and eat Cora wakes up and Joins us and Derek comes Home before Boyd Erica Isaac and I head to school with me Driving them in the impala we go our separate ways in the car park later I get changed for cross-country practice I met up with Scott and Stiles, Stiles was going on about how he's a virgin he looks at me

"Don't look at me your like my brother I'm not having Sex with you " I say I watch as the twins walk up to Isaac I grab Scott as the whistle is blown and we rush to Isaac as the twins run off we grab him just as he's about to start running

"Isaac!" Scott says

"It's them." Isaac says to us before shrugging our hands off and running away

"Isaac, wait!" I yell before we start running after him they run off being faster than everyone else and having a head start on us we round the corner to see the twins holding Isaac

"Ethan, I always forget, how many bones in the human body?" Aiden asks his brother

"I don't know. Let's count." Ethan says Scott and I run forwarded Scott punches Ethan while I tackle Aiden

"That's one." Scott tells them I get off of Aiden and stand next to Scott and Isaac Ethan pushes his jaw back in to place and stands with his brother Aiden brings out his claws and growls at us Isaac does the same and Ethan joins them followed by Scott I walk forward and stand in the middle of the four wolves ready to break them apart when we hear a scream Scott and I share a look before running the way the scream came from with Isaac following behind us we find Stiles and run over to him to find a dead body waiting for us

"It's him, isn't it?" Stiles asks Scott when Scott doesn't answer we look at him he nods his head slightly Just then Stiles dad runs over

"Hey, get out of the way. Get back. Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence." The sheriff yells

"Back up! Everyone back!" Tara yells

"Get these kids out of here!" the sheriff yells Stiles walks in front of his dad

"Dad, just come here. Look, look. Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see?" Stiles says pointing to the body

"Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor. Go back to school, yeah? Coach, can you give us a hand here?" the sheriff asks

"You heard the man. Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid." Coach yells

"Coach." Scott says

"Yeah?" he asks

"He was a senior." Scott tells him

"Oh. He wasn't on the team, was he?" Coach asks I roll my eyes at coach

"Aaaaahh Kyle! Oh, God, Kyle! Oh, God!" a girl screams running up to the body being held back by Tara

"Go on. Go. Go." The sheriff tells us moving us away from the body

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asks us as we walk away

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles Asks

"No, no, they knew." Isaac tells him

"They didn't do this Isaac" I say

"Yeah the kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of "werewolfitude" in these murders?" Stiles asks

"No you're not" I tell him

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac asks us

"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them." Stiles tells Isaac as we stop walking

"Scott?' Isaac calls out

"How 'bout you?" Isaac ask Scott

"I don't know yet." Scott tells him

"You don't know yet?" stiles asks in disbelief it was like watching two girls fight over a hot guy

"Well, he's got a point. Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?" Scott asks Stiles

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" Stiles asks him

"That's a good point too." Scott says

"Scott these kills there not werewolf kills and there definitely not the alpha pack I'm not saying there human sacrifices but there is definitely something going on" I say

"I don't care. They killed that kid; they killed the girl that saved me. I'm going to kill them too." Isaac says before walking off

"Isaac wait" I yell after him he keeps walking

"I'm going to go talk to Derek see if he has any insights on what this could be" I tell Stiles and Scott before running off head to my car not brothering to change I had just reach the last flight of stairs when a pain went through my chest and I hear a howl of pain I look down to see a small trail of blood running down my chest it wasn't from me

"Derek" I say before running the rest of the way up the steps when I reach the loft the door is wide open Cora is being held on the floor by her neck by Ennis and Kali and Deucalion are standing over Derek and Kali is holding a pipe in Derek's chest

"Derek" I yell before running forward not checking who else was in the room I almost that Derek when I was grab from behind and lifted in the air I threw my head back and connect with the person holding me faces they dropped me I threw my elbow back into their stomach before dropping and sweeping their legs out from under them I stand facing the person

"Drake?" I ask the tall female

"I thought you get away why you would come back to them" I ask before I can say anything Drake grabs me by the neck and lifts me in the air

"So... Let's chat." Deucalion tells Derek crouching in front of him

"Sorry about this, Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle, but..." Deucalion says after drags a seat over

"This is me being gentle." Kali tells him she twist the pole and Derek and I let out sounds of pain at the same time I see Deucalion look over at me and sniff the air

"My isn't this interesting seems our young Jezebel has gone and gotten herself linked to Derek here" Deucalion says

"Let him go deuc" I choke out Kali only twist the pipe further we both gasp

"Let... let them go." Derek tells Deucalion, Deucalion makes a hand movement I'm dropped to my feet while Ennis release Cora she rolls over and goes to run to Derek, Derek looks Back and shakes his head

"No" he tells her she stops standing next to me and I pull her closer to me and keep one arm wrapped around her

"See? We're not unreasonable." Deucalion tells him

"What do you want? You want to kill me?" Derek asks

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact... I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have." Deucalion says taking his glasses off the whole time he was talking I could only focus on Derek and his labored breath and groaning Kali Shoves the pipe in further and Derek starts spiting up blood

"You're killing him!" Cora yells trying to step forward

"Not yet, little sister. But I could." Kali taunts Cora looks like she's about to cry but trying to hold it in

"Kali stop it" I yell hugging Cora closer to me

"Who knows if its five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out? But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point." Kali says moving the pipe as she walks all I can hear is Derek grunting in pain my pain long forgotten

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents... Like you and Jezebel." Deucalion tells him

"Not interested." Derek tells him

"But you haven't even heard my pitch." Deucalion tells him

"We don't care Deucalion just get out" I say holding Cora tighter Still

"You want me to... Kill my own pack." Derek tells him ignoring the fact that I said anything trying to protect me and Cora

"No. I want you to kill one of them. Do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own." Deucalion says

"Mm... Liberating." Kali says with a twisted Smile

"Listen to her, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact... I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now." Deucalion says and I knew he had to be talking about Isaac Boyd and Erica were just trying to keep their heads Down and stay out of the way Isaac was the only one trying to go up against the twins I watch as thick lines of blood run down the pipe

"See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole." Deuc says I see Cora look at Ennis I tighten my grip slightly

"Don't" I whisper to her

"When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, and more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." Deucalion told him I had already hear this Story I stood there and watched as the pool of Derek's blood became even bigger by the second he was going to last much longer as it is I watch Deucalion crouch down in front of Derek grab his hair and tug up before running his hand over Derek's face

"You're right, Kali. He looks like his mother." Deucalion says letting go of Derek I fell Cora stiffen next to me and see her move her head to the side it occurred to me that this was the first time anyone had said anything about her mother in front of her

"You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did" Deucalion said standing up and walking over to the table

"I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic." Derek manages to grunt out in anger Deucalion speaking about his mother getting to him

"Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" Deucalion ends in a yell his glasses shattering thunder clapping all around us Cora submits to her beta wolf and crouches behind a pole scared of Deucalion I felt anger rise in me I was the Alpha of alpha's not him Kali pulls the pipe out of Derek and I bend forward placing a hand over where I could feel it Gasping in pain

"Hate it when that happens." Deucalion says taking off the ruined glasses I see Derek drop to the floor and Kali drop the pipe and being to walk away I keep my body in between them and Cora until they past we both then run over to Derek I pull his head into my lap as Cora fuses over him I hear a pause in there walking and look up to see Deucalion turning around

"Jezebel my deal still stands" he says

"I'm not making any deals with you" I tell him he chuckles and then they continue to walk away

"Derek are you okay?" I ask

"What deal?" he asks me

"It doesn't matter" I tell him

"What deal" he urge's me

"he had the twins offer me a deal that they would leave you alone and leave beacon hills if I came back to him willingly" I say Derek grasp my arm

"Don't take it" he says

"I won't" I tell him I look over at Cora lost for something to do

"Cora can you get towel, some rags a bucket of water and a mop please" I say she runs off I pull off Derek's shirt when Cora comes back I grab the rags and the bucket of water and start cleaning the dried blood of Derek's torso once he was clean I could see that the wound was starting to knit itself back together I place a clean rag on the wound

"Cora take him to bed and keep holding the rag against his wound until it heals and get him a new shirt I'll take care of this" I say gesturing to the puddle of blood Cora grabs Derek and drags him over to his bed I pick up the mop and start cleaning the blood away u I use the towels to dry the floor I pick up the bucket and pour the water down the drain before picking up the bloody rags and ruined shirt and throwing them in the trash I pick up the trash bag along with the bloody pipe before walking to the buildings waste bin and throwing them away when I walk back it to the loft Cora was facing a shower and Derek was trying to sit up I rush over to the bed and push him down

"What are you doing your not done healing" I say

"I'm fine I don't need you mothering me" he says

"You're not find Derek do you realize how close you came to dying?" I ask him he shrugs and sits up again I let out a sigh and stand up before walking out of the loft I drive home only for Scott to start fussing over the smell of blood on me

"it's fine it mostly Derek's anyway" I tell him I then spend the next hour telling Scott what happened he walk up to his room where I help him with his homework we hear a knock on his bedroom door

"Come in, mom." Scott says absently the door opens and we both turn to face it to see a dripping wet Isaac standing there

"II was wondering if I could ask you a favor." Isaac tells us we look at each other before turning to Isaac and nodding

* * *

**Chapter done review follow fave reviews get you the next chapter **

**T**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

Shout out to msspicyjalapeno this chapter is for you

* * *

**Frayed**

We were driving behind the school bus following the boys to a cross country meet in Allison's car with Allison driving Lydia in the passenger seat and Erica and I in the Backseat I was currently laying down or as much as one could lay down in a backseat of a car

"Am I getting too close? I'm getting way too close, aren't I?" Allison asks

"That depends. Are you just following the bus, or are you planning on mounting it at some point?" Erica asks her

"Yeah, I should back off." Allison says

"Well, that also depends. Oh, do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" Lydia asks

"Well, after what happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight." Allison tells her

"Hm." Lydia is all the sound Lydia makes

"And by the way, this all started when he came knocking at my door." Allison tells them

"For what?" Lydia asks

"How's Jez doing" Allison asks

"how you'd expect someone who watched and felt the person they love die this is the first time I have seen her sleep since it happened" Erica tells her I was asleep I was trying to feel anything that would tell me Derek was alive so I didn't correct her this was the first time I had been left alone and not bombarded with questions of how I was and looks of sympathy it wasn't until Derek was gone that I realized how much of what I felt was actually him without him I feel empty numb usually there was a consent buzzing in my head but now it was Silent I hate silence of how is all started

"What's the emergence?' I ask as I walk in to the loft to find Boyd Erica Cora Derek and Peter Standing around the table

"We know where the alpha pack lives" Cora tells me

"The same building as the Argents I already know" I tell them  
"and you didn't tell us?' Derek ask

"Because going head to head with them is only going to get you killed faster and I wanted to delay that for as long as possible" I say

"You didn't know we would go up against them if we knew where they lived" Boyd asks

"What are you doing right now" I say I was only met with silence

"I want nothing to do this" I say before I could say anything the door opens

"I know where they are." Scott yells we all turn to look at him

"Same building as the Argents, we know." Derek tells him almost repeating me word for word

"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd tells him proud

"Then they want you to know." Scott said walking forward

"Or, more likely, they don't care." Peter tells him

"Because they don't think someone is stupid enough to go up against them in their own apartment" I say looking at Derek

"What is this?" Scott asks seeing the blue prints lying on the table

"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a _coup de main,_ better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter tells him

"You're going after them?" Scott asks I shake my head

"Tomorrow. And you're both going to help us." Derek says looking at Scott and me I was pulled out of memory by someone talking

"How are we going to explain Jez being at the met to coach she pulled out saying she was sick" Erica asks

"I think just looking at her will be enough" Lydia says

"She does look really pale" Allison

"I meant her clothing its summer and she wearing a jumper leather shorts stockings and Socks she a hot mess" Lydia says

"Do you really think she cares about looking good with Derek dead" Erica asks

"I meant she looks like she has a fever with what she wearing" Lydia tells her there silent and I'm dragged back in to my memory

"They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." Derek tells us

"So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott asks

"They won't even see it coming." Boyd says

"Yeah because we'll be the ones dying" I say

"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" Scott asks

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him." Peter says I shake my head at Peter

"I do. Why do we need this kid?" Cora asks

"This kid helped save your life." Derek tells her  
"and he's my brother and I agree with him" I add

"You know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." Derek tells us

"You can't beat a pack of alphas." Scott tells him

"That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him." Cora says

"You do realize the reason he's the alpha of the alpha pack is because he's the strongest and not to upset you but you got your ass handed to you by Kali" I say to Derek

"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd tells me

"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra. And like Scott says, they're all alphas." Peter says siding with Scott and me

"Deucalion's still the leader." Derek tells him

"Let's hope so." Peter says

"You know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?" I ask Derek

"Two more grew back in its place." Scott answers

"Somebody's been doing their summer reading." Peter says I'm pulled back in to the present by Lydia talking

"So is that whole "not let them out of your sight" thing literal or more like a general rule?" she asks Allison as I sit up and open my eyes

"Why?" Allison asks

"You're running on fumes." Erica tells her

"Ugh." Allison says leaning forward

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota." Lydia says

"What if we stop?" Allison asks

"Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, so we lose them. We know where they're headed.' Lydia asks

"You didn't see what happened." Allison tells her

"I know who started it." Lydia says

"Is that what Aiden told you?" Erica asks Erica and I could both smell Aiden all over her

"Aiden?" Lydia asks the three of us share looks

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Is that why you invited me on this whole little road trip thing? Oh, my gosh. You're keeping an eye on them and me." Lydia says

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" I ask

"I'm appalled by the insinuation." Lydia tells me

"Nothing?" Allison asks with a smile

"Nothing." Lydia tells her I hear her heart beat give away the fact that she was lying I flash back to the time I was dating Aiden I watch as Lydia put on her lipstick

"What?" she asks noticing our stares we pull up to a stop there's a traffic jam in front of us

"You know Jez dated Aiden right?" Erica asks Allison and Lydia turn around and look at me shocked

"It's not the first time Lydia and I have shared a guy" I say

"Can't you use your history with him to get him and his brother on our side?" Allison asks

"Oh my god I hadn't thought of that thanks for the amazing idea Allison" I say sarcastically Allison just shakes her head at me with a slight smile on her face

"They're to scared of Deucalion to defy him" I tell her turning to look out the window I'm pulled into another flashback of Derek falling I jump away like I could physically get away from the memory if I could get away fast enough I could still remember Cora's reaction in prefect detail her screams her fist flying and the broken sounds of her sobs as I held her

"Cora something happened after you left the fight" I tell her

"What and where's Derek" she asked me

"That what I'm trying to tell you Ennis and he were fighting they went over a ledge Cora he's dead Derek's dead" I say her face becomes confused

"wh- wh-what are you talking about?" she asks me

"Cora I'm sorry" I tell her she pushes away from me

"You promised I wouldn't lose him" she yells at me

"Cora I'm sorry I tried to save him I couldn't" I tell her that's when she starts throwing punches I let her she ends with a scream sliding down my body to the floor as she sobs I hold her on the floor the rest of the night our tears mingling the memory pulls me into another one of Scott and I standing in front of Deaton

"I don't know what else to do. Do I keep trying to get them to listen to me? Do I tell Derek that he's going to get them all killed? How do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved? How do I stop them?" Scott had asked Deaton

"Don't stop them. Lead them." Deaton had told us if this is what it was like to lead I didn't want to be the leader I won't to be able to mourn and not have to worry about everyone else I had watched everyone fall apart with the news Derek was dead and I had comforted them and I wasn't allowed to fall apart even though I had been the one to feel it I still feel most of his bones breaking when he hit the ground every time I try to sleep my pull myself out of my thoughts and pull out my phone

_We need to talk _

I texted Ethan my phone beeps

_We can't _

He texts back

_Ethan you owe me this after everything _

I text back he replies

_Alright but no one can know_

He texted back I nod happy with the progress I had made Lydia's phone rings she looks at us before answering

"Hey, Stiles. Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, uh, you know, the popcorn and..." Lydia says

"I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker." I hear stiles say through the phone I laugh

"Okay" Lydia says putting the phone on speaker

"Yeah Stiles" I say

"Okay, look, Scott's still hurt." Stiles tells us

"What do you mean still? He's not healing?" Allison asks

"No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color." Stiles says

"W... What's wrong with him?" Lydia asks

"What's wrong with him? I don't... do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" Stiles asks through the phone

"Jez Erica you guys have any idea's" Allison asks Erica shakes her head and looks at me

"He should have healed by now and if the blood is turning black it means he's dying" I tell them Allison gets a panicked look on her face

"We need to get him off the bus." Allison says

"And take him where, a hospital?" Lydia asks

"If he's dying, yeah." Allison says

"Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over." Erica tells him

"Yeah, I've been trying." Stiles tells us

"Well, reason with him." Allison tells him

"Reason? Have you met this guy?" Stiles asks

"Just try something." I yell into the phone I was not losing my brother too before hanging up

"Ally do you have any weapons in the car?" I ask

"What are you going to do Jez blow out a tire" Allison asks

"That's the plan" I say anger laced in my voice

"You might want to tell Stiles to hurry up" Erica tells Lydia

"he says he has a plan" Lydia tell us when Stiles texts her back five minutes later the bus was pulling up and all the kids were running off the bus as soon as we pull up we all jump out of the car I run over to the bus and help Stiles carry Scott into the bathroom as Lydia Erica and Allison joins us I lower him down between two sinks before standing up and walking to the opposite wall and resting Allison lifts up his shirt

"Oh, my God." She whispers seeing the wound

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asks Scott

"Sorry" is his reply

"Okay. Just give us a second, okay?" Allison asks Scott before standing up and walking over to the rest of us

"This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this." Allison tells us

"Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles asks

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" Allison asks

"We got to do something." I say

"You know, it could be psychological." Lydia says

"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" Stiles asks

"Somatoformic." Lydia tells us

"Som..." Erica tries to repeat

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. Yes, it's all in his head." Lydia adds seeing the looks she was getting

"All in his head? Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died." Stiles says

"So what do we do?" Allison asks

"Stitch him up. I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing." Lydia tells us while pulling thread and needles out of her bag I walk over to Scott and sit in front of him

"You're not allowed to let yourself die because you feel bad about Derek I just lost the guy I love I can't lose my brother to" I tell him he's barley conscious and isn't regressing my words Erica picks me up and starts to walk me away when I almost pass out and would of fallen over if it wasn't for Erica's hold on me

"Oh God what's wrong with you" Stiles asks Freaking out

"My body was brought to the brink of death when Derek died it's just a little aftershock" I tell him

"Well there goes our best sewer" Lydia says

"I'll do it" Allison says taking the needle and thread of Lydia

"Erica take Jez outside try and get her to rest" Stiles tells Erica

"No I'm not leaving Scott" I say struggling against Erica's grip

"Someone has to keep Isaac and Boyd in line while Scott's down" Stiles says

"And it's automatically me?" I ask

"Well you are an alpha the only one we have" Erica says

"I didn't ask to be" I tell her before walking out of the bathroom Erica follows me

"Let's go back on the bus" coach yells I fall against the bus being pulled into another flash back I was texting Ethan to arrange a met between me and Deucalion when I hear Scott and Isaac moving around

"Whoa." Scott says

"Where are you going?" Isaac asks most likely talking to Scott

"Uh, I was going to go get some food to eat." Scott tells him

"Oh, cool. I'll come with you." Isaac tells him

"Nah, dude, its okay. I can eat alone." Scott says

"What are you getting?" Isaac asks him

"Uh, Mexican." Scott tells him a very obvious lie

"Dude, I love Mexican..." Isaac tells him

"Isaac. I can eat alone, its okay." Scott tells him

"You're not going alone. Come on." Isaac tells him I walk out of my room and grab them

"Where are you guys going" I ask

"Umm" they both say

"To get Mexican" I say they both know there caught know

"I'll drive I tell them already having the keys to the impala in my hand

"Jez you don't have to" Scott tells me

"I was trying to arrange a met with him anyway and he's more likely to listen to me than you" I say

"But he's trying to kill you" Isaac says

"And if I can stop any more bloodshed it doesn't matter" I tell him before walking down stairs with the boys following when we met the meeting place we go the rest of the way on foot

""We're just going to talk to him, try to reason with him. That's it" Scott tells us I nod

"What?" Scott asks Isaac

"Nothing. It's just that, uh, I'm actually kind of hungry now." Isaac tells him

"So am I." Scott tells him patting him on the back

"We'll stop for food on the way home" I say

I come out of the memory to find myself on the ground I stand on and Erica Grabs me keeping me standing we walk over to Allison and Scott as we see the Exiting the Restroom

"Is he okay? Are you okay?" Lydia asks as we met up with Scott and Allison I nod my head

"Yeah. Stiles. Where's Stiles?" Scott asks

"Trying to stall coach. We still don't have gas." Lydia tells them grabbing Scott's bag and helping to carry him

"I'm not leaving him." Allison and I say at the same time

"Then we have to leave the car." Lydia says

"Sounds good." Allison says dragging Scott along while Lydia stood frozen

"What? That wasn't an actual suggestion. Allison, wait. Ah. Screw it." Lydia calls out from behind us I fade into unconsciousness and into another memory

"You didn't come alone." Deucalion told Scott

"Yeah. This is Isaac. And you already know Jez" Scott says

"Hi Deuc" I say

"I'm not talking about Isaac or Jez" Deucalion tells us we turn to see Derek walking towards us with Boyd Cora and Erica standing behind him

"You knew I would do this? Derek, don't. You can't do this. No one gets hurt. If someone else dies" Scott says

"Him. Just him." Derek interrupts

"Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" Deucalion asks we all look around as kali descends down a column using her claws Ennis walks up from an escalator behind us twins walk forward on a platform above us I come back to consciousness to hear Scott yelling over a crowd

"Stiles, what's happening?" he asks

"They went after him. I told them what was happening with you and Jez and they just went after him." Stiles tells him

"Who, Boyd?" Scott asks as we all start to push our way through the crowd

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac! Back off! Stop." We hear Coach Yell Scott finally pushes through

"Isaac!" he yells Isaac automatically stops punching Ethan and looks over to see me and Scott I look at Scott what he did calling Isaac's name was only something an alpha could do Erica drags me on to the bus where I fall asleep and get pulled into the rest of the memory that I had been fighting so hard to never relive Derek had been the first to react running at Deucalion I ran after him to try and Stop him but kali got to him first the twins then flipped off the platform merging and becoming their combined form as Derek was fighting Kali I ran up to Deucalion

"Call them off and I'll take your" I tell him

"Oh it's too late for that" Deucalion tells me grabbing my arm so I can't run off and help Boyd and Cora Attacked Ennis as Erica attacks Drake and Isaac and Scott went after the twins I watch as the twins throw Scott into a wall

"Ethan, Aiden stop" I yell I see Derek actually get the upper hand in his fight with kali I see Cora go to attack Ennis only for him to grab her arm and turn her around and claw her back she lets out a howl in pain

"Cora" I yell struggling to get out of the hold Deucalion had me in the twins Broke Isaac's arm and clawed Scotts chest when he tried to help he screams out in pain my struggling becomes more frantic Erica get thrown in the air and hits the ceiling and lands breaking a few bones Drake then kicks her and she goes flying into the wall leaving a dent Ennis grabs Boyd and drags him over to where Derek and kali are fighting she kicks Derek away and then spins clawing Boyd's chest with the claws on her feet Ennis lets go of Boyd, and Boyd falls to the ground as the twins start to drag Isaac and Scott towards us Drake throws Erica towards us and kali has her foot on Cora's neck

"Kill him" Deucalion tells Derek talking about Boyd Derek looks over at us before turning to Boyd, Boyd looks at Derek with fear

"The others can go" Deucalion tells him Derek looks at everyone but back at Boyd

"Derek Don't" I yell Deucalion grips me harder and pulls me closer to him

"You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step." Deucalion taunts walking down the stairs dragging me with him I shake my head the whole time

"Are we serious with this kid? Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" Kali asks

"Some have more promise than others." Looking at me and Scott

"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?" Kali ask putting more pressure on Cora neck Cora lets out a grunt in pain I feel tears sliding down my face Derek looks ay Boyd then away think I knew that he would chose Cora over Boyd if he had to then I hear something I never been so happy to hear an arrow flying through the air I cover my eyes I hear a thumb and Kali and drake scream

"Your eyes... cover your eyes!" Deucalion tells his pack crouching down and letting me go in the process I look to see Allison standing there after the arrows stop coming Derek runs over to Cora and Boyd and hands Boyd to Cora

"Take him" Derek tells her I run and tackle Drake seeing her advancing on Erica

"Go with Cora" I tell Erica, Erica Runs over to Cora and Boyd and helps Cora drag Boyd away a massive clap of sound goes through the area I turn to see Scott Crouching on the ground with red eyes as I go to look closer he shakes his head and his eyes are yellow Derek attacks Ennis from behind Ennis jumps and turns around Derek tries to claw him twice but Ennis Moves Before he can Ennis then swings his arm clawing Derek's chest Derek falls and Rolls away Derek jumps up and punches Ennis I start running towards them as I see them near a ledge Ennis gets the upper hand and turns them so Derek's the one standing on the ledge Ennis heads butts Derek and I'm about to reach them when someone Grabs me and throws me away I Start running towards them again I watch as Scott claws the back of Ennis legs Ennis loses balance and Derek Shoves him towards the ledge But Ennis Grabs Derek and they both go over I reach for Derek and feel his fingers brush mine before he too far gone for me to grab

"Derek" I yell as I watch him fall I feel the moment he hits the ground I let out a howl in pain that turns into sobs I feel myself get pulled back and see Isaac and Scott holding me the pain becomes too much and I pass out I jump awake to find myself on the bus with a worried Erica next to me Stiles and Lydia are in the chair behind us and behind them is Scott and Allison

"All right. Let's go over this one more time. So it's the sacrifices, right? Everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's, like, a dark druid of some kind." Stiles says

"Or actually is a dark druid." Lydia tells him

"A Darach." Stiles replies

"You know... Some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle." Lydia tells him

"So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark druid." Stiles tells her

"Yeah." She says they stop talking to consumed by their thoughts

"You know, if he's really dead, it's not your fault." I hear Allison say she was right it wasn't Scotts fault it was mine if only I had taken that deal with Deucalion and left town with them if only I had been faster if only I had longer arms if only I had killed Deucalion on the escalator when I had the chance if only I understood my powers and was able to get them to follow my orders

"Maybe. But remember that whole thing that we talked about where I wasn't accusing you of being there, and if you were there you shouldn't be? Thanks for not listening" Scott tells her

"What?" I hear Scott ask

"I was just looking at your eyes." Allison tells him I turn around and look at her had she seen what I had

* * *

**Done review fave follow reviews unlock the next chapter **

**T**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

Shout out to Hotaru Himura

Hotaru Himura: this chapter is safe to read it's the next one where Jez finds out about Ms. Blake she going to happy to find out Derek's alive it's the fact he's sleeping with someone that she going to be heartbroken over and she going to be more angry then heartbroken and she going to make a mistake and after the Fight with Kali and the Twins she is going to forgive him Jez is just a forgiving person and when it comes to Derek she even more forgiving and I wouldn't go as far as saying Derek loves her but there are Feelings there but they haven't really talked about what they feel and remember Jez is only just Turn 18 and Derek's like 23 so he trying to give her a chance to be with someone closer to her age

* * *

**Motel California**

Its night time when we pull up in front of a motel called the Glen Capri we all walk off the bus

"I've seen worse. " Scott tells us

"Where have you seen worse? " Stiles asks him

"Horror movies" I say trying to help Scott out

"Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" Coach tells us I look at Erica

"Roomies?" I ask

"Sure" she tells me we walk up to coach and grab a room key

"God this place is disgusting" Erica tells me as we walk into our room for the night

"It's still better than abandon subway cart" I tell her

"I know how did Derek live in that place" she says with a smile on her face

"Well we did live there with him plus you should have seen where he was living before that" I tell her

"Where did he live before" she asks not believing me that it was worse than the abounded train depot

"His families old burnt down house half of the house didn't even have a roof" I tell her she starts laughing

"No way" she says I start laughing

"Yes" I tell her we keep laughing until it dies off both of us remembering he was dead

"Do you know why it took him so long to get an actual place of his own?" Erica asks

"No I can tell you what I think but I don't really know" I tell her she nods telling me to tell her what I thought

"He didn't want roots he only came back to find his sister who had been killed by Peter and then he stayed to get revenge for his sister he hadn't planned to stay but then he became alpha beacon hills only held pain and death for Derek apart of him wanted to fight him staying there and if he didn't have roots keeping him there he could just leave if he wanted to actually now that I think about it it's kind of fitting that he died there" I tell her she looks sad

"Yeah but now none of us have an alpha and we're all omega's" Erica says the fear in her voice I walk over to her and crouch down taking her hands in mine

"that's not true I'm here I didn't ask to be anyone alpha but I'm am yours your not alone not with me around" I tell her she reaches down and pulls me into a hug I didn't want to be anyone's alpha but I would be with Derek gone they needed me my phone lets out a beep I open the text message to see it's from Scott

_Meet in me in my room_

I sigh and put the phone away

"I got to go see Scott stay here" I tell her before leaving and going to Scott's room I open the door and Scott and Stiles are waiting for me I climb on to Scott's bed and sit against the headboard they both flop down on to their beds I start playing with Scott's hair absently

"All right, so I have four." Stiles tells us

" Four? You have four suspects? "Scott asks

"Yeah, it was originally ten. Well, nine technically, I guess. I had Derek on there twice. "Stiles tells us

"You thought Derek was sacrificing people" I ask him

"So who's number one? Harris?" Scott asks

"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead. " Stiles tells us

"So if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices." I ask

"Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head. " Stiles admits

"Well, what if it's somebody else from school? Like, you remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people." Scott asks we both look at him

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, what? I... yes, we did. I called that from day one, actually." Stiles tells him standing up

"It's true he did" I say

"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt. "Scott says

"I was serious. I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious. No one listened to me. "Stiles says

"Who were the other three? " I ask before Stiles can go on a rampage

"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her, and she's Derek's sister." Stiles says I interrupt him

"No, no way I know her it isn't her and the fact that she Derek's sister should be held against her they're very different people" I say

"You knew her six years ago" Scott tells me I stay silent

"Next, your boss." Stiles tells Scott

"My boss? " Scott asks

"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on, you know. It freaks me out. Oh, my God. Have you still not seen Star Wars? "Stiles asks

"Jez hasn't either" Scott tells him I lean over and hit him sits up trying to get away from my hand

"Thanks a lot Scott" I say we both turn and look to see stiles almost about to explode

"I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie. " Scott tells him

"Just makes me crazy. " Stiles tells us

"Who was the last one? " Scott asks

"Lydia. She was totally controlled by Peter, and she had no idea, so" Stiles says they pause before they flop back on their beds in perfect sync

"I have one" I say they both turn and look at me

"Ms. Blake" I tell them they both look at me skeptically

"She showed up around the same time and that first day of class when I saw her I got a shiver I just get a bad vibe from her" I tell them

"You just don't like her" Stiles tells me

"And what was your reasoning for accusing matt" I ask

"She has a point dude but I don't think it's her" Scott says I get of the bed and head back to my room

"What did dumb and dumber want?" Erica asks as I walk into the room

"To discuss who we think the darach is" I tell her

"And?" she asks

"Well know at least they're wrong about two people so we have three suspects" I tell her sitting on my bed and pulling out my phone think about texting Cora and Peter

"So who are our suspects?" she asks

"Mr. Harris, Lydia and Ms. Blake" I say

"I'm going to take a shower" I say

"I wouldn't, the towels reek of nicotine." Erica tells me

"The whole place smells like nicotine." I say

"Just go get new towels" Erica tells me I let out a huff and walkout of the room she probably just wanted to be alone with Boyd which meant I was Staying with Isaac tonight I walk to the repletion to get new towels with nothing else to do I meet up with Lydia

"Nicotine towels?" I ask she nods we both walk in there

"Excuse me? The card on the dresser says we have a non-smoking room, but somehow all of our towels reek of nicotine." Lydia tells the gray haired women behind the desk she turns around and with a tube in her neck

"Sorry about that, sweethearts" she tells us me and Lydia share a look both slightly unnerved

"What's that? That number?" I ask seeing the number on the wall behind the woman

"It's a kind of inside thing for the motel. My husband insists on keeping it up." She tells us

"What do you mean? " Lydia asks

"It's a little bit morbid, to be honest. You sure you want to know?" She asks us

"Tell us" I tell her

"We're not going to make the top of anyone's list when it comes to customer satisfaction" the woman tells us

"Obviously." Lydia mutters

"But we are number one in California when it comes to one disturbing little detail. Since opening, more than any other motel in California, we have the most guest suicides." The woman tells us

"198?" I ask

"And counting." She says Lydia and I share a look before walking out of there towels forgotten we walk to her and Allison's room

"198?" Allison asks from the bathroom towel drying her hair

"Yes, and we're talking 40 years. On average, that's... 4.95 a year, which is... actually expected. But who commemorates that with a framed number? Who does that? Who?" Lydia asks as Allison walks into the room pulling her shirt over her head and pick up some make up

"All suicides? " She asks us

"Yes. Hanging, throat-cutting, pill-popping, both-barrels-of-a-shotgun- in-the-mouth suicides" I tell her

"I don't know about you, but me, I" Lydia starts to say before trailing off

"Did you hear that?" Lydia asks us Allison and I share a look

"Hear what?" Allison asks

"Lydia?" I call when she doesn't answer and starts walking on her bed and being to sound like she about to start crying

"Oh, my God, oh, my God. " Lydia starts to whisper she jumps back on the bed and Allison and I move to catch her if she falls

"What is it, Lydia? What happened?" Allison asks her

"Did you hear that?" she asks us

"Hear what?" I ask her

"The two people in the other room... they shot each other." She told us stepping off the bed and running out the room

"Lydia" Allison and I call when we step out of the room we follow her she opens the door

"Hello?" she calls out into the room as Allison and I reach her she tries turning on the light but it won't work

"Lydia, what are you doing? " Allison asks as we watch her walk into the room

"Hello?" she calls out as we follow her she finds a light and switches it on and we see that the room is under renovation

"It had to be right here. It was a guy and a girl, and, I mean, they sounded younger, but... they were here. "Lydia tells us turning to face us

"We believe you. After everything we've been through, we believe you." Allison tells her Lydia looks over at me and I nod she turns away from us and see's something and starts walking forward she jumps away and we all walk back to their room

"You know, there is something seriously wrong with this place. Hey, Allison, Jez, we need to leave." Lydia says packing up her stuff

"But they were suicides, not murders, and it's not like this place is haunted, right?" Allison asks

"Maybe it is. You know, I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that very room. Maybe that's why they're renovating. Maybe they've been scraping brain matter off the wood paneling." Lydia says fear lacing her voice

"Maybe we should find out." I tell her we make our way to the reception office when we walk in its empty

"Well, there goes that." Lydia says

"Didn't you say the sign said 198?" Allison asks us we turn and see the sign now said 201

"It was 198. I swear to God it was 198." Lydia says

"I saw it to it said 198" I say slightly terrified

"Okay, what does that mean, that there's been three more suicides? " Allison asks

"Or three more are about to happen." Lydia tells her we all turn and look at the sign before practically running out of there and back to their room

"I think Lydia had the right idea with us leaving" I say

"And what let three more people die?" Allison asks

"They're not being murdered there kill themselves you can't save someone from themselves" I say

"And if this place is haunted and people are being forced to kill themselves?" Allison asks

"Get Stiles Just Stiles" I tell them Lydia pulls out her phone and texts Stiles

"Last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon." Allison told us when Stiles finally came

"Yeah, I know. He was definitely a little off with me too, but actually, it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine." Stiles tells us

"See, it is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now, or... someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism ASAP, before the werewolves go crazy and kill us. "Lydia says

"But if this is just affecting the Werewolves why aren't I going crazy?" I ask

"Well you're the mother of all things supernatural and ghosts are supernatural maybe your immune because you can control them" Allison says

"Okay, just hold on, all right? What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?" Stiles ask

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison asks

"What if this time it's three werewolves?" Stiles asks

"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd." Allison says I look at them

"Erica" I say before running out the room I reach mine and Erica's room to find her jumping awake

"What's going on" she asks

"Just follow me" I tell her before running out of the room I catch up to Stiles Allison and Lydia at the door to the next room as the sound of a handsaw turning on could be heard

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Lydia asks

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on." Allison says

"Handsaw?" Stiles asks as he reaches us again I kick open the door and we see Ethan Standing there with the hand saw

"Hey, no, Ethan, don't!" Stiles yells as he runs over and grabs the hand saw before Ethan could cut himself in half they struggle and Stiles and the handsaw go flying and Stiles' face would have been cut in half if Lydia hadn't unplugged it Allison runs over to Stiles Ethan pulls out his claws and starts to claw out his stomach Allison and Stiles run forward trying to pull his arms away from his body Erica and I run over to help he surges forwarded and he lose our grip on him and he goes flying in to a heater he let out a scream in pain

"What just happened?" Ethan asks us standing up when no one answers him he runs out the room

"Ethan" I call out after him we all start running after him

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't know how I got there or what I was doing." Ethan tells us as we follow him down the stairs

"Okay, you could be a little bit more helpful, you know? We did just save your life." Stiles tells him  
"And you probably shouldn't have." Ethan tells him before walking away

"What now?" Lydia asks

"I'll go talk to Ethan he's more likely to talk to me alone plus I need to speak with him anyway" I say

"I'll find Scott. You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place" Allison says

"Erica you go with Allison" I say before running after Ethan

"Ethan please talk to me it's just me" I say when I catch up to him

"I don't know what happened" he tells me

"It's okay it's not happening to just you" I tell him

"Why are you even talking to me?" he asks

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I know you found Avalon's body and if Derek is dead it's partly my fault and I know how you felt about him" he says

"I'm talking to you because I don't believe you wanted to be a part of that and that you're just scared of Deucalion and because I owe you" I tell him

"Deucalion wants you Jez but he's not here Just for you or even Derek there's someone else he wants' and that's all I can tell you" he says

"You are you telling me even that much" I ask

"Because if I could I'd pick to be on your side" he says be walking off again I'm alone when I feel a burst of something through the link I bend over and place my hand over my heart

"Derek" I whisper to myself in disbelief when it sinks in I turn around

"Derek" I yell before running to find everyone Scott's room is empty but I know Allison and Erica have been here I can smell them I run to Allison and Lydia's room it's empty too I walk to Isaac and Boyd room to find Stiles and Lydia running towards the room

"Guys I felt him I felt Derek" I tell them but they're too busy running into the room to hear what I say I follow them to see Boyd drowning in the bathtub

"Oh my god Boyd" I say

"He blocked it. He blocked the drain with something. I can't get to it." Stiles says

"What do we do?" Lydia asks

"Here, help me."Stiles tells her they grab the safe and try to lift it

"Lydia get out of the" I say she moves and I reach down I was able to lift the Safe an inch off Boyd's chest before dropping it

"It's too heavy I can't lift it" I tell them

"Is he dead? How long can a werewolf stay underwater?" Lydia ask

"Longer than a human" I say stiles and I try and lift the safe again when stiles goes flying back and hits the heater  
"Ow! Wait a sec, the heater. Heater... Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater." Stiles says

"What?" Lydia and I ask

"It's heat, heat, fire. Heat does it, all right? We need something... We need fire." Stiles says

"He's underwater." Lydia tells him

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Stiles says I look at Boyd

"Not all of him look at his feet" I say his feet were hanging outside the tub

"Does anyone have a lighter" Stiles asks we all shake our heads

"Wait, wait. The bus. On the bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater" Lydia said

"Are you serious?" Stiles asks

"Yes, go!" Lydia tells him I try to lift the safe again as Stiles leave but it's to heave I follow Lydia as she walks back into the bedroom she hears something and bends down and lifts the covers only to jump back Stiles enters the room and grabs her

"I got them. What do I do? How do I do this?" Stiles asks looking for a match to light the flares

"The cap, it's like a match. The cap's a match" I tell him he takes of the cap and Starts trying to light the flare

"Stiles!" Lydia yells after two failed attempts

"Yeah, I'm trying." Stiles tells her he finally gets it to light he runs into the bathroom and sticks the flare under water bringing Boyd out of it Boyd jolts Wake throwing the Safe of himself and rising out of the water transformed

"Boyd" I say running over to him I grab a towel and throw it over his shoulders Stiles and Lydia leave the bathroom and strike another flare stiles lays down and lifts the cover

"Hey, Isaac. Got something here for you." Stiles says before burning Isaac and bring him out to I pull Boyd out of the tub and sit him down on the bed and then Allison and Erica run in

"Erica stay with them" I say before I follow Allison Stiles and Lydia out of the room

"I can't find Scott anywhere" Allison tells us as we run down the stairs

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles asks

"It has to be." I say

"Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus? " Lydia asks

"Yeah. I'll get it." Stiles says as we start to run towards the bus we stop when we See Scott holding a road flare standing in a pool of gasoline I can tell it's gasoline by the smell

"Scott" I call walking towards him everyone following me

"Scott." Allison calls

"There's no hope." Scott says as we stand in front of him

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison tells him

"Not for me. Not for Derek." Scott says

"Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault." Allison pleads

"Scott Derek's not dead I felt him he's not dead I can feel him right now he's okay" I say

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed." Scott says  
"Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? "Stiles says tears in his voice

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." Scott says

"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you." Stiles tells him walking forward

"Scott you're my brother you were never no one to me" I tell him standing next to Stiles tears rolling down both our faces

"Scott, you're our brother. Mine and Jez. We're family. All right, so... so if you're going to do this, then... I think you're just going to have to take us with you. All right?" Stiles ask as we both step in to the pool of gasoline together and walk towards Scott both of us placing a hand on Scott's hand that was holding the flare stiles than pulls the flare out of Scotts hand and throws it away

"No" I hear Lydia scream I grab Stiles and Scott on instinct before a force hits us and push us over I see it's Lydia when I look over and realized she had just pushed us out of the flame we split up the others going to grab their things while I got Erica Boyd and Isaac we all meet on the bus where he spent the rest of the night sleeping on it we all wake up to coach yelling

"I don't want to know. I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!" he yelled Ethan walks over to Scott stiles and I as the three of us had slept close together he sits down next to Scott we all share confused looks

"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life" Ethan says

"Actually, I saved your life, but not that it matters that much. It's just... it's minor detail." Stiles says

"I think he meant all of us in general" I tell Stiles

"So I'm going to give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive. But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack" Ethan says Scott and Stiles look at me when he mentions Derek

"And kills his own." Scott adds for Ethan

"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works." Ethan tells them

"You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just F.Y.I." Stiles tells him as Ethan goes to get up Ethan Spares Stiles a glance before getting up I follow him I grab his hand discreetly so no one see's and Squeeze

"Thank you" I whisper so only he can hear I sit back down in front of Scott

"Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia asks stealing coaches whistle she blow it and hold up her hand

"Wolf's bane." She tells us

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd." Stiles says

"And Ethan. " I add

"We all inhaled it." Scott says

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison adds

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it." Stiles explains

"It also answers why Erica and I weren't affected" I say

"You weren't on the bus when he was blowing the whistle and when you were on the bus he didn't blow the whistle" Scott says

"we need to get rid of it" I say Stiles grabs the whistle and throws it out of the bus as it starts to drive away

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stilinksi!" Coach yells we all hold back laughs then Scott turn's to me with a serious face

"How sure are you?" he asks me

"Very I felt him Scott Derek's alive I'm sure of it" I say

* * *

**Chapter done whoo fave follow review **

** reviews keep the delays away **

**T **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

Shout out to N.c (guest), GerKayM, Maja (guest), msspicyjalapeno, Lexi

N.c: it won't take them as long as you might think to get together

GerKayM: sorry to disappoint you

Maja:she going to be more piss than heart broken she won't forgive him right away but she does do something that makes her just as bad if not worse than Derek which you will read if this chapter she will make him regret it

P.S sorry this is so late my computer broke down currently loading this from a friend's computer

* * *

**Currents**

As soon as the bus stopped at the school I was off to see Derek I felt him he had to be alive I didn't care that I hadn't showered in almost two days and smelt of blood smoke and gasoline I need to see him when I get there I pull open the loft door only to see Derek and Mrs. Blake in bed together I feel a ripping sensation and the worst pain the world goes gray before everything rightness itself it didn't take a genius to figure out that I was the link

"Are you kidding me?" I yell Derek jumps out of bed

"Jez what are you doing here?" he asks I was glad he still had he's jeans on

"What do you think I'm doing here I felt you I need to see if you were alive" I tell him

"Felt?" I hear Mrs. Blake ask both me and Derek are ignoring her

"How could you feel me I thought you only felt my pain?" he asked

"I use to only feel your pain recently it's expanded so I feel what you feel I didn't realize until I thought you were dead" I tell him I look back to Mrs. Blake who had pulled on Derek's shirt to cover herself up I let up a huff and turn around to walk away suddenly Derek is grabbing my arm and pulling me to face him

"Look Jez I'm sorry" he says

"sorry isn't enough I felt it Derek I felt you fall I felt nearly every one of your bones break I felt your heart stop I might have lied when I told Scott I'd die if you did but I'm still brought to the brink of death with you I still feel every single moment except I don't get to die it doesn't stop I feel that pain for the rest of my life over and over again and you couldn't bother telling me you were alive I thought we went through this the last time you almost died you tell us you're okay I was devastated I was weak I was broken and Scott almost died because he wouldn't let himself heal because he thought it was his fault you died yet I find you here okay healed and rolling around in your sheets with someone you just meet" I yell at him he use my arm that he still has a hold of to pull me into the corridor outside his loft and slides the door close

"Are you angry because I'm alive and didn't tell you or about Jennifer because as far as I know I have no reason not to be with her so unless you can give me one I'm going to go back in there and be with her" he tells me I want to tell him that I love him and that's the reason but I don't

"I hope she makes you happy" I tell him I rip my arm out of his grasp before walking away when I get in my car I send a group text to Cora, Peter Boyd Isaac Scott Stiles Erica Allison and Lydia

_Derek's not dead he's fine and at the loft-J _

As soon as I see the message is sent I turn my phone off I don't need to deal with all the replies and questions Derek can handle that I drive home I need a shower sleep a change of clothes food when I walk in to my room I find Isaac sitting on my bed

"What are you doing here Isaac" I ask

"So Derek's alive?" he asks

"Yep" I say not wanting to talk about it

"How was he?" Isaac asks me

"Fine enough to be having sex with Mrs. Blake" I tell him as I turn to face him by now I had taken off my shoes and socks and laid a towel and a change of clothes on my bed

"I'm sorry Jez I know how you feel about him" Isaac says a part of me just snaps and the next second I'm in Isaac's lap attacking him with my mouth

"What are you doing?" Isaac asks as I move on from his mouth to his neck

"I want you" I whisper in his ear before nipping it that was apparently Isaac's last straw as next thing I found myself on my back with my top gone with Isaac kissing his way up my stomach I reach down to pull Isaac's shirt off he stops kissing my body long enough for me to pull it over his head I let out a moan when he bites a sensitive part of my neck I flip him over and slide off my shorts I grind myself against him and feel his hard on

"Are we really doing this?" he asks me

"shut up" I tell him before kissing him somehow I end back on my back with my stockings and bra gone Isaac slides down my body and starts kissing his way up my thigh my breath hitches when he gets close to my core before moving away to kiss his way up my other thigh I grab him by the hair and pull him up to me kissing him again deciding he had too much clothing on my hands find his belt buckle before taking it off I unbutton the top of his pants and slide the zipper down I use my hands and feet to push his pants down before he kicks them off I wrap my legs around his hip and thrust upwards we both end up moaning

"We should probable keep it down with Scott in the other room" he tells me

"I'm pretty sure he would have already heard us by now" I tell him with a laugh

We keep going trying to keep it down at least a little soon our underwear comes off and he's sliding into me

I wake up that night to Isaac naked next to me regret filling me I grab a bag and pack some stuff before getting dressed and slipping out of the room I head to my place which was finally ready for me to move into when I get there I crash falling asleep

* * *

It had been a week since I had found Derek with Jennifer and then slept with Isaac and moving out in the middle of the night while Isaac was asleep and I had managed to avoid them both I was spending the night with Scott seeing as how now the house and school were a no go zone seeing as Isaac practically follows Scott around like a shadow

"Hey you want to come bring mum dinner with me?" Scott asks

"Actually I was going to go see Cora" I say avoiding Derek had come at the price of not seeing Cora since I had told her Derek was dead we texted everyday but it wasn't the same I saw the look on Scott face that could only be described as a broken hurt puppy

"Cora can wait a day" I say his face instantly brightens I shake my head at him and ruffle his hair we pick up mum's food before I drive to the hospital Scott and I walk in when mum looks our way Scott holds up the food mum heads towards us

"I'm starving" she tell us grabbing the food

"You haven't seen your daughter in a week and the first words out of your mouth when she's in front of you is "I'm starving" I tell her

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Thank you for bringing me dinner." Mum says hugging and kissing both Scott and I

"Is everything okay?" Scott asks her mum looks behind her

"Except for half the accident victims in a ten car pile-up being rerouted here from downtown, and the E.R. attending not answering any of his pages, yeah, I'm okay." Mum tells us

"What does not answering pages mean?" I ask

"It means that nobody can find him, so now we have to wait for the on call to get here." Mum says Scott and I exchange a look

"Miss.?' A patient asks mum

"Yes?" mum asks

"Excuse me, can I kind of please have something for the pain?" the patient asks

"Okay, I'm sorry. I know. But, actually, giving you something could complicate things, so we really just need to wait for the doctors. Okay?" mum asks walking away and sitting the patient down

"Yeah." The patient tells her

"Okay. How much longer on Dr. Hilyard?" mum asks the receptionist

"Ten minutes." The receptionist tells mum Scott and I sit down so we're not in the way

"Uh, you know, I think that I read online that sometimes human contact can help with pain." Scott tells the patient that had asked mum for something for the pain the women nods Scott looks around before placing is hand on her hand and taking her pain away the women looks at Scott when the pain lessens

"Someone... Someone help me! Oh, I need help!" Ethan calls carrying a gasping Danny along  
"Danny" I yell running over and grasping Danny's other side helping to hold him up mum comes over and orders us to sit him down

"Okay, gentle, gentle, gentle!" mum tells us as Danny screams in pain I grab Ethan and shove him against a wall

"What did you do" I yell at him

"Nothing. He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but it... it just kept getting worse." Ethan says pushing my hands off him I can hear the fear in his voice he was telling the truth  
"This is not good. How much longer on Dr. Hilyard? His larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension pneumothorax" mum says I knew enough of the words to know it wasn't good Danny and falls over and pukes everywhere

"Mistletoe." Ethan and I say at the same time recognizing the substance in Danny's puke I see Scott look over at Ethan another nurse comes over with a bed and they lift Danny up and start to wheel him into a room we all follow

"Can you three please go back to the waiting room?" mum asks us

"Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone?" Ethan asks her worried

"It's a full house tonight. They're tending to other patients." Mum tell us

"Okay, well, mom, how can we help?" I ask

"Honey, you can't. His lung is collapsed. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavity," mum tells me

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Scott asks

"No. No, he's not. Scott, you grab the tape. You grab those scissors and cut his shirt open. Okay." Mum says Scott grabs the tape Ethan doesn't bother with the scissors and rips his shirt open with his werewolf strength mum pulls out a massive needle

"Mom, he's not breathing." I yell

"I know, I know. Okay." She says she moves here fingers around and then stabs the needle in his chest she pulls the plunger up and Danny starts to breath

"Thank you." Danny tells her

"Oh thank god" I say leaning forward and placing my head on Danny's chest

"No problem. What?" mum asks us when she sees us staring at her

"That was awesome." Scott tells her Ethan and I both nod agreeing

"It was no problem, you know? I mean, it wasn't a big deal." Mum tells us I walk out whit Scott and give him my car keys

"I think I'm going to stay with Danny" I tell him he takes the keys and nods we hear foot steps behind us and turn to see Ethan

"I know you're not going to believe me, but I didn't do anything." He tells us with his hands held up in surrender

"All I know is that the minute that you got here, you went right for Danny, and your brother went for Lydia." Scott tells him

"We're not going to hurt him." Ethan tells us

"Why should we believe you?" I ask

"Because we knew one of them was going to be important to you both, and now we know its Lydia." Ethan says I grab him and push him up against my car

"you listen to me right now there both important to me so you tell deuc that if anyone I care about ends up dead or hurt whether it be from you guys the darach or a normal car accident I'm coming to kill him and unlike Derek I can do it and I don't have to sacrificing people like this darach either" I say I let go when I see a car swerving like crazy in the car park we watch as it crash into a car and we run towards it Scott opens the door a we find it empty we look around unlike your eyes fall on something

"What is it?" Ethan asks

"A butterfly" I say after Scott picks it up

"I'm going to call Jackson and tell him about Danny" I tell Scott he nods and I walk away from the car and pull out my phone he answers on the last ring

"Jez do you know what time it is?' he asks I look at my watch and do a quick calculation

"About four in the morning I'm sorry but I just want to let you know Danny's at the hospital" I tell him

"What? That's it I'm catching the next plane back" he says I can hear him get up and start moving

"No it's still too dangerous I have made no head way with the alpha pack people are being ritually sacrifices and now the alpha pack wants' Derek dead" I say

"Jez I'm not backing down on this I'll be there in forty- eight hours" Jackson tells me before hanging up I walk back into Danny's room

"Hey you'll never guess how's on his way" I tell Danny

"Who?" he asks a little breathy

"Jackson I called to tell him and he told me he was coming back I don't think he trust's me to take care of you" I tell him he smiles at me I turn on the TV we watch it until I fall asleep I'm woken up at six- thirty by Cora calling I walk out of the room before answering

"Hey Cora sorry I didn't see you last night" I say

"Forget that the alpha Pack just paid us a visit and left there symbol on the window" she says my heart starts racing

"Cora Don't move I'm coming to get you okay just stay put" I say walking out of the hospital I was so glad Scott had gotten a ride home from Stiles last night and my car was still in the car park I drive home to quickly get changed before Driving the Three minutes to the loft from my new place I open the door and run in

"Cora" I call Derek comes out of the shadows

"What are you doing here?" he asks

"Cora called me and told me about the alpha pack coming tonight" I tell him

"Didn't think you would care" he says

"About you ... No" I say the anger in my voice plain

"About Cora yes" I finish I see pain flicker over his face before it becomes a mask again

"Where is she?" I ask realizing that Derek and I where the only ones in the loft

"I sent her out her the day I didn't want her here when they came" he tells me

"good I can go then" I say I start to head to the door before stopping a sigh escapes me before turning around and talking back over to Derek

"You can leave" he tells me with anger in his voice

"No I can't if you die Cora will be devastated and if she finds out I didn't do anything to stop it she'll hate me" I say

"So you're staying?" he asks

"For Cora and only Cora" I tell him an hour later the door opens and Isaac Boyd and Erica walk in

"Go back to school." Derek tells them from his perch on the steps I'm still hidden from their view by a wall of bricks

"Well, actually, we can't. Boyd, Erica and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick." Sick Isaac tells him

"With what, brain damage?" Derek asks I roll my eyes at him

"Well, I have a migraine, Erica has bad cramps and, uh, Boyd here has explosive diarrhea." Isaac says

"We're here to protect you." Boyd says

"You're here to protect me? Well, I'm in trouble then." Derek says walking down the stairs I come out from behind the wall

"He doesn't need you" I say as I walk towards them Isaac freeze's when he sees me and Erica looks confused as I had told her about everything with Derek

"What are you doing here Jez?" Erica asks me

"I'm here for Cora" I tell her

"So how are you going to protect Derek" I ask

"Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan." Erica says

"Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us. I was wondering how we could do something like that... But on a bigger scale." Boyd says pulling out a bunch of wires my phone rings

"Scott what's wrong?" I ask he would call during School hours if there wasn't something

"Deaton's been taken" he tells me

"I'm with Derek Erica Boyd and Isaac but I can meet you" I say

"You're with both of them" Scott asked as he was the only one who knew everything

"It's a long story" I say

"Stay there I'm already getting help" he says before hanging up Boyd sets up a hose and starts to flood the loft

"In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb." Boyd tells us

"That's comforting." Derek tells him

"How much research have you done on this?" I ask

"A lot" Erica answers

"If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming, and anyone who steps foot in here, they'll get a pretty shocking surprise." Boyd continues like we had said nothing I roll my eyes at his joke

"Especially someone who's barefoot." Isaac adds after the loft is flooded and we're all standing on platforms out of the water Boyd turns on a light a throws the wires in to the water you can see the currents go through it

"Is this going to kill them?" Isaac ask

"I hope so." Boyd says

""No, no one else dies" I say the order clear in my voice

"Jez I'm the alpha here I make the orders" Derek says with anger in his voice

"alpha or not you are still my beta you bow to my power not the other way around" I tell him matching his anger the other just watch they had seen a lot when it comes to me and Derek but they had never seen us act like we hate each other it was surprisingly easy to hate Derek after everything we had been through or maybe because of it we all stay silent after that the sun has set before anyone speaks

"Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?" Isaac asks

"Yeah." Derek says

"What does it mean if it's not?" Erica asks

"Someone cut the auxiliary power." Derek tells them

"What about the main" before Boyd can finish his sentence the power shuts off we all stand up Derek steps in to the water to find its not electrified I follow him

"Derek... What do we do now?" Isaac asks

"We fight." Derek tells us his eyes glowing red there a few bangs at the loft door before it breaks and swings open to reveal Kali

""Kali wait" I say standing in front of Derek and the rest of the Pack

"You know I never liked you Jez" kali tells me

"Good I never like you either and I know the only reason you didn't rip my head off was because of Ennis but I have an offer to make you" I tell her Derek grabs my arm

"Jez don't" he says I rip my arm out of his hand like he had burned me

"Don't touch me Derek" I yell at him before turning around to face Kali she had a smirk on her face I walk towards her

"My offer's this I come to the pack willing and use my power for whatever Deucalion wants' I help you kill the darach and we leave here and my brother and my Beta's got untouched" I tell her

"And Derek?" she asks

"Off limits" I tell her

"No deal" she tells me

"What do you think Deucalion care's about more me and my power or your revenge for Ennis?" I ask her

"I don't care" she says she than grabs me and throws me across the room I hit the stair case hard

"Going to be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers and Jez, hiding behind them, and I thought, "What's a girl got to do to get you alone?" Kali says she looks behind her Ethan and Aiden appear dragging Ms. Blake along Ethan has his claws at her throat

"You and me Derek, or they tear her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" Kali asks Derek nods his head and Boyd Isaac and Erica back off

"I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek tells Kali they growl at each other before Derek is jumping forward and he claws make contact with Kali's chest they keep throwing hits none of them landing until kali finally manages to claw Derek's chest

"Derek" Ms. Blake yells out I let out a hiss in pain as the feeling of the claw marks goes through me but not as strong as before the Link was weakening Kali then jumps up on a pillar and kicks Derek in the face he goes Flying Kali ends up standing on the table in front of me and Derek charges at her he goes to swipe at her feet but she keeps moving them before he can land a hit on a practical forceful threw Derek ends up turning and facing away from Kali and she kicks him in the back he goes Flying into the Water he surges upwards and lets out a howl before facing Kali she jumps off the table and land in front of him she kicks him in the chest and he goes flying he lands on his feet

"Derek!" screams Isaac goes to run towards her

"No" Derek yells and Isaac steps back

"Wait!" Isaac yells at Erica and Boyd as they go to run forward Derek moves towards Kali Derek goes to swipe but Kali blocks him Kali goes to strike but Derek grabs her arm Kali twists out of his Grip and claws his stomach Derek goes to attack again but Kali blocks and goes to claws him again but Derek grabs her arm he start to lift her arm and lets out a growl Kali thrust her arms skyward breaking Derek's hold and kicks him in the side Derek goes to claw her again but kali blocks him he uses her arm to push her away Kali jumps forward and flips Derek moves out of her reach she kicks him and he lets out a growl falling back Kali grabs him and pulls him up we all get a text from Stiles

_Now _

He sent

Isaac and Erica Run toward the twins and Boyd and I go to help Derek the twins walk away from Ms. Blake and Boyd gets Caught in the electric current with Derek and Kali Boyd falls over and Kali and Derek shake I run forward and Grab Boyd and throw him out of the water he lands on the steps behind the twins and in front of Erica the electricity going through me and Derek gets to me and I fall to my knees as Kali and Derek fall over Kali gets up first after the shock runs off

"Take him!" she yells to the twins they run forward and grab Derek as Kali grabs me and bring me over Derek the twins hold out Derek's Claws Kali picks me up and drops me on them making sure to get his claws in my lungs it was a wound at would kill beta's and even a few Alpha's but I was harder to kill so I would heal I let out a grunt in pain I can see Ethan and Aiden watching Pain clear across there faces they didn't want this happening to me my breathing comes out shallow and kali lets me go and the twins gently lower Derek's claw's so I fall into his lap

"I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack... Or next time I'm killing all of you." Kali tells him walking away and then pausing at the door before walking out the twins Follow even though they look like they want to stay and see if I'll be alright Ethan turns at the door to give me one last look before walking away I can Hear Isaac Boyd and Mostly Erica sobbing

"Hey" Derek says pressing one hand against my wound and brushing hair out of my face with the other

"It's okay." I say reaching up and stroking his face

"No, no. No, it's not. It's not." Derek whispers to me

"Yes it is I'm already healing" I tell him

"I'm... l'm sorry." He tells me

"I'll be okay don't worry" I tell him

"This shouldn't be happening to you" he tells me

"Better me than anyone else I'm the only one if the room who could heal from this" I tell him

"You knew?" he asked I nod

"I've seen them kill before why do you think I threw Boyd away" I tell him

"You always put everyone else first that's why you're the real alpha here" Derek tells me

"You make a pretty good alpha too when you let yourself care" I say I start to fell weak and I can feel Derek crying while he holds me

"No" I hear Cora yell before running in water then Cora and Stiles are in my view Cora takes me out of Derek's arms and into hers I can see they're both crying

"I'll heal" I tell her she nods with tears running down her face and looking broken

"tell Scott" I say to Stiles to see him wipe out his phone I hear the moment Lydia enters the room High heels followed by a loud sob I can hear Cora sobbing as well I try to keep my eyes open but I'm too weak and the darkness is to inviting I feel pressure as something heavy drops to my chest and something tickles my stomach that the last thing I register before the darkness claims me

* * *

**Done yes she saved Boyd and risked herself I couldn't kill him because then we'd have a sad Cora and Erica and I think Cora and Derek would react the same way to Jez being Badly injured as Boyd dying Fave follow and review **

**Reviews help keep delays away **

**T  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

Shout out to Hotaru Himura, msspicyjalapeno

Hotaru Himura: Derek does fell for her. Jackson wont make a real appearance until second half of this season so he wont be kicking anyone's ass yet Jez isn't going to throw the fact she slept with Isaac in Derek's face because she kind of ashamed that she did

Msspicyjalapeno:I like them fighting to but they won't be fighting for long

* * *

**Visionary **

It had been 2 days since that night with Kali I had healed but was still a little sore and it hurts to breathe sometimes I had woken up in Derek's bed the place no longer flooded completely surround by the pack except Derek but plus Jackson and even Peter Lydia was not happy about that about which she was the least happy with Jackson or Peter I had no idea as soon as I was well enough I sent Boyd and Erica out of town with Jackson with instructions only to come back when I called I tried to send Isaac to but he wouldn't leave I had spent the last two days here at Derek's loft where Derek was nowhere to be found being look after by Cora and peter Deaton dropped by every now and then making sure I was okay it was Saturday morning and it was pouring down Cora was telling Stiles and I a story about Derek and Peter getting caught by hunters

"They were there for two days, waiting, hiding. That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us... hide and heal." Cora finishes the poor girl look like she hadn't slept since Kali

"Wait I think I remember that your mum was freaking out because she couldn't find Derek or peter" I say recalling a old and slightly faded memory

"So you knew Derek back then?" Stiles asks

"No I met him that day in the woods with you and Scott" I tell him

"I thought that was a lie to cover up the fact you were a werewolf how did you get him to like you so quick?" stiles asks me I roll my eyes

"I performed act of human kindness something Derek doesn't get often," I tell him

"What did you do?" Cora asks

"I gave him back a piece of his family" I say no body asks what I meant by that and I wasn't going to tell them freely

"Okay, so is two days standard, then, or are we thinking Derek's on, like, some extended getaway?" Stiles asks getting back on topic I roll my eyes and let out a little laugh and then clutch my side as my body protests

"Derek's not on vacation Stiles" I tell him Cora turns to face him

"Why do you care?" Cora asks him  
"Why do I care? Let's see... because over the last few weeks, my best friend's tried to kill himself. His boss nearly got ritually sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed. Jez who's like my sister was almost killed by alphas. I... do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour." Stiles tells her

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora asks Stiles Walking towards him

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, yeah." Stiles tells her

"Guys enough please" I say standing up from the bed Cora immediately walks over to help me

"I don't know. There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when I knew him." Cora tells us

"What was he like?" I ask before Cora answers peter starts to walk down the stairs

"A lot like Scott, actually" Peter answers that put an image in my head I didn't need

"A lot like most teenagers... unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers." Peter finishes walking into the room

"And so what happened? What changed him?" Stiles asks Peter looks at Stiles

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men... A girl." Peter tells him a another memory comes bubbling to the surface

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?"Stiles yells I place my hand on him

"Don't Stiles" I had overheard enough back then to know that I didn't want to hear the full story especial from someone who wasn't Derek

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha had blue eyes?" Peter asks Cora more than us

"Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" Peter asked all of us I nod while Cora has a blank face and Stiles shakes his head

"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing." Stiles tells him

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes." Peter tells us  
"it was Derek's sophomore year of high School" Peter told us

"Derek was on the basketball Team, Popular but with a hidden shyness. But there was one young girl who was so painfully shy, obsessed with music an exquisite Cello player" Peter tells us I make a sound of surprise

"Yes, Jez?" peter asks me

"Nothing it's just I can play the cello" I say

"You might not want to mention that to Derek she looked a lot like you actually the long dark brunette hair, flawless skin, petite her eyes were brown though but your personalities are completely different. If I remember correctly, they met when Derek was particularly annoying. He messed up her cello practice, teased her, and flirted a bit. She didn't like him." Peter tells us enjoying rubbing in the fact that I reminded him of Derek's ex- girlfriend in looks anyway

"Her name was Paige; she was completely different from him, his opposite. And for Derek? It was love at first sight, well, for a sophomore, anyways." Peter finishes

"Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he? How old were you? How old are you now?" Stiles asks Peter

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think" Peter tells him

"Okay, that was frustratingly vague. How old are you?" Stiles asks Cora

"I'm 17" Cora tells him

"See, that's an answer. That's how we answer people." Stiles tells Peter

"Well, 17 how you'd measure in years." Cora tells him with a cheeky smile he gets this frustrated look on his face I laugh

"Stiles werewolves if there not killed by hunters live to be well over a hundred it has something to do with our healing ability slowing Down our aging so most werewolves don't tell age like normal humans do" I tell him he just looks confused

"How old does that make Derek now?" Stiles asks me I just shrugged I didn't really know

"You don't know how old the guy you love is?" Cora asks

"I know the oldest he could be is twenty four in years but I never ask for a specific number" I tell her

"All right, I'm just going to drop it. What happened to Derek and the cello girl?" Stiles asks

"What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minute, it's, "I hate you, don't talk to me." The next, its frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes. Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills." Peter tells us

"So he's always liked abandon creepy places good to know" I say

"All right, hold up. How do you know all this? You just said that they were alone." Stiles asks Peter

"Back then, I wasn't just Derek's Uncle. I was his best friend, his closest confidante. That's how I know." Peter tells us it's hard to imagine Derek and Peter getting along

"One night, I was at the distillery, I was keeping an eye out for him worried with hunters still around when we heard something. Derek and Paige ran off, but I stayed behind several packs enter the distillery Ennis, Kali, Deucalion, they were all here with their packs they'd started their little all-star pack. Ennis was angry – _furious_. The hunters had killed one of Ennis' pack members. Because well, the beta was careless and killed a hunter starting an outright war Ennis couldn't see past the murder of his pack brother they consulted with my Sister, Derek's mother Talia Hale. She could change into a wolf It marked her as special, a born leader. Ennis wanted to hunt the hunters everyone tried to stop his decision of creating a war. Even Deucalion He was a different man back then, a man of peaceful vision. But Ennis did it anyway. He marked the Distillery with a spiral." Peter's finger traced the pattern in the condensation of Derek's Window while it rained out side

"Our mark for vendetta." Peter adds

"Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to, like, a whole new level, don't you?" Stiles says

"It's not just revenge. Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like you lose a limb." Cora explains

"You feel something missing something that can never to be replaced" I add

"They wouldn't even let him see the body" Peter tells us

"I don't get it. What does this have to do with Derek?" Cora asks

"Because all moments bleed in to each other" I whisper Cora and Peter look at me

"Everything. It's never just a single moment. It's a confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances, I saw a profound loss. Derek saw something different. He saw opportunity." Peter tells us

"Opportunity?" Stiles asks

"For what?" I add

"To always be with her." Peter tells us "The thing was he had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it, thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind. What would happen when Paige found out what he was?" Peter tells us

"He feared for the moment she'd find out about him. Fearful of her rejection. Fearful of disease and illness. Anything that could take Paige away from him. The best option for any of that would have been to turn her. He got this idea. The Alphas were all there, it was the perfect time. If He wanted to turn her, to be with her. I kept telling him not to do it. Every day the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. You know teenagers. I bet he even blames me. He's probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea" Peter tells us and thinking about it this plan did sound more like Peter than Derek but I didn't know Derek back then so maybe it was his idea

"He had to choose an alpha whose emissary wouldn't object seeing as they try to protect humanity" peter says

"Emissary?" Stiles asks

"Druid advisories" I explain to him

"They keep us connected to humanity. But they're a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton." Cora tells us which I already knew

"Or his sister, Morrell." Peter offered off handily

"She's an emissary too?" Stiles asks in disbelief

"For the Alpha pack." I tell him I had met Morrell in my year with the alpha pack

"Our guidance counselor? Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh? I shared some really intimate details with her." Stiles yells

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asks

"Actually, yeah." Stiles tells her

"That's what they do. That's what Deaton used to do for Talia." Peter said I suppressed the urge to say something I knew how deep Deaton's real feelings ran for Talia but I knew Deaton kept it secret and to say anything now would cause more harm than good

"Derek asked Ennis to turn page" Peter tells us

"Ennis? Why would he choose him?" Cora asks shocked

"Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her." Peter tells us with a roll of his eyes and hint of annoyed undertone I knew Peter had always been jealous of Talia she got the power and respect he though he deserved

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" I ask sadness lacing my voice

"If he does, he keeps it to himself." Peter tells us

"So then what happened? Did he turn her?" Stiles asks

"Almost. He regretted his decision he tried to stop it He came at Ennis. A 15 year-old boy against a giant. There was no reason for him to fight. She'd already been bitten.

"So did she turn?" Cora asks

"She should have. Most of the time, the bite takes. Most of the time." Peter tells us

"When you offered it to me, you said, "If it doesn't kill you." Stiles says to Peter

"If" Peter repeats

"she rejected the bite" I say knowing the answer Derek's reaction to when Jackson's body was fighting the bite made sense now "I found him in the root cellar holding her cover in blood he asked me what was happening to her He knew the answer, though. It didn't matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this." I look and see Stiles face crumpled up in what could only be sadness "But she fought. She struggled desperately, trying to survive."Peter continues

"I watched as he held her whispering that he was sorry she told him she had know all along he had asked her "and you still liked me" her reply "I loved you" was the last thing told him before she begged him to end it all and he did he killed the girl he loved to out her out of her pain I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found... another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks." He finishes

"And what about Derek?" Cora asks tears shining in her eyes concerned about her older brother

"Taking an innocent life takes... Something from you as well, a bit of your soul... darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue... like mine." Peter tells us

"What? What's this... what's this look on your face?" Cora asked Stiles afterwards as we sat on the stairs and Peter had left

"What look?"Stiles asks her

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you."Cora tells him I smile at her

"Oh, my God. You are so Derek's sister. I forgot." Stiles tells her slightly turning his body away from her I let out a laugh

"What is with the look?" I ask him I had noticed it to

"I just don't believe him. All right, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading heart of darkness, and it's in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he's... he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know, just because of his perspective." Stiles tells us

"Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." Cora says

"I wouldn't trust what Peter told us he manipulates everything to his advantage plus it doesn't sound like Derek to do what Peter said he did" I say I look at Cora

"But you knew him back then I didn't do you think he could have done that?" I ask her she shakes her head

"Not without help" she says we both briefly look in the direction peter went before looking at Stiles

"Right, and I don't think we got the whole story either" Stiles says

"So, what, are... Are you just going to ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?" Cora asks him

"If I have to... Yeah."Stiles tells us

"Because that would go so well" I say sarcastically

"You're not asking him" I tell him

"Yeah well who is then?" Stiles asks

"I will" I tell him

"We should go" I tell Cora I give her a hug while Stiles stands up

"You're leaving?" she asks

"Well I'm almost healed and I can live by myself again" I say she gives me a look that tells me that's not why she was asking

"If you need to you can stay a few nights with me I don't mind" I tell her

"I'm going to wait here for Derek to come back" she tells me I hug her again before stiles and I walk out of the loft

* * *

**Short chapter I know Review fave and follow **

**Reviews keep the delays away **

**T**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

Shout out to msspicyjalapeno, Damon x Misaki and Lexi who reviewed thank you this is the last chapter I had written before my computer died so I probably won't update for awhile just a head's up love you all and stay tuned I'll update as soon as I can

* * *

**The Girl Who Knew Too Much**

It was Monday night and we still hadn't heard from Derek I was trying to figure out why he had reacted so weirdly I get that he need time but it wasn't like anyone had died maybe almost killing me had made him think of Paige I didn't know I just wanted him to come home and be okay I jump when my phone rings and a bit of hope bubbles in my chest only to deflate when I see its Lydia calling

"Hey lyds" I say

"Get to the school" she says before hanging up I stare at my phone before running out of my place and head down to the garage I jump in the Porsche seeing as I had given Jackson the impala when I sent him away with Boyd and Erica I get to the school to see Stiles and Scott pulling up

"What's going on?" I ask

"Where is she?" Stiles asks Scott completely ignoring the fact I had talked at all

"Over here." Allison calls we make our way over to her and Lydia as they walk towards us we meet in the middle

"Lydia?" Stiles asks concerned

"It's the same thing. Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body." She says to Stiles more than the rest of us

"You found a dead body?" Stiles asks way to excited

"Not yet." She tell us

"What do you mean "not yet"?" I ask she shakes her head

""Not yet"? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body." Stiles yells at her

"Oh, no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on." Lydia tells us

"How are we supposed to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body." Stiles tells her I see Scott move out of the corner of my eye

"Guys. I found the dead body." He says we all turn to see what he looking at to find Tara a deputy lying dead on the school Sign  
"oh god" I say turning away from the body

"I'm out" I tell them as I walk to my car and drive away in the morning I go for a run to clear my mind and to help with the post healing weakness I had completely healed no pain left but I still felt weak after my run I picked up some breakfast and coffee and made my way to Derek's loft I slide the door open and walk in

"Cora you awake I have breakfast" I yell placing the coffee and food on the table

"She still sleeping we were up better late last night" say a voice I've been longing to hear from behind me I turn around and my breath catches

"Derek" I say before running over and hugging him when I release him I step back

"Sorry I just hugged you when I'm all sweaty and smell" I say

"Its okay" he tells me I step forward again and I bring my hands up to his face

"Are you okay? Where were you? how are you feeling?" I ask in one breath Derek just smiles at me and then I feel his hand stroke where his claws went in I was now regretting only wearing a crop top on my jog and not getting changed before coming here

"Are you okay?" he asks I feel a blush and I use my arms to cover myself a little

"Fine already completely healed it takes more than that to put me down" I tell him I see him staring at my side

"Your scar is gone" he says in confusion and wonder I look down and remember my scar from the Hale fire and that I hadn't told him when it heal over

"Yeah it has been since the night with Jackson and Gerard" I tell him something flashes in his eyes and he pulls me into a hug I freeze Derek didn't really hug but then I was wrapping my arms around his neck

"Eww who smell's?" Cora asks we pull away from each other to see Cora walking down the stairs still half asleep

"Well if I smell so bad I'll just take my food and coffee and go" I tell her

"No give me" she says practical attacking the bag that held the food I look at the time and swear

"Shit I got to get to School" I say

"See you later Cora" I say ruffling her hair and kissing her on the cheek while stealing the bagel she was about to eat she reaches for it but I dance away laughing the last couple of days had brought Cora and I closer we were back to being like sisters I see Derek watching us with longing in his eyes I smile and wave goodbye to him before heading to my apartment and getting changed before heading to school I was in English bored out of my mind and it had nothing to do with the teacher okay maybe it had a little to do with the teacher

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story." Ms. Blake droned on I roll my eyes

"Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents." Ms. Blake tells her

"You and every guy I've ever dated." Lydia says giving her sass like the best friend she is

"Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way. Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture." She says looking at Stiles, Scott and I, I roll my eyes and go back to what I was working on I was working on getting Cora up to date so she could attend high school with the rest of us it was Something Derek Cora and I had talked about

"They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like "seeing the whole board." Ms. Blake continues

"Chess" Stiles says

"That's right, Stiles. Do you play?" she asks okay she working too hard to get to know us and trying to get us to like her

"Uh, no. My father does." Stiles tells her A little distracted

"Now, when does an idiom become a cliché?" Ms. Blake asks the class Scott taps my desk and leans over to talk to Stiles

"I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk." Scott tells us

"What do you want to do that for?" Stiles asks him

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Scott asks

"I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like "what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Actually makes sense" I say they look at me weirdly I poke my tongue out at them

"We're going to have a huge problem getting to Ethan." Stiles tells him

"What's that?"Scott asks

"Going through Aiden." Stiles tells him while I nod

"Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together. How are we going to separate them again?" I ask they both look at me

"No he won't talk to me trust me I've tried" I tell them I then raise my eyebrow and turn to Lydia the others follow me Lydia looks up and sees us staring at her

"What now?" she asks us we tell her about Aiden and she agrees but Stiles doesn't like it

"I don't want her alone with him" he says

"I'll stay close and listen" I tell him the bell goes and we start packing up our things as I'm leaving Ms. Blake calls out

"Jezebel can I speak to you?" she asks I sigh before turning around and walking over to her desk

"Thank you for being here looking out for me "she tells me a cruel smile comes over my face

"Oh sweetie I'm here for Derek I couldn't care less about whether the alpha pack killed you or not" I tell her in a sickeningly sweet voice something sinister flickers over her face

"is that jealousy?' she asks me with a smirk

"oh please soon you'll become a burden you can't protect yourself and you can't heal like we can so you'll either die or Derek will push you away and then you'll just be a faded memory and out of our life's for good "I tell her I see anger go through her before I walk off and go find Lydia and Aiden I find them in coaches office making out

"What's that look for?" I hear Lydia ask it fells weird to be listening to one of my best friend and my ex make out

"Nothing. I'm just kind of surprised. You've barely talked to me since" Aiden trailed off

"Since what? Since you almost killed Jez?" Lydia asks him the anger in her voice clear

"I told you that was Kali. I didn't have a choice." He tells her and it was true they didn't

"I thought you were all alphas." Lydia asks

"Yeah, well, it's not as Democratic as it sounds. And if you're thinking I should be all filled with remorse, try and remember Derek killed Ennis and Jez didn't die." Aiden tells her

"So it's Derek's turn to try kill someone now. Is that it?" she asks him

"Maybe. Maybe like the time he and Boyd tried to kill you" Aiden says

"How'd you know about that?" Lydia asks shocked then there's a bang and a scraping sound

"What the hell is that?" Lydia asks speaking my thoughts

"Derek." Aiden says anger in his voice I push the door open and see the spiral cut into the class on the opposite door Aiden turns to look at me and Lydia and I share a look before Aiden opens the door and walks through

"Derek?" Aiden calls

"Aiden, stop, please." Lydia calls out to him

"It's not Derek" I tell him

"I'm right here, Derek." Aiden yells out

"I'll scream." Lydia says

"And I'll howl" I tell him

"You want a fight, Derek? Come and get me." Aiden continues ignoring us suddenly Aiden's being attacked but not by Derek by Cora

"Cora don't" I yell I walk over and try to pull her off but she pushes me away it gave Aiden the moment he needed and when Cora went to attack again Aiden grab her arm with one hand and her throat with the other and throws her away she hits the wall

"Cora" I yell I run up to Ethan to try and hold him back but he throws me away and I end up in coaches office I see him grab a weight and walk over to her

"Aiden, stop!" Lydia yells I struggled to sit up but Aiden had broken a rib when he threw me and I was still slightly weak from almost dying twice in two weeks

"Stop" Lydia yells again as Cora struggles to get up he bring the weight down and smashes her in the head

"Cora" I yell I run over to her

"Stop" Lydia yells again as Cora lands in front of her I was on my feet on standing between Aiden and Cora ready to defend but there was no need as Scott and Ethan grabbed his brothers arms he drops the weight

"Aiden, you can't do this!" Ethan yells at his brother while I bent down and checked on Cora she was now leaning on her forearms looking like she was going to puke

"She came at me!" Aiden yell defending himself

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her." Ethan tells his brother Lydia look up and looks at Aiden like he's a monster I look at him with loathing I had given him so many chances that had been the last one next time Aiden came at anyone in the pack he was going to have to deal with me I get up and walk over to him I was one angry wolf I push him and he goes flying into the wall it crumbles under the force I had pushed him with I let out a roar and as soon as I did it I felt something different about it there was power in it I saw Aiden Ethan and Scott start to shake and when I was done Aiden ran out of the room with Ethan following quickly behind him

"Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Comes Stiles voice it snaps me out of my rage I turn and rush back to Cora's side when Cora finally gets up I hand her a rag and she makes her way to the mirror to wipe away the blood

"You okay?" Stiles asks with concern

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia says

"I'll heal." Cora tells her rolling her eyes

"Oh yeah you will and after your done I'm going to kick your ass for being so stupid" I tell her pacing behind her Cora goes to step back and wobbles Stiles and I rush to catch her she brushes us off

"I said I'm fine." She tells us I roll my eyes and grab her again helping to hold her up

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles asks

"Not to mention how pissed Derek's going to be when he finds out" I tell her

"I did it for you Jez. None of you were doing anything." She says to the others the tears in her voice it was then that I realized how upset and effected she had been by me almost dying

"Cora I'm fine okay there's no need to defend me I can do it myself" I whisper

"And we're trying." Scott tells her

"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies." Cora rants even thought the word weren't directed at me it still stung this was the new Cora the one that had to fend for herself for six years this wasn't the Cora I was use to she then shoved my supporting arm off and walked away

"She's definitely a Hale" Stiles says

"I'll make sure she gets home." I say

"I'll come to your still hurt" Stiles tells me he was wrong I wasn't still hurt it had healed it had just healed wrong I was going to have to go see Deaton to get it reset  
Stiles Cora and I had just started to drive the rest of the way to the Hale loft after we left my place after I got changed for the recital tonight when Allison called us to tell us what she found

"Philosophers?" Stiles asks

"And guardians, which after last night has to mean something like law enforcement, right? Stiles, you have to tell your dad. Tell him whatever you need but you have to get him to believe. Tell your dad. Warn him." Allison tells him through the phone

"Okay, okay, okay, I know." Stiles tells her before hanging up

"What are you going to do?' I ask from the back seat

"I'm going to tell him the truth. And I'm going to need both of yours help." Stiles tells us Cora and I share a look when we get to Stiles house Stiles gets his dad and we make our way to Stiles room and Cora and I sit on his bed while the sheriff stands behind his desk and we watch him pace trying to figure out a way to start

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Yes, okay. No, oh" Stiles says starting to pace again

"Stiles?" The sheriff calls frustrated

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just... I'm trying to... I'm just trying to figure out how to start here." Stiles tells him  
"Hey, I don't have this kind of time." Stiles dad tells him Cora makes a gesture to tell Stiles to get on with it

"Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game." Stiles tells him I roll my eyes that's not going to go over well

"Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son." The Sheriff tells him I nod my head Stiles scratches his forehead

"I know. Okay, see, but that's... that's just it, dad. The... the reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board." Stiles says grabbing a chest board stiles explains everything placing color marks on chess pieces to identify the supernatural creature I smile when I see Stiles has me as the queen and that I have both pink and purple which means I'm a hunter and a werewolf

"Scott, Jez and Derek are werewolves?" the Sheriff asks in disbelief

"Yes" stiles tells him relived

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?" Stiles dad asks

"Hunter. That's... purple's hunter." Stiles tells him

"Along with Allison and her father." Cora adds

"Why is Jez both a hunter and a werewolf then?" he asks Stiles

"I was a hunter before I was a werewolf it's a long spanning over six years story we don't really have time for" I tell him

"Yeah and... and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima?" he asks Stiles

"What, no, no, no, no, no. He's a druid, okay? Well, we think." Stiles tells him Cora gives him a look saying who's this we you're talking about

"So who's the Kanima?" he asks Stiles

"Jackson." I say

"No, Jackson's a werewolf." The sheriff says

"Jackson Was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he's in London." Stiles says

"Well actually he came back he's currently hiding out with Erica and Boyd who are also werewolves" I tell him

"Who's the Darack?" he asks completely butchering the word

"It's da-rock." Stiles tells him

"We don't know yet." Cora tells him

"We don't know yet." Stiles repeats pointing over to us

"But he was killed by werewolves?" he asks Stiles

"Slashed up and left for dead." Stiles tells him

"We think." Cora adds as I nod

"We think." Stiles repeats

"Yeah. Why was Jackson the Kanima?" he asks I raise my eyebrows that was all he had to ask out of everything

"Cause sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are." Stiles tells him

"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?" he asks oh no this wasn't going to end well

"Uh, that would be more of an expression like the one you're currently wearing." Stiles tells him

"Yeah." The sheriff tells him he gets up to leave

"Dad... Dad would you... I can prove it, okay? Look, she's one of them. A werewolf." He says pointing at Cora I look at Cora she doesn't look okay

"Stiles, _Stiles!_ That's enough." The sheriff yells

"Dad, can you please just hold on?" Stiles calls out the sheriff pauses and he looks at Cora

"You ready?" he asks Cora she nods and goes to stand up

"All right, dad, just watch this, okay?" he says as soon as he's done talking Cora collapse

"Cora" I yell jumping off the bed and at her side in a second the sheriff joins me he moves her head and I see the gash Aiden gave her that had healed had reopened

"Call an ambulance." He tells Stiles

"Jez you have to show him" Stiles pleads

"Stiles not now Cora's hurt" I yell at him when the ambulance comes the sheriff goes outside to meet them and show them to the room we were in I have a hold on Cora's hand

"Come on Cora wake up" I whisper in to her hand before placing a kiss on it when they finally get to the room they push me out of the way and lift her on to a stretcher I follow close behind them as they take her down stairs and outside they stop me when I go to climb in the back

"I'm sorry miss but if you're not family you can't be in here" one of the EMTs tells me

"She my sister and if you don't let me on I'm going to break your arm" I tell them that seems good enough for them as they let me climb in I see Stiles walk towards me

"Call Derek" I yell before the doors are being closed and we're driving off when we get to the hospital they make me wait in the waiting room I start pacing worried out of my mind when I see Stiles I walk over to him

"Did you get a hold of Derek" I ask

"Yer he said he was on his way" Stiles tells me I nod and continue pacing when Derek reaches us he storms over to me

"What happened?" he yelled

"I don't know" I scream back we got a few looks and we lower our voices

"One minute she was fine and Standing the next she had collapsed I thought she had healed I thought she was okay" I tell him the tears running down my face Derek pulls me into a hug

"Where is she?" he whispers in to my hair

"I don't know they won't tell me anything I'm not family I had to lie and say I was her sister and threaten to break there arm for them to let me ride in the ambulance" I tell him

"Cora Hale" a doctor calls Derek and I look at him we start to walk over to him but Stiles signals me I see the phone in his hand

"You go ahead" I tell Derek and walk over to Stiles and we answers the phone

"We were wrong. It's not guardians as in law enforcement. It's philosophers as in teachers. Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover." Scott tells us

"That makes sense. Tara, she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach middle school." Stiles tells him as we walk to a less crowded area

"Then the last one's going to be another teacher." Scott says

"Yeah, but there's dozens of them, Scott, and they're all headed home." Stiles says I look down and remember what I'm wearing

"No. No, they're not. They're all going to the recital." I tell them Scott hangs up

"Come on we got to go" Stiles says grabbing my hand

"What about Cora?" I ask as I let my drag me along

"Derek's here now he'll protect her" he says I pull my hand out and force him to stop

"That's not what I meant she's hurt she's hurt in a way I never seen Stiles I'm not sure she going to make it" I tell him

"It's a bump on the head she'll be fine she just as to stay in the hospital for a few days like a normal person" he tells me

"She's not normal and it's not just a bump she sick in a way that effects her healing which means this could kill her" I tell him Stiles dad walks past us and we follow him

"What did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?" Stiles asks trying to get his dad to listen

"Nothing." He tells him

"Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the Mountain ash." Stiles says

"I don't know what I saw." He tells Stiles

"You saw something that you can't explain." I say

"I have seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town. That doesn't make them supernatural and it doesn't make them real. They just found another body. That's real. And that's the lead I'm following." He tells us turning to face us

"Yeah, and another teacher's going to die if you don't start listening to me." Stiles tells his dad as he starts to walk away

"I am listening! I have been listening!" he tells as he turns to face us I look around to find people staring at us

"You just don't believe." Stiles says looking defeated the sheriff raise his finger going to says something before shaking his head and turning away

"Mom would've believed me." Stiles tells him I see the sheriff pause before stiles starts to walk away I follow him

"That was low" I tell him

"I know" he tells me

"Look get to the school and I'll join you after I talk to Derek and check on Cora" I tell him we go our spate ways I walk in the room to find Derek holding Cora's hand tears in his eye's

"How is she?" I ask walking to Cora's other side and placing my hand on hers

"Still hasn't woken up" he tells me

"She will" I tell him and a second later she moves turning her head she looks at Derek

"Derek?" she asks

"Hey. Hey, I'm here." Derek tells her

"We're both here" I tell her she turns and Looks at me

"Jez?" she asks

"Yeah it's me" I tell her

"What's happening to me?" she asks us really scared

"I don't know. But I'm not leaving, okay? Not again." He tells her I can't make the same promise because I can't stay she smiles at him he kisses her forehead as she fall's back asleep I squeeze her hand before walking around her bed

"Where are you going?" Derek asks me

"There's another teacher about to be sacrificed I have to go" I tell him

"But Cora and I need you" Derek tells me

"I think I gave you the wrong impression this morning I'm glad that you're back don't get me wrong but me and you we're not okay I don't forgive you and right now I can hardly be in the same room as you so I'll be here for Cora but if you need someone go to see Ms. Blake because right now me being your person is done I can forgive a lot but I don't want to be able to forgive this I don't want to be able to say I can forgive this we may not have been together and we may never have talked about it but I love you and you knew that and you did what you did any way so message received Derek I'm moving on" I tell him before walking out the door I use the cover of the forest to run to the school I reach Scott and Stiles outside of the school just as a scream ripped through the air Scott and I both cover our ears and fall to the ground

"Scott? Jez?" I hear Stiles call as soon as the screaming stops Scott and I run to where it came from when we get there we find Lydia tied to a chair and see Ms. Blake threw a knife into Stiles father we both shift as we walk in to the classroom and growl at her Scott looks at stiles dad before attacking Ms. Blake or at least tries to as Scott deals with Ms. Blake I slide past and start to untie Lydia I see Scott go flying back and when he hits the ground he spits out blood

"Scott" I yell which draws Ms. Blake's attention she sends me flying into the wall next to the chalkboard I struggle to get up it feels like there's something holding me down she slams the desk up against the door and I see Stiles through the window he tries to push against the door but it won't move the Sheriff grabs his gun off the floor and kneels aiming a gun at Ms. Blake

"There was a girl. Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?" he asks her as she walks towards him what he says get her to pause

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy" she tells him walking towards him again he aims and shots her in the leg and watches as it heals

"Healers" she tells him with one hand she lifts him using the knife stuck in his shoulder and with the other crushing his arm until he lets go of the gun and pushes him into the stack of chairs

"Warriors" she tells him

"Guardians" she says as she rips his badge and crush's it in her hand

"Virgins." She says before kissing him I look away in disgust and when I look back she's in her true form she lets out a screech before grabbing him and diving out the window and as she as she was gone so was the force keeping me and Scott on the flood and stiles unable to open the door he pushes through and we all over to the window

"Dad" Stiles calls but its no use he's gone Stiles looks back at me and Scott before looking out the window again

* * *

**Done review fave and follow**

**Reviews keep the delays away **

**T**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

Shout out to Hotaru Himura, GerKayM, msspicyjalapeno who all reviewed

Hotaru Himura: Yeah Jez needed to stand up for herself there and make Derek see she won't always be there waiting for him and I hope you like where that conversation will lead

GerKayM: I couldn't kill Boyd so you're welcome

msspicyjalapeno: best review ever

* * *

**The Overlooked**

We rush over to Derek's loft he needed to know about Jennifer and if she got to him first we would lose him and then we'd be fighting Derek and Jennifer when we reach the loft Derek's there we had beaten Jennifer we just finished telling him ever thing when we hear Jennifer on her way up the stairs Scott, Stiles and I hid and we all wait for Jennifer to enter

"Derek? Derek, where are you?" Jennifer comes in yelling she stops in front of where we hiding

"Right here." He calls out to her from the other side of the loft I watch as she runs over to him and hugs him I roll my eyes while Scott grabs my arm to make sure I don't attack Jennifer

"Thank God. Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them." She tells Derek while holding his hand Derek pretends he doesn't know she'll an evil druid killing people

"From who?" Derek asks playing her

"Scott, Stiles and Jezebel" she says my name with so much venom in her voice its clear which one of us is the jealous one and its not me

"They're going to tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me." She pleads with him

"What is it?" he asks sounding concerned I never knew Derek was such a good actor

"Promise you'll listen to me." She asks sounding desperate Derek nods his head

"I promise." He tells her she leans forward and kisses him I roll my eyes again something about the kiss must have told her something because she steps back

"They're already here, aren't they?" she asks Derek, Derek looks over to where we are hiding and we step out of the shadows and into the light and walk over she turns around to face us

"So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" Jennifer asks turning to look at Derek

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott tells her

"Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." She sass's us

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asks her tears in his voice

"How should I know?" she asks the prefect picture of confusion she turns and faces Derek

"Derek, tell me you don't believe this." She asks him Derek looks over at us before looking back at her

"Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?" Derek asks her

"No" she tells him a deep sadness in her voice

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." I say anger in my voice

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that." She tells us while shaking her head anger slowly seeping in to her voice

"What do you know?" Derek asks the anger in his voice plain for everyone to hear

"I know that these boys and Jez, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story." She tells Derek in a confused voice

"Maybe out of jealous we all know how Jez feels about you" she says turning to look at me a coldness in her voice that wasn't there before I just raise my eyebrow at her

"And one they can't prove, by the way." She tells the three of us a certain smugness in the way she says it

"What if we can?" I say as Scott and I step forward and we pull out a jar each

"What is that?" she asks us fear in her voice like she already knew the answer

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure... which means you can use it... and it can be used against you." Scott tells her as we both unscrew the lids of our jars  
"Mistletoe?" she asks the anger clear in her voice we launch the Mistletoe at her she and she transforms right in front of our eyes into the darach and then back she looks at Derek for a second before trying to run Derek grabs her by the neck and pulls her back

"Derek, wait, wait! You need me." She yells I see Derek bring out his claws

"What are you?" Derek asks her anger in his voice

"The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!" she chokes out I pull out my phone and dial Peter's number and hand my phone over to Derek he holds it up against his ear and waits for Peter to answer everyone looks at me wondering how I had Peter's number  
"how's Cora?" I ask when he answers the phone

"It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance." He tells us

"Mistletoe." Derek says before Peter has the chance

"How did you know that?" Peter asks but Derek hangs up without answering Derek lets go of Jennifer only for me to rush forward and shove her against a wall and apply pressure on her wind pipe with one of my arms and hold her arms with one hand she lets out a gasp in pain

"How dare you use Cora" I yell I can hear Scott yelling behind me

"Jez. Jezebel, what are you doing?" Scott yells but ignore him

"I should kill you where you stand" I yell applying more pressure she's starting to choke

"Her life... it's in my hands!" she gasps out I apply more pressure to her neck

"Stop. Jez, stop!" Stiles yells Jennifer can barley breath at this point

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." She barely chokes out I keep applying pressure

"Jez, Jez" Scott yells out Derek grabs my arm

"Jez stop" I lower my arms with Derek's hand still on my arm guiding it down in case I change my mind I step away from Jennifer and she falls to the ground she slowly lifts her head

"That's right. You need me. All of you." She tells us Derek looks pissed while Scott and Stiles look terrified I roll my eyes Derek grabs Jennifer's arm and drags her up as we all make our way down stairs Stiles and Scott jump in the jeep while I get in the back seat of Derek's car while Derek and Jennifer are in the front and we start to drive to the hospital with the jeep following behind us Jennifer sits there and stare's at Derek he ignores her

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do." She tells him

"Shut up." Derek tells her  
"You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are." She says I scoff and she turns to look at me

"Stop talking." Derek tells her and I smirk at her she turns around and faces the road

"You think your little link means anything he still slept with me Jez you're just a child who has a crush on someone they don't have a chance with," she tells me I pull out a Chinese ring dagger before leaning forward and placing it at her neck

"This child can kill you so I would watch what you say" I tell her I dig the dagger in not enough to kill her but enough to draw blood before pulling away and sitting back in my seat we pull up to the hospital and Derek jumps out of his seat and runs around to grab Jennifer while I pull out a gun from under the front seat and place it in the shoulder holster I had put on glad that I had grabbed a jacket so the gun was cover I jump out of the car and met up with Scott and Stiles

"What's that?" Scott asks Stiles referring to the bat in stiles hand

"Well, you got claws. I got a bat." Stiles tells us

"Actually I have Chinese ring daggers a gun and claws" I tell him they both just look at me

"What I never leave home with out them," I tell them as we walk into the hospital we rush through the hospital with Derek dragging Jennifer along and we run into mum

"Scott! Jez! What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating." She says we all stop and look at her

"We're here for Cora." Scott tells her she looks at us in disbelief

"What, all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" she asks in confusion

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." I tell her she looks around I see a moment of understanding before she looks at us

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage." She tells us I nod at her

"Got it. Okay." Scott tells her before we all start walking away Derek and I on either side of Jennifer with Scott and Stiles behind us we make it to the elevator Derek yanks Jennifer in the elevator while Stiles, Scott and I slide in behind them I thank god no else enter the elevator when the doors slide close I pull out one of the daggers and my gun Jennifer looks at Derek before looking ahead

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Jennifer tells him she looks back at Scott who looks a minute away from shifting before looking at stiles who was holding the bat ready to swing when she looks at me I simply raise my gun to her head

"Try it sweetheart" I tell her she looks forward again rolling her eyes and shaking her head when we reach our floor I slide the gun away but keep hold of the dagger Derek pulls Jennifer out with Scott Stiles and I following the lights start to flicker around us we all look around and I pull out my gun again uneasy rolling over me when we get to Cora's room the bed is empty and Peter is gone I look down and see the black vomit with mistletoe in it and my hand holding the gun twitches wanting to be aim at Jennifer's head

"Derek." Scott calls we all look at him to see him looking at the floor he follow his eyes and see spaced out puddles of black vomit we hear sounds of a fight and before any of us have time to reacted the doors swing open and Peter is sliding along the flood towards us we stop at our feet and looks at Derek

"We got a problem." He tells Derek before looking up toward were he had come from we all look to see the joined alpha twins I bring my gun up and point it at them

"Big problem." Peter finishes the twin's growl at us Derek is already shifted and running at the twins before I can tell him not to do anything stupid we tries to tackle them but he's no match for them and get an elbow to the back at brings him to his knee's to prove it he's up in a second and punches then in the stomach which has no effect but to piss them off Derek goes to claw at them but they block him and grab his head and start punching him never letting go of his head and then Scott charges forward I roll my eyes at his stupidity they throw Derek to the ground when they see Scott coming Scott jumps off a wall to claw at them but they duck they jump up and swing but Scott ducks Stiles crouches next to Peter

"Help me." Stiles tells him I watch as they both get up and run forward I watch as the twins push Scott against a wall and Stiles and Peter use that as I way to slide pass and grab Cora off the floor

"Ethan, Aiden, stop! You don't know what you're doing." Scott tells them

"All we want is her." They tell him I let off a shot and the bullet buries itself in the twins arm if it makes a difference they don't show it I go to grab Jennifer's arm only to find she not standing there anymore I look back and see her in the elevator as the door slides close the twins notice and let go off Scott and run towards the elevator I run past them and Meet up with the others as we all run out of there Peter has Cora thrown over his shoulder with Stiles following behind him Derek behind Stiles Scott behind Derek and me following last I was running backwards as much as I could the gun aim the in front of me as the twins were following us

"Don't stop, don't stop!" Derek yells as we reach the autopsy room Stiles falls behind Scott and I as we reach the door we all look back

"Stiles!" Derek yells but Stiles runs back the way we just came and hides behind the door we just ran through we go to run forward and drag him back when the door opens and the twins walk through when the twins walk past Stiles we comes up behind them and hits them on head with the bat only for the bat to break apart and only piss the twins off more they turn around and growls at Stiles and he runs towards us and through the door leaving Scott Derek and I alone with the twins Scott jumps up and pull a light down and sends it swinging into the twins and we run for it we enter a room just as the back up generator kicks on

"Where's the big guy" Peter asks as Derek and I run into the room and close the doors looking out the window for signs of the twins I put my gun away but keep the dagger out

"He's close." Derek tells him

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asks he looks around the room and Scott shakes his head

"What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?" Stiles yells at Scott

"Shh, quiet." Derek tells him

"Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend... the second one you've dated, by the way... has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" he asks Derek getting in his face I step between the two and push Stiles away

"Back off, Stiles" I tell him he looks at me like he's about to say something when Scott grabs him

"Stiles, they're still out there." Scott tells him

"And... And they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!" Stiles yells at Derek and me

"Not yet." Scott tells him but Stiles is on a roll

"And you Jez miss amazing you had a gun and you waited till the last second to take a shot and your suppose to be stronger and a better fighter than all of us and you just stand there and watch" Stiles yells at me and now I'm anger

" You keep forgetting that Ethan and Aiden saved my life I would be dead with out them and there my friends and they don't want to do this as much as we don't so yeah I'd rather not kill or hurt them" I yell back

"You sure this has nothing to do with your history with Aiden and the fact that you have dated him" Stiles yells

"I would never risk Cora's Derek's or Scott's life for feeling I had over a year ago" I yell back

"Is she really dying?" Scott asks Peter

"She's definitely not getting any better" Peter tells him Derek and I share a look we may not be on the best of terms right now but the one thing we both cared about was Cora

"There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her." Scott says the door opposite the one we came through swings open we all look to see Jennifer standing there

"You can't. Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you... but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then." She tells us Derek charges forward before I can even think about trying to hold him back but Scott blocks his path

"Derek, wait!" he yells

"She was trying to get out." Derek yells

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." Jennifer tells him

"Seeing as you trying not to get killed usually ends in people dying I think we can," I tell her

"I'm not the bad guy here," she tells us I roll my eyes

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles says pointing to Cora

"Not until I'm safe." She tells us

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter says I pull out my other Chines ring dagger

"Works for me." Derek says as he grabs Scott's arm that was holding him back I hand Peter one of my daggers

"Here you can borrow this" I say Jennifer takes a step back just then the speaker kicks on and mum's voice comes out

"Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." Mum says before the speaker goes off I grab the dagger out of Peters hand and start to walk forward Jennifer takes another step back

"He's not going to hurt her." She tells Scott and I

"Shut up." I growl out she looks over at Scott

"He won't! Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true." She pleads with Scott

"What does she mean?" Derek asks I look at Scott's face

"He knows" I let out Scott looks at me in surprise but remains silent Jennifer lets out a sigh

"You and Jezebel aren't not the only ones he wants in his pack." Jennifer tells the room

"He want perfection" I say she looks at me and nods

"That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks." Jennifer says

" I thought Jezebel was the rarest of alphas," Stiles says

"Technical I am but I'm not considered a real alpha because I have power over more than just werewolves what Deucalion want's is something else something special" I say

"A true Alpha." Peter says awed Derek looks over at Peter in surprise

"What's that?" Stiles asks confused

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another." I say

"One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott." Peter finishes

"It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here." Scott tells them looking at Jennifer

"Scott, your mom..." Stiles yells out only to be interrupted

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott tells the room

"The twins aren't going to let us just walk out." Peter says

"Maybe not you but they might let me" I say

"I'm not letting you out there on the chance they may not hurt you" Derek tells me grabbing my arm

"I'll distract them." Scott says before I could reply

"You mean fight them." Derek says

"Whatever I have to do." Scott tells Derek

"I'll help you." Derek says

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer says

"You don't have to pretend your feeling for him a real anymore" I tell her she rolls her eyes at me  
" Fine than Jez will help you" Stiles says

"I'm not leaving Cora and Derek alone with her where they go I go" I say

"I'll do it. But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage." Peter tells the room

"An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles asks Peter

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter says I go to hand him my weapons and he see's this

"And one's I can use plus you should keep for her" Peter tells me nodding towards Jennifer we start to tear the room apart looking for something to use

"Hey, wait. What about these?" Stiles asks holding up the paddle's to a cardiac arrest machine Derek and I both look at him

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asks him

"Well, no" he tells us

"Then put them down." I say before continuing the search

"Epinephrine?" Scott calls out

"That's only going to make him stronger." Derek and I say at the same time

"How strong?" Peter asks us when we explain he grabs the needle and shoves it into his chest before walking out with Scott following him I grab Cora Bridal style and wait for Scott and Peter to distract the Twins and Then Derek Jennifer Stiles and I make our way to the basement when we get there we see the ambulance

"It's still here!" Stiles calls out in shock I rush towards the ambulance and Stiles and Derek open the doors for me I climb in to the Ambulance with Stiles behind me I lay Cora down and go to climb back out when Jennifer yells out

"Derek, over here." Derek looks at me and then points to Stiles and Cora the message that I was to stay and look after Stiles and Cora clear I nod to let him know I understood he walked away and I sat down next to Stiles

"Julia. It is you." I hear kali call out Stiles stands up and closes the door

"You can't beat her on your own." I hear Jennifer say

"That's why we're going to run." I hear Derek says my eyes widen I look at stiles he opens his mouth and I press my hand against it and shake my head telling him not to make a sound we both watch as Derek runs past us before crouching on the floor in case Kali ran past when I can't hear anyone I nod

"They're gone" I tell Stiles sitting up he stands up and checks the doors I close my eyes and get comfortable reaching out through the link to see if I can feel anything from Derek

"Okay, okay, okay. We're okay. We're all right. You okay? How you doing? Wh... why do you look like you're not breathing?" I hear Stiles say I open my eyes and jerk up and sure enough Cora wasn't breathing

"Because you aren't breathing, are you? Oh, no. Oh, God. Oh, no, no, no. Why are you not breathing? Come on." Stiles says freaking out

"Stiles do something" I yell

" Okay, okay, okay. You can do this. Here we go, tilt the head. Fingers on the chin. Clear the throat. Great, nothing. I see nothing. Okay, all right, so, uh... just pinch the nose and blow." Stiles mutters to himself before starting to preform mouth to mouth when Cora woke up and was better I am so telling her about this

"Oh, come on, Cora. Come on, Cora." Stiles say between breaths I watch in desperation as I watch myself lose Cora a second time and unable to do anything about it

"Come on. Oh, come on, Cora. Come on, breathe. Come on, Cora, breathe." Stiles says and Finally Cora Breathes I let go of the breath I didn't know I had been holding

"Oh! You know, next time I put my lips to your mouth, you better be awake." Stiles says sitting Down I look at him

"You think there's going to be a next time" I ask him he just blushes and looks away

"You just hold on a little longer, okay? Trust me, if anyone's going to get us out of this, it's Scott. Can't believe I just said that. You know, I actually used to be the one with the plan. Well, or at least a plan B. Now I don't know. Now I'm thinking maybe you were right. You know, maybe... maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies. I don't want to find my father's body. You know, you're a lot easier to talk to when you're completely unconscious." Stiles says to Cora's unconscious body I don't say anything not wanting to ruin the mood we hear the sounds of growling and look out the window to see the twins I look at Cora and Stiles

"Stay here I'll lead them away" I whisper to Stiles before getting out of the Ambulance and closing the doors behind me softly

"Hey Boys" I yell I see them turn and look at me

"Come and get me," I challenge before running off they give chase I lead them to an empty room where we can talk when they reach the room I'm standing there waiting for them they charge at me

"Wait" I yell they stop and look at me

"Scott's going to be here any second so we don't have much time" I tell them hearing my brother and Stiles talk

"Time for what?" they ask me

"To make a deal," I say and I watch as they split apart

"What Deal" Aiden asks me

"You give me time to get Jennifer out of here for her to heal Cora and to tell us where Stiles Dad is and then I'll rip her head off bring it to Deucalion and join your pack and help sway Scott" I tell them they look at me shocked I hear Scott coming our way

"Think about it" I tell them before running out of the door closes to me I make my way to the ambulance and Knock on the door

"Jez where's Scott?" Stiles asks me

"I don't know" I tell him

"He went after you and the twins," Stiles tells me

"I didn't see him and I'm not leaving you and Cora Again Not with Peter Looking like that," I say climbing in to the ambulance and closing the door

"Well I don't think it's really going to matter if Kali has the keys" Stiles says

"I can try and hot wire it," I say

"You know how to hot wire an ambulance?" Stiles asks confused

"I did but I haven't done it in years I might be a little rusty" I say he looks at me and nods

"Do it" he tells me I open the doors again and walk around to the front to try and Hot wire it I try time and time again but I can't get it to work

"Damn it" I yell before making my way to the back again

"I can't do it," I tell Stiles as I get in the back

"It's okay it's not like we can leave anyway, not with out the others" Stiles tells me

"Stiles we have to get Cora and Peter out of here" I say sitting down I feel something in my jacket pocket and I pull it out to reveal a set of Keys

"What are those" Stiles asks

"Derek's car keys if I can get to Derek's car I can drive in here and I can get Peter and Cora out of Here" I say before yet again leaving the ambulance and making my way to the parking lot when I get there I see Argent's car there as well I pull out my phone to call Scott top tell him when my phone rings I look to See it's Scott calling I answer it

"The Argent's and Isaac are here" Scott tells me

"I know I'm at their car" I say

"She Says she at your car" I hear Scott says

"Then she can't help us" I hear Chris say

"Help with what?" I ask assuming I was on speakerphone now

" To get out of here" Allison say's

"I can help plan and Get Cora Peter and Stiles out of here" I tell them Scott then fills me and the Argents in on Derek and Jennifer's situation

"So then they're essentially trapped?" I hear Chris asks

"Yeah, right." I hear Scott tell him

"There's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on." Isaac says

"But wait, wait, wait, if the power's back on, they're going to hear the elevator moving, right?" mum asks

"And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops." I say

"We can't get in a fight with them." Scott says

"You've got us now." Chris tells him

"No offence but you won't be much help" I say

"It's too much to risk. They want her dead, and if she dies, there's nothing that we can do for Stiles's dad or Cora." Scott adds

"I don't even think I know which teacher this is." Chris says

"She's... she's the one with the brown hair. She's kind of hot." Isaac says the room is dead silent

"Isaac now is not the time for you to be a horny teenage guy," I say

"No, it's jus... just an observation." Isaac says stumbling over his words

"I've got an idea." Allison says Allison tells us her idea and we all agree

"I'll stay outside to provide cover when you come out here" I tell them before hanging up Isaac and Chris run out of the hospital and Chris and I grab a few weapons out of the car including Allison's bow and Arrow s before Isaac gets in the Argents car and drives off I set up Allison's weapon while Chris scouts out position's for us and then we watch and wait I see Allison run out of the hospital followed by Kali jumping out a window and the Twins running out the front door Allison turns and sends a Flash bolt Arrow at them as Chris and I start shooting when the twins and Kali run I nod at the argents Before running towards The garage to meet Stiles Isaac Peter and Cora I get there just in time to see stiles run off

"Stiles" I hear Isaac yell and I follow Stiles

"Jez" Isaac calls from behind me we make it to the elevator in time to See Scott run off

"Scott! Scott, wait!" Stiles yells out we skid to a stop in front of the elevator to see Derek knocked out Stiles look between Derek and way Scott had run of

"Go I've got Derek GO!" I yell and then he's running away I rush over to Derek I sit down and pull his head in to my lap a silence falls over the hospital

"God Derek what have we gotten them into" I say to the unconscious man in my lap

* * *

Done Review Fave and follow

T


	35. Chapter 35

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

Shout out to Damon x Misaki, Hotaru Himura and Kia (guest) who reviewed

Kia: the Kiss will be soon so watch out for that

* * *

**Alpha Pact**

It seemed like forever until Stiles returned and Derek was still out I look behind him but there was no Scott

"Where's Scott?" I ask in a rush

"He left with Deucalion" Stiles tells me bending down beside Derek

"What!" I yell

"Jez we don't have time" he tells raising is arm I grab it

"Are you really going to punch him awake?" I ask

"We don't have time for a gentle touch Jez" he tells me I let go of his hand and walk out of the elevator and stand guard I hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh

"Derek" Stiles calls another slap

"Derek, come on!" Stiles yells another slap I look back to see Stiles close his fist and go to punch Derek only for Derek to wake up and Grab his arm

"oh thank god" I say entering the elevator Derek looks around

"Where is she?" Derek asks

"Jennifer? Gone with Jez and Scott's mom." Stiles tells him

"She took her?" Derek asks

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we got to get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we got to get you the hell out of here." I say helping him stand

"What about Cora?" he asks

"She's with Peter and Isaac" I say leading him out of the elevator Derek and I walk to his car and drive towards Isaac and the Argents we both jump out of the car

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison asks us as Derek walks around the car and I open the back seat door

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's going to hold off the cops for us." Derek tells them Grabbing Cora out of their backseat

"We have to go right now." He tells Isaac

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris asks

"Jennifer took Melissa." Derek tells them placing Cora in the backseat

"What about Scott? Derek, where's Scott?" Allison yells Derek doesn't tell her anything

"He left with Deucalion" I tell her before climbing in to the backseat with Cora Derek gets in the car and drives away we reach the loft and I Carry Cora up and place her on Derek's bed

"Isaac why don't you get some sleep" Derek and I will look after Cora" I tell Isaac he nods and walks upstairs I place my hand on Derek's shoulder and squeeze

"She's going to die and its all my fault" he says I sit down next to him

"No its not" I tell him

"If I hadn't gotten with Jennifer," he says

"Derek we don't know that" I say he turns and looks at me before sighing

"Why don't you hate me?" he asks me

"I could never hate you Derek I was hurt and angry but we all do things we regret," I tell him

"Like you sleeping with Isaac?" he asks me

"How did you find out?" I ask

"I went to your house to apologies," Derek says

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask

"It wasn't my place and I wanted you to be with someone closer to your age" he tells me

"Is that why you kept pushing me away and why you slept with Jennifer?" I ask

"Everyone around me gets hurt especially the people I care about and I thought if you had a chance with someone your age a chance to be normal I could keep you safe from me" he says

"It's a great plan but what you don't realize is that by trying to protect me you hurt me more than anyone else could and I have a chance to be normal and had a chance to be with someone my age but I gave it up because I wanted you" I tell him

"Your only eighteen Jez you should be out playing the field having fun not battling monster and tying yourself down" he tells me I grab his hand with one of mine and use the other to turn his head to face me

"Just tell me one thing Derek Do you have feelings for me," I ask my heart racing

"Yes" he tells me

"And do you want to be with me?" I ask not letting him look away

"Yes but I don't want to you to get hurt and I'm scared that after you know what its like to be with me you'll leave I'm afraid that you wont like who I am and I'll lose you as more than the woman I love but also my friend my pack mate and someone who fights beside me" he tells me

"Derek you will never lose me even if we don't work out I'll never stop being your friend," I tell him he starts to lean forward only for the loft door to slide open and Peter to step in we pull apart and I stand up

"I'm going to get some sleep and change call me if anything happens" I tell them both before heading upstairs and falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow when I wake up I shower and change before heading down stairs I had been downstairs by Cora's side for about an hour when Isaac speaks

"She's dying, isn't she?" he asks Derek

"I don't know." He tells Isaac

"So what are you going to do?" Isaac asks

"I don't know" is all Derek says

"Want to figure something out? Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with the actual killer." Isaac says

"Isaac Don't" I say before he says something that can't be taken back

"Do you get how many people she's killed? Jez almost died, Erica and Boyd are in hiding, Cora is dying, and you are doing nothing! Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?" Isaac asks the tears in his voice clear

"Isaac leave it alone" I say this wasn't the time or place for this conversation

"Maybe." Derek tells Isaac looking at him Isaac starts to walk away

"I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her." Derek says

"There's no time!" Isaac yells I grab his arm

"Isaac stop" I say he shoves my hand away and walk to the door

"The full moon's coming. The sheriff and Melissa are going to be dead, so I'm going to try and help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing." Isaac yells before leaving

"I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another. From you to Scott." Comes Peter Hale's very annoying voice as he walks down the stairs

"Scott's not an Alpha yet." Derek tells him

"But he's on his way, isn't he?" Peter asks I stand up and walk over to Derek

"Don't worry we'll find away to save her" I tell him I run upstairs and pull out my laptop which has my own beastiary every thing I had learnt or heard about mixed in with the Argents and The hales family books and even a few thing from Deaton I walk back downstairs and open the laptop

"What's that?" Derek asks me

"It's a laptop," I tell him

"I can see that but why can a laptop help save Cora?" he asks

"Because its not just a laptop its my everything my own beastiary which is I mix of everything I have every learnt and heard your family and the argent's beastiarys and some of Deaton's if there is away to save Cora it should be in here the only thing we don't have is time" I say I spend the next three hours reading and I haven't even reached half way while getting distracted every time Derek takes Cora's pain and I feel it

"Careful." Peter tells Derek I look up to see him clutching his arm

"Don't worry. I know going too far could kill me." Derek tells him

"And me seeing as I can also feel it when you take her pain" I say they both turn and look at me

"What I'm just saying" I tell them

"That's not exactly what I meant." Peter tells us

"No Peter it's to dangerous there has to be another way" I tell him knowing what he was referring too I get a text from Chris asking if he could borrow a few weapons off me

_There all in my weapons vault it will take me twenty minutes to get them to you_

I send back

"Jez it might be the only way there is no way of knowing that you're going to find an answer in that laptop in time" he says

_Don't worry we'll just use what we have_

Is his response I don't bother replying

"There to much at risk" I say

"Will one of you tell me what you're talking about?" Derek asks I look at Peter

"I've heard it's something only an Alpha can do" Peter tells him

"And with good reason." I add

"Which is?" Derek asks

"You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. They bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain. They can be instrumental in healing their own." Peter tells him

"If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me." Derek demands standing in front of Peter

"We're telling you... we've heard it's possible." I say walking up beside Derek

"How?" Derek asks us

"It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha. When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts. The power that heightens your senses, your strength. The power that transforms your body. As an Alpha, you have that bit of extra, that spark intensifies the color of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red." Peter tells him

"If I can save her" Derek starts to say but I cut him off

"If. If. It doesn't work every time. It could just as easily kill you and me and even Cora if it goes wrong" I tell him  
"How do I do it?" Derek asks I see Peter smirk before he turns and look out the window

"By taking her pain?" Derek asks Peter knowing I'm not behind the idea

"And then some. Because there's a cost." Peter tells him

"Derek think about this your risk all three of our lives on something that might not work just give me some time to find something else" I plead

"Okay for now" he tells me I run to my laptop and start hurrying when Peter leaves the room I walk up to Derek

"Derek he's planning something" I whisper

"I don't care if it helps me save Cora," he whispers back

"But that's the thing if you don't die from this then you're going to be weak and we still have Kali to worry about as well as Jennifer this only ends badly for us" I whisper before heading back to my laptop I get a text from my phone from Stiles

_Lydia and I are going to try to find out why Jennifer tried to kill her_

I shake my head

"Crap" I say Derek looks at me

"What is it?" he asks

"Don't worry it's not about Cora Stiles and Lydia are trying to figure out why Jennifer tried to kill her and I can't help them or protect them and I don't like everyone off doing there own thing" I tell him

"jez you can't be every where with everyone all the time" he ells me

"I know" I say before picking up my phone

_Be careful_

I send back

"times up Jez I'm doing this" Derek tells me after Peter enter the room

"I can understand not seeing a downside to this, as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year, but think about what else you'd be losing." Peter tells Derek

"I don't care about power. Not anymore." Derek tells him

"I see a downside in fact I see a few" I say they ignore me

"What about the power to fight back? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night, and if you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think you're going to fare as a beta?" Peter asks

"I don't care." Derek tells him

"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Cora would be giving up your power. Maybe that's what she was going to have you do at the hospital." I say

"Why?" he asks

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the alphas without her. She wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little seduction, and she is still seducing you. She needs you on her side." Peter tells Derek

"Derek think about this if this was just you I would let you do this but its not just you it's me as well it's every one" I say

"I don't care" Derek tells me my phone goes off and I look at it

"Oh god no" I say reading the text

"What is it?" Derek asks

"Jennifer she took Chris we're out of time if we were going to save Cora we have to do this now" I say

"Fine" Derek says walking forward I grab him

"No you're not doing this I am," I say

"What Jez no" he says

"Your side of the link isn't as strong as mine which means it's going to hurt you a whole lot less than it would me if you did this" I tell him

"sorry jez but it has to be Derek to do this" Peter says

I get another text from Stiles

_We found something Lydia's on her way to Derek and your Dad's her looking for you _

"Oh that awesome the man really has the worse timing" I say to my phone

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" I tell him

"Who are you talking about?" Peter asks

"My dads in town" I tell them

"Your dad he's here" Derek says

"Yeah" I say

"You never talk about him," Derek says

"Because there's nothing to say," I tell him getting back on my laptop a little while later there's a knock on the loft door I hadn't told Derek or Peter that Lydia was on her way Peter walks over and opens the door

"You." Lydia says with a hint of disgust

"Me." Peter says surprised

"You." Lydia repeats

"Me. Derek, Jez, we have a visitor." Peter yells out letting Lydia in the loft I walk up to him

"Oh I know" I whisper in his ear before walking away and joining Lydia

"We need to know where the root Cellar is," Lydia tells them

"You mean the Place Derek took Paige to die?" I ask Derek and Peter look at me

"We can't tell you that," Derek tells her the pain in his voice

"Why not?" Lydia asks

"Because we don't know where it is" Peter tells her

"You don't know where it is? But Stiles said you'd been there." Lydia tells them

"We have. But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia... Derek's mother and my older sister... decided that she didn't ever want us going back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of its location from us." Peter tells her

"But then how are we supposed to find it?" Lydia asks

"Deaton might know" I say

"Then what are we waiting for let's go" Lydia says walking away

"Lydia wait for me" I say walking after her

"Jez where are you going?" Derek asks

"There's nothing else I can do here just save her Derek do what you have to" I tell him before walking out with Lydia we drive to the Vet clinic and meet Stiles Allison and Isaac there with Deaton

"It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect. I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die." Stiles tells us

"My dad and Gerard were there once. But Gerard said it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it was. And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now." Allison adds

"Yeah, mine either." Stiles reminds her

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac asks

"There might be a way. But it's dangerous. We're going to need Scott." Deaton tells us Stiles and I look at each other I text Scott while Stiles Deaton and I leave the vet Clinic to meet up with him he asks to meet up at beacon hills preserve Stiles drives when we get there we lean on the hood and Stiles Jeep and Wait for Scott when we see him I run up and Hug him

"How'd you guys find out?" He asks when I let him go

"Lydia. You?" Stiles asks

"Morrell. None of the other alphas know where it is either." Scott tells us

"So if this works, are you going to tell them?" I ask him

"I can't stop Jennifer without them." He tells me

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" Deaton asks us

"What's the plan?" Scott asks

"Essentially, you, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Deaton tells them

"We die for them?" Scott asks

"But he can bring us back. You can... you can bring us back, right? " Stiles asks Deaton

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon." Deaton tells them

"Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." Stiles says

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see." I tell him

"Is that it?" Scott asks

"No. It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar." Deaton tells him

"Like a tattoo." Scott says we drive back to the Vet clinic Isaac and I help Deaton Set up the tubs while Scott Allison and Stiles go home to find Something meaningful to there Parents we fill the tubs with water ice and Mistletoe

"All right. What did you bring?" Deaton asks Scott Stiles and Allison after we finish with the tubs

"Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great." Stiles tells him

"Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton tells him

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac asks Allison

"My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code." Allison tells him

"Scott?" Deaton asks

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked." Scott tells him we share a small sad smile

"Okay, the three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially... Well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether." Deaton tells them Scott starts to walk towards me

"I can't," I tell him

"Why?" He asks

"because of her connection to Derek" Deaton tells him he seems to understand Allison walks towards Lydia

"Lydia... You go with Stiles." Deaton tells her we all look at Stiles and then Allison Looks around the room

"Are you sure? I mean, Scott and I both have to go under." Allison says she than Looks at Isaac before they both look away uncomfortable I hold back my laugh

"It's okay." Scott tells them a deep sadness in him after seeing there looks he then walks over to Deaton they all shrug of there outer layers before stepping up to the tubs with there person behind them I watch as they all climb into the tubs wishing I could do more than watch there all shivering and breathing hard from the cold Stiles looks over at Scott  
"By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. Your dad's in town." Stiles tells him Scott looks at me and we share a look and I nod before he looks straight a head I can feel Derek starting to take Cora's pain I do everything I can to try and keep it together so Scott doesn't worry I feel the moment Derek loses his Power as an alpha it can barley stand up as I watch Deaton Lydia and Isaac push Allison Stiles and Scott under and Drown them Isaac and Lydia look at Deaton to follow what he does and when I know Scott is under I let out a howl in pain and Crumble to the floor with my last thought being I hope Derek hadn't killed us both

After I pick myself up off the floor of the vet clinic I run out of there with Isaac Lydia and Deaton yelling after me I had to check on Derek I didn't take a car that was to dangerous I was still wobbling weaker than I've ever felt I run through the forest stumbling it takes me and hour longer than it should of almost blacking out three times when I reach the building I use all my strength to run as fast as I could up the stairs slamming open the loft door

"Derek" I yell stumbling and falling down

"Jez" Peter calls he runs over to me and picks me up

"Where is he?" I ask the room spinning Peter picks me up and carries me across the room and lays me down with my head resting on some thing hard I look up to see Derek his eyes were close but his heart was still beating under my ear I was exhausted and I pass out with my head on Derek's chest

* * *

**Done Fave Follow Review **

**T**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/n: this is my first teen wolf fan fiction and my first multi chapter fic please be kind **

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

OC x Derek slow burn

Okay thank to all whom favorite and followed thank you so much you're all awesome and all the love in the world to you guys

I post everything Jezebel wears here tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com / fanfictionfashion

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel

Shout out to Damon X Misaki and msspicyjalapeno who reviewed

* * *

**Lunar Ellipse**

I wake up to Cora and Peter watching me

"Well you look better than did last time I saw you," I tell Cora

"Better than you do right now" she tells me I stand up and stumble Cora grabs me

"I'm going to go shower and change call me if Derek wakes up" I tell them before heading up stair after I shower and change I head down stairs to Grab something to eat I then sit and wait with Cora for Derek to wake up just as my phone beeps Derek starts to wake it was a text from Isaac telling me the others were wake and knew were the nematon was Cora grabs a bottle of water and helps Derek take a sip

"You're okay." He says seeing Cora she smiles at him

"I'm doing much better than you are right now, and all because of you." She tells him

"All of the pain but none of the glory" I say

"Jez" Derek says spotting me

"I'm good you saved her," I tell him with a smile

"Hopefully not all for nothing. The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery as well as Jez's all the way to the red, and there is a fully charged alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb." Peter says

"I'll be fine in a few hours." Derek tells him

"I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have." Peter tells him

"And when she comes we'll fight her together" I say and phone lets out a beep

"I swear after this supernatural drama is over I'm going to phone off" I say digging it out of my pocket

"Oh Shit" I say reading the text from Isaac

"What?" All three werewolves ask me

"Scott's going back to Deucalion and Lydia is on her way with Ethan to help stop Kali and Aiden from killing us" I tell them

"You mean me stop them for killing me" Derek says

"If we stand with you and lose this fight she's killing all of us" I tell him when Ethan arrives I open the door for him and Lydia before walking back over to Derek

"Talk" I tell him

"We know about the lunar eclipse, so don't think kali's going to sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her." Ethan tells us

"Good enough for me. Derek?" Peter says

"You want me to run?" Derek asks

"No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town." Peter tells him the man had a way with words I'll give Peter that

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful." Cora tells him he looks at Peter and then Cora before his eyes land on me

"Jez?" he asks

"I don't want you to die any of you so yeah I'm with Peter run," I tell him

"How do you know I'm going to lose?" Derek asks us

"The fact that you gone up against kali three or four times now you have lost ever single time and that was when you were an alpha" I say

"We don't, but I'll bet she has an idea. Don't you, Lydia?" Peter says looking at Lydia

"I don't know anything." Lydia tells him

"But you feel something, don't you?" he asks her

"What do you feel?" Derek asks

"I feel like... I'm standing in a graveyard." Lydia tells us

"Derek take my advice pack a bag and leave," I say Derek and Cora both grab bags and start packing

"Lydia, Ethan you guys stay here and keep Kali and Aiden Busy" I say following Derek Peter and Cora out of the loft

"Don't call until you're at least 100 miles away. Go!" Peter tells them when there in the car

"Wait!" I yell they all turn and look at me

"I'm coming with you" I tell Derek

"Jez you can't they need you here" Derek tells me

"I can't lose you both again," I say

"And you won't but you need to stay and fight so we can come back" Cora tells me

"Okay Fine Go Go!" I yell Derek Starts the car and Drives away I take one look at Peter before Running back inside the loft I enter the Loft in time to see Jennifer fall through the skylight and stand up

"So who wants to go first?" She asks the room

"Look's like I arrived in time" I say to myself walking in to the room kali Shifts and kicks out but Jennifer moves out of the way she then does two snip kick both of which Jennifer ducks she goes to claw at Jennifer but she bends out of the way before sending Kali flying I use this time to move over to Lydia

"Are you two okay?" I ask Ethan and Lydia she nods I look at Ethan

"Yeah but I have the feeling we won't be for long" Ethan Tells me

"Yeah I agree with you there" I tell him Aiden walks up behind her he try's to claw her but she moves and sends him flying Ethan stands up and runs over to his brother they rip there shirts off and start to merge Jennifer walks up to them and pulls them apart throwing them away I tug Lydia up

"You have to go" I tell her but she can't stop staring at the twins Kali gets up and I shove Lydia behind me Kali does a cartwheel looking move and Lands in front of Jennifer

"That's right, kali. Look at me. Look at my face. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this, To be able to look normal?" Jennifer asks

"I don't care." Kali tells her

"It takes power." Jennifer tells her

"Power like this." She says while raising all the glass shards off the floor

"I- I should've- I should've ripped your head off!" Kali yells Jennifer send all the glass into Kali she falls to the floor dead Jennifer turns to me and Lydia who I push behind me I see the twins merge behind Jennifer she turns around and faces them they go to claw her but she ducks they both spin around Jennifer grabs them by the neck and breaks it over her shoulder And they fall down Dead

"Oh my god" I say watching as they fall Lydia lets out a few panicked breaths that tell me she about to cry I keep her behind me as Jennifer looks at us

"What's the line coach like's to say? The bigger they are" She says to us

"Lydia get back" I tell her stepping forward I hear her half stumble half walk back

"You know Jez I always planned on killing you" Jennifer tells me

"Well here's your chance," I say she runs forward and I kick her in the stomach and send her flying into the wall behind Kali I walk forward and kick her in the head sending her head first into another wall she jumps on to her feet and I pull out my Chinese ring daggers I go to slash her across the stomach but she moves out of the and sends me flying back like she did with the others I stand up and throw one of the daggers at her and she grabs it right before it hits her in the head I run at her but flip over her at the last minute I slash the back of her legs with my one remaining dagger she falls to her knees I turn and hold the dagger against her neck from behind she throws her head back and it hits me in the stomach I stumble away dropping the dagger she sends me Flying throw the window and I hit the fence of the balcony falling to the ground I watch as she walks towards Lydia and traps her between herself and a pillar

"What do you want from me?" Lydia asks her

"I want you to do what you do best, Lydia. I want you to scream." Jennifer tells her before showing her true form and Lydia lets out a scream like the one at the school it scraps against my ears and echo's in my brain and if I could move I would cover my ears but I can't move and the darkness takes me over I don't know how long I've been out but when I wake up I can see Derek and Cora

"No" I whisper trying to move

"You did this for me?" I hear Derek ask

"For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim." Jennifer tells him I pull myself forwarded

"Stop talking to me like a politician. Stop trying to convince me of your cause!" Derek tells her angry

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles's father." Jennifer tells him I'm on my knees now

"How?" Derek asks

"I need a guardian, and that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you." Jennifer tells him

"I can't help you. I'm not even an alpha anymore." Derek tells her

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time." She tells him

"You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?" Derek tells her I pull out my gun and aim  
" Three I just killed four" she says Derek raise and eyebrow and looks at me she turns around and I shot my vision is still wobbling so instead of hitting her in the heart it goes through her shoulder she walks over to me and grabs me by the throat and throws me against the loft door I fall to the floor

"Jez" I hear Cora scream

"You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have. And If he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you." Jennifer tells him

"Derek, don't trust her." Cora tells him

"I have the eclipse in my favor, but the moon's only going to be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me." Jennifer pleads Derek nods and Jennifer and him walk up to the loft door when Jennifer reaches me she kicks me and I go flying into the desk next to Cora and Lydia I let out a grunt in pain I see Derek move towards me but Jennifer grabs him and pulls him out Cora runs over to me

"Jez are you okay?" she asks

"Yeah" I tell her struggling to sit up

"Help me up I have to go help Scott," I tell her she grabs me and pulls me up

"Are you sure your okay?" Cora asks me

"I'm fine just help Lydia," I tell her I run over to Derek's bed I reach under it and Grab a bow and some arrows

"We have to get going. Lydia, we can get help." Cora tells Lydia

"From who?" Lydia asks her

"I don't know, but we can't stay here." Cora tells her as we all start to walk towards the door we hear something behind us we turn and see the twins have broken apart we run over to them

"They're alive." Cora tells us

"Cora you need to get them to Deaton he can help" I say standing

"Where are you going?" Lydia asks me

"To help Scott," I tell her running out of the loft I run to the distillery and wait in the shadows like Scott asked I watch as Jennifer entered with Derek I see the look of surprise on Scott's face

"What are you doing?" Scott asks Derek

"This might be hard to believe, But I'm actually trying to help you." Derek tells him

"Ooh, like brother against brother. How very American this is." Deucalion says I shake my head only Deucalion would find that amusing

"Are you ready, Jennifer? Hmm? Did you gather your herbs, Pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, Slit a baby's throat, perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people Just to face me? Or is it 12 now?" Deucalion asks as he collapses his cane shrugs off his jacket and Shifts Jennifer's face is the perfect picture of fear Deucalion runs forwarded Derek shifts and meets Deucalion head on I hope he doesn't get to hurt because I was barley standing as it was I couldn't take another hit Derek goes to claw at Deucalion but Deucalion catches his arm he goes to use his other arm but Deucalion catches that one as well Deucalion starts to twist Derek's arm's down Jennifer walks up to them and tries to use her pulse of power to push Deucalion away like she did with me the twins and Kali but it just washes over him like nothing Deucalion strikes forward and grabs them both by the neck I stumble back almost dropping my bow and arrow he throws Jennifer away and drops Derek, Derek goes to swing at him but Deucalion ducks and punches him Derek goes flying and I fall to my knees Jennifer runs forward and by the looks of it Deucalion bitch slaps over which sends her stumbling back Deucalion then pushes her and she almost fly's out the door with the strength of the push she hits the ground hard Scott looks over at Derek who like me is struggling to stand Deucalion walks over to Jennifer and picks her up by the hair and drags her to Scott and pushes her to her knee's

"Kill her." Deucalion tells Scott

"Do it." Deucalion says when Scott freeze's Deucalion lets out an alpha roar Scott struggles before falling to his knees and Shifting

"Now kill her. Your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, and it ends." Deucalion tells him

"It won't end. Not with me. He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does." Jennifer tells him

"They're dying, Scott. Your mother and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now, and it's over. Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer." Deucalion taunts him

"They're not dead yet." Scott tells Deucalion

"And who's going to save them, your friends and your sister?" Deucalion asks

"My pack." Scott tells Deucalion standing up Deucalion surges forward and grabs Scott's hand and neck using it to drag him forward

"Maybe you just need a little guidance." Deucalion tells him still dragging him towards Jennifer

"I forgot to tell you something. Something that Gerard told me. "Deucalion... isn't always blind." Now Jez" Scott yells as he throws four flash bolt arrow heads on the ground making them go off I send an arrow flying in to Deucalion's arm and then one in to Jennifer coming out of hiding the moment the lunar eclipse starts I run over to Derek

"Are you okay?" I ask him he nods

"The eclipse. It started." Deucalion says both Scott and I look to were Jennifer was there was some blood and the arrow I hit her with but no Jennifer

"Oh, no." Scott whispers I turn back to Derek

"what ever happens stay behind me" I tell Derek before notching another arrow and pulling the string tight a shadow starts to form in the dust and it keeps getting closer its Jennifer I feel Derek move behind me she reaches Scott and pushes him away I send my arrow flying she catches it and throws it back at me I twist out of the way just in time but that gives Jennifer the time to reach Deucalion she throws him to the ground she walks over to him I run forward and use the same pulse of power she did to send her flying away

"the lunar eclipse might of made the others weak Jennifer but I was never just a werewolf" I tell her she runs forward and pushes me sending me flying but I flip and land on my feet I see her grab Deucalion and smash his head into the floor over and over

"Jennifer!" Derek yells out standing up from his hiding place she stops and looks at him

"He doesn't know." He tells her

"Know what?" she asks

"What you really look like. He knows the cost of bringing kali into his pack, But he's never seen the price you paid." Derek tells her I give him a look he just shakes his head at me

"No. No, he hasn't." Jennifer agrees she bends down and lays her hand over his eyes when she removes her hand Deucalion has his eyes back

"Shit" I whisper to myself

"Turn to me. Turn to me!" Jennifer yells standing up she shifts back and goes to kill him only to stumble and almost fall she would have fallen if Derek had caught her

"What is this?" she asks Derek

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me and Jez. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes." Derek explains

"Then you do it. Kill him." Jennifer says

"No." Derek tells her I feel a smile on my face

"What?" she asks confused

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer." Derek tells her Derek then grabs her by the throat and lifts her up slightly

"Let them go." Derek tells her she starts to struggle and throws Derek off of her she walks over to him and starts hitting him and I can feel it even now she walks away from him and I see Derek stand up behind her he walk towards her and she grabs him and slams him against a big metal tub I stumble back and watch as she lifts him up only to slam him harder I know the minute the eclipse is over because I start to heal Derek's eyes glow blue

"Your 15 minutes are up." He tells her shoving her off him I pick up my bow and arrows Scott and I run forwarded only to be stopped by Jennifer throwing a circle of mountain ash around herself

"Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf." Jennifer tells us Scott reaches out and places his hands on the barrier created by the mountain ash and starts to push I take a few steps back and send an arrow flying at Jennifer she ducks out of the way

"You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success." Jennifer taunts I send arrows flying at her to keep her distracted while Scott pushes his way through I stop when he finally pushes through and Jennifer falls over

"How did you do that?" Jennifer asks Scott scared

"I'm an alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes." Scott tells her

"It wont change the color of mine so allow me" Deucalion says walking past Scott and I slashing Jennifer throat she change's from Jennifer to the darach clutching her throat before falling over dead the storm stops while Scott pulls out his phone and calls Stiles I call Cora

"Cora give me good news," I say

"There alive and wake Jennifer?" she asks

"Dead killed by Deucalion," I tell her

"And Derek?" She asks

"Still alive and kicking you Hales are like cats nine lives" I tell her I hear her chuckle

"Can you put Ethan on?" I ask I hear some shuffling

"Hello" comes Ethan's voice

"You have two options you can either leave beacon hills or you can come live with me and join my pack" I tell him

"I told you before Jez if I could choose you I would" he tells me

"Good I'll meet you there later" I say before hanging up and walking Back over to Derek and Scott and we all face Deucalion

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek tells Deucalion

"We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again" Scott tells him

"But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, Because you'll never see us coming." I finish before Derek Scott and I turn and walk away I start to walk away heading home while Scott and Derek head to get Allison Isaac Stiles and the parents freed

"Where are you going Jez" Scott asks me

"I have two new members of my pack I have to go and see" I tell them

"Don't worry," I tell him when I see him about to argue I make my way to the animal clinic and pick up the twins and take them back to my apartment when I open the door there's a letter on the floor

"go in and make your selves at home seeing as this is your new home" I tell the twins they walk in and head straight for the kitchen I bend down and pick up letter I walk over to the couch and sit down before opening it

_Dear Jezebel_

_By the time you are reading this I'll be long gone no part of me thinks you will die for a second I've seen you survive a lot more than most you were right I did get out and I never wanted to be back in the alpha pack but Deucalion threatened the life of my children I felt like I had no choice until I saw you standing and fighting with everything you had for the ones you love the sound of your screaming when Derek and Ennis went over that ledge and we all thought them dead will never leave my mind you always make me want to be better and hopefully after this I can all the money from the alpha pack has been transferred into your account use that money to build a home for your pack people willing to fight for what you believe in because there's a storm coming and you need to be ready _

_You were always my favorite _

_Drake _

That explains were Drake had been the last couple of days I get up and head to my room I shower and get changed when I head down stairs the twins are still in the kitchen

"Hey I'm going to go check on my mum I'll be back later" I tell them before heading out I jump in my car and drive to mum's house when I get there I find mum and Scott in the lounge room with dad when he see's me he gets up and walks over to me I swing and punch him he stumble's back and hits the wall

"we don't want you here" I tell him I see mum smile before rushing towards him I turn and walk out of the house I hear Scott following

"Hey Jez when Jennifer was attacking Deucalion you did that thing she did to push her off of him" he says I nod my head

"How did you do it?" he asks

"I wasn't always a werewolf or a hunter I was training to be an emissary once" I tell him

"Of course you were" he says with a scoff

"What can I say I'm amazing" I tell him

"Have you see Derek?" Scott asks me

"No he was just with you why?" I ask

"He's leaving town Jez" Scott tells me

"When?" I ask Scott looks at his phone

"Now" he tells me

"I got to go" I say jumping in to my car and driving like a mad woman when I reach the loft Derek's car is still there I wait for Derek and Cora by Derek's car when I see them I stop leaning on Derek's car and stand up to face them

"Were you honestly going to leave without saying goodbye?" I ask them Cora smiles at me while Derek shakes his head and tries to hide his smirks

"Never thought you would let us actually, " Cora tells me I grab her and pull her in to a hug very aware that there are tears running down my face

"You better come back I can't lose you again and if you don't I will find you and drag you back here " I tell her as I pull out of the hug but I don't let go of her hand she smiles and nods her head at me I look behind her to see Derek standing there awkward she looks between me and Derek

"I'm going to wait in the car and play music really loud" she tells us before turning away she winks at me I let go of her hand when I can no longer hold it I walk up to Derek

"So here we are," I say

"Did you tell Jackson, Erica and Boyd that they can come back now?" he asks

"Yeah they're on their way they should arrive later tonight" I tell him "though I have no idea where I'm going to put everyone seeing as Ethan and Aiden are staying with me and my new place only has four bedrooms and I'm not going home with my dad sticking around plus I promised Jackson already that he could stay with me seeing as he's staying in town now " I tell him he doesn't really need to know this but I'm drawing it out I don't want to say goodbye not now not to him not if it might be forever

"You'll figure it out you've always made a great alpha and mother wolf" he tells me I smile at him and laugh

"Well the world seems to agree with you since that's basically what my power and name is based on" I tell him neither of us have anything else to say

"Goodbye Jez" he tells me he looks around before he walks past me to walk to the car I grab his arm

"Wait" I say I turn him around he raise his eyebrow at me but before he has a chance to say anything I pull him down to my level and kiss him his hands find their way to rest on my hips and mine end up tangled in his hair we pull apart when the need for air becomes too much he rest his forehead on mine

"I should have told you when you asked me if there was a reason if you shouldn't have been with Jennifer but I was to scared afraid of losing you I love you Derek Hale and I want to be with you please come back give us a try please" I tell him I feel him nod against my head he pulls back and kisses me on the forehead

"Goodbye" he whispers he then turns and gets in his car and drives away its only until I can't see the car anymore that I reply

"Goodbye Derek Hale come back to me" I wipe the tears from my face and get in my own car only to drive in the opposite direction Derek went I could feel our link the link form by our love for each other pull tight and fade as we drove further and further away from each other with the possibility of never seeing each other again

* * *

**done review fave and follow **

**T**


End file.
